Deuxième année : La chambre à la fraicheur délicieuse
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Hitsugaya Toshiro participe à sa deuxième année à Poudlard avec le Trio d'Or. Soul Society déclare que Voldemort est une menace et qu'il faut tuer le seigneur des ténèbres pour de bon. Ceci est la suite de l'année 1 : La méprisable pierre.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original : Year 2: The Chamber of Delightful Coolness

Auteur : Silvermoon42

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Humour, Aventure.

Rating : T

Spoilers : Après l'arc Aizen.

Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo et Jk Rowling. L'histoire appartient à Silvermoon42.

Note de l'auteur :

 **Comme promis voici la deuxième série de crossover entre Harry Potter et Bleach. J'espère que ce sera bien, je veux vraiment bien faire.**

''Parler''

 _Penser_

 _''_ _Parler au zanpakuto et zanpakuto''_

 ** _''_** ** _Parler en japonais''_**

 ** _Avertissement ! Tous les droits de Bleach et Harry Potter reviennent à Tite Kubo et JK Rowling._**

Note de la traductrice :

Ceci est une TRADUCTION, l'histoire appartient à Silvermoon42.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas infaillible. J'ai aussi des lacunes en langue mais je vais tenter de vous fournir une bonne traduction en essayant de retranscrire un maximum les émotions présentes dans cette fiction. En tout cas je pense m'être améliorée depuis la dernière fois !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

*Précédemment dans l'année 1 : la méprisable pierre.*

 _Le capitaine en chef remplissait des papiers dans son bureau quand il entendit toquer. Il invita la personne à entrer, comme si il savait de qui il s'agissait. ''Capitaine Hitsugaya, je vous remercie d'être venu si rapidement.''_

 _''_ _Il n'y a pas de problème,'' répondit l'enfant capitaine en le saluant. Le capitaine en chef remarqua que sa chouette était sur son épaule gauche. Elle le regardait de ses deux yeux gris charbon._

 _Hitsugaya semblait mieux supporter la chaleur cet été. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles histoires d'horreur sur la dixième division. Peut-être était-ce dû au champ de glace qu'il avait créé. Dans tous les cas, ça semblait lui faire du bien._

 _''_ _Je vous ai fait appelé car j'ai une mission pour vous.''_

 _''_ _Encore ?'' Le capitaine en chef était certain que la question étonnerai même le petit capitaine, le garçon baissa les yeux vers le sol. Le capitaine en chef hocha la tête._

 _''_ _Vous êtes le seul qui puisse faire cette mission.''_

 _Il vit les sourcils d'Hitsugaya se rapprocher. ''De quoi s'agit-il ?''_

 _Le commandant prit une profonde inspiration. Si Hitsugaya allait se mettre en colère, c'était maintenant. ''C'est assez long… retour en Angleterre.''_

 _L'œil d'Hitsugaya se crispa. Le capitaine en chef s'en amusa beaucoup, bien qu'il ne le montra pas. ''Puis je vous demander pourquoi je dois y retourner ?''_

 _Ça se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé. ''Nous avons passé en revue vos rapport et avons déterminés que, alors que dans l'ensemble le monde des sorciers ne représentait pas une menace, le « seigneur des ténèbres », également connu sous le nom de Voldemort, est une menace. Vous aller aider les sorciers et sorcières tant qu'il ne sera pas vaincu.''_

 _Encore une fois l'œil d'Hitsugaya se crispa. Il était clair que le petit capitaine était ennuyé, mais il se contrôlait. ''Et cela signifie retourner à Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant ?''_

 _Le capitaine en chef hocha la tête._

 _Hitsugaya prit une grande inspiration. ''Bien monsieur.'' Le garçon ne devait pas l'avoir remarqué mais il semblait bouder un peu. Être dans une école pleine d'enfant ne devait plus avoir beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Le capitaine en chef sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever dans un doux sourire. Peut-être que cette mission lui ferai du bien._

 _''_ _Vous allez recevoir une lettre de l'école bientôt. Vous nous quitterait le matin suivant sa réception et vous irez recueillir tout ce qu'il vous faut pour votre deuxième année. Allez voir le capitaine Kurotshuchi... il vous aidera à vous préparer.''_

 _''_ _Bien monsieur.''_

 _''_ _C'est tout. Oh, essayez de vous amuser.''_

 _Il tiqua. ''Oui, monsieur.''_

 _Le capitaine en chef le regarda quitter son bureau. Oui, cette mission lui fera du bien._

* * *

Alors que Toshiro quittait le bureau, il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'empêcher de taper des pieds. C'était tout simplement indigne d'un capitaine shinigami.

Il suivi les ordres du capitaine en chef et se dirigea vers la douzième division. A l'extérieur il fut accueilli par Nemu. ''Suivez-moi'', dit-elle en se tournant pour ouvrir la voie vers l'horreur qu'était la douzième. Bien qu'inquiet, Toshiro la suivi.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs sombres du centre de recherche jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le bureau du capitaine. Toshiro regarda autour de lui avec prudence avant d'y entrer. Apparemment il n'était pas sur le point d'être entrainé dans une expérience du capitaine de la douzième.

Le dit capitaine se tenait devant une table en métal avec un corps posé dessus. Et pas un simple corps. Non, c'était le gigai de Toshiro. ''Que lui fais-tu ?'' demanda Toshiro en avançant vers la table, un peu plus inquiet. Il n'avait pas l'air différent, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire ce que Mayuri avait pu lui faire. Il pourrait le faire s'autodétruire si quelqu'un le touchait, ou pire que ça…

''Rien,'' claqua Mayuri. ''On m'a spécifiquement ordonné de ne pas y toucher, pas encore.''

Ce dernier mot ne calma pas du tout le plus jeune capitaine.

''Encore ?''

''Vous vous faites passer pour un enfant humain. Il serait suspect aux yeux des autres si vous ne vieillissiez jamais. Donc, dès l'an prochain, je vais faire en sorte que votre gigai semble vieillir proportionnellement à la façon dont un enfant humain devrait le faire.''

''Mais lors de la septième année, il sera beaucoup plus grand que je ne le suis réellement. Et il sera plus difficile à utiliser.'' Il détestait le dire mais c'était vrai. Il ne grandira pas comme un adolescent normal au cours des six prochaines années, mais si le gigai devait être ajusté…

''Vous n'aurez qu'à vous y habituer. Je dois juste le faire paraitre plus vieux. Ce n'est pas mon problème !'' Grogna Mayuri alors qu'il allait vers une table à côté du mur. ''Venez là. Faites que ceci soit plus grand l'intérieur.''

Toshiro lui lança un regard suspicieux mais tira sa baguette de son tabi. Le scientifique regarda la baguette avec fascination alors qu'il réalisait le sort, puis il regarda le petit sac. Il était complètement noir avec ses initiales, HT, en argent. Mayuri avait déjà fait une série (très) complète de test sur sa baguette, mais le capitaine semblait toujours en vouloir d'avantage. Toshiro était inquiet qu'il la détruise si il en faisait plus, mais il l'avait reprise aussitôt qu'il l'avait pu. Il avait déjà acheté tous les livres pour les sept années à Poudlard et les avaient étudiés pendant l'été. Que dire ? Il s'ennuyait et ils étaient intéressants à lire.

''Pourquoi vouliez-vous ça ?''

''Le commandant en chef m'a ordonné de faire de la fausse monnaie pour que vous puissiez l'utiliser dans le monde des sorciers.'' Déclara-t-il comme si les derniers mots étaient dégoutants. ''Venez.''

Il fut conduit dans une autre pièce, qui était littéralement _remplie_ avec des Gallions, mornilles et noises. ''Comment avez-vous eut tout ça ?'' Demanda Toshiro. S'il était quelqu'un d'autre, il serait surement béat devant l'énorme quantité de pièce de monnaie.

''Je les ai faits'', déclara fièrement Mayuri. ''Elles sont toutes fausses, ces idiots de sorciers ne pourront jamais faire la différence. Mettez les dans le sac, je veux voir si ça marche vraiment…''

Il aurait fallu des jours pour essayer de pelleter toutes les pièces dans le sac à main, aussi Toshiro décida de les enchanter pour qu'elles y aillent seules. Il fallu plusieurs minutes mais le scientifique ne semblait pas y faire attention. Il était trop occupé à regarder fixement chaque pièce de monnaie disparaitre.

Ce qui avait rendu Toshiro assez mal à l'aise.

Quand toutes les pièces furent rentrées dans le sac, Mayuri le ramena à l'endroit où se trouvait son gigai. ''Malheureusement je ne suis pas encore en mesure de faire des mises à niveau à votre gigai,'' déclara Mayuri comme si c'était une tragédie. ''Il est le même que la dernière fois que vous l'avez utilisé. Ramenez le dans votre division, si je ne peux pas faire d'expériences dessus alors je ne le veux pas ici.''

Toshiro retourna alors à sa division dans son gigai. C'était plus facile que de le transporter. Après l'avoir laissé dans ses quartiers, il retourna dans son champ de glace pour continuer sa paperasse.

Toshiro était au beau milieu de la signature de son nom quand une lourde enveloppe tomba en plein milieu de son travail, lui faisant faire une rature. Toshiro jura puis fixa le grand hibou brun qui tournoyait au dessus de sa tête. Celui-ci hulula une fois puis s'envola. Toshiro grommela et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle contenait presque la même chose que l'an passé, une lettre de bienvenue et une liste d'équipements nécessaires pour l'année. Toshiro leva un sourcil en voyant la liste des livres.

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2),_ par Miranda Fauconnette. (Miranda Goshawk)

 _Flâneries avec le Spectre de la mort_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _Vadrouilles avec les goules,_ par Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _Vacances avec les harpies,_ par Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _Randonnées avec les trolls_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _Voyages avec les vampires_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _Promenades avec les loups-garous,_ par Gilderoy Lockhart.

 _Une année avec le Yéti_ , par Gilderoy Lockhart.

Toshiro en avait déjà marre de cet homme avant même de l'avoir rencontré.

* * *

''Capitaine, vous allez me manquer !''

Toshiro fut écrasé par une nouvelle étreinte de Rangiku et il attendait avec impatience qu'elle le libère. Quand elle le fit finalement, il haleta et la regarda. ''Quand vas-tu arrêter de faire ça ?''

''Jamais !''

''Urgh.''

''Bon, vous avez tout ? Tout est emballé ?'' Son vice-capitaine commença son inspection, elle voulait voir si ses compétences de rangement étaient adéquates, s'il s'était souvenu d'apporter son pinceau (parce qu'elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de nier qu'elle lui enverrait des papiers.), si il avait apporté sa baguette, son argent, si il s'avait où aller, etc, etc, etc… Honnêtement il commençait à acquiescer sans faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, tripotant son denreishinki avant qu'elle finisse par l'embrasser à nouveau.

''Arrête ! Tu ne pourrais pas me prévenir avant d'essayer de me tuer ?!''

''Je ne veux pas vous tuer capitaine !'' Sourit-elle. ''Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ?''

''Oui, pour la dernière fois, oui, j'ai tout.''

''C'était juste une question.''

Toshiro soupira. ''Je te verai quand je rentrerai à la maison pour les vacances. Jusque là j'ai dit aux bars de ne pas te servir d'alcool, sauf le dernier jour de chaque mois.''

''Capitaine !''

''Toute la division n'est pas devenue alcoolique quand tu en avais la charge, c'est pour continuer sur ta lancée. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?''

''Oui monsieur.''

''Bien.'' Il se tourna vers le senkaimon puis regarda vers elle. ''Au revoir, Matsumoto.''

''Au revoir, capitaine. Soyez prudent.'' Il hocha la tête et disparu. Rangiku le regarda partir puis se demanda si il avait dit vrai. Avait-il vraiment fait le tour de _tous_ les bars ? Avec un plan en tête et un sourire en coin Rangiku s'en alla.

* * *

Le voyage à travers le monde du précipice fut relativement court. Toshiro suivi le papillon de l'enfer pendant toute la traversée. Il portait déjà son gigai et avait sa malle et son sac d'argent rétrécis dans sa poche. Sa baguette était dans sa botte, comme l'an dernier. Athéna était tristement assise dans sa cage. Elle n'aimait pas être enfermée.

Et, comme la dernière fois, il arriva dans une ruelle déserte. Il marcha, renfrogné à cause de l'air humide, du bruit, de la foule, du trafic, à cause de pratiquement tout en fait.

 _''_ _Du calme, maitre,''_ déclara son zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, en un profond grondement du fond de son esprit. _''Bientôt vous serez à l'école. C'est plus calme là bas.''_

 _''_ _Relativement calme''_ répondit mentalement Toshiro en raillant. ' _'Ce sorcier noir n'a pas rendu les choses agréables.''_

 _''_ _Qu'elles sont les chances que quelque chose arrive cette année ?''_

Toshiro dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Selon toute vraisemblance, cette année serait calme.

Maintenant qu'il savait où chercher le chaudron baveur était beaucoup plus facile à trouver. Il resta un moment à l'extérieur, regardant les « Moldus », les humains sans pouvoirs magiques, marchant droit devant eux. Il se demandait quelle serait leur réaction si l'un d'entre eux entrait à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'ils disparaitraient ? Ou seraient-ils tout simplement incapables de les voir ?

Quand il entra, c'était tout aussi sombre et lugubre qu'auparavant. Mais cette fois il eut un bien meilleur accueil. Tom, le barman, le regarda et sourit, le reconnaissant. ''Un thé, Hitsugaya ?''

Toshiro hocha la tête, étrangement heureux qu'il se soit souvenu de son nom et de ce qu'il commandait. Avec le nombre de personnes qui passait ici, c'était un miracle qu'il le retienne. ''Pas pour le moment, je vous remercie. Je voudrais une chambre, par contre.''

''Bien sûr. La même qu'avant.'' Toshiro paya et le barman glissa la clé vers lui sur le comptoir.

Tom avait prit un certain temps à s'adoucir avec lui, mais une fois qu'il l'eut fait ils se sont assez bien entendus. Il avait comprit que le garçon n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, mais il était là si il avait des questions. Il était heureux de répondre à toutes les questions de Toshiro, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi nombreuses qu'elles l'avaient été.

Toshiro rangea ses affaires, après avoir rendue sa taille à sa valise, dans sa chambre puis il s'en alla, verrouillant sa porte derrière lui, et traversa le pub vers le mur de brique à l'arrière. Il sortit sa baguette et tapota sur les briques dans le bon ordre, elles s'écartèrent pour révéler le chemin de traverse. C'était tout aussi bondé, bruyant et lumineux qu'avant. Avec un soupir il entra.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nouvel uniforme, ni lui ni sont gigai n'avaient grandis, par contre il avait besoin de nouvelles fournitures. Ainsi, durant l'heure qui suivi, il vagabonda et rassembla ses affaires. La première fois qu'il acheta quelque chose il regarda attentivement le commerçant pour voir si il remarquait que les pièces étaient fausses. Ça n'a pas été le cas. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et remercia silencieusement la douzième. Puis il s'arrêta. Remercier la douzième était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais fait auparavant.

Heureusement son nouveau sac, à l'intérieur agrandi, ne semblait pas manquer d'espace, tout ce qu'il avait acheté entrait dedans. Il était soulagé, car il ne pesait pratiquement rien et qu'en plus il pouvait le mettre dans sa poche.

''Hitsugaya ! Hey, Hitsugaya !'' Les appels attirèrent son attention, il regarda autour de lui avant de voir une main se rapprocher de lui. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la foule et attendit. Bientôt il put voir que la main appartenait à une sorcière aux cheveux bruns touffus.

''Granger,'' accueillit-il. Il avait l'intention d'en rester là mais elle insista pour l'étreindre.

Toshiro était quelque peu traumatisé par les étreintes de Rangiku, il n'était donc pas vraiment un grand fan de ça. Mais, ceux d'Hermione étaient mieux. Son visage n'était pas coincé entre deux énormes seins. Hermione était encore plus grande que lui, mais pas excessivement.

Après lui avoir maladroitement tapoté sur le dos, elle le lâcha. ''Oh, ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir ! J'ai essayé de t'écrire, mais… pourquoi n'as-tu jamais écrit ?''

Toshiro dû rapidement trouver une excuse. Heureusement il avait l'habitude de le faire. ''Je vis au Japon. Athéna ne pourra jamais traverser l'océan. Et je n'ai pas ton adresse.''

''Oh.'' Elle semblait comprendre. ''C'est vrai. Je suppose que c'est un problème. Peu importe ! Je te la donnerai pour l'année prochaine ! Est-ce que tu as tout ?''

Il cligna des yeux, faisant de son mieux pour suivre la rapidité de la jeune fille. ''N…Non. Je dois encore prendre mes livres.''

Il était perplexe quant à la raison de sa grimace. ''Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de faire la queue tout de suite. Il y a du chemin jusqu'à la porte.''

''Pourquoi ?''

Elle fit un geste vers le magasin. A l'extérieur était collée une banderole sur laquelle était écrit :

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Dédicacera son autobiographie

MOI LE MAGICIEN

Aujourd'hui de 12h30 à 16h30.

''On va pouvoir le rencontrer !'' Hurla Hermione, qui était pratiquement entrain de sauter de joie. Toshiro cligna des yeux. Pendant une fraction de seconde elle lui avait rappelé Momo. '' Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est lui qui a écrit presque tous les livres de la liste !''

Toshiro soupira. ''Je reviendrai plus tard. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir des manuels scolaires signés par un homme trop bavard.''

''Comment sais-tu qu'il est trop bavard ?''

''Il a écrit six livres et ce ne sont que des manuels !''

''Certes, mais il est incroyable ! Il a pratiquement tout vécu !''

Toshiro haussa les épaules puis il vit Hermione se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. ''Où vas-tu ?''

''Je vois Hagrid. Hagrid ! Hagrid ! Par ici !''

Effectivement, le demi-géant dépassait la foule de sorciers et sorcières de quelques mètres, il était facile à voir. Il entendit le cri d'Hermione et lui fit un signe de la main. Hermione traversa la foule, mais elle constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas avancer d'avantage à cause de deux sorciers qui discutaient au milieu du chemin. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et passa devant Hermione en lui murmurant : ''Je vais le faire.''

Il savait depuis l'an dernier que la plupart des sorcières et sorciers avaient assez de reiatsu pour le voir, il devait donc pouvoir obtenir la même réaction qu'avec ses subordonnés quand il augmentait sa pression spirituelle. C'est-à-dire : la peur.

Debout en face d'eux il remarqua qu'ils faisaient le double de sa taille. Ce constat l'irrita d'avantage, aussi quand il éleva sa pression spirituelle il y avait en elle une certaine colère. Les sorciers remarquèrent immédiatement le reiatsu et instinctivement ils se hâtèrent de sortir du chemin. Avec un sourire satisfait Toshiro se retourna pour voir Hermione haleter, ses mains sur ses genoux.

''Désolé,'' s'excusa Toshiro, devant faire des coudes pour pousser les personnes sur le chemin. ''Ça va passer dans un instant.''

''Ça, c'était quoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle en prenant une profonde inspiration, encore haletante.

''Je…'' Toshiro ne savait pas comment lui expliquer sans trop en dire, mais il fut sauvé par l'arrivée d'un très sale Harry.

''Harry !'' Hermione salua le survivant de la même façon qu'elle l'avait fait avec Toshiro. ''Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes lunettes ? Bonjour, Hagrid... Ça fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux... Tu vas chez Gringotts, Harry ? ''

Toshiro laissa échapper un doux soupir, se demandant comment elle faisait pour toujours parler autant. ''Bonjour, Potter. Bonjour… Quel est votre nom, Hagrid ?''

''Hein ? Oh, c'est mon nom.'' Hagrid regarda Toshiro avec de doux yeux noirs. Toshiro se sentit rougir.

''Désolé. Il est bon de vous revoir, Hagrid.''

''Oui, c'est vrai. Comment vas-tu ?''

''Je vais bien. L'été a été très chaud, par contre.''

''C'est vrai, ça a été le cas.''

Ils se retournèrent vers les deux autres enfants. Harry regarda Toshiro. ''Hey, To…. Désolé, je sais que tu préfères être appelé par ton nom de famille.''

''Oui.'' Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée de cinq autres personnes.

''Harry,'' fit un homme aux cheveux très roux, haletant. ''On espérait que tu ne sois pas tombé trop loin…'' Ajouta-t-il en essuyant la sueur de son crâne chauve. '' Molly est dans tous ses états, ha elle arrive…''

'' Où est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé ?'' Demanda un garçon au visage familier, Ron. Derrière lui se tenait une autre paire de cheveux roux. Des Weasley.

Il les écoutait quand il fut soudainement et accidentellement poussé par une femme dodue, elle aussi aux cheveux roux. '' Oh, Harry, mon petit chéri ! Tu aurais pu atterrir Dieu sait où !'' Elle sortit alors une brosse à habits de son grand sac à main et entreprit de brosser les vêtements du garçon complètement dépassé. Toshiro se releva et fixa la femme d'un regard noir. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas. Elle était trop occupée à s'agiter sur Harry.

Hagrid s'excusa rapidement et s'en alla à travers la foule et tout le groupe commença à bavarder. Harry se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, les Weasley semblaient avoir une réunion de famille et Toshiro se sentait soudainement très seul. _Je n'ai effectivement rien à faire là._ Il se retourna pour s'éclipser quand une main lui attrapa le bras.

Instinctivement il s'écarta d'un bond avant de réfléchir rationnellement.

Il s'était écarté loin de la main et avait atterrit en position accroupie à quelques mètres, positionné par saisir un Hyorinmaru inexistant. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mme Weasley avait toujours la main tendue, une expression perplexe sur le visage. Les jumeaux, Fred et George, riaient comme deux idiots, Ron, Harry et Hermione semblaient entre l'amusement et la sympathie et Mr Weasley regardait la foule comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Toshiro se détendit lentement, se sentant assez bête.

''Toutes mes excuses,'' dit-il, conscient que son accent japonais était plus prononcé qu'il ne l'était normalement. ''Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.''

''Pas de… problème…'' dit Mme Weasley, laissant tomber sa main. Toshiro se rapprocha. ''Je voulais juste… tu n'étais pas avec Hermione un peu plus tôt ?''

''Oui, c'est Toshiro Hitsugaya,'' intervint Hermione. ''Il est un ami de Poudlard.''

Mme Weasley couvrit sa bouche avec ses mains. ''Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir effrayé ! Je ne savais pas !''

''C'est pas grave.'' Fit Toshiro en levant la main, laissant retomber son accent japonais. ''Je ne suis pas en colère. C'est juste… que je n'aime pas être touché.''

''C'est ton droit,'' ricana Ron. ''Vous auriez dû être là quand Hermione avait essayé de l'embrasser !''

Tous les Gryffondor présent grimacèrent à ce souvenir. Toshiro détourna brièvement les yeux. ''Oui, ce n'était pas le moment fort de l'année.''

Après un moment Mme Weasley parla à nouveau. ''En tout cas, les amis de Ron sont mes amis. Je suis Molly Weasley, et voici mon mari, Arthur, voici Fred et George et puis tu connais déjà Ron.''

Les dits Weasley agitèrent la main à l'entente de leur nom. Mr Weasley sursauta et regarda autour de lui.

''Oh, bonjour,'' dit-il en remarquant Toshiro pour la première fois. ''Qui es-tu ?''

Mme Weasley leva les yeux au ciel.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Eh bien voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Comment était-ce ? Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons à faire avec le terrible Lockhart. Ho combien je déteste son caractère !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Bon hé bien me voilà de retour pour la traduction de la seconde année que va passer Toshiro à Poudlard ! J'espère continuer à vous donner une traduction agréable à ce à bientôt !**

 **P.S: La semaine prochain j'aurai surement du retard, le prochain chapitre sera surement posté entre mardi et mercredi. A bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

 **J'ai oublié de vous le dire la dernière fois mais l'histoire à lieue après la guerre d'hiver dans Bleach et dans le second livre/film de Harry Potter. Spoilers, vous êtes avertis.**

 **Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Toshiro suivi la famille Weasley, Harry et Ron à la banque Gringotts. C'était un grand bâtiment en pierre massive avec un court poème gravé au dessus de son entrée. Celui-ci mettait en garde les voleurs de ne pas voler ici.

Oui, parce que toutes les autres banques dans le monde saluaient les voleurs.

A l'intérieur il fut accueilli dans une très longue pièce avec deux comptoirs parallèles aux murs, derrière lesquels travaillaient de minuscules personnes. Hé bien, des gobelin en fait, comme Hermione l'avait dit. Pas de simples personnes. Ils étaient minuscules, plus petits encore que Toshiro. Il en était étrangement heureux.

Ensuite Hermione les présenta à ses parents, deux moldus. Mr. Weasley, qui semblait particulièrement enthousiaste de les rencontrer, souligna immédiatement le fait qu'ils étaient entrain de changer leurs livres (ndt : monnaie anglaise) en argent sorcier. Finalement les Weasley et Harry partirent retirer de l'argent et Toshiro les suivis pour savoir comment était la banque. Quand ils atteignirent le mode de transport Toshiro l'examina d'un œil critique avant de monter prudemment dedans. Quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture des gobelins celle-ci fila le long de rails miniatures à travers les tunnels souterrains de la banque. Ils se déplaçaient à une vitesse incroyable et Toshiro se mit à serrer les bords du véhicule jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en deviennent blancs. Il n'aimait pas être sous le contrôle de quelque chose qui bougeait aussi vite.

Ils arrivèrent au coffre du premier Weasley. Celui-ci était pitoyablement vide, avec à l'intérieur juste quelques pièces d'argents et un galion d'or. Toshiro se rendit compte que cette assez grande famille était très pauvre. Il se sentait presque désolé pour eux, mais il se dit que quand ils seraient morts ils pourraient très aller dans une partie du Rukongai qui était encore pire.

Harry, en revanche, était très riche. Quand son coffre fut ouvert il y avait une véritable montagne de pièces luisant à l'intérieur. Harry rassembla rapidement quelques pièces, bien que maladroitement, ce que nota Toshiro, et il retourna au véhicule qui partit à nouveau.

''Tu as besoin de prendre un peu d'argent, mon garçon ?'' Demanda madame Weasley à Toshiro. Il secoua la tête.

''Non, j'en ai déjà un peu.''

Une fois que le véhicule les eut déposés en toute sécurité à leur point de départ Toshiro fut le premier à descendre. Il donna un dernier regard au mortel piège de métal et repartit avec autant de fierté qu'il le put.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Toshiro purent se retrouver seuls une fois que Mme Weasley les eut libérés, leur disant qu'ils se retrouveraient à la librairie dans une heure. La première chose que firent les quatre enfants fut d'acheter de la crème glacée. Toshiro baissa les yeux sur la sienne, sorbet avec des pépites, et grimaça. Il n'aimait pas les bonbons. Les bonbons étaient pour les enfants.

 _''_ _Vous faites semblant d'être un enfant, Maitre,''_ fit Hyorinmaru, l'amusement teintant sa voix. '' _Vous devriez la manger pour garder les apparences.''_

Toshiro regarda le trio rire devant lui puis fronça les sourcils vers sa crème glacée. '' _Ils savent déjà que je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants. J'en ai douloureusement fait une évidence. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Potter à insisté pour m'acheter ça. Maintenant j'ai une dette envers lui._ '' Soudain Toshiro en vain à une conclusion. ' _'C'est pour ça ! Il veut que je lui doive une faveur ! Espèce de sournois…''_

 _''_ _C'est juste une confiserie, Maitre, je ne pense pas que ce garçon ait des arrières pensées.''_ Hyorinmaru resta silencieux une mainte et quand il parla de nouveau il semblait plus prudent. _''Au lieu de penser à ça comme quelque chose pour les enfants, pensez y comme quelque chose qui va vous rafraichir. Vous êtes déjà devenu plus grincheux et pourtant vous n'avez même pas été éloigné de la glace depuis longtemps.''_

Toshiro considéra ses paroles et pencha sa main pour ne pas que la crème ne coule sur lui. '' _Tu as peut-être raison.''_

Hyorinmaru fredonna joyeusement.

 _''_ _Tu as su dire ce qu'il fallait pour me convaincre,''_ Toshiro soupira et lécha la crème glacée. En fait, il trouvait ça… horrible. Hyorinmaru rit alors que Toshiro toussa silencieusement, ne voulant paraitre grossier. _''Je n'aime pas les sorbets,''_ dit Toshiro.

* * *

Ce jour là ils allèrent dans de nombreux magasins. Hermione semblait plus particulièrement intéressée par des éléments anciens et Ron et Harry se collèrent contre une vitrine, comme beaucoup d'autres enfants avec eux. Toshiro jeta un œil curieux et vit qu'ils regardaient un balai.

''Je ne comprends pas ce qui est si fascinant dans un jeu où l'on vole sur des instruments de nettoyage,'' fit Toshiro à Hermione alors qu'ils se tenaient sur le côté. ''Il y a des balles qui tentent de nous tuer, une petite en or qui Potter poursuit et qui vaut autant, voir plus, que les points marqués par tous les membres de l'équipe. En fait, il serait beaucoup plus logique que toute l'équipe soit à sa recherche au lieu d'une seule personne.''

Hermione haussa les épaules. ''C'est comme le football pour les Américains. Les gens adorent ça, ils choisissent leurs équipes préférées, leurs joueurs… c'est juste un moyen pour que les gens puissent se réunir et s'amuser.''

'' Je suis déjà allé à des matchs de football américain. Ils boivent, jouent, se battent et ils s'investissent vraiment _trop_ dans le succès de leurs équipes et l'échec de leurs adversaires. Je ne vois rien d'attrayant là-dedans.''

''Les gens se rassemblent pour regarder les matchs ensemble et ils soutiennent leurs équipes. C'est un divertissement et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'ils agissent ainsi exprès.''

Toshiro grogna et quand le duo perdit patience ils trainèrent les garçons loin de la fenêtre, Toshiro étant pratiquement entrain de porter Ron.

Ils tombèrent sur les jumeaux Weasley au magasin de farces et attrapes, marmonnant des idées de futurs plans. Toshiro jura les avoir entendu parler de Rogue, de cuvettes de toilettes et de ''où rangent-ils les explosifs ?''

Cependant leur heure impartie fut bientôt passée et ils durent retourner à la librairie bondée. Les gens se battaient encore pour pouvoir entrer et il y avait un sorcier dépité qui essayait, tant bien que mal, de maintenir l'ordre. Les quatre enfants réussirent finalement à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule et à trouver la famille Weasley et M. et Mme Granger.

La librairie était pleine à craquer, il y avait de nombreuses bousculades, des cris et Toshiro était constamment écrasé. Il était si petit que les gens ne faisaient pas attention à lui et du coup il trébuchait constamment en tentant que garder son équilibre. Une fois, quand une sorcière lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, il siffla un grand nombre de jurons en japonais. Personne ne se souciait alors du petit capitaine furieux qui devait son reiatsu sous contrôle et dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur meurtrière. Si ils n'étaient pas plus prudents, il allait craquer.

Au moment où il retrouva les Weasley, la foule, qui était surtout constituée de sorcières de l'âge de Mme Weasley, hurla avant de brusquement tomber silencieuse. Il était plutôt soulagé mais ses oreilles se mirent à siffler. Puis il entendit une voix. Celle-ci était aigue, mais de toute évidence masculine, et pleine de faste et de narcissisme. _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Se demanda Toshiro. Il joua des coudes entre les gens jusqu'à trouver l'extrémité d'une petite table. Il monta dessus et se hissa au dessus de la foule, c'est alors qu'il vit pour la première fois l'idiot fini et inutile qui serait son professeur cette année.

Gilderoy Lockhart.

C'était un homme très grand avec des cheveux blonds pâles et des dents aveuglément blanches. Toshiro décida qu'elles _devaient_ être fausses. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu myosotis brillant qui correspondait à la couleur de ses vêtements. Il était entouré de ses livres, dont les couvertures étaient ornées de photo en mouvement de son visage avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Quand chaque fan s'approchait de lui son sourire s'élargissait, il riait et prenait leurs livres en tournant la couverture pour pouvoir signer son nom et les rendre. Toshiro put immédiatement dire que chaque petit compliment ou chaque plaisanterie étaient faux. Cet homme était faux.

Il ne pouvait cependant pas partager cette idée aussi il décida de retourner vers les Weasley. Avec le grand nombre de fans présents ici il était susceptible de se faire piétiner, étouffer ou écraser si il disait quoi que ce soit de mal à propos de cet homme célèbre.

Le groupe arrivait lentement vers l'avant, les gens en face d'eux se firent moins nombreux, et Mme Weasley tendit le cou pour pouvoir mieux voir. Elle murmura avec enthousiasme à son fils ainé, Percy, le préfet, qui la regarda avec ennui.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à l'avant quand un journaliste passa devant eux pour prendre une nouvelle image de Lockhart. Le journaliste marcha sur le pied de Ron et a immédiatement coupé le garçon. '' Poussez vous du chemin. C'est pour le _Daily Prophet_.''

''Pas de problème'', déclara Ron en se frottant le pied.

Le _Daily Prophet._ Toshiro en avait entendu parler. C'était le journal le plus célèbre chez les sorciers et presque tout le monde y était abonné. Toshiro y avait jeté un œil une fois, les articles étaient placés de façon si déconcertante qu'il avait rapidement jeté le journal au feu. Les flammes avaient tournés au violet pendant un moment.

Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand un l'homme odieux bondit soudain devant eux en cirant :'' _Ce ne serait pas Harry Potter ?''._ L'homme plongea immédiatement en avant et saisi le bras d'Harry, le tirant vers l'avant. Toshiro put voir le visage rougissant d'Harry et l'appareil photo du journaliste prendre de nouveaux clichés à tout va, irritant leurs yeux de sa fumée ondoyante à chaque cliché. Toshiro se frotta les yeux et regarda Lockhart prononcer un long discours sur combien il était honoré de rencontrer le _célèbre_ Harry Potter, sur comment le garçon put obtenir un ensemble _complet_ de ses livres et, à l'horreur totale de Toshiro, comment il allait enseigner à l'école de magie Poudlard.

Toshiro émit un son étranglé. Mais personne ne remarqua, ou écouta, quand il commença soudainement à vociférer des jurons en japonais.

Pourquoi, oh pourquoi, cela devait-il se produire ?

Oubliez Voldemort. C'était _cet_ homme qui allait le tuer. Cette année allait être un véritable enfer.

* * *

Une fois que Lockhart eut finalement libéré Harry, le garçon recula jusqu'aux Weasley et laissa tomber sa pile de livre dans le chaudron de Ginny. ''Tu peux les prendre,'' murmura-t-il, le visage pouvant encore rivaliser avec les cheveux de Renji. ''Je vais acheter les miens moi-même.''

''Ça a dû te faire plaisir, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?''

Toshiro résista à l'envie de sortir sa baguette et de faire taire le garçon. Au lieu de cela il se tourna pour fixer Draco Malfoy, qui se tenait sur les marches au dessus d'eux, en se penchant sur la balustrade. Il affichait son sourire narquois habituel et ses cheveux étaient lissés en arrière, reflétant la lumière.

''Le _célèbre_ Harry Potter,'' continua Malefoy.'' Qui ne peut même pas entrer dans une _librairie_ sans faire la première page des journaux.''

Hé bien, là dessus il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Et c'était incroyablement irritant.

''Malfoy,'' gronda Toshiro, alors que les yeux de Ron, Hermione, Malfoy et Harry se tournèrent vers lui. Apparemment crier sur ses subalternes faisait vraiment effet ailleurs. ''Cette librairie est bruyante, bondée et étouffante et je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à traiter avec toi. Si tu ne pars pas maintenant, je ne te garanti pas de pouvoir me retenir de te faire cesser tes idioties avec une force quelque peu exagérée. Je te suggère fortement de t'en aller. Maintenant.''

Malfoy ne fit cependant pas intimidé. Serrant les dents. ''Regarde à qui tu parles, _grand père._ Je suis un sang pur et vous, sale sang de bourbe, ne devriez même pas être en mesure de me parler ! Tais-toi, petit, et je ne dirai pas à mon père ce que tu as fait.''

Toshiro envoya son meilleur regard noir à Malfoy et fut heureux de voir celui-ci tressaillir. ''Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un sang de bourbe mais puisqu'il est sortit de ta bouche je suppose que c'est une insulte. Mais tu ferai mieux de ne _jamais_ m'appeler petit !''

La température de la pièce commença à baisser et Toshiro aurait pu faire beaucoup mieux sans l'arrivée opportune de M. Weasley, Fred et George. ''Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici, allons à l'extérieur.''

''Tiens, tiens, tiens, Arthur Weasley.'' La voix qui intervint était comme une version adulte de la voix de Malfoy. L'imbécile principal était arrivé. Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Draco, abordant le même sourire que son fils.

Toshiro fut distrait de sa colère par le reiatsu confus qui s'échappait de l'homme. Une seconde il semblait normal et la seconde suivante il semblait… mort… ténébreux… Il ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire ça. C'était tellement… _mauvais_.

Il fut tellement concentré sur le reiatsu du nouveau venu qu'il ne les écouta que quand M. Malfoy et M. Weasley commencèrent à se battre. La foule avait dégagé un large cercle autour des deux hommes, ce qui était un véritable exploit compte tenu de la quantité de personnes présentes ici, et les regardait avec amusement. Toshiro, cependant, les regardait avec dédain. C'était _comme ça_ que les sorciers combattaient ? Pathétique. Même les nouvelles recrues pouvaient faire mieux que ça.

Ils se bâtèrent un moment avant qu'Hagrid n'arrive et les sépare. M. Weasley s'en était sorti avec la lèvre fendue et M. Malfoy avec un début d'œil au beurre noir. Il renifla et laissa tomber quelque chose dans le chaudron de Ginny avant qu'il ne parte de la boutique avec Draco. Alors que les jumeaux, M. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Hagrid et Toshiro sortaient, Mme Weasley tremblait de rage.

''Un _bel_ exemple à donner aux enfants ! Se battre en public ! Je me demande ce qu'a dû penser Gilderoy Lockhart.''

 _Eh bien, si c'est mauvais en public, elle devrait les disputer en privé_ , pensa Toshiro, moqueur.

Hyorinmaru renifla. '' _Vous auriez pu les séparer.''_

 _''_ _Ça n'aurait pas été difficile. Ils étaient tous les deux mauvais.''_

Une fois de retour au chaudron baveur Toshiro monta dans sa chambre et emballa toutes ses nouvelles affaires dans sa malle. Quand il redescendit les Weasley et Harry étaient assis autour d'une longue table. Les Granger, eux, étaient allés dans un pub moldu un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Le groupe mangea sur place et Mme Weasley insista pour que Toshiro se joigne à eux. Elle continua ensuite à essayer de lui faire manger plus que la soupe et le thé qu'il avait déjà, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Il n'aimait pas leur nourriture et cela suffisait, merci bien. En réalité, il aurait bien prit une pastèque mais Tom n'en n'avait pas.

''Tu es trop maigre !'' Protesta Mme Weasley. '' Tu as la peau sur les os !''

''J'ai ce qu'il faut,'' répondit Toshiro, laissant épaissir son accent japonais sous son agacement. ''Je ne suis pas habitué à cette nourriture et je risquerais de tomber malade si je mangeai trop.''

''Honte à toi,'' murmura Ron en s'empiffrant de viande. Toshiro vit seulement un flou quand il mangeait.

''Poudlard aura des aliments familier,'' déclara Toshiro, s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise en sirotant son thé. ''Alors que mangeai un peu plus.''

''Mais c'est dans un mois !''

''Molly, s'il te plait, de toute évidence il ne va pas manger plus. Insister plus ne fera que le fermer d'avantage.'' M. Weasley sourit chaleureusement à Toshiro, dont le masque impassible ne se fissura pas. ''Je suppose que tu viens du Japon ?''

''C'est exact.''

Il s'alarma alors de voir les yeux de M. Weasley s'illuminer. ''Comment c'est là bas ? La technologie moldue, et tu es né moldu ? Où es-tu…''

''Arthur !'' Interrompit Mme Weasley. '' Si je ne suis pas autorisée à le faire manger alors tu n'es pas autorisé à lui poser des questions sur les moldus !''

''Très bien,'' marmonna M. Weasley, semblant se décourager.

Toshiro passa le reste du repas en silence, regardant et étudiant le fonctionnement du clan Weasley. Il apprit beaucoup durant sa silencieuse observation, notamment que Mr. Weasley pouvait être très enfantin et combien il était dirigé par sa femme Mme Weasley avait prit le rôle de proue dans la maison et était strict quand ils pensaient qu'elle ne le serai pas, mais c'était mieux pour tout le monde les jumeaux étaient farceurs et aiment tourmenter leur frère ainé, Percy. Percy était raide et parfois coincé et il considérait sa famille avec un certain dédain. Ron était un mélange d'indulgence juvénile et d'esprit enfantin. La plus jeune, et seule fille, Ginny, était calme au milieu de ses frères, mais Toshiro remarqua qu'elle regardait souvent vers Harry quand elle pensait que personne ne la regardait. Il était clair qu'elle était avait le béguin pour lui.

C'était tout de même incroyable tout ce qu'on pouvait apprendre simplement par observation.

Toshiro avait terminé son thé depuis longtemps quand les Weasley eurent fini leur diner et leurs échanges d'arguments et contre arguments. Il eu alors une soudaine agitation et tout le monde saisi ses affaires et se dirigea vers la cheminée dans un coin. Toshiro les regarda curieusement alors qu'ils disparurent un à un dans un nuage de fumée verte en criant leur destination. Les enfants furent les premiers à entrer, du plus ancien au plus jeune, et bientôt il ne resta simplement que Mr et Mme Weasley, Ron, Harry et Toshiro. Le pub se retrouva alors bien calme depuis le départ des enfants Weasley.

''As-tu un endroit où aller, chéri ?'' Demanda gentiment Mme Weasley en regardant Toshiro.

''Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que l'école commence.''

Il ne manqua alors pas le regard partagé échangé entre les deux adultes. Mr Weasley était, pour une fois, tout à fait sérieux quand il lui demanda :''Tu reste seul ici ?''

''Oui, mais je l'ai déjà fait l'été dernier. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul.'' Il se sentait mal à l'aise et souhaita qu'ils cessent leurs questions.

''Et tes parents ? Tu ne reste pas avec eux ?''

Toshiro serra la mâchoire. Ron et Harry regardaient curieusement l'échange. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup parlé de son passé durant l'année précédente. ''Je ne les connais pas. J'ai été élevé par ma grand-mère. Et elle ne voit pas d'inconvénient à ce que je reste ici.''

''Oh, je suis désolé…''

''Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents.''

''Hé bien, veux-tu rester avec nous ? Nous avons beaucoup de place à la maison et tout ami de Ron est toujours le bienvenu.''

Toshiro commença à secouer la tête avant de s'arrêter. Cette fois sa mission était de tuer le mage noir nommé Voldemort, qui semblait avoir l'obsession contre nature de vouloir de tuer Harry. Par conséquent, s'il voulait en finir le plus tôt possible, il devait rester avec le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Mais alors, comment accepter sans paraître trop contrarié ou forcé ?

''Vous êtes sûr ?'' demanda-t-il, inclinant la tête, laissant sa frange tomber dans son œil. ''Je veux dire, vous avez déjà une si grande famille, je ne voudrai pas m'imposer.''

''Oh, il n'y a aucun problème,'' se dépêcha d'ajouter Mme Weasley, sa voix roucoulant doucement. Toshiro gardait un masque impassible à l'extérieur mais à l'intérieur il la maudissait. Hyorinmaru, lui, riait. Une tempête de neige commença alors. ''Nous avons largement la place, nous sommes des sorciers après tout.''

Toshiro regarda Mr Weasley, qui hocha la tête, le rassurant.

Hyorinmaru tenta, et échoua, de réprimer ses rires.

''Si vous êtes sûr, alors je vous en serai reconnaissant.''

''Bien sûr, chéri, bien sûr. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rassembler tes affaires ? Nous allons t'attendre ici.''

''D'accord.'' Dit-il alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre, soupçonnant les Weasley d'être entrain de disparaitre dans la cheminée pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

 _''_ _Vous devriez leur faire plus confiance, Maitre.''_ Dit Hyorinmaru. _''ça vous fera du bien. Je crois que ces gens sont gentils.''_

 _''_ _Les gens ne sont pas gentils, Hyorinmaru. Ils agissent comme ça pour survivre.''_

 _''_ _Alors pourquoi vous emmènent-ils ?''_

Toshiro grimaça. _''Ne dis pas ça comme ça. Je ne suis pas un scouateur comme Abari.''_

 _''_ _Non, mais vous allez vivre là bas gratuitement.''_

Toshiro s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Les Weasley étaient pauvres et ils pouvaient probablement à peine nourrir leurs propres enfants. Comment pourraient-ils accepter quelqu'un de plus ?

'' _Donnez leur de l'argent.''_

 _''_ _Ils ne voudront pas le prendre.''_

 _''_ _Cacher le dans leur maison, ils le trouveront surement.''_

 _''_ _Ouais, je suppose.''_

Quand il revint en bas seule Mme Weasley était toujours là. Elle sourit et le regarda. '' As-tu toutes tes affaires ?''

''Oui. Je les ai rétrécies.'' Dit-il en lui montrant la valise qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche, alors qu'il portait Athéna dans sa cage.

Mme Weasley eut l'air surprise. ''Tu sais comment faire ça ?''

''Oui,'' répondit Toshiro. ''La bibliothèque de Poudlard possède de nombreux livres de sorts à ce sujet.''

Et ce fut tout.

Mme Weasley lui expliqua comment voyager en utilisant le réseau de cheminette, alors qu'il se tenait dans la cheminée il se sentait un peu stupide. Il laissa chuter la poudre noire. ''Maison Weasley.''

Voyager à travers le réseau de cheminette le rendit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de tourner sur lui-même encore et encore, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il perde tout sens de l'orientation. Il avait eu chaud et froid à la fois et quand il ouvrait les yeux et regardait derrière lui il voyait des flammes verdâtres vacillants autour de lui, il put également voir des ouvertures passer, menant surement vers d'autres foyers, avait-il deviné.

S'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser le shunpo il aurait pu rendre son diner à l'instant où il sortait de la cheminée, mais dans le cas présent il sentait son estomac se retourner. Il pouvait d'ailleurs dire que c'était pareil pour Hyorinmaru, l'entendant grommeler faiblement.

''C'était comment ?'' En entendant la voix familière il leva les yeux et vit un garçon aux cheveux roux et un autre aux cheveux noirs penchés vers lui. Toshiro se redressa puis entendit un bruit très désagréable.

Athéna avait la tête en bas, un liquide pâle ruisselant de son bec. Toshiro grimaça et mit sa cage sur le sol afin qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose de stable sous elle. Quand le hibou se senti mieux, elle lança un regard noir à Toshiro de ses yeux gris coléreux.

''Je pense qu'elle le résume assez bien,'' répondit Toshiro.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je n'ai pas de remarque particulière mais je tiens à vous remercier chers lecteurs. Merci pour tout, commentaires et autres. Merci ! A bientôt ! (Je serai surement en retard la semaine prochaine mais ça viendra, pas de souci !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard, ayant eu un problème de connexion internet je ne pouvais rien publier plus tôt, en plus d'être en période d'examen. Cependant, même si ça risque d'être moins régulier à l'avenir, il y aura toujours un chapitre par semaine, je ferai le maximum pour ! Merci à tous pour vos agréables review et pour lire cette traduction, je fait de mon mieux et j'espère vraiment faire quelque chose de qualité pour les lecteurs. Merci à tous !**

* * *

La vie chez les Weasley était… bizarre. C'était une chance, supposait Toshiro, d'en savoir plus sur la vie des sorciers, mais il n'était pas sur de savoir si il devait les craindre ou pas. Ils semblaient tous _bien trop_ joyeux pour une famille pauvre et nombreuse. D'expérience les gens du Rukongai n'aient pas aussi heureux. Mme Weasley était généralement de bonne humeur et les enfants étaient tous impatient d'aller à Poudlard. Mr Weasley, lui, posait constamment des questions à Harry et Toshiro sur la vie des moldus. Toshiro n'était pas vraiment d'une grande aide, il laissait volontiers son accent japonais s'épaissir pour laisser entendre à l'ennuyeux adulte qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Souvent, il parlait si lourdement que personne ne comprenait ce qu'il disait. Ils finirent par comprendre son intention.

Finalement.

Mme Weasley avait pratiqué un sort d'expansion sur la maison afin qu'il puisse avoir sa propre chambre le temps de son séjour. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à ses quartiers de capitaine quand il rentrait à Soul Society mais une fois qu'il eut mit en place un sort de silence autour de la pièce, c'était paisible. Supposait-il.

Les Weasley semblaient utiliser la magie pour tout. Il y avait, au rez-de-chaussée, une horloge qui indiquait où se trouvait chaque Weasley, la vaisselle semblait se nettoyer perpétuellement et un balai balayait la même parcelle de sol encore et encore. Les sorciers semblaient compter sur la magie pour absolument tout. C'était ce qu'il pensait et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils se mettent au lancé de gnome dans le jardin.

Toshiro avait observé que les Weasley (et Harry, qui était curieux de voir ce qu'il se passait) s'attroupaient dans le jardin. Ron se pencha et tira un gnome hors de son trou. Il le tenait loin de lui alors qu'il criait ''Fishmoilapaix ! Fishmoilapaix !'' en essayant de lui donner des coups de ses petits pieds noueux. Il ressemblait assez à une pomme de terre, une grosse tête, noueuse et chauve. Il rappela immédiatement Ikkaku à Toshiro.

Puis Ron attrapa la créature par les chevilles, le retourna la tête en bas et commença à le faire tourner. Toshiro regarda à la fois horrifié et fasciné Ron lancer le gnome et le voir atterrir avec un bruit sourd dans le champ qui s'étendait de l'autre côté du jardin.

Toshiro s'était assis sur le porche de la maison, regardant les enfants commencer rapidement un jeu de lancé de gnome. Il suivait de ses perçants yeux turquoise les gnomes voler de plus en plus loin. Tout à coup il se rendit compte qu'Hyornimaru gloussait.

'' _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''_ Demanda-t-il au dragon, qui se calma juste assez pour répondre.

 _''_ _Je pense que vous pourriez tous leur mettre la honte au lancer de gnome.''_

 _''_ _Je refuse de jouer à un jeu si enfantin.''_

 _''_ _Comme je l'ai dit, vous jouez le rôle d'un enfant. Vous devez agir comme eux pour vous intégrer.''_

 _''_ _Non''_ Toshiro n'allait pas abandonner sa position, en dépit de combien Hyorinmaru essayait de le convaincre. Enfin, le jardin n'avait plus de gnomes et les enfants rentraient à la maison pour avoir des rafraichissements. Toshiro regarda les gnomes trébucher un peu partout à l'extérieur des barrières du jardin et secoua la tête. _Ça va être une très longue année._

* * *

 **''** **Tout est calme, monsieur. Voldemort ne s'est pas encore montré.''**

 **''** **Très bien. Continuez à chercher.''**

 **''** **Oui monsieur.''**

Là dessus la ligne fut coupée. Toshiro soupira et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, puis il s'allongea sur le toit et leva les yeux sur le ciel nocturne. La maison des Weasley était dehors, quelque part dans le pays, bien sur, et au dessus d'elle les étoiles étaient brillantes et le ciel sombre. Mais en levant les yeux il n'en reconnu aucune.

La chaleur de l'été s'apaisait pendant la nuit, il aimait sentir les tuiles fraiches sous lui et sentir la brise agiter ses cheveux. Le seul bémol était ce persistant brin de cheveu accroché dans son œil, qu'il ignora facilement.

Ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il était chez les Weasley et le lendemain il était prévu qu'ils partent pour Poudlard. Toshiro ne savait pas si il devait être impatient ou non. Il avait déjà terminé tous les livres des sept années et avait même pu en pratiquer quelques sorts assez intéressants. Il était cependant plus intéressé par celui qui créait l'eau, ce qui pouvait être très utile, étant donné qu'il utilisait de l'eau gelée dans ses combats.

Tandis que la nuit tombait et qu'une douce brise continuait à jouer avec ses cheveux, Toshiro commença à somnoler. Il trouva de plus en plus difficile de garder les yeux ouverts et il était tellement détendu…

''Toshiro !''

Il sursauta, ouvrant les yeux instantanément. Il fut confus un instant, voyant le soleil briller au dessus de lui, mais il réalisa rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'était endormi et maintenant les Weasley étaient sur le départ.

Toshiro se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre et rassembla ses affaires. Il en avait déjà emballé la majorité la veille aussi il ne lui fallu qu'une minute pour être prêt. Il descendit et trouva les Weasley assis autour de la table, le petit déjeuner entassé dessus.

''Ha, bien, enfin,'' fit Mme Weasley en le conduisant à son siège. ''Assieds-toi et mange rapidement, il ne faudrait pas être en retard.''

''Appelez moi Hitsugaya,'' lui rappela Toshiro en s'asseyant alors qu'elle agita simplement la main avant de partir à la hâte.

Toshiro vit la nourriture sur la table et grimaça. Après tout ce temps il n'avait toujours pas pris l'habitude de la nourriture grasse que mangeaient des anglais, aussi il se contenta d'un thé. Celui-ci était beaucoup trop doux et sucré à son gout mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient. Heureusement Mme Weasley ne l'interrompit pas pour le faire manger d'avantage, comme elle avait prit l'habitude de le faire, finissant les préparatifs de dernière minute.

'' Comment allons nous aller à la gare ?'' Demanda Toshiro. Il aurai pu simplement ouvrir un senkaimon ou shunpoter jusqu'à là-bas mais ça soulèverai plus de questions que ce à quoi il pourrait ou voudrai répondre.

''En voiture,'' répondit Mr Weasley, heureux de pouvoir parler et de sortir de l'emprise de sa femme. Il a présenté à Toshiro la façon dont avait été enchantée la voiture afin de pouvoir tous les faires tenir à l'intérieur tout en ayant assez de place pour tout rentrer, un peu comme pour sa chambre.

Quand ils durent finalement entrer dans la voiture, Toshiro dû faire en sorte de garder sa colère au minimum pour ne pas geler tout le monde. Il était assis près de la fenêtre et était plutôt soulagé de sentir l'air sur son visage, mais écouter la horde de Weasley et Harry parler les uns par dessus les autres n'était pas quelque chose qui lui plaisait. Loin de là.

Malgré tout, quand quelqu'un se retourna pour prendre quelque chose pour la troisième fois, l'intérieur de la voiture devint soudainement très froid. ''La climatisation doit être cassée'', murmura Mr. Weasley en essayant de le faire fonctionner. Toshiro regarda fixement la machine alors qu'ils se battaient tous avec.

Il était inutile de le préciser, il avait gagné. Le trajet se fit dans le froid.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare à onze heures moins le quart et une fois qu'ils eurent tous leurs chariots ils entrèrent dans la gare.

Toshiro se souvint alors de la façon dont ils entraient sur le quai l'année dernière. Il fallait traverser un mur de brique. C'est une fois qu'ils furent arrivés qu'il s'inclina brièvement auprès des parents Weasley, pour les remercier de lui avoir permis de rester chez eux pendant l'été, et il traversa le mur.

* * *

Le quai était tout aussi bondé et bruyant que l'année passée. Toshiro se dirigea vers le train, écartant parfois des gens sur son passage. Une fois à bord il trouva un compartiment vide et rangea sa malle sur le support qui lui était destinée. Puis il laissa Athéna sortir de sa cage et la laissa s'asseoir sur ses genoux, caressant distraitement son aile. Il observa les élèves se précipiter sur le quai, disant au revoir à leurs familles, saluant leurs amis et discutant avec enthousiasme. Les yeux turquoise de Toshiro se réduisirent. Il ne devrait pas être là. Il était beaucoup plus âgé que ces _enfants_ et, mission ou pas, il avait l'impression qu'il allait geler quelqu'un cette année.

'' _Viens ici, maitre'',_ soupira Hyorinmaru. Toshiro fronça les sourcils mais ferma les yeux et entra dans son monde intérieur.

Il vit alors la plaine glaciale si familière, ses pics tranchants à l'horizon, la douce neige sur le sol et un vif vent soufflant constamment. Le paradis. Il leva alors les yeux vers Hyorinmaru, qui se tenait fièrement sur la glace, qui regardait le shinigami de ses yeux cramoisis. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda Toshiro, assis confortablement contre lui.

Hyorinmaru s'enroula autour de Toshiro et pencha la tête vers l'avant pour le regarder dans les yeux. ''Tu es malheureux. Cela rend la vie difficile ici.''

Toshiro regarda autour de lui. ''Tout semble normal.''

''Parce que personne ne vous irrite pour le moment. Mais pendant le voyage, j'ai dû voler au dessus d'un blizzard.''

''Pardon.''

''Je pense que vous devriez vous détendre. Imaginez cette mission comme des vacances.''

Toshiro ricana. ''Des vacances ? Une mission n'est pas des vacances.''

La grande tête d'Hyorinmaru fléchie. '' Et c'est précisément votre problème. Cette école n'est pas difficile pour vous, c'est différent, mais l'académie était beaucoup plus stimulante. Vous aimez la recherche et l'école possède une vaste bibliothèque. Je vous suggère de l'utiliser.''

Toshiro considéra les mots de son zanpakuto un moment, puis il laissa courir sa main le long des écailles de glace à côté de lui. ''Peut-être que je devrais, mais les enfants me dérangent. Je ne peux pas être tranquille un moment quand ils sont là.''

Hyorinmaru fredonna doucement et les anneaux autour de Toshiro se resserrèrent. ''Je vois.'' Sa voix avait une tonalité particulière mais que Toshiro ne sut comprendre. Ça l'irrita.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

''Vous assimilez ces enfants aux étudiants de l'académie.''

Toshiro se raidi et le vent glacial devint plus net. ''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.''

Hyorinmaru tourna un de ses grands yeux vers son maitre. ''Je pense que si.''

''Non, je ne vois pas.'' Fit Toshiro en se levant, fronçant les sourcils. ''Au revoir.'' En quittant son monde intérieur il trouva une paire de grands yeux marrons entrain de le regarder. Il sursauta doucement et se pencha en arrière, essayant d'atteindre une épée qui n'était pas là. La personne recula, tendant les mains en geste de paix.

''Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. Je pensais que tu étais endormi.''

''Et donc, tu envahies mon espace personnel à chaque fois que je suis endormi ?'' Demanda Toshiro avec mauvaise humeur, ennuyé qu'il ait laissé quelqu'un l'approcher autant sans qu'il ne le remarque.

Hermione rougit. ''Hé bien, non, juste… qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?''

Toshiro soupira et gratta Athéna sous son bec. Elle se pencha d'avantage contre ses doigts. ''Je méditais. Il y a beaucoup de monde autour de nous et la méditation m'aide à me calmer.''

''Tu méditais ?''

Toshiro dû se mordre la langue pour s'empêcher de répliquer trop brutalement. Finalement il décida de répondre doucement et simplement. ''Oui.''

''Oh.'' Hermione s'assis à son tour, semblant distraite. '' As-tu vu Harry ou Ron ?''

''Ils étaient derrière moi quand j'ai traversé le mur.''

''Hein ? Pourquoi ?'' Demanda-t-elle avec un regard incrédule.

''Après que l'on se soit croisés sur le chemin de traverse j'ai passé les dernières semaines de l'été chez les Weasley.''

''Oh.'' Elle fronça alors les sourcils et regarda nerveusement par la fenêtre. ''Hé bien, je me demande pourquoi on ne les a pas encore vus.''

''Je ne sais pas'', fit Toshiro en haussant les épaules. _Et je ne m'en souci pas._

 _Maitre…_ Averti Hyorinmaru en un hurlement. Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration et se balança doucement quand le train remua. Un sifflement puissant retenti, le sortant de ses pensées. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit le train sortir lentement de la gare, laissant derrière lui le quai rempli de familles agitées. Le train prit alors de la vitesse et rapidement la ville laissa place à la compagne.

Hermione sembla comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas parler, aussi elle se fit silencieuse jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre pour laisser entrer Neville. ''Salut'', dit-il timidement. ''Je peux m'asseoir ici ?''

Du coin de l'œil il vit Hermione le regarder et, quand il n'ajouta rien, elle hocha la tête. ''Bien sur. Entre. Comment s'est passé ton été ?''

''Oh, plutôt bien…'' Neville bougea inconfortablement et le crapaud sur ses genoux émit un bruyant croassement. ''Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'était comme d'habitude… Et le tiens ?''

''C'était génial ! Mes parents m'ont fait monter sur le London Eye et j'ai pu voir _tout_ Londres ! C'était une belle journée et…''

Toshiro arrêta de les écouter et continua à regarder par la fenêtre. A ce stade, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cette mission soit terminée pour qu'il puisse retourner à la Soul Society, c'est une sonnerie familière qui le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione et Neville cessèrent de parler et le regardèrent fixement quand il quitta leur compartiment. Une fois à l'extérieur il ouvrit son denreishinki et vit l'identifiant de l'appelant. Il grogna.

 **''** **Hitsugaya.''** Dit-il en japonais, au cas où un étudiant passerait.

 **''** **Coucou, capitaine ! Comme se passe votre mission ?''**

Il soupira doucement à l'entente de la voix à la fois familière et pétillante. **''Tout va bien. Pourquoi tu appels ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Matsumoto ?''**

 **''** **Ha, capitaine, n'avez-vous donc pas confiance en moi ? Tout va bien ici. La division est toujours opérationnelle.''**

 **''** **Alors, pourquoi tu appels ?''** Demanda-t-il en se penchant contre le mur en regardant par la fenêtre. Regardant les collines vertes défiler.

 **''** **Je voulais juste savoir comment allait mon capitaine…''**

 **''** **Et ?''** Invita-t-il alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée.

 **''** **Et, hé bien… Euh, pensez vous que vous pourriez, hum, faire fondre la glace sur les terrains d'entrainement ? C'est assez embêtant pour s'entrainer…''**

Toshiro grogna. Il avait vraiment oublié de faire fondre la glace avant de partir ? Quel idiot. **''Oui, je vais la faire fondre. Je suis désolé.''**

 **''** **Ho, ce n'est rien. Nous devions nous entrainer ailleurs.''** Rit-elle. **''Au début on avait essayé de nous entrainer sur la glace, mais on a rapidement constaté que ce n'était pas une bonne idée !''**

Toshiro grimaça. Tout le monde n'avait pas n'avait pas un aussi bon équilibre sur la glace que lui. '' **Est-ce que quelqu'un a été sérieusement blessé ?''**

 **''** **Non, juste quelques bleus. Honnêtement, c'était vraiment très drôle à voir !''** Rit-elle alors qu'il attendait patiemment qu'elle ait fini. A l'extérieur des fermes avaient commencé à apparaitre dans le paysage et il put voir des tâches blanches, qu'il supposa être des moutons, éparpillées ça et là. **''Qui plus est… oh, ça fond !''**

Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel. **''Bien sur. Je t'ai dit que je la ferai fondre, non ?''**

 **''** **Oui, vous l'avez dit. Hé bien, merci !''**

 **''** **C'était de ma faute, alors je…''** Il s'interrompit et se pressa d'avantage contre la fenêtre, levant d'avantage la tête. Pendant une fraction de seconde il avait aperçu à côté du train une voiture volante bleue. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit plus rien. Au moins, il avait quelque chose à faire maintenant.

 **''** **Capitaine ?''** Fit Rangiku d'une voix incertaine, elle s'inquiétait maintenant. Il fronça les sourcils et répondit rapidement avant de raccrocher.

 **Excuse moi, je dois allez voir quelque chose. Au revoir.''**

 **''** **Au re…''**

Toshiro avala une pilule d'âme artificielle et la chargea de retourner dans le compartiment. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Il monta sur le toit du train et se mit debout, regardant tout autour de lui. Le vent était fort à cet endroit et menaçait de le renverser, mais il tient bon. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que la campagne et le ciel nuageux, quand il fut sur le point de faire demi tour le soleil l'éblouit. Il grimaça mais en regardant dans sa direction il la vit. Il y avait bien une voiture volante bleue, qui lui paraissait assez familière. C'était la voiture que les Weasley avaient utilisés pour aller à la gare.

Il fronça les sourcils et avança sur le toit du train, se dirigeant rapidement vers le véhicule. Celui-ci volait de façon irrégulière et une fois qu'il se fit assez proche pour regarder par la fenêtre il vit pourquoi. Ron conduisait et Harry était assis sur le siège passager avant. Ils riaient, il fit alors demi tour et retourna dans le train.

Pourquoi allaient-ils à Poudlard dans une voiture volante ? Voulaient-ils mourir ?

* * *

Hermione quitta le compartiment plusieurs fois pour partir à la recherche des garçons disparus. Chaque fois elle semblait plus inquiète que la précédente. Neville se joint également à la recherche mais ne trouva rien non plus. Elle demanda également à Toshiro de chercher mais il cligna juste des yeux et ne bougea pas. Elle s'arrêta, debout non loin de lui, le regardant fixement. Ses yeux, normalement prudents et calculateurs, étaient ronds et doux.

''Est-ce que tu vas bien ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça. ''Bien sur. Mais je vais rester ici.'' Son ton était léger et son grognement habituel était absent. Hermione se fit inquiète un moment mais secoua la tête et sortit.

Toshiro agit étrangement pendant un long moment du trajet. Il ne répliqua jamais rudement, il semblait plus détendu et il rit même plusieurs fois. Ça avait d'ailleurs choqué Hermione et Neville, et pour cause, ils ne l'avaient jamais entendu rire, sarcastiquement ne comptait pas, durant toute l'année passée. Cependant il ne sembla pas remarquer leur perplexité.

Le plus grand choc fut le moment de l'arrivée du chariot de nourriture. Toshiro, bien connu pour détester formellement les bonbons, en avait acheté un gros sac et piochait systématiquement dedans. Il leur proposa même de partager.

Ce comportement commença à effrayer les deux enfants, mais alors, tandis qu'Hermione et Neville étaient occupés à lire la carte d'une chocogrenouille, il lança soudainement :'' Sortez. Je vais me mettre en uniforme.''

Ils sursautèrent au brusque changement de ton et le regardèrent avant de voir qu'il avait retrouvé ses yeux plissés et ses grognements. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs actuellement fixés sur les emballages de bonbons éparpillés autour d'eux. Il avait l'air dégouté et déçu. Puis il les regarda à nouveau.

''Je ne vais pas me changer avec vous deux ici. Surtout toi, Granger.''

Hermione quitta le compartiment avec Neville, intriguée par ce brusque changement de comportement.

* * *

Toshiro avait été très mécontent de trouver son gigai entouré de bonbon à son retour. Il avait dû le regarder faire, agacé et grimaçant, mais devant attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que Neville et Hermione ne le verraient pas entrer par la fenêtre. C'était étrange, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, de rester à l'extérieur du Poudlard Express sans que personne ne le voie. Les tunnels, en particulier, étaient un problème. Finalement ils avaient été distraits par une carte et il avait profité de l'opportunité pour retourner dans son gigai.

Une fois qu'il fut changé et qu'il se débarrassa des emballages il laissa les enfants rentrer. Hermione lui avait demandé si il allait bien et il avait répondu : '' Je vais bien, mais je trouve que ma conduite était inappropriée.'' Il s'était bien sur référé à son gigai mangeant des bonbons, mais les deux enfants ne comprirent pas l'allusion. Finalement ils le laissèrent tomber et heureusement pour eux. Malheureusement, Hyorinmaru profita de l'occasion pour le mettre en garde sur ce genre d'action.

Hermione, elle, continua à aller et venir, cherchant toujours Ron et Harry. Elle était inquiète, tout comme Neville, qui semblait penser qu'être ami avec une célébrité le garderai loin des intimidateurs. Surement.

Toshiro, bien sûr, ne pouvait pas leur dire ce qu'il savait, puisqu'il aurait alors à expliquer _comment_ il l'avait appris et ça mènerait à des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre, alors il préféra rester silencieux. Il fini par s'asseoir, pensif, le mieux qu'il puisse imaginer c'était que les garçons avaient raté le train et avaient volé la voiture de la famille Weasley pour se rendre à Poudlard.

Quelle impolitesse. Maintenant Mr et Mme Weasley devaient être bloqués à la gare.

* * *

Le train traversait la campagne, le soleil couchant continuant sa course, glissant lentement derrière les collines et les montagnes. La lumière s'effaça alors, laissant les étoiles commencer à pointiller le ciel alors que le Poudlard Express s'immobilisait. Toshiro se mit debout avec les autres et rejoignit la masse d'étudiants qui descendaient du train. Leurs affaires seraient surement amenées dans leurs dortoirs grâce à la magie, supposa-t-il.

Hagrid appela les premières années, mais Toshiro l'ignora. Il suivi le reste des étudiants, qui parcouraient un court chemin au bout duquel se trouvait alignés de nombreuses calèches noires et prêtes à les amener à l'école. Devant chacune d'elle se trouvait des ailés chevaux noirs. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs n'avoir que la peau sur les os, chaque os étant clairement visible sous leur peau tendue et sous leurs maigres muscles. Toshiro était intrigué par leur aura, qui semblait à la fois irradier la paix et la mort.

Toshiro s'approcha de l'un d'eux, qui réagit à sa présence et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il caressa son cou, surpris de sentir sa douceur. Le cheval ailé le renifla doucement et s'arrêta quand Hermione et Neville s'approchèrent. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Hitsugaya ?'' Demanda Hermione.

Toshiro tourna la tête vers elle. ''Tu sais ce que c'est ?'' Demanda-t-il en continuant de caresser le cou du cheval ailé. Ses yeux noirs regardant froidement les autres enfants avant qu'il ne se penche vers Toshiro.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. '' Qu'est-ce que c'est, quoi ?''

''Tu ne le vois pas ? Le cheval.''

''Il n'y a pas de cheval, Hitsugaya. Les calèches bougent toutes seules.''

''Non, elles ne le font pas.'' Déclara soudainement Neville, surprenant à la fois la sorcière et le shinigami. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le cheval, qui la renifla puis s'éloigna en hennissant bruyamment.

''Vous deux, vous imaginez des choses.'' Soupira Hermione en grimpant dans la calèche, où deux autres étudiants étaient déjà assis. ''Venez. On ne veut pas être en retard.''

Toshiro tapota le cou du cheval une dernière fois et s'asseya dans la calèche, le plus proche possible du cheval. Alors que celui-ci tira le véhicule, il se pencha en avant et caressa ses ailes.

* * *

 **Chapitre relativement long mais sympathique, je dois bien avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la partie du train alors si vous avez un problème de compréhension n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Le trajet vers Poudlard fut court et étonnement confortable. Peut-être était-ce grâce à la magie que la calèche semblait glisser sur le chemin accidenté, ou peut-être appréciait-il trop l'air de la nuit pour le remarquer. Qui plus est, le château fut bientôt en vue et la calèche s'arrêta près d'un chemin en pierre menant à l'intérieur. Les élèves débarquèrent et Toshiro donna une dernière tape au cheval avant de partir. Un hennissement triste lui répondit.

Ils marchèrent vers Poudlard et Toshiro pu sentir l'ancien reishi imprégnant les murs. Ce n'était pas comme ce à quoi il était habitué à la Soul Society mais c'était quand même réconfortant. Quand il traversa l'entrée il supposa que le reishi aidait les jeunes sorciers à affiner leurs pouvoirs. Après tout la magie utilisait un reiatsu extrêmement dilué pour fonctionner.

Hum. Ça devait être la raison pour laquelle les sorciers étaient méticuleux poru choisir leur baguette magique. Elle devait être compatible avec leur reiatsu ou alors ils ne pouvaient pas faire de bons sorts. Intéressant.

Toute sa réflexion se fit rapidement, pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle. C'était les joies d'être un prodige.

Les élèves bavardaient avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table correspondant à leur maison. Les bougies flamboyantes volaient encore au-dessus des tables et il se demanda brièvement pourquoi la cire ne gouttait jamais. Probablement grâce à de la magie.

Lentement le flot d'élève entrant dans la grande salle ralenti et, finalement, les portes se fermèrent une fois que le dernier Poufsouffle assis à sa table. Toshiro ignora les enfants qui l'entouraient et leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, où il vit Dumbledore assis au milieu, tenant un verre de vin d'une main et surveillant la salle à travers ses lunettes étincelantes. Plusieurs sièges plus loin se trouvait Lockhart, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier bleu-vert et entrain de parler au professeur Chourave, qui avait l'air ennuyée. Il y avait trois sièges vides et Toshiro devina rapidement qu'Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue étaient absents. Pour Hagrid et McGonagall c'était assez facile à comprendre, ils accompagnaient les premières années, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rogue n'était pas là. C'est alors qu'Hagrid entra et prit un siège, quelques minutes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent et une nerveuse ligne de première année entra derrière une fière McGonagall. Toute la salle se fit silencieuse et chaque regard était tourné vers les premières années se rassemblant devant la table des professeurs. Toshiro pu voir Ginny parmi eux, ses cheveux roux étant un trait inimitable des Weasley.

McGonagall plaça le tabouret devant le groupe et plaça l'ancien chapeau trieur dessus. Toshiro le regarda avec peu d'intérêt, il n'était pas intéressé par ce qu'il allait dire. Une couture se creusa sur un bord et il entama sa chanson sur Poudlard, racontant toute l'histoire des maisons. Enfin il termina sur un ton plus sombre, qui surpris le shinigami.

''La malédiction chuchoteuse trouve sa proie

Un château assiégé sans évasion

Joignez vous à l'appel des armes

La lumière sera jetée et les secrets révélés.

Maintenant, avancez, jeunes et laissez le tri commencer !''

La salle resta silencieuse un moment avant que des applaudissements hésitant ne retentissent. McGonagall s'avança alors avec la liste des noms. Elle les appelait à s'avancer, un par un, mais Toshiro n'y fit pas attention. Il se souvenait de l'avertissement, se demandant ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

 _''_ _La malédiction chuchoteuse trouve sa proie''… La proie en question doit être les élèves, mais ''chuchoteuse'' ? Ça voudrait dire quelque chose de vivant ou une personnification peut-être ? Le ''château assiégé'' c'est évident, nous seront attaqués. ''Joignez vous à l'appel des armes''… les baguettes comptent comme des armes, mais aucun combat n'est autorisé. Je doute que Dumbledore permette une guerre dans son château. Et la dernière ligne… ''Les secrets révélés''. Ça aurait un lien avec moi ?_ Il plissa les yeux et il applaudit automatiquement quand quelqu'un fut envoyé à Gryffondor. _Si oui, le chapeau devra apprendre où est sa place._

Il rompit le court de ses pensées quand Ginny fut envoyée à Gryffondor et qu'elle salua ses frères avec enthousiasme. Elle s'asseya à côté d'autres premières années, ses cheveux flamboyant sous la lumière des bougies.

Finalement le tri prit fin et Dumbledore fit son discourt habituel avant d'agiter les mains et de faire apparaitre des plateaux de nourriture sur les tables. Les élèves se servirent mais Toshiro prit simplement un thé. Il devait réfléchir.

* * *

Durant toute la fête, la seule chose qu'il dit fut une polie salutation à Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, qui lui répondit également poliment. Lui et les fantômes n'étaient vraiment en bon termes mais ils se toléraient. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'aurait pas à avoir à faire avec Peeves cette année.

Quand la fête prit finalement fin, Toshiro obtint le mot de passe d'un préfet et grimpa silencieusement jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor. Le feu habituel y brûlait et il baissa donc lentement la température ambiante à un niveau plus supportable. Puis il s'asseya près de la fenêtre ouverte, comme il l'avait toujours fait l'année passée. La fenêtre était enfoncée dans le mur et c'était assez large pour qu'il puisse s'y assoir sans toucher l'un ou l'autre des murs qui l'entourait.

'' _Je ne m'y attarderais pas trop, Maitre'',_ déclara soudainement Hyorinmaru.

 _''_ _Hum ?''_ Interrogea Toshiro.

 _''_ _L'avertissement du chapeau. Ce n'est peut-être rien.''_

 _''_ _Peut-être.''_ Tout deux savaient que ce n'était pas réellement vrai.

Les Gryffondor commencèrent à entrer dans la salle commune et elle fut rapidement remplie de monde et de bruit. Toshiro les regarda silencieusement mais retourna rapidement son regard vers l'extérieur. Au loin il pouvait distinguer la ligne sombre de la forêt interdite, et si il se penchait, il pouvait apercevoir le lac.

''Brillant !'' S'écria soudainement quelqu'un. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir l'enfant en question, Lee… Jordan ?, souriant aux deux personnes qui venaient de franchir l'entrée gardée par le portrait. ''Inspiré ! Quelle entrée ! Faire voler une voiture directement dans le Saul Cogneur, on en parlera pendant des siècles !''

Oh. C'est vrai. Il entendu des rumeurs à ce sujet. Apparemment Harry et Ron avaient réussi à envoyer la voiture dans un arbre de valeur. Idiots.

Les deux garçons étaient entourés de Gryffondor souriants. Hermione était à quelques pas derrière eux, les fusillant du regard. Il n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le sien, peut-être devrait-il lui donner des leçons. On ne sais jamais quand il faudra terrifier les premières années.

''Je vais monter, je suis fatigué'', déclara Ron avant que lui et Harry se dirigent vers les dortoirs des garçons. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparus les élèves se dispersèrent, parlant toujours néanmoins avec excitation.

''Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils n'aient pas été expulsés'', fit Hermione en arrivant à côté de la fenêtre. Il se tourna vers elle et haussa les épaules.

''A quoi tu t'attendais ? Ce n'est pas comme si ils allaient expulser le seul garçon qui, selon eux, sauvera le monde entier. Non, il pourrait commettre un meurtre et s'en sortir.''

Hermione soupira. ''Au moins ils ont été collés.''

''Quand n'ont-ils jamais eu de colle ?''

* * *

Toshiro fini par monter l'escalier, trouva son dortoir et découvrit que le reste des garçons étaient encore debout, discutant vivement avec Harry et Ron. Il se dirigea vers son lit, qui était heureusement à côté de la fenêtre, et se changea. Avant de s'endormir il vérifia son denreishinki. Pas de hollow. Pas de messages. Il le remit dans son sac ensorcelé et s'installa confortablement. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être fatigué mais il trouva bientôt incapable de garder les yeux ouverts.

* * *

Comme d'habitude Toshiro fut le premier dans la grande salle le lendemain matin. Il hocha la tête vers Dumbledore et marcha jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor pour trouver du thé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment manger le matin alors il prenait seulement un thé. Le professeur McGonagall lui remit son emploi du temps et il s'asseya avec un livre pour patienter.

Les autres élèves arrivèrent lentement et le hall devint de plus en plus bondé et bruyant. Les élèves semblaient être pleins d'entrain car il dû esquiver plusieurs morceaux de crêpes volantes qui passèrent en flèche. Il fronça les sourcils, essuya un peu de sirop tombé sur une page de son livre et reprit sa lecture.

Étonnement Neville arriva avant le trio. Il salua Toshiro et tenta d'entamer la conversation, mais Toshiro l'ignora largement. Le garçon abandonna finalement et se tourna vers quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione arriva quelques minutes après. ''Bonjour Hitsugaya,'' dit-elle joyeusement, se servant une assiette de porridge et de kippers. Toshiro regarda son assiette et grimaça. Vraiment ? Du poisson au petit déjeuner ? Il secoua la tête et retourna à son livre.

Hermione semblait encore être agacée contre Ron et Harry, qui arrivèrent plus tard. Elle répondit sèchement à leur salutation :''Bonjour''.

''Le courrier ne devrait pas tarder'', déclara soudainement Neville, surement pour briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé. ''Je pense que grand-mère va m'envoyer deux trois choses que j'ai du oublier.''

 _Deux trois choses ?_ D'après ce que Toshiro avait pu voir l'année passée, il oubliait toujours bien plus que _deux trois choses._ C'était plutôt une _centaine_ de choses.

Quel que soit sa logique, le garçon avait raison pour le courrier. Les hiboux traversèrent soudainement le grand hall, encerclant leurs propriétaires et leur déposant des colis, des lettres et des paquets. Une chouette particulièrement idiote était même tombée dans la cruche d'Hermione, pulvérisant du lait et des plumes de partout. Toshiro fronça les sourcils, nettoya son uniforme avec un sortilège et regarda avec peu d'intérêt Ron saisir le pathétique hiboux gris pour le mettre sur la table. ''Errol !''

''Il est malheureusement toujours en vie.'' Déclara Toshiro voyant le ventre du hibou s'élever et tomber rapidement. Ron le regarda avant de pâlir en pointant la grande enveloppe rouge que portait la chouette. ''C'est une lettre,'' répondit Toshiro en roulant des yeux.

''Non, c'est une beuglante, dit-il dans un murmure.

''Une beuglante''.

''Tu ferais mieux de l'ouvrir Ron'', déclara faiblement Neville. ''ça sera pire si tu ne le fait pas. Ma grand-mère m'en a envoyé une, une fois, et… ça sera bientôt fini.''

Ron tendit une main tremblante et la prit dans le bec du hibou. Les coins commencèrent à fumer et Toshiro se recula par précaution. Ron leva le rabat et un _hurlement_ éclata.

'' …VOLER LA VOITURE ! ÇA ME M'AURAIT PAS ÉTONNÉ QU'ILS TE RENVOIENT ! ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'AIE SOUS LA MAIN ! J'IMAGINE QUE TU NE T'ES PAS DEMANDÉ DANS QUEL ETAT D'INQUIÉTUDE ON ÉTAIT, TON PÈRE ET MOI QUAND ONA VU QUE LA VOITURE AVAIT DISPARU !...''

La lettre planait à environ un mètre au dessus de la table, son ouverture utilisée comme une bouche. Toshiro avait les mains sur ses oreilles, comme la plupart des élèves autour d'eux. En fait toute l'école s'était retournée pour voir qui avait reçu une beuglante. Même les enseignants les regardaient.

''... REÇU UNE LETTRE DE DUMBLEDORE HIER SOIR ! J'AI CRU QUE TON PÈRE ALLAIT MOURIR DE HONTE ! ON NE T'A PAS ÉLEVÉ PENDANT TOUTES CES ANNÉES POUR QUE TU TE CONDUISES COMME ÇA ! HARRY ET TOI, VOUS AURIEZ PU VOUS TUER ...''

Le cri de Mme Weasley secouait la poussière du plafond et les assiettes sur les tables. Toshiro jeta rapidement un charme de silence sur lui-même et fut soulagé de voir que les cris avaient fortement diminués pour atteindre un volume plus tenable.

Ron se tassait sur sa chaise, le bout de ses oreilles virant au rouge. Harry avait mit sa tête sur la table.

'' ABSOLUMENT INDIGNÉE ! TON PÈRE RISQUE UNE ENQUÊTE DU MINISTÈRE ! C'EST ENTIÈREMENT TA FAUTE ET SI JAMAIS TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BÊTISE, TU REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT À LA MAISON !''

La lettre éclata et ses cendres s'effondrèrent sur la table. Il eu un silence pendant quelques minutes puis quelques personnes rirent et les conversations reprirent à nouveau. Toshiro secoua la tête et retourna à sa lecture, mais quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule. Il leva alors les yeux pour voir Hermione lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Réalisant ce qu'il se passait il cessa son sortilège.

''Viens, il faut aller en classe !''

''Entendu.'' Toshiro se mit debout, glissa son livre dans son sac puis quitta la grande salle.

* * *

La première matière fut herbologie avec les Poufsouffle. Il traversa rapidement la pièce remplie de végétaux et attendit devant la serre. Il n'avait jamais aimé les serres, il y faisait toujours chaud et humide.

La classe attendit le professeur Chourave dehors, qui ne tarda pas à arriver avec la dernière personne que Toshiro voulait voir. Lockhart.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux, souriant de toutes ses fausses dents blanches. ''Oh, bonjour,'' dit-il. '' Je viens de montrer au professeur Chourave comment il fallait s'y prendre pour soigner un saule cogneur ! Mais n'allez surtout pas vous mettre dans la tête que je suis meilleur qu'elle en botanique ! Il se trouve simplement que j'ai souvent rencontré ce genre de plantes exotiques au cours de mes voyages...''

''Serre numéro trois aujourd'hui, les enfants !'' Déclara le professeur Chourave, ayant perdue son habituelle gaité. Hé bien, c'était assez compréhensible. Lockhart n'était là que depuis deux minutes et Toshiro cherchait déjà le meilleur moyen pour le décapiter.

Il sourit quand il vit Harry être empêché d'entrer par Lockhart et laissa le pauvre garçon se faire torturer. Le reste de la classe se plaça autour d'une grande table, Mme Chourage à l'avant. Ils attendirent alors qu'Harry les rejoignes, quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement troublé.

Quand il prit place entre Ron et Hermione elle reprit :'' Aujourd'hui, nous allons rempoter des mandragores. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la mandragore ?''

Oh, Toshiro se souvenait de ça. La serre était silencieuse pendant que chaque élève tentait de son mieux de se souvenir de la réponse, mais aucun ne leva la main. Toshiro connaissait la réponse, bien sur, mais il n'allait pas s'embêter à lever la main. Hermione, cependant, leva instantanément sa main en l'air et commença presque avant que le professeur Chourave ne l'interroge.

''Mandragore, ou Mandragora, possède de puissantes propriétés curatives. On l'utilise pour rendre leur forme d'origine aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges.''

''Excellent. Dix points pour Gryffondor. La mandragore constitue un ingrédient essentiel entrant dans la composition de nombreux antidotes. Mais c'est également une plante dangereuse. Qui peut me dire pourquoi ?''

Alors que Toshiro pensa à la réponse la main d'Hermione s'éleva rapidement, bousculant les lunettes d'Harry en même temps.

''Le cri de la mandragore est mortel pour quiconque l'entend'' répondit Hermione dans un souffle.

''Précisément. Dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Les mandragores dont nous allons nous occuper aujourd'hui sont encore très jeunes.'' Elle désigna ensuite le grand bac devant eux, qui était rempli de terre et dans lequel se trouvait de petites plantes vertes et violacées. Elle demanda à tout le monde de mettre les cache-oreilles qui se trouvaient devant eux et Toshiro fut soulagé de voir que le sien était noir. Elle attrapa ensuite une des plantes et tira brusquement dessus.

Une fois arrachée la plante ressemblait à un petit bébé, boueux et très laid. Il rappela à Toshiro le zanpakuto de Kurotshuchi, il regarda alors la plante gémissante avec dégoût. Le professeur Chourave la posa alors dans un pot vide et la recouvrit de terre puis leur demanda de faire la même chose en se mettant par groupe de quatre. Toshiro regarda e trio d'or mais ils avaient déjà été rejoints par un garçon de Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui se présenta comme Justin Finch-Fletchly. Toshiro haussa les épaules et rejoignit un autre groupe.

Quand il tira son premier Mandragore hors du bac celui-ci commença immédiatement à donner des coups de pied et à crier, bien que les cache-oreilles marchent correctement il pouvait l'entendre. Il tenta de le mettre dans un pot mais il refusait d'y entrer. Finalement il abandonna et rétrécit ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'agisse plus que de deux fentes étincelantes de colère et il déversa une partie de son reiatsu dans la créature.

'' _Assez''_ grogna-t-il, elle s'arrêta, sentant le gel glisser sur sa peau. Elle alla alors docilement dans le pot.

* * *

Quand ils eurent fini les élèves étaient boueux et en sueur, et certains avaient même des marques de morsures sur leurs mains. Toshiro était un peu boueux mais propre et sans morsures. Les mandragores avaient eu peur de lui et étaient très heureuses de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait été ravi du regard choqué qu'avait affiché Mme Chourave quand elle l'avait vu mettre facilement une mandragore dans un nouveau pot.

Ensuite ils eurent transfiguration et durent transformer des coléoptères en boutons. Toshiro et Hermione s'étaient assis ensemble, se méfiant de la baguette de Ron, qui faisait des étincelles à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Le shinigami et la sorcière réussirent à transfigurer leurs coléoptères et avant qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi, ils commencèrent à voir qui pourrait en transformer le plus jusqu'à la fin du cours. Toshiro n'était tout à fait sur de savoir comment ou quand ça avait commencé mais ça s'arrêta finalement quand ils demandèrent plus de coléoptères pour la cinquième fois, McGonagall, à moitié embêtée et à moitié impressionnée, leur demanda d'arrêter. En fait elle leur demanda de remettre leurs boutons sous leur forme de coléoptères.

''Vous avez épuisé tout mon stock'', leur a-t-elle dit en jetant un œil sur les tas de boutons sur leur table. Hermione sourit à Toshiro, qui l'ignora et agita sa baguette.

* * *

A la fin du cours Ron agitait violement sa baguette en sifflant de colère. Toshiro leva un sourcil, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur le pourquoi les enseignants ne l'avaient pas réparée. Ça avait pourtant dû arriver tout le temps. Un pauvre élève met sa baguette dans sa poche arrière, s'assis et _crac_!

L'humeur de Ron ne s'améliora pas pendant le déjeuner, ce qui était étrange. Habituellement quand son visage était rempli de nourriture ça le calmait, mais cette fois il continuait de jouer avec ses chips, les empilant pour faire de petites pyramides.

Après avoir fini de manger, le trio se leva pour aller dans la cours, Toshiro prévoyait de rester là où il était pour continuer de lire mais il remarqua qu'un petit garçon à l'air effacé les suivait de près, une caméra entre les mains. Toshiro soupira, ferma son livre et alla rejoindre le trio. Il les rattrapa alors dans la cour. Ron et Harry parlaient de Quidditch, surprise, surprise, et Hermione lisait _Voyage avec les vampires._

''Tu es suivi'', fit tranquillement Toshiro à Harry en lui montrant subtilement le jeune garçon qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux.

Alors que l'enfant se présenta nerveusement comme étant Colin Creevey, Toshiro réprimanda silencieusement le trio pour leur manque d'attention. Sérieusement, si quelqu'un voulait les tuer, ce serai ridiculement facile à faire.

Il regarda alors avec amusement l'enfant demander une photo avec le célèbre garçon et lui demander de la signer, _absolument._ C'était bien sur à ce moment là que Malfoy devait arriver. ''Des photos dédicacés ? Tu dédicaces des photos maintenant, Potter ?' _'_

 _''_ _Je parie que je pourrais le tuer et que personne ne s'en soucierai.''_ Fit remarquer Toshiro à Hyorinmaru. Le dragon de glace grogna en accord.

Malfoy se tourna alors avec la foule. '' Tout le monde en rang ! Harry Potter distribue des photos dédicacées !''

 _''_ _Je me demande à quel point je peux le faire rapidement.''_

'' Ce n'est pas vrai !'' Répliqua Harry avec colère en secouant les mains. ''Ferme-la, Malefoy !''

'' Tu es juste jaloux'', coupa Colin. Il tremblait et serrait si fort sa caméra que ses phalanges devenaient blanches.

'' _Comment a-t-il pu arriver à cette conclusion ?''_ Se demanda Toshiro.

''Jaloux ?'' Se moqua Malfoy. ''De quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie d'être défiguré par une cicatrice, merci. Je ne crois pas qu'il suffise d'avoir un trou dans la tête pour être spécial.''

'' _Je crains être d'accord'',_ déclara Hyorinmaru. _''Les cicatrices sont la preuve que vous ne savez pas esquiver.''_

Toshiro renifla.

Malfoy tourna alors les yeux vers lui. '' Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, le vieux ?''

''Rien qui te concerne'', fit calmement Toshiro, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Malfoy ricana puis se retourna pour se moquer d'Harry mais Ron intervint. '' Va donc manger des limaces, Malefoy''. Il sortit alors sa baguette maos Hermione baissa sa main et lui murmura :''Non ! Regarde qui vient !''

Toshiro regarda dans la direction qu'elle indiquait et gémit.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'entends ?'' Fit Gilderoy Lockhart en entrant au milieu des élèves. ''Qui donne des photos dédicacées ? Ho, je n'aurais pas dû poser la question. Nous voici à nouveau réunis, Harry !''

Il mit alors un bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Le garçon eut alors l'air très mal à l'aise face au geste et essaya de s'enfuir, mais Lockhart avait la poigne ferme et sourit à la foule. ''Allez, monsieur Creevey. Un double portrait, on ne peut pas rêver mieux, et nous le signerons tous les deux.''

 _''_ _Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il embauché un idiot pareil ?''_ Soupira Toshiro.

Colin prit rapidement une photo puis Lockhart s'éloigna, guida Harry ailleurs alors que la sonnerie retentie. Toshiro leva un sourcil et le suivit. Sur le chemin de la salle de classe, Lockhart donnait ce qu'il devait probablement considérer comme un bon conseil de carrière à Harry. Quand ils arrivèrent en classe, Harry s'assis sur un siège à l'arrière et se cacha derrière une pile de livre. Toshiro, lui, glissa sur un siège de l'autre coté de la rangée.

''Juste pour que tu le saches, Potter,'' dit-il en attirant l'attention du garçon au visage rouge de honte. ''Si jamais tu souhaites éliminer Lockhart, je suis plus qu'heureux de t'y aider.''

Il se concentra alors sur l'organisation de ses affaires et put sentir les yeux étonnés d'Harry sur lui, mais il ne chercha pas à confirmer si oui ou non c'était une véritable offre.

La classe se remplit calmement et bientôt Lockhart apparu à l'avant. Tous les yeux étaient sur lui, surtout ceux des filles. Toshiro pu voir Hermione assise à côté d'une autre fille, murmurant avec excitation. Il roula des yeux.

''Moi'', déclara Lockhart, Toshiro résista alors difficilement à l'envie de se frapper la tête sur son bureau. Son premier mot de l'année _devait_ être sur lui-même. '' Gilderoy Lockhart, Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, membre honoraire de la Ligue de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdo, mais ne parlons pas de ça. Croyez-moi, lorsque j'ai réussi à me débarrasser du Spectre de la mort, ce n'était pas par un simple sourire.''

Il attendit les rires mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut quelques faibles sourires et une baisse drastique de la température.

''Whoa'', rit Lockhart en posant ses mais dans ses poches. ''L'air s'est rafraichi. Quoi qu'il en soi, commençons l'année avec un quiz ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a rien à craindre, c'est juste pour vérifier que vous avez bien lu, ce que vous avez appris…''

 _Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas un enseignant si incompétent après… tout…_ Il regarda la première question. Quelle est la couleur préférée de Gilderoy Lockhart ?

Qu'est-ce que. C'est. Que. Ça.

Toshiro balaya le reste du test, regarda les questions et en vit plusieurs complètement ridicules.

Quelle est l'ambition secrète de Gilderoy Lockhart ? Quel est, selon vous, la plus grande réussite de Gilderoy Lockhart à ce jour ? Quand à lieu l'anniversaire de Gilderoy Lockhart et quel serait son cadeau idéal ?

La température de la salle chuta plus encore.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard Lockhart ramassa les papiers et les regarda rapidement, hochant la tête de temps en temps. ''Peu d'entre vous se sont rappelés que ma couleur préférée était le lilas. Je l'ai pourtant indiqué clairement dans _Une année avec le Yéti_. Et certains d'entre vous feraient bien de relire attentivement _Promenades avec les loups-garous_ , j'y explique dans le chapitre douze que mon cadeau d'anniversaire idéal serait l'harmonie entre tous les hommes, qu'ils aient ou non des pouvoirs magiques. Mais il est vrai que je ne dirais pas non si on m'offrait un magnum d'Ogden's Old Firewhisky !''

 _''_ _Rappelez vous en, ''_ fit sèchement Hyorinmaru. '' _ça devrait être assez facile de l'empoisonner.''_

 _''_ _C'est noté.''_

Le reste de la classe de défens contre les forces du mal continua ainsi. Lockhart félicita Hermione qui avait trouvé quelle était son ambition secrète, la faisant rougir, puis il fit apparaitre une grande cage recouverte d'un grand tissu.

''Maintenant soyez attentifs ! Il est de mon devoir de vous armer contre les créatures les plus répugnantes qui soient connues dans le monde des sorciers ! Vous aurez peut-être dans cette classe les plus belles peurs de votre vie. Mais sachez que rien de fâcheux ne peut vous arriver tant que vous êtes en ma présence. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de garder votre calme.''

La classe entière se pencha vers l'avant alors qu'il tirait sur le tissu flamboyant couvrant la cage, et, à l'intérieur, il y avait de minuscules créatures d'environ 20 centimètres de haut, avec la peau bleue, des yeux brillants, des visages pointus et des voix si stridentes que Toshiro en eu mal aux oreilles. Elles bourdonnaient dans la cage, secouant les barres avec les minuscules mains en sifflant bruyamment.

''Des lutins de Cornouaille fraîchement capturés'' déclara Lockhart avec fierté. ''Alors, on va voir comment vous allez vous débrouiller avec eux !'' Il tendit alors la main et ouvrit la serrure de la cage, ouvrit la porte et les lutins s'échappèrent.

Les lutins se répandirent dans toute la classe avec une vitesse surprenante, le chaos arriva rapidement. Ils déchirèrent les livres, envoyant du papier déchiré partout. Ils envoyèrent des craies à Lockhart, qui s'accrochait derrière son bureau. Ils attrapèrent même Neville par les oreilles et le soulevèrent dans les airs pour le laisser sur le grand lustre de fer de la classe. Ils atteignirent rapidement le fond de la classe et Toshiro les esquiva jusqu'à ce qu'il en eut assez.

''ça suffit !'' Cria-t-il en saisissant un livre sur le plancher avant de viser. Il examina les lutins et quand un se rapprocha il lança son livre dessus. Il frappa le lutin avec tant de force qu'il partit en arrière droit dans la cage encore sur le bureau de Lockhart, la faisant tomber au sol avec un fracas assourdissant. Les lutins autour de lui ralentirent, hésitant juste à la limite de sa portée, semblant balancer entre risquer ou non de se battre contre le garçon. Un plus grand se rapprocha et Toshiro n'hésita pas. De nouveau il balança un livre, envoyant le lutin directement contre le mur le plus proche. Il glissa au sol, étourdi.

Le reste des lutins ne tardèrent pas à briser les vitres pour s'enfuir. Toshiro les regarda, content de les laisser partir. Il leva les yeux vers Neville et lança rapidement un sort pour le faire descendre. Toute la classe était silencieuse, le regardant fixement. Lockhart regardait par-dessus son bureau, les yeux écarquillés.

''Quoi ?'' fit sarcastiquement Toshiro. ''Ce n'est pas comme si _il_ allait faire quoi que ce soit.'' Dit-il en faisant un geste vers Lockhart avec colère, qui cligna simplement des yeux. La cloche sonna, Toshiro rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle en pagaille.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je pense que c'est incroyablement triste que je me souvienne que de la couleur préférée de Lockhart est le lilas. Incroyablement triste.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je me suis surpassée cette fois, en une journée j'avais fini ! Je crois que je suis vraiment plus à l'aise quand Toshiro se trouve à Poudlard, allez savoir pourquoi ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre en plus, surtout la dernière partie, avec les lutins, j'adore l'éclat de colère de Toshiro ! C'est assez amusant de le voir s'emporter contre des lutins !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Après l'incident dans la salle de classe de Lockhart, le professeur sembla avoir une haine particulière contre le shinigami. Il essayait toujours d'interroger Toshiro en classe, ce qui finissait toujours par lui retomber à la figure. Toshiro avait ingéré tous les manuels et pouvait toujours répondre sans une once d'hésitation. Il devint vite évident que Lockhart était mauvais en pratique et que la plupart des étudiants pouvaient faire mieux que lui. Toshiro se retrouva vite perdu dans ses pensées dans la plupart des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

De toute la semaine aucun hollow n'apparu. Ce qui déçu Toshiro, qui voulait se garder occupé. L'école n'était tout simplement pas suffisante.

Enfin, c'était le week-end, et tout ce que Toshiro avait prévu c'était d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'emprunter autant de livre que possible. Toute information, si petite et insignifiante soit-elle, devait être signalée à la Soul Society pour qu'elle puisse faire un rapport complet sur les sorciers. Ainsi, il avait beaucoup de lecture à abattre.

Toshiro était normalement la première personne éveillée à Gryffondor, mais aujourd'hui il fut réveillé par des voix dans le dortoir. Il bailla et regarda à travers les rideaux pour voir un sixième année parler à Harry. Le plus âgé portait un uniforme de Quidditch et avait un balai à la main.

'' Voilà un bon garçon'', fit le jeune homme alors qu'Harry gémit en se levant. ''On se retrouve sur le terrain dans un quart d'heure.'' Il s'en alla et Harry rassembla ses affaires de Quidditch.

Toshiro regarda par la fenêtre. Le ciel brillait de rose et de doré et les oiseaux piaillaient assez pour réveiller les morts. Hé bien, ça avait marché. Il allait y aller et les faire taire.

Toshiro s'habilla et descendit quelques minutes après Harry. Au moins le matin il faisait frais. Peut-être devrait-il aller faire une promenade. Ou peut-être courir autour de l'école.

Avec une idée en tête Toshiro quitta le château. Il marcha un certain temps mais une pression spirituelle familière et en augmentation lui parvint. Il la sentait sauvage et incontrôlée, mais éparpillée aussi. Il écarquilla les yeux et shunpota.

La pression spirituelle le conduisit jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Il se tenait debout sur les gradins et regarda en bas, se préparant au pire, mais ne s'attendant pas à trouver _ça._

L'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard étaient rassemblées sur le terrain, mais les Gryffondor étaient en petit groupe alors que les Serpentards semblaient être entrain de rire. Toshiro s'assura que personne ne le regardait, sauta des gradins, atterri doucement sur le terrain et se fraya un chemin vers eux. Puis il vit ce qu'ils trouvaient si drôle et se mordit la lèvre.

Ron était couché sur le sol, crachant des limaces. Son visage était d'une horrible nuance verte et il agrippait son ventre tandis que les bêtes gluantes tombaient de sa bouche.

 _Je dois absolument apprendre ce sort,_ pensa Toshiro.

Harry et Hermione aidèrent Ron, personne ne semblant vouloir s'approcher de lui, et l'enfant à la caméra se précipita vers eux. '' Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est malade ? Tu peux le soigner, n'est-ce pas ?'' Juste à ce moment là Ron hoqueta et de nouvelles limaces tombèrent. ''Oh'' fit le garçon en un souffle. ''Tu peux le tenir immobile, Harry ?''

'' Fiche le camp, Colin !''

Toshiro suivit alors le trio, qui se dirigeait vers la maison d'Hagrid. Il les regarda se cacher de Lockhart, qui sortait de la hutte d'Hagrid, puis entrèrent et assirent Ron avec un seau. Toshiro fit demi-tour, quel que soit la raison il voulait être seul.

Il se promena quelques heures avant de retourner au château. Il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque quand il entendit une voix. C'était une langue qui lui était inconnue mais il pouvait en comprendre quelques mots :'' _…manger… sang…''_ La voix râpeuse devint de moins en moins forte et il se mit à courir après elle. Il se fichait de courir dans les couloirs et même des regards étonnés des élèves il devait trouver la source de cette voix.

Il la suivit dans une grande partie de Poudlard mais au détour d'un couloir elle disparu. Il jura, incapable de se retenir. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hyorinmaru intervint, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

 _''_ _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''_ Demanda Toshiro, une main posé pressée contre le mur frais.

 _''_ _Vous vous souvenez de la langue que je vous ai apprise l'an dernier, le draconique ?''_

 _''_ _Bien sur.''_ Il s'en souvenait bien, il l'avait utilisée pour être auprès de Norbert avant qu'il n'aille en Roumanie. _''Et alors ?''_

 _''_ _La langue utilisée par la créature ressemble au draconique. C'était plus serpentin mais c'était assez proche pour que je puisse comprendre un maximum de choses. Je crois que les deux langues ont la même base.''_

 _''_ _C'était quelle langue ?''_

Hyorinmaru mais un moment à répondre et quand il le fit, il sembla le faire avec regret. '' _Je ne sais pas.''_

Toshiro soupira, frappa son point contre le mur une fois puis s'écarta. _''Allons à la bibliothèque alors.''_

* * *

Il passa le reste de la journée à la bibliothèque. Il chercha tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver sur les langues serpentines, mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut sur le fourchelangue. Il dit quelques mots et Hyorinmaru l'identifia tout de suite comme étant la bonne langue. Après cela, Toshiro décida d'apprendre le fourchelangue.

C'était compliqué car tous les sorciers semblaient penser que tous les fourchelangue étaient mauvais, alors il n'y avait que des livres donnant la définition d'un fourchelangue et presque rien sur l'apprentissage de la langue. Il n'en trouva que quelques uns et ils étaient petits et facilement négligés. Toshiro décida alors de se contenter du draconique en espérant que ça suffirait à communiquer avec ce que la chose était.

Il mangea peu au diner puis retourna dans son dortoir, tira les rideaux autour du lit et entra dans son monde intérieur. Il fut accueilli par un vent froid et une épaisse couverture de neige sur le sol. Hyorinmaru était couché dans la neige, créant de profonds sillons avec ses griffes.

'' _Je devrais m'inquiéter de cette créature ?''_ Demanda Toshiro. Hyorinmaru émit un souffle et la neige devant lui se dispersa.

'' _La réponse dépend de ce qu'est la créature. Nous devons d'abord la trouver.''_

 _''_ _Espérons que ça ne prendra pas longtemps.''_

* * *

Octobre arriva avec lumière et chaleur. Même les oiseaux, précédemment bruyant et joyeux, semblaient se cacher. Son humeur se dégrada rapidement et il était plus qu'enclin à rabrouer quiconque se rapprocherai de lui. Aussi il dû chercher quelque chose pour se garder au frais et se calmer. Après réflexion, Toshiro alla dans la forêt interdite, comme l'année passée et en gela une partie. Il s'installa sur la glace rafraichissante et regarda la lumière se refléter sur les arbres environnants. La lumière vacillait et dansait, scintillant autour de la clairière comme des flammes. Il l'imagina s'élever, montrer ses crocs d'ivoire, ses yeux ambrés brillant d'une lumière impassible.

Les flammes se jetèrent en avant, s'enroulant autour de lui avec de gracieuses boucles. Ses mouvements élégants révélant une nature prédatrice, rayonnant le secret et l'angoisse. Les boucles fluides ralentirent, les flammes disparaissant sous des écailles simplement découpées. Le corps noueux de la créature s'éleva jusqu'à former une tête puissante. Son museau allongé contenait des crocs semblables à des poignards et une langue rouge fourchue. Quand elle bougeait, les yeux brillants de la créature laissaient des traces dans l'air, des traces de lumière qui s'éloignaient dans un vent inexistant.

La créature baissa la tête, son œil arrivant au niveau du sien. Il le regarda calmement, sentant sa curiosité, incertain sur ce qu'il devait être ou si il était un ami ou un ennemi. Elle tira sa langue, touchant sa joue. Sa tête se courba et elle s'arrêta. Son corps s'élargit et la créature disparue avec des flammes semblables à celles dans lesquelles elle était apparue.

Toshiro ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Au cours des semaines suivantes la météo empira pour devenir une tempête venteuse, la pluie battant contre les fenêtres et, heureusement, abaissant la température. La pluie semblait le calmer, d'une certaine façon, et Toshiro se trouvait plus détendu durant cette période. Il pouvait tolérer les folies des enfants, il ne voulait plus étriper Lockhart et il pouvait rester sous la pluie pendant des heures, la laissant balayer tout ses soucis.

Toshiro s'asseya à côté de sa fenêtre habituelle, laissant l'eau s'écouler sur sa main tendue, la regardant se rassembler dans sa main, se rependre et se joindre à la pluie une nouvelle fois.

''Ferme la fenêtre !'' Fit Hermione en arrivant à ses côtés, frissonnante. ''Il fait froid !''

''Ce n'est qu'une absence de chaleur'', déclara simplement Toshiro, ramenant sa main à l'intérieur. ''Le feu est chaud, va à côté de lui.''

''Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux supporter le froid, Hitsugaya.'' Fit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le divan près du feu, tendant les mains pour se réchauffer. ''Tu sembles presque _l'aimer.''_

''Je l'aime.''

Hermione soupira mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans la salle commune, les autres Gryffondor étant… ailleurs. Toshiro ne se préoccupait pas d'eux et ne pensait d'ailleurs pas à eux ou à où ils pourraient être. Ils étaient vivants, après tout, et lui mort. C'était son travail de les laisser vivre et de ne pas s'occuper de leur vie.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils. C'était vrai, c'était toujours vrai, alors, pourquoi s'en souciait-il ? Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour considérer le trio comme des _gens_ et pas seulement comme des humains. _Pourquoi_ se souciait-il d'eux ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Hyorinmaru émit un bruit apaisant mais resta silencieux. Le dragon avait beaucoup réfléchi sur la nature de la créature depuis que Toshiro avait entendu sa voix pour la première fois. Ils l'avaient bien entendue plusieurs fois dans diverses parties du château, mais seulement quand ils étaient seuls et surtout la nuit. Le plus loin où Toshiro réussi à la suivre fut les cachots, mais il la perdait toujours quand il arrivait à des endroits qu'il devait contourner. Au moment où il arrivait la voix était déjà partie.

Cependant il avait réussi à comprendre une chose. Elle se déplaçait dans les murs. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen pour qu'elle puisse traverser les salles à une telle vitesse ou pour qu'elle passe inaperçue durant tout ce temps. Octobre se termina et il n'y avait eu aucune apparition de la créature et il n'avait entendu personne parler d'une voix. Certes, il n'était pas la plus sociale, ou pas du tout, des personnes mais il aurait forcément entendu si quelque chose d'étrange se promenait. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne. Dire entendre une voix inquièterai quelqu'un, mais il était plus préoccupé par le fait que l'école voudrai le surveiller de plus près. En somme, il ne pourrait pas se déplacer librement.

Il n'y avait pas eu un seul hollow cette année. Ça l'a laissé perplexe, l'année passée il y en avait eu quelques uns, alors il sortait de temps en temps vérifier la barrière, mais il n'y trouvait rien de mauvais. Il supposa qu'il devait en être reconnaissant mais ça le rendait mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de l'école, comme si quelque chose était sur le point de se produire, mais que personne n'avait encore lancé.

''Un anniversaire de mort ?''

Toshiro tourna vivement la tête à ces mots, alarmé. Il regarda vers le divan, où Ron et Harry avaient rejoint Hermione.

'' Je parie qu'il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de vivants qui peuvent se vanter d'avoir assisté à ce genre de fête. Ça va être passionnant !''

Toshiro était figé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comment avaient-ils su ? Que savaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce que…

''Ouais, je suis sur que ça sera génial !'' déclara Ron. ''Quel âge Nick a-t-il dit qu'il allait avoir ?''

''Cinq cents.''

Toshiro se laissa glisser de la fenêtre avec un soupir soulagé. Il put entendre Hyorinmaru rire. '' _Ho, ferme là.''_ Dit-il avec lassitude.

* * *

Toshiro était heureux qu'il ne soit pas bon ami avec le trio. Ils avaient promis d'aller à la fête de la mort de Nick et allaient être bloqués dans les cachots froids sans autres enfants pour les gêner… des fantômes… la compagnie d'adultes… zut. Ça serait probablement mieux que le festin d'Halloween.

Il pensait néanmoins qu'il serait très mal venu pour quelqu'un, surtout pour un shinigami, de gâcher un anniversaire de mort. Bien qu'il puisse être amusant de l'entendre crier : ''Konso party !''

Qui plus est, Toshiro dû souffrir tout au long du diner dans la grande salle de la présence d'une centaine d'enfant tous braillant sans cesse, et ce tout en espérant que les chauves-souris qui volaient au dessus de lui n'avaient pas gâché son repas. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il appelait un bon moment. Il le toléra autant qu'il le pu mais finalement il préféra partir.

Quand tout le monde sembla le plus distrait il sortit silencieusement par les portes, les ouvrant seulement autant que nécessaire pour le laisser passer. Personne ne le vit partir.

Voilà comment il se retrouva à se promener dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, cherchant quelque chose à faire, mais sans vraiment être intéressé par quelque chose ne particulier. C'est là qu'il entendit la voix, la même voix rauque, pas réellement draconienne, qu'il avait tant entendue au cours de ce dernier mois. Maintenant quelque chose attisait son intérêt, il partit au pas de course, déterminé à ne pas perdre la voix cette fois-ci.

'' _... déchire... écorche... tue...''_ Il la suivi dans les différents halls, dans les couloirs déserts et dans d'anciennes et poussiéreuses salles de classe.

'' _... si affamé... depuis si longtemps...''_ La voix, encore froide, prenait une teinte quelque peu différente, une teinte qu'il ne sut pas identifier. Il avait l'impression que s'était important, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

'' _... tuer... il est temps de tuer...''_

Il s'arrêta puis se retourna et courut à toute vitesse sur le chemin latéral. Il était si proche, si seulement il pouvait juste…

'' _... Je sens l'odeur du sang... JE VEUX DU SANG !''_

En tournant à un dernier coin il vit une scène qu'il n'avait jamais pensé voir. De grands mots étaient écrits sur les murs avec une peinture rouge étincelante, il était écrit :

LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS A ÉTÉ OUVERTE.

ENNEMIS DE L'HÉRITIER, PRENEZ GARDE.

Il se rapprocha un peu et remarqua que ses pas normalement silencieux clapotaient dans de l'eau. Suspendue sous les mots et attaché à une torchère par la queue, se trouvait la chatte du gardien, Miss Teigne. Elle était raide, les yeux grands ouverts et fixés dans le vague. Sa bouche était ouverte dans une forme de feulement étonnée et la fourrure le long de sa colonne vertébrale était hérissée. Elle était tellement immobile qu'elle devait surement être morte, elle ne respirait même pas.

Toshiro entendit un bruit, une sorte de glissement suivit d'un claquement, et couru après sans attendre. Il put entendre des cris dans les couloirs mais les ignora, se concentrant sur les sons. Ils le menèrent loin du chat mort, de l'autre côté du château. Le son s'étouffa et il hésita devant la porte en face de lui.

TOILLETTES DES FILLES

Oh mon dieu. Rangiku allait le tuer si elle en entendait parler. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Chapitre plus court que le précédent, mais étrangement il m'a fallu autant de temps que le précédent pour le traduire, étrange…**

 **D'ailleurs, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tous mes lecteurs pour leurs gentils et encourageant review ! Je remercie aussi ceux qui se contente de lire, bien évidement, mais bien sur avec une petite pensée supplémentaire pour les autres, pour ceux qui m'encourage au quotidien, ça fait très plaisir et ça donne toujours envie de faire mieux ! Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Les toilettes des filles étaient étonnement grandes et lumineuses à l'intérieur, mais l'air y était extrêmement humide. À sa gauche se trouvait une rangée de stalles mais ce qui attirait son attention était surtout les éviers en forme d'anneau au milieu de la pièce. Ils étaient de formes standards mais légèrement écartés, donnant sur un grand trou noir en leur milieu. Et, dans le trou, il aperçu la pointe de quelque chose, d'une queue probablement.

Les éviers commencèrent à se rapprocher et sans réfléchir il sauta à l'intérieur, quand il atteignit le trou les éviers se refermèrent au dessus de lui.

Il tombait, il tombait dans le trou noir et humide sans aucune idée à quoi il allait faire face et avec seulement sa baguette magique. Il avait des mods souls, bien sûr, mais il lui faudrait du temps pour sortir de son gigai et c'était un temps que l'ennemi utiliserai pour l'attaquer. Il s'était précipité aveuglément, sans prendre de précautions.

Ce que ferai surement Ichigo.

Cependant Toshiro était plus intelligent que l'autre idiot aux cheveux orange. Il pouvait garder la tête froide dans des situations dans lesquelles le substitut shinigami paniquerai.

Ainsi, il rassembla du reishi sous lui, arrêtant doucement sa descente. En regardant autour de lui il put voir qu'il se trouvait dans un plus grand tunnel, avec beaucoup d'autres, des plus petits, se succédant. Quand il leva les yeux il ne vit aucune lumière. Les éviers devaient bien l'étouffer.

Toshiro descendit d'avantage et suivi le tunnel principal. Il se stabilisa rapidement et laissa le reishi se dissiper, se dirigeant vers le sol de pierre. L'air était froid et étonnement frai, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait y avoir une certaine ventilation. Sur les murs de la mousse relâchait une forte lumière bleue, du moins assez forte pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'utiliser sa baguette. Il pouvait dire qu'il était sous le château, plus profondément encore que les cachots.

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était petite, le sol était recouvert d'os et le plafond était bas et déchiqueté. De l'autre côté de la pièce il put voir un tunnel, il s'y engouffra, maudissant le fait qu'il ne puisse pas faire un pas sans faire craquer un os. Hé bien, quoi qui vive ici, il savait qu'il approchait.

Le tunnel continua pendant un moment, menant à de plus petits passages. Il les ignora et suivi le principal. Malgré son bon sens de l'orientation il ne voulait pas se perdre.

Finalement le tunnel le conduisit dans une autre pièce, qui amenait elle-même à un autre tunnel. Il le suivi, ses sens en alerte, prêt à se défendre si besoin. Finalement il atteignit une autre pièce où à l'opposé étaient sculptés deux serpents entrelacés, leurs yeux étant d'un émeraude brillant. Toshiro s'approcha et mit sa main contre l'un d'eux, il était mouillé au touché.

 _Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?_ Se demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Il pourrait revenir en arrière et enquêter dans les autres tunnels, mais ils pouvaient être plus étendus encore et il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir dans quelle direction il allait où quelle heure il était. Il pourrait facilement se perdre et devoir tout faire sauter pour sortir.

En reculant il regarda à nouveau les serpents. Leurs bouches étaient ouvertes, leurs crocs découverts et leurs corps enroulés semblaient presque se déplacer à la lumière de la mousse. Autour d'eux il semblait y avoir de grandes lignes : deux moitiés, comme …

 _''_ _Comme une porte'',_ siffla Hyorinmaru. _''Mais comment l'ouvrir ?''_

Il n'y avait pas de poignées ou de coutures qu'il puisse voir sur le mur. Il poussa au milieu, mais ça ne bougea pas. Les yeux brillants des serpents le regardèrent, le défiant de trouver la réponse. Car il y _avait_ une réponse. Il y avait _toujours_ une réponse.

''Tu penses qu'il y a un mot de passe ?'' Demanda Toshiro, ne se dérangeant pas à penser à sa question. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs pour le croire fou.

 _''_ _Peut-être… mais ça a probablement été construit il y a des centaines d'années. Les humains n'avaient pas cette technologie.''_

''Donc… je dois trouver quelque chose sur lequel appuyer ? Ou quelque chose à tourner ? Ou alors faire quelque chose avec les serpents ?'' Il passa ses mains sur les serpents, poussant, tirant et tordant les yeux, mais rien ne bougeait. Au bout de plusieurs minutes il s'asseya avec un soupir. ''Il n'y a strictement rien !''

'' _Il y a forcément quelque chose''_ Fit calmement Hyorinmaru. _''Nous n'avons tout simplement pas compris quoi. Recommençons depuis le début, peut-être que ça nous donnera quelques indices.''_

''Bien… J'ai entendu une voix il y a quelques semaines, mais quand je l'ai suivie, elle a disparue. Je l'ai entendue, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvée, mais il n'y a pas longtemps je l'ai à nouveau entendue et l'ai suivie. Ça nous a conduits à un couloir, où Miss Teigne avait été tuée et où il y avait des mots écrits en peinture rouge sur l'un des murs. J'ai suivi les sons de la créature jusqu'aux toilettes, où j'ai vu une queue tomber dans un trou qui s'était formé lorsque les éviers s'étaient séparés. On a descendu le tunnel et…'' Il s'arrêta, une pensé s'imposant à lui. '' Et si le mot de passe _était protégé_ ?''

 _''_ _Maitre, nous avons déjà parlé de ça'',_ Résonna la voix d'Hyorinmaru avec désapprobation.

''Oui, nous avons parlé de la _technologie,_ mais c'est une école de _magie._ Il y a des chances pour que la magie soit utilisée.''

 _''_ _A quoi pensez-vous ?''_

Toshiro commença à faire les cents pas, son esprit travaillant à toute allure. ''J'ai entendu une voix… c'est comme ça que tout a commencé. Quelles créatures peuvent parler ?''

 _''_ _Un perroquet ?''_

''Non, quelque chose de magique. Je crois me rappeler que j'ai lu quelque chose sur les créatures… la langue, qu'est-ce que c'était ?''

'' _Je ne sais pas''_ répondit Hyorinmaru, semblant commencer à s'ennuyer. _''Voulez vous parler clairement ? La glace craque.''_

''Désolé. Je veux dire, nous savons seulement où elle est grâce à sa voix. Ça parle et nous pouvons la comprendre, plus ou moins, tu as dis que c'était la même langue de base que le draconique. Ça veut donc dire que quoi que ça puisse être c'est semblable à un dragon.''

 _''_ _Ha,''_ commença à comprendre Hyorinmaru. _Hé bien, il n'y a que quelques espèces semblables à nous. Les alligators, les crocodiles, les serpents, les lézards… principalement des espèces reptiliennes.''_

''Les serpents !'' Fit Toshiro en pointant triomphalement les serpents sculptés. ''Ça _doit_ être un serpent.''

'' _C'est bien beau, mais nous ne savons toujours pas comment ouvrir la porte.''_

''Hé bien, le serpent est venu ici. Pour ça il a dû ouvrir la porte et les serpents n'ont pas une assez bonne dextérité, donc…'' Il regarda la porte et dit en draconique. ''Ouverture''.

Les serpents se séparèrent alors et le mur s'ouvrit, glissant doucement hors de sa vue. Toshiro sourit. ''Pas protégé par un mot de passe, _langue_ protégée.''

 _''_ _Ça a exigé du temps et des efforts'',_ soupira Hyorinmaru.

''Au moins c'est ouvert maintenant.'' Dit-il en traversant la porte.

Il se tenait debout devant un très long réservoir souterrain faiblement éclairé. Des piliers de pierre s'élevaient, des serpents entrelacés sculptés dessus, montant jusqu'au plafond, se perdant dans l'obscurité, ils projetaient de longues ombres noires à travers l'obscurité bleutée qui emplissait l'endroit. Il s'avança avec précaution et le fond de la pièce s'éclaira lentement. Là bas il y avait gravé un visage massif en pierre, un sorcier avec une longue et mince barbe s'étalant sur le sol. Il y avait deux longs canaux d'eau s'écoulaient de chaque côté du chemin en un tintement dans la pièce. Il put également voir de petits passages conduisant dans et hors la pièce, enfin il y avait des ponts au dessus des canaux.

Toshiro resserra sa prise sur sa baguette et se retourna quand il entendit un bruit de glissement. Enroulé autour du sorcier se trouvait un grand serpent, de couleur vert foncé et doté d'une longue tête pointue. Il siffla doucement alors qu'il atteignait le sol, puis il releva sa grande tête et le regarda. Il rencontra alors ses brillants yeux ambrés.

* * *

Tout le monde parlait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Partout où il allait les gens lui envoyaient des regards étranges, chuchotaient et le regardaient derrière son dos. Harry essaya de les ignorer mais ça lui rappelait l'année passée, quand il avait perdu presque tous les points de Gryffondor. Il avait alors été accueilli avec animosité et il sentait que c'était exactement pareil.

Il continuait sa routine, se levait, mangeait dans la Grand Salle, allait en classe, mais ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ses cours… Même Hermione avait du mal à rester attentive. Elle passait plus de temps que jamais dans ses livres et pouvait même les lires durant les cours.

Harry était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne remarqua pas l'absence d'un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs.

''Où se trouve Mr. Hitsugaya ?'' Ça commença à la question. Il regarda coupablement autour de lui, coupable en remarquant pour la première fois en deux jours que le garçon n'était pas là. Un rapide coup d'œil lui montra qu'Hermione et Ron étaient tout aussi confus et honteux que lui.

''Quelqu'un l'a-t-il vu ?'' Demanda à nouveau le professeur McGonagall, un peu exaspérée. ''Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de manquer deux jours de cours.''

''Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis Halloween, professeur'', Fit Hermione en levant la main. Ron et Harry secouaient la tête. McGonagall fronça les sourcils.

Ils commençaient à peine le cours de transfiguration que le professeur avait déjà perdu leur concentration. Des cris éclatèrent chez les étudiants, ce à quoi la bouche du professeur se contracta en un trait fin. ''Non'' répondit-elle à la question générale. ''Il n'a pas été prit par la Chambre.''

''Comment le savez-vous ?'' Demanda une fille à l'arrière. ''Vous ne saviez même pas qu'elle avait été ouverte jusqu'à il y a quelques jours !''

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrant la distraya. Son expression ennuyée tourna à la surprise et tout les étudiants se tournèrent aussitôt pour voir qui était arrivé.

Peut-être avaient-ils trop souvent dit son nom et qu'il était revenu pour les tuer dans leur sommeil. C'était juste une des rumeurs stupides qu'entendit flotter Harry.

''Je m'excuse pour le retard, professeur'', déclara Toshiro en lui donnant un salut rapide et allant s'assoir à l'arrière de la classe. ''Je me sentais mal.''

McGonagall reprit rapidement contenance mais tout au long du cours elle regarda fixement Toshiro. ''C'est bon à entendre.'' Elle se tourna vers son tableau mais Harry continua à essayer d'attirer l'attention du jeune japonais.

Il réussi finalement mais le garçon lui donna qu'un simple regard et Harry retourna à sa leçon.

* * *

Une fois que les élèves retournèrent finalement leur attention sur le professeur McGonagall, Toshiro s'est effondré dans son siège avec un soupir à peine audible. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne voulant en ce moment plus rien d'autre que de s'endormir.

Ce jour là il évita le contact avec tout étudiant ou professeur, craignant que sa patience ne s'effondre et qu'il gèle toute l'école. Ça soulèverai des questions indésirables alors il voulait simplement rester loin d'eux. Il s'enfuit donc à la bibliothèque, que la plupart des étudiants avaient tendance à éviter, et s'asseya près d'une fenêtre. Malheureusement le trio d'or était extrêmement persistant et avait un certain talent pour l'ennuyer.

''Il est là ! Ron, Harry, ici !'' Toshiro leva les yeux et vit Hermione debout au bout des rayons, il soupira. Il ferma son livre, le reposant sur ses genoux pendant qu'il les attendait pour surement être bombardé de questions. Il n'a pas été déçu.

''Où étais-tu ?'' Demanda Hermione. ''Nous ne t'avons pas vu pendant deux jours !''

''Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait'', déclara Toshiro. Il les regarda avec des yeux froids. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en préoccupes ?''

Hermione eut l'air un peu surprise et ce fut Ron qui répondit. ''Nous sommes tes amis, mon pote.''

''Les gens ne deviennent pas mes amis.''

'' _Merci,''_ Renifla Hyorinmaru.

Il se leva et saisi son sac en tendant son livre pour qu'il remonte à son emplacement sur l'étagère. Il tenta de dépasser les trois enfants mais Harry se mit sur son chemin. ''Pourquoi tu ne veux pas t'ouvrir à nous ?'' Demanda-t-il, clairement frustré. ''On veut t'aider !''

Même si Harry était plus grand, Toshiro le regarda dans les yeux. ''M'aider à quoi ? Vous ne me connaissez pas.''

''Je ne sais pas ! Quels que soit tes problèmes !''

''Je n'ai pas de problème.'' Dit-il en essayant de passer à nouveau, mais Harry lui attrapa le bras. Toshiro le fit lâcher prise. ''Ne me touche pas.'' Fit-il en s'éloignant, laissant derrière lui trois humains très confus.

'' _Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous ?''_ Demanda Hyorinmaru, sa voix prenant un ton concerné. _''Vous n'êtes généralement pas aussi hostile avec les humains.''_

 _''_ _Je ne sais pas.''_ Répondit Toshiro, marchant dans les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où il allait. _''Je… J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont mes amis, mais je me rappelle que je ne peux pas m'attacher à eux. Je suis en mission et je ne peux pas me laisser distraire.''_

Hyorinmaru resta silencieux un moment et quand il reprit sa voix était tellement basse que Toshiro du se concentrer pour l'entendre. '' _Vous n'êtes pas à Soul Society. Il n'y a pas de shinigami pour vous juger.''_

 _''_ _Ce n'est pas ça.''_ Fit Toshiro en sortant par la grande porte et en commençant à descendre la colline.

 _''_ _Vraiment ?''_

 _''_ _Ça ne l'est pas !''_ Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lac. C'était un jour étonnement clair et le soleil brillait sur l'eau. Il s'arrêta et regarda le lac, écoutant le remous des vagues contre le sable et les rochers, écoutant les mouvements du calamar géant nageant dans les profondeurs, le vent taper contre la surface de l'eau… Plus loin il vit deux étudiants assis ensemble, les mains jointes.

 _''_ _Maitre… venez ici.''_

 _''_ _Pourquoi ?''_ La voix de Toshiro sembla vide, même à ses propres oreilles.

'' _Venez ici.''_

Avec un soupir Toshiro se laissa glisser à l'ombre d'un arbre et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit il fut frappé par la boue au sol et par un vent cinglant. Toshiro regarda son monde intérieur devenu gris avec surprise. ''Quelque chose ne va pas.''

''C'est ce que j'ai essayé de vous dire. Vous ne m'avez pas écouté.''

Toshiro leva les yeux vers son dragon de glace, assis au sommet d'un tas de neige, le vent soufflant dans ses yeux. Hyorinmaru secoua la tête avec humeur.

''Restez, maitre. Je veillerai sur vous.''

''Je n'ai pas besoin de repos, je dois…''

''Maitre.'' Toshiro rencontra les yeux cramoisis d'Hyorinmaru, qui brulaient d'une étrange lueur. ''Vous avez besoin de repos''.

A cet instant Toshiro su qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Il soupira de nouveau et monta sur le tas de neige. Hyorinmaru se déplaça de sort que son dos soit contre le vent, créant un petit espace de tranquillité. Toshiro s'y installa et regarda son dragon. Hyorinmaru baissa la tête, fermant ses propres yeux pour intimer son maître à faire de même. Toshiro soupira de nouveau mais essaya de se détendre. Bientôt le vent cessa et la grêle qui l'accompagnait se calma. Les nuages noirs s'éclaircirent pour laisser place au soleil couchant.

Hyorinmaru leva doucement la tête et regarda son shinigami. Le garçon dormait paisiblement, le stresse et l'inquiétude disparues de son visage. Hyorinmaru soupira.

* * *

Toshiro se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, se sentait revigoré. Il s'était rafraîchi et sa colère refoulée semblait s'être légèrement apaisée. Il regarda autour de lui, voyant à quel point le soleil était bas dans le ciel, et commença lentement à retourner au château.

Une fois à l'intérieur il se dirigea vers les toilettes du deuxième étage, regardant autour de lui avant d'entrer. Il s'approcha des éviers mais une voix forte et geignarde l'arrêta. ''Tu es de retour ?''

Il soupira en se tournant, s'appuyant contre l'un des éviers. ''Oui, Myrtle.'' (ndt : vrai prénom de Mimi Geignarde).

Le fantôme de la jeune fille flottait au dessus d'une des stalles. Elle le regarda derrière ses grandes lunettes rondes. ''Ton animal de compagnie s'ennuie''.

''Ce n'est pas mon animal de compagnie'', déclara Toshiro, exaspéré, joutant distraitement avec une des sangles de son sac. '' Nous avons une sorte de respect mutuel l'un pour l'autre.''

Myrtle renifla, tournoyante. ''Bien. Il suffit de garder cette _chose_ loin de moi.''

''Si tu l'avais rencontrée tu constaterais qu'elle…''

''Hé bien, si c'est comme ça, je ne te dirai rien.''

''Me dire quoi ?'' Il la suivit du regard alors qu'elle flottait dans les toilettes. ''Myrtle…''

Le fantôme rit, mais pas d'amusement. ''Tu verras.'' Avec un dernier cri, très aigu, elle sauta dans un des toilettes. Toshiro la regarda partir, ennuyé par le fantôme. Il souhaitait vraiment pouvoir fait un konso sur elle. Puis, en secouant la tête, il donna un mot en draconique aux éviers et ils s'écartèrent assez pour qu'il puisse descendre.

* * *

 _Pendant de longues minutes ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, minutes pendant lesquels ils n'ont ni cligné des yeux ni bougé. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce pendant qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Puis la chose renifla en se rapprochant. Toshiro leva sa baguette en signe d'avertissement et elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres._

 _''_ _Qu'es-tu ?'' Demanda-t-elle de sa voix râpeuse, sa tête oscillant doucement._

 _''_ _Un shinigami,'' répondit Toshiro. ''Et toi ?''_

 _Elle l'étudia un moment de ses pupilles étroites. ''Ta langue…. Ce n'est pas la mienne.''_

 _''_ _Non. C'est du draconique. Tu parles fourchelangue. Ils ont la même base et son assez proches pour que l'on puisse se comprendre. Je répète, qu'es-tu ?''_

 _Une langue fourchue sortie puis elle baissa la tête. ''Je suis un basilic.''_

 _''_ _Un basilic ?'' Toshiro repensa aux livres qu'il avait lus. Oh. ''Tu es celui qui peut tuer les gens si tu les regardes dans les yeux.''_

 _''_ _Oui.''_

 _Toshiro baissa sa baguette, mais ne l'a rangea pas dans sa botte. ''Es-tu celui qui a tué Miss Teigne ?''_

 _''_ _Qui ?''_

 _''_ _Le chat, il y a une heure.''_

 _Le basilic leva la tête et sortit sa langue. ''Non. La créature ne m'a pas regardé dans les yeux. Elle a vu mon reflet dans l'eau. Je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit seulement pétrifiée.''_

 _''_ _Pourquoi voulais-tu la tuer ?''_

 _Le serpent siffla. ''J'ai faim. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps.'' Hé bien, c'était compréhensible. ''Pourquoi n'es-tu pas mort ? Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux.''_

 _''_ _Je suis déjà mort.'' Le basilic siffla plus fort et se redressa, semblant alors beaucoup plus grand._

 _''_ _Comment ?''_

 _''_ _Je viens d'un endroit appelé Soul Society. C'est l'endroit où vont les âmes à leur mort. Je suis dans un faux corps, un gigai, donc les humains peuvent me voir.''_

 _Le basilic se détendit, s'approchant d'avantage. ''Et… tu ne meurs pas si tu me regarde ?''_

 _''_ _Je suis déjà mort'', répéta Toshiro avec précaution. Il ne savait pas ce que ferai ensuite le serpent._

 _Il se précipita en avant, s'enveloppant autour de lui. Il hurla de surprise mais il ne l'écrasa pas. En fait il faisait un drôle de bruit, comme un… ronronnement ?_

 _''_ _Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?'' Demanda-t-il, le regardant de ses yeux soudainement devenus doux. ''Je suis resté seul durant presque toute ma vie. J'ai été endormi, mais il n'y avait personne. Mais maintenant tu peux être avec moi et ne pas mourir. Je peux te parler.''_

 _Toshiro ne su quoi répondre à ça. ''Hum… oui ?''_

 _Il fit de nouveau son étrange son et frotta sa tête contre lui. Il trébucha, perdant l'équilibre. Le basilic siffla et il se rendit compte qu'il riait. ''Je m'appelle Sigruna''._

 _''_ _Tu es une femelle ?'' Demanda Toshiro avec surprise. Le basilic hocha la tête, les yeux brillants. ''Hum… Je suis Toshiro Hitsugaya.''_

* * *

Le basilic avait été tellement heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler qu'il s'était passé un bon moment avant qu'il puisse quitter la Chambre. Il avait été intéressant d'écouter Sigruna, mais épuisant aussi, compte tenu des problèmes de communication qu'ils avaient. Toshiro n'était pas un expert en draconique et même si Hyorinmaru pouvait l'aider c'était difficile. Sigruna avait été endormie pendant longtemps et certains termes utilisés par Toshiro lui étaient inconnus, alors il fallait s'arrêter et les lui expliquer. C'était frustrant, mais il se rappela comment il expliquait tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir aux nouvelles recrues. Ils avaient été à l'académie mais ils semblaient tous tellement perdus.

''Sigruna !'' Appela-t-il en entrant dans la Chambre, ''J'ai du poulet pour toi !''

Il fallu une minute mais il entendit le bruit familier de glissement venir d'un des tunnels latéraux. Elle s'enroula autour de lui alors qu'il ouvrait son sac pour en sortir deux poulets. Il les avait volé parmi les centaines qu'Hagrid gardaient, mais il craignait que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Sigruna semblait avoir faim et ce qu'il apportait ne lui suffisait pas.

Il la regarda les ramasser avec une fascination quelque peu morbide, un par un, et les avaler complètement. ''Tu aimes ça ?'' Demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Les écailles le long de son dos se dressèrent, ce qu'il assimila comme un haussement d'épaules.

''Ils sont anciens'', répondit-elle un peu grincheuse. ''J'aime la nourriture fraiche.''

''Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te les amener juste après les avoirs attrapés.''

''Je sais.'' Elle sortit sa langue et entra dans l'un des canaux d'eau, immergent son corps tout entier, à l'exception de sa tête, qu'elle laissa reposer sur la passerelle, et le regarda fixement. ''Parle moi de ce que tu vas faire.'' Demanda-t-elle.

Toshiro soupira et s'installa à côté d'elle. ''Je vais trouver une pièce ici et la remplir avec des objets divers pour que ça soit plus confortable pour moi, je pourrais alors passer plus de temps ici. C'est sympa.'' Ajouta-t-il. ''Je vais apporter une chaise… peut-être un canapé, si je le réduit. Des étagères pour que je puisse lire ici.''

Sigruna émit un doux sifflement, déplaçant légèrement la tête. ''J'attends ça avec impatience. Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est des étagères ?''

Toshiro soupira.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Je me suis toujours sentie un peu mal pour le basilic. Il était enfermé dans la Chambre pendant des années et quand enfin il a pu sortir c'était sous le contrôle de Jedusor et presque immédiatement il est tué par Harry. Je pense qu'il devait être très seul.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Effectivement, je suis assez d'accord avec l'auteur au sujet du basilic et ce qu'elle en fait au court de cette seconde année est ce que j'ai le plus aimé lire depuis la première année. Enfin, vous lirez ça par vous-même ! Moi j'aime beaucoup Sigruna !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Seulement quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de Miss Teigne et déjà quelqu'un demanda au professeur Binns des informations sur la Chambre des secrets en cours d'Histoire de la magie. Dans ce cours, même Toshiro avait du mal à rester éveillé. Il y avait quelque chose avec sa voix, ennuyeuse, plate, monotone… elle semblait juste lasser tout le monde. Il était bien connu à Poudlard que si vous vouliez rattraper votre sommeil vous devriez aller à un des cours du professeur Binns. Vous en sortiriez revigoré.

Personne ne parlait jamais, dormant tous, personne ne prenait de notes et personne ne posait de questions. On s'attendait à ce que vous veniez, vous asseyez et vous vous endormiez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. C'est pourquoi il était si surprenant que le main d'Hermione se lève et que le professeur Binns finisse par lever les yeux, s'arrêtant au milieu de son cours sur la Convention internationale du sorcier de 1289.

'' Miss, heu... ?''

''Granger, monsieur,'' répondit Hermione, abaissant sa main avec reconnaissance. ''Je me demandais si vous pouviez nous dire quelque chose sur la Chambre des Secrets.''

Comme tout le monde, Toshiro se fit soudainement alerte. Il se retourna pour regarder la sorcière, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien savoir. Autour de lui les élèves rêveurs, qui regardait auparavant par la fenêtre ou qui dormaient, la regardaient, mais elle ne semblait pas nerveuse. Elle gardait son regard fixé sur le professeur surpris.

'' Je fais des cours sur l'histoire de la magie'', déclara le professeur Binns avec désapprobation. '' Je m'occupe de _faits,_ Miss Granger, pas de mythes ou de légendes.'' Fit-il en reprenant sa leçon alors que la plupart des étudiants recommencèrent immédiatement à dormir, Toshiro, cependant, continua à fixer Hermione alors qu'elle leva à nouveau la main. Il se sentait mal à l'aise avec le fait que quelqu'un cherche à en apprendre d'avantage sur la Chambre des secrets, parce qu'ils pourraient apprendre l'existence de Sigruna. Et c'était quelque chose qui devait être gardé sous silence.

''S'il vous plait, monsieur,'' fit tout d'un coup Hermione, interrompant le professeur Binns au milieu de son cours. '' Les légendes ne sont-elles pas toujours fondées sur des faits ?''

Elle avait raison. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui suscitait des rumeurs, qui se propageaient et grandissaient aussi vite qu'un feu de forêt. Et malgré le résultat final, quelque chose avaient _forcément_ dû les commencer. Toshiro se retourna et donna à Binns son meilleur regard noir, auquel le fantôme était trop surpris par Hermione pour le voir. Toshiro ressentit l'inquiétude commencer à faire son chemin en lui. Si quelqu'un connaissait la vérité sur la Chambre, c'était bien un professeur d'Histoire.

Il tapa ses doigts sur son bureau alors que le professeur Binns commença son histoire, _tout le monde_ le regardait.

'' Comme vous le savez tous, bien sur, Poudlard a été fondé il y a plus de mille ans, la date précise n'est pas réellement connue, par les quatre plus grands mages et sorcières de l'époque. Les quatre maisons de l'école portent leurs noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard. Ils ont bâti ce château ensemble, hors de la vue des Moldus, car en ce temps-là, les gens du peuple avaient peur de la magie et les sorciers subissaient de terribles persécutions.''

Mille ans ? Ce n'était pas si vieux. Toshiro se demanda brièvement quel âge avait réellement Sigruna. Si elle était là depuis le début, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit si accaparante.

''Pendant quelques années, les fondateurs de l'école travaillèrent ensemble dans une parfaite harmonie. Ils recherchaient les jeunes gens qui montraient des dons pour la magie et ils les faisaient venir au château pour assurer leur éducation. Mais peu à peu, des désaccords apparurent. Un conflit éclata entre Serpentard et les autres. Serpentard voulait qu'on se montre plus _sélectif_ dans le choix des élèves admis à Poudlard. Il pensait que _le savoir magique_ devait être réservé aux familles de sorciers et à elles seules. Il ne voulait pas prendre d'élèves nés de parents moldus car il estimait qu'ils n'étaient pas fiables. Au bout d'un moment, une grave dispute à ce sujet opposa Serpentard à Gryffondor, et Serpentard finit par quitter l'école.''

 _''_ Voilà ce qu'on peut dire à partir de sources historiques dignes de foi'', Poursuivit-il.'' Mais ces faits authentiques ont été obscurcis par la légende hautement fantaisiste de la Chambre des Secrets. D'après cette légende, Serpentard aurait aménagé une salle cachée dans le château, une salle dont les autres ne connaissaient pas l'existence.''

''Serpentard, selon la légende, aurait ensuite scellé l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets de telle sorte que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir jusqu'à ce que son authentique héritier arrive à l'école. Seul l'héritier de Serpentard aurait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre et d'utiliser la chose horrible qu'elle contient pour chasser de l'école ceux qui ne seraient pas dignes d'étudier la magie.''

La classe était silencieuse pendant que chaque élève enregistrait ce qui avait été dit. Toshiro avait attentivement suivi l'histoire, déterminé à l'interrompre si il y avait des informations qui compromettaient la sécurité de Sigruna. Il n'avait pas aimé '' la chose horrible qu'elle contient'' mais il avait décidé que ce n'était pas suffisant. Mais _bien évidement,_ Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en demander d'avantage.

''Monsieur, qu'est-ce que vous entendez par la « chose horrible » qui se trouverait dans la Chambre des Secrets ?''

'' On croit que ce serait une sorte de monstre que seul l'héritier de Serpentard pourrait contrôler.''

''Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il y ait quoique ce soit de tel.'' Déclara soudainement Toshiro, ce qui amena tout les regards à se tourner vers lui. Lui, garda le contact visuelle qu'il avait avec l'enseignant, lui donnant un avertissement silencieux de ne pas continuer d'avantage.'' Et si il y a quelque chose là bas, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il soit dangereux.''

Un tumulte éclata immédiatement dans la classe. Enfin, Ron se leva et les autres se calmèrent. ''Bien sur qu'il y a une preuve !'' Cria-t-il avec colère. ''Un chat a été pétrifié ! De quelle preuve as-tu besoin ?''

''Une sorcière ou un magicien aurait pu le faire''. Répondit calmement Toshiro, conscient qu'il avait besoin de choisir ses mots avec attention. ''Je vous le demande : est-ce forcément une créature ? Peut-être que la légende comme quoi il y aurait quelque chose à l'intérieur n'est peut-être pas à prendre dans ce sens, mais comme si il y avait un artefact ou quelque chose de cette nature qui donnerai à l'Héritier la possibilité de faire des ravages dans l'école.''

''C'est vrai,'' déclara Binns durant la brève accalmie qui suivi. ''Et si il y avait quelque chose là bas, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Maintenant, revenons, si vous le voulez bien, à _l'histoire_ , c'est-à-dire à des faits établis et crédibles, de véritables _faits_ !''

''Mais monsieur…'' Commença Seamus Finnigan avant d'être coupé.

''Assez !''

Et ce fut tout. En quelques minutes la plupart des élèves étaient à nouveaux endormis, à l'exception du fameux trio. Ils discutaient doucement, jetant des regards curieux à Toshiro. Il soupira. Ces trois là allaient faire quelque chose et il devait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour s'assurer que Sigruna ne soit pas retrouvée.

* * *

Toshiro remontait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor quand il sentit quelqu'un attraper son épaule, s'arrêtant dans son élan, le faisant perdre l'équilibre. Toshiro réagit immédiatement, attrapant la main et la forçant à le lâcher. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu ressentes le besoin de me toucher ?'' Demanda-t-il calmement, libérant sa main de fer du poignet de Ron. Le garçon recula en se frottant le poignet.

''Wow, je voulais juste te parler'', murmura-t-il, renfrogné. ''Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé cet été pour te rendre si froid ?''

Il y eu un silence gêné pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne reprenne. ''Pas pendant l'été. Tu es comme ça depuis Halloween.''

Hermione hocha la tête en accord et tous les trois regardèrent Toshiro. Il soupira. ''Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas assez dormi.''

Ron renifla mais laissa couler. ''Quoi qu'il en soit. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il n'y a pas de monstre dans la Chambre ?''

Toshiro haussa les épaules avant de se retourner pour reprendre sa route. Le trio le suivi. ''Il y a des centaines d'élèves dans le château, une douzaine d'enseignant et de nombreux fantômes. Si il y avait vraiment un monstre, vous ne pensez pas que quelqu'un l'aurait vu ?''

Ils marchèrent entre les étudiants et commencèrent à monter un escalier. ''Peut-être,'' fit lentement Hermione. ''Mais les étudiants ne sont pas autorisés à se promener la nuit. Les enseignants dorment. Il est possible qu'un monstre passe inaperçu…''

''Quelle est la probabilité ?'' Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de rendre sa voix plus douce. S'il voulait garder un œil sur ces enfants, il devait devenir leur ami. ''Il est beaucoup plus probable qu'un étudiant ait pétrifié Miss Teigne pour qu'il ou elle excite un peu l'école, pour qu'arrive quelque chose d'intéressant.''

''On est dans une école magique,'' murmura Ron. ''Qu'est-ce qui peut-être plus intéressant ?''

''Je suis d'accord, Hitsugaya'' fit Hermione, ignorant Ron. ''Mais le fait que Dumbledore ne puisse pas guérir Miss Teigne me laisse penser que _ce n'est pas_ humain.''

''Je suppose.'' Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Puis ils tournèrent au coin d'un couloir et se retrouvèrent debout devant le couloir où Miss Teigne avait été attaquée. Mes mots étaient encore peints sur le mur, mais l'eau sur le sol était partie et il y avait maintenant une chaise contre le mur.

''C'est là que Rusard monte la garde.'' Murmura Ron.

Alors que le trio s'éparpillait dans le couloir pour chercher des indices, Toshiro monta sur la chaise et regarda les mots sur le mur. La peinture s'était asséchée et était striée, ressemblant un peu trop aux striures sanglantes sous le corps d'Aizen quand il était ''mort''. Toshiro cligna des yeux et tendis la main pour toucher la peinture. Ce n'était pas de la peinture.

''C'est du sang.'' Dit-il en se retournant pour voir le trio debout devant une fenêtre entrain de regarder une ligne d'araignées courir précipitamment pour sortir. Ron avait reculé et il semblait que les deux autres se moquaient de lui. ''Peur des araignées, Weasley ?'' Se moqua-t-il, avançant pour se tenir aux côtés du garçon soudainement pâle. Ron lui lança simplement un faible regard noir. Toshiro secoua la tête.

''Tu as vu ça, Toshiro ?'' Demanda Harry en faisant un geste vers les araignées. Toshiro fronça les sourcils mais avança.

''C'est Hitsugaya, Potter.''

Au moins le garçon avait l'amabilité de se sentir un peu désolé.

''Pourquoi des araignées feraient ça ?'' Murmura Toshiro, regardant les araignées se battre pour sortir.

''Hé, l'eau a été essuyée.'' Ron, Hermione et Toshiro se tournèrent vers Harry, qui regardait le sol.

''Oui, c'est ce qu'il se fait généralement.'' Déclara sèchement Toshiro. Harry secoua la tête.

''Non. Enfin, si, c'est n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! D'où venait-elle ?''

Ils regardèrent autour de lui et il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre. Ils se tenaient devant la porte, de demandant si il fallait ou non entrer. Toshiro était fortement de l'avis _qu'il ne fallait pas_ entrer. Il perdit.

 _Ne trouvez pas l'entrée, ne trouvez pas l'entrée, ne trouvez pas l'entrée, ne trouvez pas l'entrée._

Les quatre élèves entrèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde.

A l'intérieur c'était comme d'habitude. Toshiro s'approcha aussitôt d'une des stalles en espérant éviter d'attirer l'attention sur les éviers. Il semblait que la chance n'était pas de son côté ce jour là, l'habitant de l'endroit apparaissant dans la stalle à côté de lui.

''Oh, encore toi,'' dit-elle à Toshiro, sans remarquer le trio à quelques mètres de là. ''Tu viens encore le voir ?'''

''Tais toi, Myrtle,'' siffla Toshiro, jetant un œil embarrassé sur le trio. Elle les désigna.

''Oh, '' dit-elle à nouveau, sa voix devenant plus excitée. ''Est-ce que c'est des sacrifices ?''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' Dit-il en la regardant. ''Maintenant tais-toi et retourne dans tes toilettes.''

Elle rit. ''Non. Je pense que je vais m'amuser ici !''

''Toshiro, tu viens souvent ici ?'' Demanda Ron, l'air inquiet. Toshiro soupira. Le temps de trouver quoi inventer.

''Il fait froid ici et personne ne vient jamais. Je peux livre sans être interrompu.''

Myrtle rit, flottant derrière le trio. Elle pointa les éviers. Toshiro secoua imperceptiblement la tête, espérant qu'elle recevrait le message.

''Qu'entends tu par sacrifices ?'' Demanda Harry en levant les yeux au moment où Myrtle baissa le bras.

''Rien.'' Son sourire était froid et calculateur, rappelant un peu trop Gin à Toshiro. Puis elle se déplaça derrière Toshiro, posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.''Je t'ai eu''.

Il l'a frappa avec colère mais elle s'était penchée en arrière, tombant à travers le carrelage seulement pour mieux revenir un instant plus tard un peu plus loin. ''Bonne chance.'' Rit-elle vers le trio avant de se jetant dans un des toilettes. Il y eu un silence étourdit durant lequel le seul bruit fut celui du ruissellement de l'eau quelque part dans la pièce. Toshiro regarda le sol, refusant de regarder le trio.

''Ça, c'était quoi ?'' Demanda Hermione, complètement confuse.

''Rien'', soupira Toshiro. ''Elle adore m'ennuyer.''

''Qui plus est,'' fit Ron en se déplaçant dans les toilettes, tristement près des éviers. ''Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver mieux que les toilettes des filles pour lire ?''

''Non. Il y a un « HORS SERVICE », sur la porte, personne ne vient jamais.''

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes avant de partir. Toshiro fut le dernier à sortir et laissa échapper un grand soupir de soulagement avant qu'un hurlement ne le fasse sursauter. ''RON !''

Debout en haut des escaliers se trouvait un autre Weasley, Percy. Il les regardait, stupéfait, bien que son regard furieux était braqué sur Ron. Toshiro s'éloigna alors que l'homme plus âgé approchait d'eux en les écartant de la porte.

''Éloignez vous. De. Là.'' Dit-il en battant sauvagement des bras, ils s'éloignèrent pour éviter de se faire frapper. '' Vous vous rendez compte de ce à quoi ça ressemble ? Revenir ici pendant que les autres dînent...''

'' Et qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de revenir ?'' répondit Ron avec fougue, le regard furieux en regardant son frère aîné. ''Écoute, on n'a jamais posé un doigt sur ce chat !''

C'était gênant. Beaucoup trop gênant à son goût. Toshiro continua à descendre dans le couloir pendant que les deux frères se disputer. Enfin ils se séparèrent et le trio tenta de rattraper le shinigami, qui était assez loin à présent.

''Merci pour ton aide.'' Soupira Ron. Toshiro haussa les épaules.

''Les monstres sont une chose. Les frères et sœurs plus âgés en sont une autre.''

* * *

Ils étaient dans la salle commune jusque tard cette nuit là quand Ron claqua soudainement son livre d'enchantements. Étonnamment, Hermione l'imita.

'' Qui ça peut-être de toute façon ?'' Demanda-t-elle calmement. Les garçons se penchèrent vers elle et Toshiro s'éloigna du rebord de la fenêtre pour les écouter. ''Qui aurait envie de faire peur à tous les Cracmols et enfants de Moldus de Poudlard ?''

''Réfléchissons, '' fit Ron, perplexe.'' Qui donc pense que les enfants de Moldus sont des moins-que-rien ?''

Il regarda le groupe. ''Le professeur Rogue ?'' Proposa Toshiro. Le trio roula des yeux.

''Malfoy !''

''Oh.''

''Vous l'avez entendu… « Tu seras le prochain, Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Il suffit de voir sa face de rat pour comprendre que c'est lui...''

''Malfoy, l'héritier de Serpentard ?'' Demanda Hermione, sceptique.

''Regarde sa famille,'' amena Harry en fermant ses livres. ''Ils sont tous passés par Serpentard. Malefoy s'en vante tout le temps. Ils pourraient très bien être des descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Son père est assez malfaisant pour ça.''

Toshiro soupira et ils le regardèrent. ''Malfoy a seulement douze ans, il ne va pas assassiner des gens.''

''Miss Teigne.''

''Elle a été pétrifiée, elle n'est pas morte. D'ailleurs, c'est un chat. Tuer un animal ce n'est pas comme tuer un être humain.''

Il y eu un instant de silence. ''Je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi, Toshiro.''

''C'est Hitsugaya.''

Il y eu un nouveau long silence. ''Comment le prouver ?'' Demanda Harry. Ron haussa les épaules, Toshiro s'asseya sur le dos du canapé et Hermione tapota ses doigts sur la table, réfléchissant profondément.

''Il doit y avoir un moyen…'' Murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

Après un autre silence Toshiro lutta contre l'envie de rouler des yeux. Ces enfants étaient _terribles_ en _stratégie militaire_ ! Il décida de les aider. ''Pensez-y logiquement.'' Dit-il tout d'un coup alors que leurs yeux se firent suppliants. ''Nous devons parler à Malfoy, il doit évidement savoir si il est l'héritier ou pas. Après, il n'en parlera à personne en dehors de Serpentard. Par conséquent, il faut que nous trouvions un Serpentard qui lui parlerai et nous ferai un rapport. Cette personne doit être digne de confiance et de préférence être quelqu'un à qui Malfoy puisse s'ouvrir. Maintenant le problème. Quelqu'un proche de Malfoy ne voudra pas nous parler.''

''Tu as dit ''nous'' ? Sourit Ron. ''Tu es avec nous ?''

''Bien sur que oui.'' Soupira Toshiro. ''Je suis un né moldu, alors ça me concerne aussi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être pétrifier, merci.''

''Tu as raison, Hitsugaya'', fit Hermione, ignorant complètement Ron. Le Weasley s'asseya avec un regard ennuyé. ''Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un près de Malfoy, mais n'importe qui qui possède sa confiance ne nous parlera pas. Avez-vous deux suggestions ?''

Elle regarda Ron et Harry, qui secouaient la tête. Toshiro soupira à nouveau, regardant vers la porte de la porte de la salle commune lorsque les jumeaux entrèrent. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux un moment puis repérèrent les quatre seconde années et se dirigèrent vers eux. Les sourires identiques sur leurs visages lui dirent qu'ils planifiaient quelque chose.

''Hé, Ron, tu peux nous aider avec quelque chose ?''

Ron eut l'air incontestablement mal à l'aise. ''Non.''

''Oh, allez, Ronnie ! Nous avons besoin d'aide et tu es le seul vers qui nous pouvons nous tourner !''

''Ouais, peut-être.''

''Tu ne vas pas aider tes frères ? Juste une fois ?''

''Non, Fred !''

''Je ne suis pas Fred, je suis George.'' Les jumeaux sourirent et échangèrent de place. Toshiro s'ennuya rapidement de leur pitrerie et regarda ailleurs. Il remarqua alors qu'Hermione avait une expression réfléchie sur le visage.

 _Elle a probablement déjà trouvé la solution. C'est bon. J'aimerai sortir. Il fait trop chaud ici. Dommage que je ne puisse pas geler cet endroit. Hum. Ils auraient tous une crise cardiaque. Ensuite ils mourront et je devrais libérer leurs âmes… alors je pourrais être enfin seul ici ! Parfait !_

 _''_ _Je vois pourquoi les humains sont préoccupé par vous'', soupira Hyorinmaru._

 _''_ _Peut-être, mais je m'en sors mieux que l'auraient fait d'autres shinigami à ma place. Zaraki aurait défié Dumbledore en combat singulier au moment même où il aurait sentit son reiatsu.''_

 _''_ _Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne se rencontrent pas.''_

 _''_ _Accordé.''_

Toshiro sortit de sa conversation mentale quand une main s'agita à deux centimètres de son visage. Il cligna des yeux et regarda Hermione. ''Quoi ?'' Demanda-t-il avec irritation.

''As-tu entendu notre plan ?''

''Non.'' Il se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras.

'' Le polynectar !''

Toshiro se fit pensif. ''Ça pourrait marcher. Bien joué.''

Hermione fronça les sourcils. ''On n'est pas des chiens. Tu n'es pas obligé d'utiliser ce ton avec nous.''

''Quel ton ?''

''Comme si on avait fait un tour et que tu nous donnais un nonos.'' Déclara Ron avant de se lancer dans un long et interminable discours. Sa voix se déformait et augmentait à un point presque insupportable, évidement. Harry et Hermione se moquèrent tandis que Toshiro parla à nouveau à son dragon.

'' _Quel ton ?''_

 _''_ _Vous leur avait parlé comme si vous félicitiez vos subordonnés.''_

 _''_ _Oh.''_ Toshiro y repensa un moment. _''Peut-être que je devrais apporter des friandises à la viande à notre prochaine session d'entrainement.''_

 _''_ _Pourriez vous expliquer ça ?''_

 _''_ _Hé bien, si je leur donne un objectif à atteindre, alors ils devraient s'améliorer.''_

Hyorinmaru se mit à rire et tendis les ailes. '' _Où trouveriez vous des friandises pour chien ?''_

Toshiro haussa les épaules. '' _Je crois avoir vu une boutique pour animaux de compagnie une fois. Ce serait un bon endroit pour commencer.''_

 _''_ _Ou alors vous pourriez les cacher autour de la septième division.''_

 _''_ _Hum, on forme une bonne équipe.''_

 _''_ _C'est-à-dire ?''_

 _''_ _Je trouve les bases et tu complètes le plan pour atteindre un effet maximal.''_

Hyorinmaru rit mais n'ajouta rien.

* * *

 _Cette mission est vraiment une bonne chose pour lui,_ pensa Hyorinmaru en observant ce que Toshiro prévoyait de faire pour préparer le polynectar avec les autres enfants. _Le vieil homme a bien fait de le choisir._

Hyorinmaru creusa ses griffes dans la corniche enneigée sous lui et déploya ses énormes ailes. _J'espère qu'il apprendra à agir en adéquation avec son âge, pour une fois._

Le dragon de glace monta en flèche dans les hauteurs du monde intérieur, l'étudiant attentivement. Il appréciait, était heureux de sentir le vent contre son visage et le ciel clair autour de lui. Il lâcha un fort rugissement, secouant les tas de neige au sommet des montagnes. Il ralenti pour regarder les avalanches puis se retourna et s'élança dans les airs à nouveau.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Toshiro a eu chaud sur ce coup là pas vrai ? Et Mimi n'était pas en reste pour l'embêter ! J'aime bien ce chapitre mais la suite amène encore beaucoup de surprise !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Debout sur la tête d'un basilic, essayant de redécorer le Chambre des Secret, ce n'était pas quelque chose que Toshiro pensait faire. Même si il le faisait, il interrogeait silencieusement la logique derrière tout ça. Il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de se tenir juste avec du reishi, mais non, le basilic avait _juste_ paniqué quand elle l'avait vu debout dans les airs.

''Un peu plus haut'', demanda-t-il alors qu'elle leva un peu la tête. Après une autre minute à s'affairer avec de la glace il fit un petit pas en arrière. ''Bon. Fini.''

Sigruna sortit sa langue. ''Et tu es sûr que ça ne va pas fondre ?''

''J'en suis certain. C'est fait avec mon reiatsu. Tant que je serai en vie ça restera gelé.''

Sigruna recula et il put voir l'objet fini. Toshiro hocha la tête, satisfait.

Là où s'était trouvée une grande statue d'un vieux sorcier, qu'il avait présumé être Salazar Serpentard, se tenait à présent une statue de glace de Sigruna en taille réelle. Il s'était entrainé un moment avec Hyorinmaru avant de pouvoir la faire ressembler à Sigruna et quelques jours pour pouvoir colorer la glace. Mais maintenant ça ressemblait à une réplique exacte du basilic. La partie inférieure de son corps était enroulée en de larges cercles, sa tête s'élevait, sa bouche était ouverte en un grognement et ses crocs brillaient d'une lueur menaçante.

''Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir qu'elle soit plus…accueillante ?''

Sigruna secoua la tête brusquement, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Il jura doucement en se relevant. ''Non'' répondit le basilic en étudiant la statue. ''Je l'aime comme ça.''

''Bien,'' fit Toshiro en hochant la tête. Il regarda sur le côté, où était empilé un gros tas de pierre écrasée. ''Et tu es sûre de savoir où mettre ça ?''

Sigruna hocha la tête, mais cette fois il s'était accroché. Pour une créature de mille ans, elle pouvait être incroyablement inconsciente. ''Il y a beaucoup d'autres tunnels que je n'utilise pas.''

Toshiro regarda son denreishinki et soupira. ''Je dois partir ou je vais être en retard.''

''Tu es obligé ?'' Elle adopta un ton plaintif mais commença à traverses les tunnels, s'arrêtant brièvement pour lui permettre de récupérer son sac.

''Malheureusement.'' Répondit Toshiro en se penchant pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre les pierres. ''Le trio va duper Lockhart pour avoir la permission d'emprunter un livre rare et je dois être là pour m'assurer qu'ils ne fichent pas tout en l'air.''

''Ils peuvent bien le faire tout seuls.''

Toshiro ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'était Sigruna mais s'est ravisé. Si elle apprenait que des gens la cherchaient, elle pourrait paniquer et qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire dans ce cas là.

''Peut-être'', déclara doucement Toshiro alors que le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

* * *

L'envie de Toshiro d'exécuter Lockhart avec son zanpakuto s'intensifia quand le shinigami fut appelé pour aider à reconstituer l'histoire de la façon dont Lockhart avait maitrisé un loup-garou. Il avait fait signe au garçon avec un faux sourire censé le mettre à l'aise. Toshiro croisa les bras.

''Non'', dit-il brusquement. Lockhart sembla visiblement choqué.

''Non ?''

Toshiro leva le menton, verrouillant ses yeux à ceux du professeur. Lockhart tressailli, rompant le contact visuel pour regarder à travers la pièce. ''Bien, alors… Potter. Viens ici, veux-tu ?''

Harry lança un regard noir à Toshiro avant de partir à l'avant de la salle. C'était habituellement lui qui le faisait et ça lui avait prit du temps pour le maitriser.

''Attendez là. Maintenant, hurlez, oui je suis sérieux. Hurlez. Continuez. Plus fort Harry. Bon garçon.'' Lockhart commença alors à leur expliquer comment il avait vaincu un loup-garou complet alors qu'il venait de se transformer. Dommage qu'il ne lui ait pas déchiré le cœur.

Toshiro soupira et fit à peine attention au reste du cours. Il avait écrit les instructions pour leurs devoirs puis avait attendu avec le trio alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller demander à Lockhart l'autorisation d'entrer dans la réserve.

Une fois tous les élèves partis ils allèrent vers le professeur, qui écrivait sur un papier. ''Professeur ?'' Demanda Hermione nettement nerveuse. '' J'aurais voulu prendre ce livre à la bibliothèque. Simplement pour ma culture générale.'' Elle lui tendit le papier, les mains tremblantes. '' L'ennui, c'est qu'il se trouve à la Réserve. Alors, j'aurais besoin d'une autorisation écrite d'un professeur... Je crois que ce livre m'aiderait beaucoup à mieux comprendre ce que vous avez écrit dans _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ , au sujet des venins à action lente...''

'' Ah, _Vadrouilles avec les goules_ !'' S'exclama Lockhart en prenant le papier et en le signant de son nom en grande écriture avec des boucles dessous. Il lui rendit sans même le lire.''C'est peut-être mon livre préféré. Il t'a plu ?''

'' Oh, oui'', répondit Hermione avec empressement. ''C'était très intelligent de piéger une goule avec une passoire à thé...''

Toshiro s'éclaircit la gorge et Hermione sursauta.

''Oui, oui, merci professeur !''

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir et une fois dehors le trio se tapa dans les mains. ''Il nous a cru !'' Rit Ron. ''C'est vraiment un parfait crétin.''

''Ça c'est évident.'' Déclara Toshiro en continuant dans le couloir dans une direction désormais familière. ''Vous avez remarqué qu'il n'utilise jamais sa baguette ? Il doit y avoir une très bonne raison pour ça, étant donné qu'il enseigne la _Défense_ contre les forces du mal. _''_

''Non, c'est un sorcier incroyable'', protesta Hermione, marchant rapidement pour le suivre. ''Tout ce qu'il a fait, tout est incroyable !''

''C'est un imbécile'', déclara fermement Toshiro, mettant fin à cette discussion. Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à leur arrivée à la bibliothèque. ''Bon après midi madame Pince'', dit-il à la bibliothécaire avec une fine inclinaison. La femme lui sourit, ce qui était très différent du visage mince et ennuyé qu'elle donnait habituellement à la plupart des élèves.

''Bon après midi,'' accueilli-t-elle, puis elle vit qui l'accompagnait et son sourire disparu. ''Bienvenue'' dit-elle froidement. Toshiro prit la note d'Hermione, qui, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter, et la remis à madame Pince.

'' _Les Potions de grands pouvoirs ?''_ Questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

''Oui,'' déclara Toshiro avant qu'Hermione ne puisse tenter de trouver une excuse passable.''J'ai épuisé la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque et j'ai décidé d'élargir mes horizons.''

''Très bien.'' Elle disparue entre les rayons et le trio se tourna vers lui.

'' _Comment_ as-tu fais ça ?'' Demanda Ron, émerveillé. Toshiro le regarda simplement avec calme.

''Je passe beaucoup de temps ici.''

Mme Pince arriva peu de temps après, portant un vieux livre avec une liaison en cuir épaisse. ''Traitez le bien'', dit-elle en le regardant alors qu'Hermione le glissa dans son sac. Toshiro soupçonna la femme de vouloir le garder.

''Merci de votre aide,'' déclara Toshiro en lui donnant une petite inclinaison. ''C'est apprécié.''

''Bien sur.'' Fit-elle en lui souriant chaleureusement. ''Venez quand vous voulez. La bibliothèque est toujours ouverte.''

Toshiro hocha calmement la tête, se retourna et suivit les trois enfants hors de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Ils étaient assis en cercle lâche dans les toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Toshiro avait été contre le fait d'y retourner mais Hermione n'avait pas considéré ''non'' comme étant une réponse. Il se demanda comment lui, un capitaine du Gotei treize, avait été battu par une fille de douze ans. Il avait vraiment besoin de retourner à Soul Society et travailler son regard noir sur certains membres de sa division.

Hermione tenait le vieux livre qu'ils avaient emprunté sur ses genoux et tournait lentement les pages. Toshiro s'asseya à côté d'elle pour pouvoir lire aussi, bien que considérablement plus vite qu'elle. Ron et Harry étaient assis en face d'eux, discutant du match de Quidditch de samedi d'Harry contre Serpentard. Toshiro toléra cette situation pendant un moment et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la supporter.

''Je vais le faire'' Dit-il en prenant le livre que tenait Hermione, ignorant ses protestations. Il recommença alors à parcourir le livre, ses yeux ne restant jamais sur une page plus de quelques secondes. Hermione le regarda faire avec fascination.

Après de nombreuses années de paperasserie, Toshiro avait vite comprit comment être rapide et efficace. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se préoccuper de chaque mot du moment qu'on avait comprit les points clés. Et, après avoir pratiqué cela, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

''Là,'' dit-il en s'arrêtant sur une page.'' Le Polynectar.'' La page était remplie d'images représentant des personnes à différents stades de leur transformation, leurs visages tordus de douleurs. Toshiro les considéra comme sans importance et parcourra la liste des ingrédients. '' Il faudra beaucoup de travail pour récupérer tout ce qu'il faut. Corne de bicorne en poudre, mue de Boomslang. Et le temps est un facteur que nous devrons garder à l'esprit.''

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Demanda Harry en se précipitant pour voir le livre. ''Combien de temps ça prendra ?''

''Dans l'ensemble, un mois, si on peut avoir tous les ingrédients à temps.'' Répondit le shinigami. ''Mais le plus gros problème c'est qu'il faut aussi avoir un échantillon de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence.''

''Pardon ?!'' Fit Harry en se retournant avec un regard dégoûté.'' _Quoi_?!''

''A mon avis des cheveux c'est mieux. C'est beaucoup plus facile à avoir que des ongles.''

''Je ne veux pas boire quelque chose avec un morceau de quelqu'un dedans !''

''Oh, arrête de pleurnicher'', soupira Toshiro. ''Ça sera dissous dans la potion.'' Dans une bataille, quand il tranchait ses adversaires, le sang volait partout, et il n'était pas rare qu'il en reçoive dans la bouche. Ça lui avait toujours rappelé de fermer la bouche en se battant, au moins. Habituellement ça arrivait quand il donnait ses ordres.

''Oui mais…''

'' Si vous vous dégonfler tous les deux je peux le faire moi-même.'' Fit sévèrement Hermione en reprenant le livre que tenait Toshiro en se levant. ''Je peux transgresser les règles vous savez. _Je pense_ que menacer les enfants de moldus est bien pire que de préparer une potion compliquée. Mais si vous ne voulez pas savoir si c'est Malfoy, nous pouvons simplement arrêter maintenant.''

Toshiro allait intervenir et reprendre le livre mais il se ravisa. Les garçons devaient décider eux même d'aller jusqu'au bout du plan. Et ils devaient le faire maintenant.

Les garçons regardèrent Hermione, bouches ouvertes. ''Bi… Bien…'' Lâcha faiblement Ron. ''Mais je ne mange pas d'ongles de pieds.'' Alors qu'Hermione se rasseyait et faisait le point sur la façon de procéder pour faire la potion, Ron murmura à Harry :''ça nous éviterai pas mal de travail si tu arrivais à faire tomber Malefoy de son balai pendant le match de demain.''

'' Respecte les règles, Potter,'' déclara Toshiro, surprenant les deux garçons. ''Mais si tu pouvais faire ressembler ça à un accident, ça serait encore mieux.''

Harry ne fit que le regarder.

* * *

Harry se réveilla tôt le samedi matin, ses nerfs lui tordant les entrailles. Il pensa au match à venir et sentit son pouls s'accélérer sous les pulsions d'adrénaline. Il se demanda ce que dirai Dubois si Gryffondor perdait le match et jusqu'à quel point il serai déçu de lui. Il ne savait pas si il serait capable de supporter la honte qui viendrai avec l'échec. Puis les mots de Toshiro firent leur chemin dans son esprit.

 _''_ _Respecte les règles, Potter._ _Mais si tu pouvais faire ressembler ça à un accident, ça serait encore mieux.''_

Est-ce qu'il était sérieux ? Est-ce qu'il lui conseillait de blesser délibérément quelqu'un ? Non. Harry secoua la tête. Il devait plaisanter. C'est ce qu'il décida. Toshiro devait plaisanter.

Mais… Il ne blaguait jamais. Il était la personne la plus rigide qu'il connaisse, à l'exception de Rogue. Ce qui soulevait la question : Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il se retourna nerveusement dans ses draps, y trainant depuis près d'une demi-heure, entouré des bruits des ronflements tranquilles des autres garçons. Finalement incapable de les supporter plus longtemps, Harry se leva, s'habilla de son uniforme de Quidditch et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à la salle, son balai en main.

Il était à mi-chemin de la salle quand une voix froide le fit sursauter. ''Tu es bien matinal, Potter.''

Harry se retourna et vit Toshiro assis à sa place habituelle près de la fenêtre, une jambe tirée vers lui, son bras passé autour, décontracté. Harry regarda la porte puis le jeune homme. Il hésita et son indécision dû se voir.

''Ne craint pas les défis, Potter.'' Fit le garçon aux cheveux blancs, verrouillant son regarda à celui d'Harry. Harry se sentit figé sur place, se noyant dans ses orbes turquoise. Les mots de Toshiro semblaient faire écho dans la salle vide. Même le feu toujours continu semblait avoir fait une pause pour écouter ses mots. ''Les défis sont destinés à te tester, à voir si tu es prêt à avancer. Profite de l'occasion et prouve à la vie que tu peux faire face à l'adversité.''

Toshiro détourna les yeux et le charme fut rompu. Harry cligna des yeux, libérant le souffle qu'il avait retenu sans s'en être rendu compte. ''Qu'es-ce que … Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?''

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, le regardant à nouveau. Harry se dépêcha de s'expliquer.

''Je veux dire, tu n'as jamais aimé le Quidditch avant… pourquoi tu m'encourages ?''

Toshiro sembla réfléchir attentivement à sa réponse et quand il reprit son ton était prudent. ''Je n'ai que faire du Quidditch.''

Harry attendit mais apparemment il n'en dirai pas d'avantage. Il se décala nerveusement avant de lancer précipitamment :''Tu le pensais ?''

''Qu'est-ce que je pensais ?'' Une brise froide balaya la pièce, faisant trembler Harry, mais Toshiro ne sembla pas la remarquer.

''Jeudi. Quand tu as dit de le faire ressembler à un accident. Tu as dis que ce serai encore mieux.''

Les sourcils de Toshiro se froncèrent puis son visage se détendit un instant plus tard. ''Tu m'as pris au sérieux.''

''Je… hé bien…''

''Potter, j'avais essayé l'humour. De toute évidence tu ne comprends pas comment je fonctionne.''

''Je… Tu… c'était _une blague_ ?'' Harry ne put que regarder Toshiro secouer la tête avec exaspération. Il murmura quelque chose qu'Harry ne put comprendre mais le coin de sa bouche se tordit dans ce qu'il put interpréter comme un sourire. Puis il disparu, cependant, trop tôt pour en être sûr.

''Bonne chance pour ton match, Potter.''

Harry resta debout à cligner des yeux avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre congé. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, pensant à toutes les interactions qu'il avait eues cette année et l'année passée avec le jeune homme. Il repensa à chaque phrase dont il put se souvenir, essayant de déterminer si il avait déjà entendu Toshiro faire une blague avant. Il n'en trouva aucune.

* * *

 _''_ _Vous vous adoucissez''_ Déclara pensivement Hyorinmaru alors qu'Harry partait vers la salle commune. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre.

''Je lui ai juste dit de faire un bon match.'' Murmura-t-il, même si personne d'autre n'était là. ''Rien de plus.''

Hyorinmaru gronda doucement mais n'ajouta rien.

Toshiro continua à regarder le monde extérieur s'éveiller et entendit les autres Gryffondor remplir progressivement la salle. Ils étaient plus raide que d'habitude, à la fois nerveux et excités pour le match à venir. Le volume augmenta progressivement et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus le supporter. Il s'asseya correctement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et en descendit d'un bond, se glissant ensuite dans la foule. Personne ne le remarqua, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Ils n'étaient que début novembre mais comme il était en phase avec la météo il put sentir qu'il allait bientôt faire plus froid. Il était inquiet et n'avait pas voulu rester immobile, mais il considéra que c'était dû au fait de ne pas s'être entrainé depuis longtemps. Il avait besoin de retourner à la clairière et de libérer une partie de l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée.

Dans la Grande Salle s'était encore pire que dans la salle commune. Les étudiants de toutes les maisons bavardaient et encombraient les allées, alors Toshiro ne s'était même pas donné la peine de trouver un siège. Il attrapa simplement quelques tranches de pastèque au bout de la table, remplit un thermos de thé et s'en alla.

Il s'occupa d'abord de la pastèque mais décida de garder le thé. Après tout, il devait trouver quelque chose à faire pendant le match. Bientôt il entendit les étudiants commencer à se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, il rejoignit la foule et scruta les signatures de reiatsu, identifiant rapidement Hermione. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient assis dans les gradins à côté des escaliers. Toshiro se pencha sur le banc, enroulant ses mains autour du thermos chaud, ce qui semblait étonnamment agréable, au vu de son penchant pour le froid. Il vit alors que Serpentard sortait de leurs vestiaires en une ligne d'argent et de vert, chacun tenant un balai noir poli. Ils prirent leur place près de Madame Bibine, qui se tenait au milieu du terrain à côté d'un grand coffre, Gryffondor entra alors. Leurs camarades de maison applaudirent et Toshiro ferma les yeux pour contrôler le grognement qui menaçait de faire son apparition. Une fois qu'il se sentit calmé il ouvrit les yeux pour voir que le match avait commencé.

Il fut immédiatement évident que les Gryffondors étaient surclassé en vitesse et en agilité. Les Serpentards étaient simplement des flèches de vert dans l'air, tandis que les Gryffondors parmi eux semblaient presque immobiles. Toshiro était perplexe avant de se rappeler qu'Harry se plaignait du fait que le père de Malfoy avait acheté le dernier modèle de balais aux Serpentards. Tant pis.

Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Un des cognards semblait en avoir particulièrement après Harry. Il ne le laissait pas tranquille, même quand Fred et George le frappait pour l'envoyer sur les Serpentards. Toshiro en fit par à Hermione, qui regardait attentivement le jeu. Elle n'a ni répondu, ni même fait attention qu'il lui parlait. Toshiro se retourna vers le jeu alors que la bruine commençait légèrement à tomber. Il apprécia le sentiment que lui apporta l'eau fine tombant sur lui.

Il regarda seulement à nouveau le match quand le sifflet retentit et que tous les joueurs descendirent vers le terrain. Madame Bibine se dirigea vers les Gryffondors, qui étaient amassés autour d'Harry. Les jumeaux semblaient discuter avec le capitaine, Dubois, qui semblait en colère, mais Toshiro put voir l'inquiétude contenue dans l'ensemble de sa mâchoire et sur la ligne de ses épaules. Il se tourna quand il vit Madame Bibine s'approcher du groupe, après avoir discuté avec eux pendant une minute elle siffla et ils remontèrent dans les airs.

Les yeux de Toshiro se rétrécirent. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Harry tournait autour du terrain, de peur de s'arrêter et que le cognard maudit l'attaque à nouveau. Il regarda derrière lui seulement pour sentir le cognard siffler au dessus de sa tête. Le cœur battant péniblement dans la poitrine il accéléra, la pluie tombant rapidement sur ses lunettes. La plupart du temps la recherche du vif d'or était difficile, mais avec un cognard maudit aux trousses il pouvait à peine se concentrer. Il était obligé de plonger, accélérer, monter et tourner pour pouvoir éviter le cognard, il n'avait pas le temps de chercher la petite boule dorée.

'' Tu prépares un ballet aérien, Potter ?'' Cria Malefoy en souriant alors qu'Harry fut forcé de faire une sorte de tourbillon pour éviter le cognard. Harry lui lança un regard furieux avant qu'il ne soit obligé de continuer à bouger.

Harry plongea, suivant la courbe du terrain, le cognard toujours derrière lui. Ce type de vol, rapide et bas, était normalement son préféré, mais à présent il avait bien plus à penser que les frissons dû au vol.

C'est avec une chance inouïe qu'Harry sortit d'un mouvement en voyant quelque chose de doré et brillant juste devant ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux avec stupeur avant de la voir partir. Récupérant ses esprits Harry la suivit.

Il était tellement concentré sur le vif d'or qu'il réussi à complètement oublier le cognard. Le vif d'or se déplaçait à toute vitesse mais son balai pouvait suivre, même lentement. Il se pencha en avant, le bras tendu. Ses doigts frôlèrent les ailes. Il était si proche ! Juste un peu plus et il…

Il y eu soudain un fort craquement et une douleur fulgurante le fit reculer. Il fut à peine capable de rester sur son balai, sa tête lui tournant, sa vision devenant floue. Harry grogna, tenant son bras clairement cassé et enflé contre son torse, étourdit par la douleur. Il haleta et sentit une vague de vertiges le traverser.

Un cri le tira hors du brouillard qui l'envahissait à cause de l'engourdissement et son instinct lui cria d'esquiver. Il le fit immédiatement et senti un courant d'air le frôler alors que le cognard passait au-dessus de lui.

''Ça va Harry ?'' Demanda un des jumeaux en planant devant lui, ses yeux assombris par l'inquiétude.

''Je vais bien. Je peux encore jouer.''

''Tu es sûr ? On peut…''

''Oui, ça va.'' Harry esquiva de nouveau et donna au jumeau un sourire douloureux. ''Allez, ce n'est rien.''

Le jumeau ne sembla pas convaincu, même à ses oreilles il semblait souffrir, mais il s'en alla néanmoins. Harry émit un long soupir et s'avança rapidement pour éviter le cognard.

La course contre le cognard et la recherche du vif d'or reprirent mais cette fois il avait un bras cassé auquel penser. Formidable. Juste génial. Il se maudit lui-même pour avoir baisser sa garde quand les mots de Toshiro lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit.

 _''_ _Ne craint pas les défis, Potter. Les défis sont destinés à te tester, à voir si tu es prêt à avancer. Profite de l'occasion et prouve à la vie que tu peux faire face à l'adversité.''_

 _Bien,_ pensa soudainement Harry, déterminé comme jamais. _Je vais prouver ma valeur à la vie._ Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que le jeune japonais savait de quoi il parlait. La lueur vive dans ses yeux semblait parler de quelque chose qu'Harry ignorait et qu'il ne voulait probablement pas savoir.

Harry monta soudainement en flèche et le cognard fut projeté vers l'avant. Il profita de l'occasion pour parcourir du regard le terrain sous lui. Il repoussa la douleur liée à son bras au fond de son esprit, bien que toujours conscient des pulsations lancinantes qui lui traversaient le bras. Il siffla légèrement avant que quelque chose n'attire son regard.

Malfoy était positionné à plusieurs mètres, riant évidement de lui, mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'interpelait. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la boule dorée qui planait à côté de sa tête.

Harry s'élança d'un coup, surprenant le garçon, dont les yeux s'élargirent. Harry l'ignora et tendit la main vers le vif d'or. Un sifflement à sa droite lui indiqua que le cognard se dirigeait vers lui et soudainement, d'un geste inespéré, sa main se referma autour du vif d'or avant que quelque chose ne le frappe en pleine tête et que sa vision se teinte de noir.

* * *

Toshiro avait tout vu. Il avait vu le cognard briser le bras d'Harry et le petit moment de choc qui avait suivi, vu qu'il continuait à jouer malgré la douleur et l'avait vu se précipiter pour attraper le vif d'or qui était à porté de main.

Il vit le cognard le frapper en pleine tête.

Il vit Harry perdre connaissance et tomber de son balai.

Il vit le garçon atterrir lourdement sur le terrain et y rester complètement immobile.

Et il vit le cognard se précipiter vers lui avec l'intention d'en finir.

Personne ne vit le shinigami utiliser une série de courts shunpo pour rejoindre le terrain, sortant sa baguette de sa botte en cours de route. Il lança un rapide sortilège sur le cognard, le détruisant entièrement. Il couru ensuite vers le jeune homme.

Les coéquipiers d'Harry descendirent doucement tout autour du terrain et coururent vers lui, les yeux pâles avec un mélange de choc et de peur. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'agenouillèrent autour d'Harry quand Toshiro arriva. Il s'arrêta alors pour s'enquérir de l'état du garçon. Harry était bien sur inconscient et un mince filet de sang tombait de sa bouche. Mais il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par l'état de sa tête. Toshiro avait fait la guerre et savait que les blessures à la tête étaient les plus dangereuses.

Il s'agenouilla et prit le pouls du garçon. Il ressentit une immense vague de soulagement quand il le sentit, étonnement fort. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la bouche d'Harry et estima que ses respirations étaient lentes mais stables. Toshiro recula et leva les yeux vers l'équipe, qui le fixait.

''Il est vivant'' dit-il simplement. Ce fut un petit soulagement pour l'équipe. Leurs regards s'assombrissaient quand ils baissaient les yeux vers leur coéquipier inconscient.

Pendant que les enseignants amenèrent Harry sur une civière Toshiro attendit Ron et Hermione pour leur parler. Ils étaient paniqués. Même ceux qui n'étaient pas proche d'Harry étaient secoués.

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis le match et un certain nombre de choses s'étaient passées. Les cours avaient continués mais un nuage noir planait sur l'école. Il était évident que le cognard avait été ensorcelé mais personne ne savait qui l'avait fait ou pourquoi. Toute pratique du Qiudditch avait été suspendue et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le coupable ou ses intentions, mais rien n'avait été trouvé. L'autre cognard n'avait aucun problème, tout comme les autres balles, les balais ou les autres ustensiles.

Il y avait eu une autre attaque tôt la veille. Le garçon surexcité qui suivait toujours Harry avec un appareil photo, Colin Creevey, se trouvait à présent sur l'un des lits à côté d'Harry, tout comme Miss Teigne.

Un commerce flamboyant de talismans, d'amulettes et de tout dispositif de protection avait éclaté dès que la nouvelle de l'attaque de Colin s'était rependue. Les élèves avaient peur et le peu que leur disait les enseignait ne les rassuraient pas.

Durant ces deux jours Harry était resté inconscient. Madame Pomfresh disait qu'il se réveillerai bientôt mais elle était très semblable aux guérisseurs de la quatrième division et Toshiro les connaissaient bien. Elle était inquiète. Et elle avait de bonnes raisons de l'être.

Le rythme cardiaque et la respiration d'Harry étaient bons et son bras cassé guérissait rapidement. C'était sa blessure à la tête qui inquiétait tout le monde. Il était encore très calme, trop au goût de certains, et n'avait même pas encore bougé un membre.

Toshiro était assis près de son lit, regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait personne pour les voir. La voix inquiète d'Hyorinmaru retentie dans son esprit. '' _Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée ?''_ Demanda-t-il. Toshiro soupira et se recula légèrement.

 _''_ _Je croyais qu'on avait déjà, longuement, eut cette conversation.''_

 _''_ _Je veux juste vérifier que vous soyez sûr de ce que vous allez faire. Nous ne savons pas comment le sorcier va réagir à ça.''_

 _''_ _Hé bien, il y a un début à tout.''_

Toshiro considéra le soudain silence de son zanpakuto comme une résignation et posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry. Sa paume commença à s'illuminer d'une douce lueur de kido.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **J'ai eu deux trois soucis pour des tournures de phrases alors si vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à me demander de vous expliquer !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

La chambre des secrets était tout aussi froide et sombre que d'habitude. L'eau dégoulinait du plafond, la mousse dégageait son étrange lumière bleue et les seuls sons étaient ceux de l'eau et des couinements occasionnels des rats que Sigruna n'avait pas encore réussis à tuer.

Ce qui n'était pas habituel en revanche, c'était les cris. Ils venaient de la pièce principale, où s'était autrefois tenue la statue géante d'un sorcier et où se tenait à présent une sculpture de glace de Sigruna, ayant remplacée l'ancienne. Le basilic se trouvait enroulé devant elle, la tête basse, regardant un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs la réprimander.

'' _Pourquoi_ as-tu fais ça ?!''

Intérieurement Sigruna n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait. D'après ce qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre, depuis que le shinigami l'avait prit d'assaut et avait commencé à lui hurler dessus, quelque chose était arrivé et il la tenait responsable. Elle aimait beaucoup le jeune homme, vraiment, mais elle ne supportait pas être accusée de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas commis.

''Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.'' Dit-elle en essayant de paraitre en colère, ce qui échoua. Misérablement. Peut-être était-ce dû au sentiment de profonde culpabilité qui lui nouait l'estomac ou au fait que les yeux de Toshiro, normalement réfléchis mais étonnement chaleureux, étaient durs et furieux.

''Tu as pétrifié un garçon !'' Toshiro se tenait à quelques pas devant elle et la regardait les bras croisés. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi petit il avait une présence impressionnante.

Attendez, quand avait-elle pétrifié un garçon ?

''Je n'ai rien fait.'' Dit-elle, les lèvres retroussées, révélant des crocs pointus.

''Bon, il n'y a pas d'autre créature ici qui ai cette capacité et tu as _toujours_ faim ! Maintenant les poulets que je t'apporte ne suffisent plus !''

C'était vrai. Après avoir dormi pendant tant d'années, les quelques poules que le garçon lui apportaient n'était pas suffisantes pour repousser sa faim. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle partirait à la recherche d'une proie, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle n'avait même _pas quitté_ la chambre de toute la semaine !

''Non, mais je ne suis pas sortie.'' Elle restait obstinément fidèle à son histoire et ça la peinait qu'il ne la croie pas. Elle pensait qu'ils étaient amis !

Toshiro la regarda encore quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de décroiser les bras. ''Je…je suis désolé.'' Déclara-t-il brusquement. Elle recula sous la surprise. Elle ne pensait _vraiment pas_ qu'il s'excuserait.

''Merci,'' déclara-t-elle après une courte pause. ''Je dis la vérité. Je ne suis pas sortie.''

Il l'eu à nouveau, ce regard sceptique qu'il lui avait lancé durant les quinze dernières minutes. Ça la blessait plus qu'elle ne le pensait, même si il n'avait été présent qu'une fraction de seconde. Après ça il retrouva son visage neutre de toute émotion.

''Je vais te donner le bénéfice du doute.'' Répondit-il doucement. Peut-être avait-elle mal interprété ses émotions, après tout, les humains étaient si difficiles à lire. Pas comme les autres reptiles. Sigruna sentit son cœur fondre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler.

''Oh, je ne suis pas fâchée.'' Soupira-t-elle en s'enroulant autour de lui. ''C'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu ne me crois pas.''

''Je suis désolé, mais toutes les preuves te pointe du doigt.''

Sigruna se raidit mais se força à garder une voix sûre. ''Quelqu'un à dû faire en sorte que ça me ressemble. Mais ce n'est pas moi. Je n'ai rien fait. Si c'était moi je m'en souviendrai.''

Elle vit son visage pâlir ce qui était déjà un exploit étant donné qu'il était déjà horriblement pâme, avant qu'il ne se détende. ''Oui,'' dit-il lentement. ''C'est possible.''

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne brise le silence qui s'était installé. ''Quelque chose d'intéressant est arrivé dans le monde d'en haut ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête, faisant tomber une partie de ses cheveux blancs sur son visage. Il ouvrit la bouche mais hésita. Il sembla débattre avec lui-même mais céda finalement. ''Quelqu'un… que je connais s'est blessé. Il est toujours inconscient.''

''Celui dont tu viens de me parler ?'' Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur les dalles fraiches, son œil toujours au niveau de la tête du garçon. Il soupira et s'asseya.

''Non. Un autre garçon.''

''Comment a-t-il été blessé ?''

''Il a été frappé par un cognard.''

''Un cognard ?'' C'était une des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas quand elle parlait à Toshiro. Il utilisait parfois des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas et elle devait lui demander de les expliquer. Il la regarda un instant avant de se lancer dans une explication sur un sport où les sorciers utilisaient des ustensiles de nettoyage et tentaient de s'entretuer.

Quelle utilité…

* * *

Peu de temps après avoir discuté avec Sigruna Toshiro quitta la chambre des secrets. Il vit Myrtle le regarder depuis l'une des stalles mais l'ignora. Comme toujours il ouvrit ses sens pour repérer l'arrivée de qui que ce soit et quand personne ne fut à proximité il quitta les toilettes.

Toshiro se tenait en haut des escaliers, appuyé contre la balustrade. Les personnes dans les peintures étaient les seules choses qui se déplaçaient dans ce château, ancien et silencieux. Toshiro soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Quand tout ceci avait-il commencé ?

Il se dirigea dans l'aile dédiée à l'infirmerie. Les étudiants étaient encore entrain de diner, il n'y avait donc personne aux alentours. Toshiro ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. Le lit d'Harry était le long du mur, près d'une fenêtre. Toshiro s'asseya sur la chaise qui trônait à côté de son lit, comme il en avait prit l'habitude.

Harry était toujours inconscient. Apparemment le coup du cognard avait fait plus de dégâts qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé à l'origine. Madame Pomfresh disait toujours qu'il ne tarderai pas à se réveiller, mais Toshiro avait des doutes. Toshiro avait connu un shinigami qui avait été gravement blessé par un hollow et avait fini avec une fracture du crâne. Il ne s'était jamais réveillé.

Ce que Madame Pomfresh ignorait, c'était qu'elle n'était pas la seule à le soigner.

Toshiro posa sa main sur la tête d'Harry, invoquant un kido de soin. Le visage pâle du garçon était baigné de lumière verte. Toshiro n'était certainement pas le meilleur en guérison mais Unohana avait fait en sorte que tous les capitaines reçoivent un cours de révision tous les ans. Il n'était pas le meilleur mais il pouvait sauver la vie de quelqu'un.

Les blessures à la tête étaient compliquées. On n'était jamais sûr de ce qu'il fallait ou ne fallait pas faire, aussi Toshiro avait opté pour une guérison générale. A ce stade il calmait plus le garçon inconscient qu'autre chose. Il pouvait dire que, où que se cache l'esprit d'Harry, il ne rêvait pas de choses agréables. Toshiro pouvait sentir sa tourmente, son agitation et sa peur. Peut-être croyait-il toujours être attaqué par le cognard. Peut-être que Voldemort essayait de le tuer. Il y avait des milliers de possibilités qui expliquaient qu'Harry se referme sur lui-même et Toshiro ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider.

Trois jours après le match de Quidditch, tôt le matin, Toshiro avait été soudainement réveillé en sentant le reiatsu d'Harry s'agiter. C'était singulier et rempli de peur, de confusion et de douleur. Toshiro s'était rapidement habillé et quand il était descendu à l'infirmerie il avait trouvé le garçon se débattant dans son lit, couvert de sueur, tous ses muscles tendus. Toshiro avait fait la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit et l'avait calmé avec son reiatsu. C'est le lendemain qu'il réussi à guérir la blessure que le garçon avait à la tête, mais maintenant il devait continuer à apaiser le jeune homme tous les matins et parfois tous les soirs. Il s'inquiétait de savoir comment ça allait l'affecter mais il n'avait pas le choix. Une fois il avait essayé d'attendre mais Harry avait continué à se débattre et Toshiro craignait qu'il fasse des convulsions si il n'agissait pas.

À présent cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le match et l'état du garçon n'avait montré aucune amélioration.

Toshiro laissa tomber le kido et se contenta de rester debout dans la salle. Il n'avait jamais aimé les hôpitaux et l'infirmerie ne faisait pas exception. Il se dirigea finalement vers la Grande Salle, d'où la lumière et le bruit se déversaient. Il marcha le long de la table pour trouver la nourriture qu'il souhaitait et la rassembler dans une assiette. Une fois satisfait il s'asseya à côté d'Hermione. Elle le salua et regarda son assiette.

''Tu manges plus.''

Toshiro haussa les épaules, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Utiliser le kido de guérison quand on y était peu familier mettait son reiatsu à rude épreuve et il avait fini par avoir besoin de manger d'avantage pour reconstituer son énergie. Cela signifiait aussi qu'il dormait plus et n'était plus le premier levé le matin. Il n'aimait pas ça mais il avait décidé que ce n'était pas nécessaire d'être le premier tous les jours.

''Oui.''

''Bien,'' assura Ron en agitant une patte de poulet devant lui. ''Tu en as besoin.''

Toshiro grimaça, Ron ne mâchait et n'avalait _toujours pas_ avant de parler. Il fallu à Toshiro une volonté incroyable pour ne pas le bâillonner quand il leva les yeux pour lui répondre. Il se concentra sur les yeux de Ron, déterminé à ne pas regarder sa bouche.

''Je vais très bien.''

''Tu es très mince,'' fit Hermione d'un ton inquiet. ''Tu manges beaucoup chez toi ?''

''À peu près autant qu'ici.''

''Oh…'' Il lui sembla qu'elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais une fille à côté d'elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, la faisant se retourner. Toshiro soupira et continua à manger. Il essaya d'ignorer les bavardages des élèves mais le bruit et la chaleur dans la salle commençaient à lui donner mal à la tête. Son assiette à moitié vide il rassembla du thé dans un thermos et commença à partir. Un poids sur sa manche l'arrêta.

Hermione le regarda, ses grands yeux bruns assombris pas l'inquiétude. ''As tu été voir Harry ?''

Toshiro hésita. Si disait oui, il semblerai s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme, ce qui était la vérité, il était profondément préoccupé par sa condition, mais il était réticent à le leur avouer. Si il disait non il semblerai insensible et distant, et pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent ça de lui. Quand il était avec le trio et qu'ils parlaient et riaient il ressentait une certaine chaleur lui traverser le corps, et ça l'inquiétait. Il ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, puisqu'il ne se réchauffait que si il était malade, mais il n'était pas malade…

Il entendit vaguement Hyorinmaru émettre un son étrange, mais le dragon de glace ne lui dit rien.

''Pas encore,'' dit-il en se rendant compte qu'il avait regardé la jeune fille tout en réfléchissant. ''Tu veux venir maintenant le voir avec moi ?''

Étonnement elle hocha la tête et se leva, lissant rapidement son uniforme avant de partir. Toshiro regarda Ron, mais il le vit en pleine conversation avec un autre garçon et décida de ne pas les interrompre. Toshiro rattrapa facilement la sorcière aux cheveux roux et ils parcoururent les salles tranquilles dans un doux silence.

''Comment tu vas ?''

La question prit Toshiro par surprise alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, décidant entre sortir ou s'entrainer quand tout le monde irai dormir. Le kido de guérison était une excellente façon d'utiliser une partie de son accumulation de reiatsu, il avait dû en cacher une grande partie de sorte que les autres élèves et les enseignants ne s'en aperçoivent pas, mais il ressentait la démangeaison qui le prenait à chaque fois qu'il ne s'était pas entrainé depuis longtemps. Il voulait sortir et brûler une partie de son excès d'énergie, pour une raison ou pour une autre cette école n'avait malheureusement pas de cours d'exercices physiques.

''Je vais bien.''

Hermione grommela, les faisant entrer dans une courte pause. ''Combien fait ton essai de Potion ?''

''Un mètre. Et le tiens ?''

''Un mètre et demi.'' Déclara-t-elle avec fierté, mais elle sembla se diminuer et elle accéléra subtilement. Toshiro la regarda, confus.

* * *

Pour une fois Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Le jeune japonais aux cheveux blancs était toujours si silencieux et semblait avoir si peu envie de parler. Elle avait envie de le faire s'ouvrir mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle craignait que si on parlait de sa vie chez lui ça le fermerai d'avantage, en effet il avait à peine parlé de sa vie et quand il l'avait fait c'était toujours court et énigmatique. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas sa vie chez lui, mais elle pouvait se tromper. Il pouvait très bien être naturellement calme.

''Comment vas-tu ?''

Vraiment ?! C'était la meilleure question à laquelle elle pouvait penser ?

''Je vais bien.''

Hermione grommela nerveusement, son esprit tournant à plein régime pour trouver une autre question, plus intelligente. ''Combien fait ton essai de Potion ?''

''Un mètre. Et le tiens ?''

Il n'était _vraiment pas_ bavard.

''Un mètre et demi.'' Dit-elle avec fierté avant de s'arrêter. Elle se tut, se réprimandant intérieurement. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait lu pendant l'été, que si elle voulait se faire des amis elle ne devait pas faire comme si elle était meilleure que les autres.

 _Génial. Tout simplement génial !_

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, enfin les baissa, car elle était plus grande que lui, et vit qu'il la regardait, la confusion inscrite sur son visage. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et détourna les yeux.

Elle fut soulagée quand ils arrivèrent finalement à l'infirmerie. Ils allèrent vers le lit d'Harry et Hermione se tint près du lit tandis que Toshiro restait à quelques pas de celui-ci. Hermione regarda le visage d'Harry, qui était pâle et calme, toujours beaucoup trop, et se rappela combien il était énergique avant.

 _Ça ira,_ se dit-elle. _Il se réveillera et tout ira redeviendra comme avant._

Elle lui frotta la main, qui était étonnement froide. ''Réveille toi bientôt, Harry.'' Dit-elle doucement. ''Nous avons le polynectar à faire. On a besoin que tu te réveilles pour que nous puissions comprendre comment récupérer certains ingrédients.''

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Toshiro lever la tête, semblant vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il mit simplement ses mains dans ses poches.

Ils restèrent là quelques minutes et ce jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh n'entre. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, apparemment surprise que quelqu'un soit là, puis elle avança. ''Ça ira pour lui.'' Dit-elle. ''Il a juste besoin de repos.''

''Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?'' Demanda Toshiro. Hermione sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il dise quoi que ce soit. ''Qu'est-ce qui le maintient endormi ?''

Madame Pomfresh soupira, prenant le pouls d'Harry. ''Il a été frappé par un cognard. Il est possible qu'il essaye simplement de s'accorder avec ce fait et que ça lui prenne plus de temps qu'il ne le devrait.''

Toshiro hocha la tête, à peine déçu. Tout trois se tinrent silencieusement autour du lit pendant un moment avant que Madame Pomfresh ne reprenne. ''Vous devriez aller au lit. Il n'y a rien de plus que nous puissions faire pour lui.'' Toshiro et Hermione hochèrent la tête et s'en allèrent, Madame Pomfresh ferma doucement la porte derrière eux.

Ils marchèrent alors vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, pour vérifier où en était le polynectar. Hermione entra la première, mais elle remarqua le regard nerveux de Toshiro quand il entra à son tour.

Mimi geignarde les ignorait quand ils étaient là en général, ils allèrent donc directement à la stalle où ils gardaient la potion et ses ingrédients. Hermione se pencha au dessus, baissant les yeux vers le bouillon gris pour s'assurer que rien n'avait changé depuis la nuit précédente. Quand elle fut satisfaite de voir que c'était comme ça le devait elle s'asseya et regarda Toshiro, qui était assis dos contre le mur, semblant nettement mal à l'aise.

''Nerveux d'être dans les toilettes des filles ?'' Taquina-t-elle, ravie de voir s'approfondir son froncement de sourcil habituel.

''Non.''

''Alors, pourquoi es-tu si nerveux ?''

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à une réponse, aussi quand elle obtint un regard noir elle laissa couler. Elle se leva avec un soupir et lui sourit. ''Allez. Retournons à la salle commune et voyons jusqu'à quel point Ron à tout détruit.''

Toshiro sourcilla mais se leva et la suivit.

* * *

Cette nuit là Toshiro resta éveillé dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Il était fébrile et finalement, après une demi-heure, il avala une pilule d'âme artificielle, dit à son gigai de faire semblant de dormir et se glissa hors de la fenêtre. Il shunpota jusqu'à la Forêt interdite et trouva la clairière qu'il avait utilisée l'année passée pour s'entrainer. Avec un petit sourire il dégaina Hyorinmaru et le tint devant lui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard Toshiro rejoignit la tour de Gryffondor et retourna dans son gigai, largement satisfait de son entrainement. Il avait tout givré et dégivré plusieurs fois. Ça lui plaisait toujours de voir un endroit entièrement gelé avec une douce et vacillante lueur sur la glace.

Dans la matinée Toshiro décida d'aller voir Harry seulement la nuit suivante, aussi il descendit lentement vers la Grande Salle en se frottant le poignet. Il avait atterri maladroitement dessus et c'était quelque peu douloureux.

Juste au moment où il entrait dans la salle quelqu'un lui rentra littéralement dedans. Surpris il perdit l'équilibre et lui et la personne qui lui était rentrée dedans reculèrent, lui tombant à terre.

''Regardez où vous allez !'' Grogna-t-il, retirant ses cheveux de son visage. La personne bafouilla rapidement et il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

''Je suis vraiment désolée !'' S'excusa-t-elle en l'aidant à se relever. ''Mais je viens d'apprendre qu'Harry s'était réveillé !''

La colère de Toshiro fut momentanément oubliée. ''Vraiment ?''

''Oui !'' Hermione se tue un instant avant de partir en courant, le tenant fermement par le poignet. ''Allons-y !''

Toshiro fut forcé de courir à côté d'elle et rapidement ils atteignirent l'aile dédiée à l'infirmerie. Hermione ouvrit les portes et courut à l'intérieur, trainait toujours Toshiro derrière elle.

''Harry !'' Hermione lâcha _finalement_ Toshiro pour ensuite faire face au lit d'Harry et de le tirer dans une éteinte féroce. Toshiro se tint simplement près du lit, frottant son poignet pour que le sang y circule à nouveau. Elle avait une poigne étonnement forte pour une jeune humaine.

''Hermione !'' Harry réussit à la repousser en clignant des yeux, surpris.''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?''

Elle recula, offusquée. ''Je suis là pour te voir, bien évidement !''

''O…Oh, oui.'' Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla embarrassé puis remarqua Toshiro debout à côté du lit. ''Salut, Hitsugaya.''

Toshiro hocha la tête. ''Il est bon de te voir réveillé, Potter.''

''Ouais, Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que j'avais été inconscient pendant six jours. C'est vrai ?''

Hermione hocha la tête et le frappa à l'épaule.

''Hey !''

''Ne fait _plus jamais_ ça !''

''Hé bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais _voulu_ que ça arrive ! Quelqu'un à ensorcelé le cognard.''

''On sait.'' Coupa Hermione, inquiète. ''Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir été frappé ?''

Harry secoua la tête puis sembla immédiatement regretter son geste. ''Non. Je me souviens d'avoir attrapé le vif d'or, mais après tout est noir et ce jusqu'à ce que je me réveille hier soir.''

''Hier soir ?''

''Oui.'' Harry regarda Toshiro, qui avait posé la question avec surprise. ''Madame Pomfresh faisait sa dernière ronde quand je me suis réveillé. Alors, que s'est-il passé quand j'ai été touché ?''

''Hé bien, tu es tombé au sol, Hitsugaya a alors détruit le cognard avec un sort.'' Hermione s'interrompue, semblant réfléchir. ''Comment es-tu arrivé sur le terrain aussi vite ?'' Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Toshiro.''Je me souviens pourtant que tu étais assis à côté de moi tout le long du match.''

''Oui, nous aimerions également le savoir.''

 _Génial,_ pensa Toshiro en se tournant vers le professeur McGonagall, qui marchait vers eux.

''Le professeur Dumbledore voudrait te parler.'' Dit-elle à Toshiro, le fixant d'un regard aiguisé. Toshiro se sentit brusquement nerveux. ''Il est bon de te voir réveillé et conscient à nouveau, monsieur Potter.''

''Oui, moi aussi..'' murmura-t-il distraitement, regardant McGonagall mettre une main sur l'épaule de Toshiro en le conduisant vers les portes.

En regardant derrière lui, Toshiro vit Hermione lui murmurer un ''Bonne chance.''

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Rien de particulier à dire si ce n'est merci pour votre lecture !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Toshiro suivi le professeur McGonagall hors de l'aile dédiée à l'infirmerie et à travers les couloirs sinueux du château. Apparemment le petit déjeuner était fini, aussi les étudiants inondaient les couloirs.

''Je ne serai pas en retard en classe ?'' Demanda-t-il au professeur, peu désireux de parler avec le directeur.

''Tu seras excusé.'' La réponse fut courte et rapide, ce qui fit soupçonner à Toshiro que la femme était en colère contre lui. Il soupira. Tout ça ne sentait pas bon.

 _Excusé ?_ Pensa soudainement Toshiro avec confusion. _Ça voudrai dire qu'il ne serai pas en classe pendant au moins une partie de la journée._

Finalement ils atteignirent une partie plus calme du château et tout deux continuèrent à marcher en silence. Toshiro suivi le professeur, quelque chose qu'il n'aimait normalement pas faire, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas la rendre plus en colère qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant la statue d'une gargouille, McGonagall lui fit face et fit d'une voix forte et claire :'' Fizwizzbiz''.

Toshiro leva un sourcil mais fut distrait quand la statue commença à tourner et à monter. Un escalier était attaché à sa base et formait une spirale sous les mouvements de la statue. ''Le bureau du directeur est en haut.'' Déclara McGonagall en se tournant sans le regarder. ''Sois respectueux et répond sincèrement à ses questions.''

Toshiro regarda la sorcière partir, curieux au sujet de sa soudaine animosité envers lui. Puis il secoua la tête, décidant de remettre ça à plus tard. Il commença à montrer l'escalier et trouva au sommet une simple porte en bois. A peine eut-il frappé qu'une voix familière l'invita à entrer. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le grand bureau rond rempli d'objets divers, de nombreuses bibliothèques remplies de libres poussiéreux et un d'un oiseau se tenant à côté du bureau. Le grand oiseau perché là bas avait un plumage terne or et rouge. Ses yeux noirs étaient secs et il toussait.

 _Il ne s'occupe pas de ses animaux de compagnie,_ pensa Toshiro avec réprobation. Lui allait voir Athéna tous les jours.

''Ha, monsieur Hitsugaya.'' Son attention fut attirée vers le vieux directeur assis derrière un grand bureau orné de nombreux papiers. Il y avait également un globe qui tournait sans cesse dans un coin. ''Asseyez vous qu'il vous plait.''

Toshiro s'asseya prudemment sur une des deux chaises devant le bureau, irrité de constater que s'il s'asseyait ses pieds ne toucheraient pas le sol. Formidable. Quelle excellente façon de faire impression. Il y avait une bonne raison pour laquelle il avait eu une nouvelle chaise quand il était devenu capitaine.

Son esprit s'arrêta sur sa division. Comment faisaient-ils avec seulement Rangiku sur place ? Il supposait qu'ils le contacteraient si ils avaient de sérieux problèmes, mais Rangiku avait cessé de lui envoyer des papiers après la réprimande qu'il lui avait faite, elle pourrait très bien avoir trop peur pour lui demander de l'aide. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient-ils simplement trop ivres pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester couchés et dormir toute la journée.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Dumbledore parlait, prenant le silence de Toshiro pour un consentement à commencer. Toshiro avait été perdu dans ses pensés jusqu'au milieu du discourt vraisemblablement long du vieil homme. ''…évènements d'il y a plusieurs jours pendant le match de Quidditch entre les maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, durant lequel Mr. Harry Potter fut blessé par un cognard ensorcelé l'ayant visé tout au long du match…''

Wow, ce que cet homme pouvait parler. C'était presque aussi ennuyeux que quand Yamamoto dissertait pendant des heures durant les réunions des capitaines et ce dans une salle de réunion atrocement étouffante. Au moins, Toshiro pouvait s'asseoir, ici.

'' _Je vous suggère de commencer à faire attention,''_ déclara Hyorinmaru. '' _Il semble se rapprocher de la fin de son discours.''_

Toshiro se concentra à nouveau.''… a déclaré que vous étiez assis avec des amis dans les gradins de la maison Gryffondor. Cependant, un instant plus tard, quand Harry Potter fut rendu inconscient par le cognard et par conséquent tomba de son balai…''

Toshiro soupira mentalement.

''… vous étiez sur le terrain et aviez détruit le cognard ensorcelé qui tentait de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé en blessant sérieusement ou même en tuant Harry Potter. Vous vous êtes ensuite précipité aux côtés du jeune homme et, d'après les dires de l'équipe de Quidditch Gryffondor, vous avez fait un examen d'Harry Potter sur le terrain. Vous avez déclaré qu'il était en vie et peu de temps après Mr Potter a été évacué du terrain sur une civière et emmené à l'infirmerie, où il reçu des soins médicaux. Pour vous, cette description est-elle correct ?''

''Oui, elle l'est.'' Fit poliment Toshiro. _Fais comme si tu parlais à Yamamoto, fais comme si tu parlais à Yamamoto, fais comme si tu parlais à Yamamoto…_

''Alors pouvez vous m'expliquer, avec vos mots et au mieux de vos capacités, comment avez-vous pu atteindre le terrain à ce qui semblait être le bon moment, quand il aurait fallu à une personne de votre âge et votre taille au moins cinq minutes pour arriver sur le terrain.''

Toshiro prit un moment pour retirer à la question tous les termes inutiles, ce qui sembla être la plupart des mots. C'était un problème. Il n'avait pas pensé à quoi ça ressemblerai pour les gens autour de lui quand il avait shunpoté sur le terrain, mais ça devait sembler être un déplacement beaucoup trop rapide par rapport au déplacement de n'importe quelle personne normale. Il devait trouver un bon mensonge et rapidement. Dumbledore posa ses coudes sur son bureau et forma une tente avec ses doigts en souriant, fixant attentivement Toshiro. C'était très énervant.

''Je n'étais pas dans les gradins durant tout le match,'' répondit Toshiro, c'était le meilleurs mensonge qui lui était passé par la tête. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à toutes ses réponses mais il espérait qu'il serait capable de les inventer au fur et à mesure. ''J'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas avec le cognard et quand il a cassé le bras de Potter, j'ai pensé qu'il ne s'en arrêterai pas là. J'ai quitté les gradins et je me suis déplacé pendant que le match continuait. Je doute qu'on m'ais vu partir, ils étaient tous concentrés sur le match. Je ne pas très bavard alors il est assez facile pour les gens d'oublier ma présence.''

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant un moment, analysant probablement son histoire pour en trouver les défauts. Toshiro était assis sur sa chaise, le dos droit et le menton levé. Il n'avait pas l'air coupable. Il avait déjà mentit auparavant et il pouvait très bien le faire maintenant.

''Pourquoi avez-vous ressenti le besoin d'aider Harry Potter si vous n'êtes pas proche de lui ?'' Dumbledore s'adossa dans sa chaise, sans perdre son sourire. Toshiro supposa ce que c'était sensé être réconfortant, mais son sourire lui rappelait trop celui qu'Ichimaru avait toujours aux lèvres.

''Je n'ai pas dit que je n'étais pas proche de lui.'' Déclara Toshiro en reformulant la question pour lui donner un peu plus de temps pour trouver une réponse. ''Je ne sais pas si on nous appelle ''amis'' mais je me suis sentit responsable de ne pas le laisser mourir. Je pouvais empêcher que cela n'arrive, alors j'ai décidé que je devais agir.''

De nouveau Dumbledore le fixa et une fois de plus Toshiro garda le contact visuel. Il était un _capitaine_. Il ne se _laisserai pas intimider_ par un humain, dont il était certainement plus vieux. Malgré l'âge et la sagesse de cet homme, Toshiro savait que les humains ne pouvaient vivre que jusqu'à un certain point et il l'avait déjà dépassé. Cet humain était probablement plus jeune que lui.

''Vous êtes conscient des conséquences qu'entrainent le fait de mentir au directeur, n'est-ce pas ?'' Fit tout d'un coup Dumbledore. Toshiro plissa les yeux. Le _menaçait_ -il ?

''J'en suis conscient,'' répondit Toshiro. ''Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela est pertinent, parce que je ne mens pas.''

Hyorinmaru hocha la tête et remua les ailes. '' _Techniquement vous ne m'entez pas. Vous vouliez vraiment protéger le jeune homme, vous êtes descendu sur le terrain pendant que le match se déroulait, les humains étaient concentrés sur le match et les gens ont tendant à ne pas vous remarquer si vous ne le voulez pas. Vous ne mentez pas.''_

 _''_ _Merci pour le résumé complet.''_ Déclara sèchement Toshiro. _''Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça.''_

Hyorinmaru grogna, ratissant la neige de ses griffes. _'' Inutile de s'énerver contre moi''_

 _''_ _Je ne me suis pas énervé.''_

Hyorinmaru resta silencieux et s'il le pouvait, Toshiro savait qu'il lèverai un sourcil.

'' _D'accord, je suis désolé. Heureux ?''_

 _''_ _C'est mieux.''_ Murmura le Zanpakuto.

Toshiro résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. Son zanpakuto agissait parfois comme un enfant.

 _''_ _Je vous entends.''_ Intervint le dragon. _''Rappelez vous, je fais partie de votre âme. Si j'agis comme un enfant, alors vous aussi.''_

Stupide dragon et sa logique.

''Monsieur Hitsugaya ?''

Toshiro se reconcentra, levant à nouveau les yeux sur le directeur, qui l'observait sans inquiétude particulière. Toshiro se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. ''Je suis désolé, directeur,'' fit Toshiro en inclinant un peu la tête. ''Pourriez vous répéter ?''

Dumbledore le regarda, ses yeux bleus le regardant attentivement pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne reprenne. ''Je vous demandais : quel genre d'éducation vous aviez eu avant d'arriver à Poudlard ?''

Toshiro se suspendit. Sur toutes les choses sur lesquelles il pouvait être interrogé, dont il n'avait même pas fait de liste tellement il y en avait. Pourquoi Dumbledore voulait-il savoir ça ?

'' _Répondez soigneusement,''_ déclara Hyorinmaru, inquiet. _''Il doit manigancer quelque chose.''_

''Normale,'' répondit Toshiro. ''J'avais terminé l'école primaire.'' Malgré sa haine pour son âge physique, il décida qu'il était préférable de répondre en fonction de ce qu'il aurait dû vivre, étant donné qu'il devait avoir douze ans.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et regarda son bureau, puis il glissa un papier vers Toshiro. ''Vous n'avez jamais sauté une ou des années ? Vos notes suggèrent que vous avez une intelligence bien au dessus de la moyenne.''

Toshiro regarda le papier. C'était une transcription des notes de l'année passée. Elles étaient les plus élevées possibles.

''Non,'' répondit finalement Toshiro. ''Ma grand-mère voulait que je reste avec des enfants de mon âge.'' Oh combien il détestait dire ça. Mais Dumbledore hocha pensivement la tête.

''Avec des notes comme celles-ci, je me suis demandé pourquoi vous aviez été envoyé à Gryffondor. Serdaigle aurait été un meilleur choix pour vous.''

Toshiro regarda le vieux choixpeau magique, qui était posé sur une étagère dans une des bibliothèques. Il était calme et silencieux, mais il savait qu'il écoutait attentivement. ''Je ne peux pas vous donner les raisons qui ont poussé mon envoi à Gryffondor, je ne les connais pas moi-même.''

Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise, posant ses mains sur le bureau. ''C'est peu orthodoxe et nous ne l'avons que rarement fait depuis l'ouverture de Poudlard, mais que diriez vous de changer de maison ?''

Cet homme était plein de surprises. Toshiro le regarda fixement, contemplant l'offre. Il devait l'admettre, c'était attrayant. Depuis qu'il avait appris que la salle commune de Serdaigle était une bibliothèque, il avait voulu changer de maison, mais cette idée avait été écartée car ça semblait impossible. Maintenant que l'opportunité était devant lui, il se fit incertain sur ce qu'il fallait faire.

Si Dumbledore lui avait fait la proposition au début de l'année il l'aurait acceptée avec joie. Mais maintenant, entre le polynectar et l'état d'Harry, il sentait qu'il était plus utile à Gryffondor. Il serait également infiniment plus difficile de faire des plans avec le trio si il était dans une autre maison. D'ailleurs Gryffondor avait rarement classe avec Serdaigle, aussi il ne pourrait même pas les voir.

Il y avait également le fait que qu'il changeait de maison il attirerait une attention non désirée. D'après ce qu'il avait compris changer de maison était rare, voir inexistant. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de qui que ce soit qui ai fait ça et il préférait rester loin de l'attention générale.

En dépit de tout ça l'offre était très tente. Il serait parmi des gens intelligents, même si il s'agissait d'enfants et très jeunes, mais ils étaient susceptibles de se comporter bien mieux que ceux de Gryffondor. Il pourrait avoir une conversation intellectuelle avec quelqu'un, au lieu de rester lire près de la fenêtre en tentant d'ignorer les bavardages des autres élèves.

Et pourtant… Ils lui manqueraient. Pour une raison ou pour une autre il regretterai les discussions intenses d'Harry et Ron sur le Quidditch, les révisions frénétiques d'Hermione avant les tests et même les oublis de Neville. Ils étaient ce qui rendait Gryffondor unique et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y renoncer. Il s'était étrangement attaché à cette maison.

En levant les yeux il vit que Dumbledore attendait patiemment sa réponse. Il comprit soudainement que ça devait être la raison pour laquelle le professeur McGonagall avait semblé si en colère contre lui. Changer de maison pourrait gêner les chefs, surtout si l'étudiant en question était un élève ayant d'aussi bons résultats que lui. Il remontait considérablement le QI moyen de Gryffondor et apportait probablement une grande fierté pour à la sorcière. Si il changeait pour intégrer Serdaigle, elle risquait de le détester pour toute la durée de sa présence ici, dans une certaine limite, enfin il l'espérait.

Cependant, cette décision ne devait pas être rendue par rapport aux sentiments des uns et des autres, mais aux siens. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas d'importance. C'était son choix, à lui seul.

Toshiro se redressa et rencontra le regard du professeur Dumbledore. ''Merci pour l'offre,'' déclara-t-il fermement, fier que sa voix ne montre aucune des inquiétudes qui le rongeait actuellement. ''Mais je crains de devoir refuser. Je suis heureux à Gryffondor et j'aimerai y rester.''

Dumbledore hocha la tête, quelque chose étincelant doucement dans ses yeux. Toshiro se rappela vaguement que l'homme avait lui-même été à Gryffondor et surement était-il protecteur envers cette maison et ses étudiants. ''Si c'est votre décision, je la respecterai.''

''Merci, directeur.''

Dumbledore se pencha en avant et rangera la transcription des notes de Toshiro dans son dossier. Puis il agita sa baguette et le dossier s'éleva dans les airs, allant se ranger dans une des étagères, parmi bien d'autres dossiers. C'était sans doute les dossiers des autres élèves. Quand il fut rangé, Dumbledore se pencha en arrière et sourit à nouveau. Toshiro voulait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça. Ça lui rappelait trop Ichimaru.

''A présent, il y a encore la question de votre intellect.''

Quoi ? C'était un _problème_ qu'il soit plus intelligent que les autres élèves ? Toshiro dû faire preuve d'une grande maitrise de soi pour ne pas jeter un regard noir au directeur. Il resta assis silencieusement, espérant que l'homme serait lire son langage corporel et comprendrait qu'il était en colère.

''Vous êtes bien au dessus des autres élèves de votre classe,'' continua Dumbledore avec gaité, soit il ne remarqua pas, soit il décida d'ignorer, la colère de Toshiro. ''Nous avons envisagé de vous faire avancer d'une année.''

Toshiro se figea. C'était l'académie qui se répétait. ''Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur,'' dit-il à la hâte, se forçant à rester poli. ''Je ne souhaite pas avancer d'un an. Je suis heureux là où je suis.''

''Peut-être, mais ne souhaiteriez vous pas un peu plus de challenge ? Tous vos professeurs ont assuré que vous pourriez dormir pendant les cours que vous obtiendriez toujours les meilleurs notes.''

''Oui, mais je ne veux pas quitter mes amis.'' Toshiro s'efforçait de rassembler tout argument que Dumbledore accepterai. Après tout, l'école ne pouvait rien faire sans son consentement et probablement le consentement de son tuteur. Yamamoto agissait comme son tuteur légal, Toshiro emporterai cette information dans la tombe avant que qui que ce soit, et surtout Rangiku, ne soit au courant de ça, et il ne voudrai probablement pas qu'il avance d'un an non plus. De plus sur la base des évènements récents, ils avaient décidés que Toshiro devait rester auprès d'Harry. Le jeune homme semblait être un aimant à ennuis et Voldemort avait un profond désir de tuer Harry. Puisque la mission de Toshiro était de détruire Voldemort, il était logique qu'il reste autour d'Harry.

''Je comprends ce que vous ressentez, mais vous ne devriez pas vous retenir à cause d'eux. Votre vie est à vous et il est préférable que vous fassiez le nécessaire pour réussir.'' Les yeux de Dumbledore brillèrent un instant. L'oiseau, à quelques mètres, toussa faiblement.

''Je vous assure, monsieur le directeur, cette décision est la mienne. Je ne me retiens pas à cause de mes amis.''

Dumbledore l'étudia pendant quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. ''Très bien. Si c'est votre choix, nous la respecterons. Passez une bonne journée, monsieur Hitsugaya.''

''Vous aussi, professeur Dumbledore.'' Toshiro se leva, s'inclina, puis s'en alla. Il marcha vers sa salle de classe, notant que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs. Une réalisation le frappa soudainement et il s'arrêta brusquement.

Il les avait appelés _ses amis._ Il les considérait comme _des amis_. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Toshiro déglutit nerveusement. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que se passerait-il maintenant ?

 _''_ _Du calme, maitre.''_ Fit Hyorinmaru, semblant quelque peu amusé. _''C'est une bonne chose.''_

 _''_ _Une bonne chose ?!''_ Toshiro criait pratiquement sur son zanpakuto. '' _Une bonne chose ?! Ça pourrait ruiner ma mission !''_

 _''_ _Comment ?''_

Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration et recommença à marcher. '' _Rien.''_

 _''_ _Maitre…''_

 _''_ _Rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille !''_

 _''_ _Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous pouvez vous permettre d'envenimer.''_

 _''_ _Je sais. Je vais m'en occuper.''_

 _''_ _Comment ?''_ Il sembla méfiant. Toshiro ne répondit pas, continuant de marcher vers son cours, Transfiguration. Génial. Il devrait à nouveau faire face à une McGonagall en colère.

Il poussa la porte, se faufila et voulu s'asseoir sans être vu, mais McGonagall le remarqua. Heureusement, elle ne faisait pas cours, quand il était entré elle aidait un étudiant à transformer une grenouille sculptée en une vraie. Elle le regarda, les yeux s'élargissant de surprise. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers lui.

''Tu es encore ici ?''

Elle parlait doucement mais les élèves non loin d'eux pouvaient facilement l'entendre. Et ils n'essayèrent même pas de cacher le fait qu'ils écoutaient.

''Oui, professeur.'' Toshiro tenta de la contourner pour aller s'installer mais elle ne bougea pas.

''Pourquoi ?''

La colère commença à s'agiter dans sa poitrine et la température de la pièce chuta. Il était un _capitaine_ il n'avait pas à s'expliquer auprès d'elle !

''J'ai décidé de ne pas changer,'' dit-il, la voix basse et les yeux sombres. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se défendre contre elle et il commençait à regretter sa décision de venir en classe. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il rejoigne à la chambre des secrets.

McGonagall dû mal interpréter la colère présente dans ses yeux car elle ajouta :''Tu regrettes ta décision ?''

Toshiro secoua la tête sans la regarder. ''Non.''

Il ne savait même pas si il était lui-même convainquant.

* * *

Une fois les cours fini, Toshiro fui vers la Chambre des secrets et s'attela à faire ce qu'il avait promit qu'il ferai il y a quelques semaines, la rendre plus habitable. Il était déterminé à ne penser ni à l'école ni à sa mission pendant au moins plusieurs heures, aussi il décida que c'était une bonne façon de se distraire.

Après avoir tout exploré, Toshiro trouva une pièce un peu reculée qui semblait idéale pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'était ni trop grand ni trop petit, assez pour installer des bibliothèques, une chaise et laisser passer Sigruna, si elle voulait être là pendant qu'il y était. Bien décidé Toshiro s'asseya dos au mur et un morceau de papier en main. Il savait que s'il empruntait des affaires de l'école, ils enquêteraient, et il ne pouvait pas retourner à Soul Society avant les vacances d'hivers, dans six semaines. Aussi il était embêté.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Sigruna glissa vers lui et s'enroula dans la pièce, reposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle regarda le papier, étonnamment vide. ''Quel est le problème ?''

''Si je prends des éléments de l'école, ils vont les chercher,'' soupira Toshiro en tapotant sa plume contre son menton. ''J'ai déjà été remarqué alors à partir de maintenant je voudrais rester à l'écart de leur radar.''

Sigruna sortit sa langue, attrapa le bord du papier et le lança en l'air. Il se précipita vers lui et lança un regard noir au basilic. Elle étira simplement sa lèvre supérieure dans ce qu'il devina censé être un sourire. ''Tu as fait ma statue,'' dit-elle pensivement, levant légèrement la tête. ''Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas faire d'autres choses ?''

Toshiro la regarda pendant un moment. ''Tu sais, c'est une excellente idée. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?''

Il fronça les sourcils et Sigruna ouvrit la bouche pour dire que chose quand ils entendirent le grondement lointain d'une pierre glissant contre une autre. Toshiro et le basilic se regardèrent un instant avant que la panique ne s'installe et qu'ils ne se ruent vers la porte.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **J'ai longuement hésité sur la façon dont s'adresserait Dumbledore à Hitsugaya, en anglais que ce soit ''tu'' ou ''vous'' c'est ''you'', je ne vous apprend évidement rien, mais du coup pour le traduire en français on se pose la question... J'avais d'abord pensé au tutoiement, vu que McGonagall l'utilise avec Hitsugaya, ce qui était là aussi un choix de ma part, cela dit aidé par le livre. Finalement j'ai opté pour le vouvoiement, pour une raison assez simple en fait, la plupart des directeurs d'établissements que j'ai connus vouvoyaient les élèves qu'ils recevaient en entretient, alors voilà !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Toshiro courut vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit, Sigruna se hâtant à ses côtés. Elle s'arrêta brusquement juste devant lui, la tête levée et sortant sa langue. Toshiro tenta de la dépasser mais elle lui bloqua le chemin avec sa queue.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' Siffla Toshiro, gardant cependant un ton bas, il savait que les sons résonnaient ici. ''Nous devons découvrir qui est là !''

''Je reconnais ce parfum…'' Murmura Sigruna, sa langue sortant rapidement pour goûter l'air humide. ''Mais comment… ?''

Toshiro grogna de frustration, utilisant un court shunpo pour dépasser le grand serpent. Une fois dépassé, il courut jusqu'au bout du chemin, la main dans sa poche, près à prendre sa pilule d'âme artificielle si nécessaire. Mais la personne qui se tint au milieu de la Chambre des secrets, regardant la statue de glace, la lumière faisant étinceler ses cheveux cuivre, l'interloqua. La jeune fille se retourna, ses cheveux s'étendant derrière elle avant de tomber sur ses épaules. Toshiro fut surpris par la froideur présente dans ses yeux, ce qui était très différent de leur chaleur habituelle. La question qui suivi le laissa abasourdit.

''Qui es-tu ?''

Si il n'était pas aussi confus par la question, il l'aurait été de par la façon rapide et sèche dont elle l'avait posée. La question avait été posée avec sa voix, mais ce n'était pas vraiment… elle. Toshiro eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il sentit des écailles lui effleurer le bras, immédiatement les yeux de Ginny se dirigèrent vers Sigruna.

''Je ne t'ai pas demandée de venir.'' Dit-elle froidement alors que Sigruna tressailli en reculant, comme si elle avait été piquée. Mais Toshiro s'attarda sur le fait qu'elle avait parlé Fourchelangue. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, c'était une capacité très rare. Et elle savait également qu'il ne fallait pas regarder le basilic dans les yeux.

''Tu sens comme lui, mais tu ne lui ressemble pas,'' déclara Sigruna d'une voix faible. ''Qu'es-tu ?''

''Laisse nous, basilic.'' Sigruna hésita puis se retourna et s'éloigna dans un glissement. Toshiro la regarda partir avant de se tourner vers Ginny. Tout deux se regardèrent, évaluant l'apparence de l'autre, mais plus que ça encore, leurs compétences également. Toshiro pouvait voir la façon dont elle se tenait : maladroite mais avec une meilleure posture que celle qu'elle possédait d'habitude. Il regarda ses yeux et su immédiatement qu'elle était contrôlée. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait pris son apparence. Ce n'était pas Ginny Weasley.

''Qui es-tu ?'' Demanda-t-il en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle était armée mais il ne connaissait pas ses capacités. Il était toujours préférable d'être prévoyant.

''Je crois que je te l'ai demandé avant.''

Si il avait des doutes sur le fait que ce soit Ginny, sa voix les repoussa tout de suite. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement proche de la jeune fille quand il était resté chez les Weasley : elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry et il était une atypie qu'elle avait acceptée, mais il l'avait bien assez entendu parler pour reconnaitre sa voix. Et ce n'était pas la sienne.

''Hitsugaya Toshiro, ou Toshiro Hitsugaya, comme vous dites ici.'' Il ne s'habituerait jamais à la façon dont ils se présentaient, ici.

''Ginny Weasley,'' répondit la jeune fille.

''Non.''

''Non ?'' Ses traits se transformèrent en un sourire confus. ''Je connais mon propre nom, tu ne crois pas ?''

''J'ai passé du temps avec sa famille et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'un Weasley, que les Weasley, agit. Je te le demande à nouveau, qui es-tu ?'' Toshiro se mit soudainement en position défensive, si la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux était quelque chose à prendre en compte, son léger déplacement n'était pas passé inaperçu.

''Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre toi, surtout si tu es un camarade fourchelangue comme je pense que tu l'es, le basilic ne t'ayant pas attaqué. Vraiment, nous sommes bien assez rares comme ça. Les autres ne nous comprennent pas, tu n'es pas d'accord ?''

''Répond à ma question.''

Le sourire sur son visage se fana, laissant place à un froncement de sourcils. ''Bien. Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor (Ndt :Tom Marvolo Riddle en anglais.) .''Elle n'ajouta rien, comme pour laisser l'effet s'imprégner. Toshiro secoua la tête.

''Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi avant. Comment et pourquoi ressembles-tu à Weasley Ginny ?''

Elle écarta les bras, son sourire revint mais devint cette fois victorieux. ''Je ne lui ressemble pas, je _suis_ elle !''

Toshiro réfléchi alors aux différentes possibilités à ce sujet. ''Alors… tu as utilisé du polynectar ?''

Ginny laissa tomber ses bras, clairement irritée. ''Non. Je _suis_ elle.''

''Bon, tu vas devoir t'expliquer, je ne le redirais pas à nouveau. Ça ne changerai rien de toute façon. Dit moi comment tu as possédé son corps.''

Ginny, ou était-ce Tom ?, roula des yeux avant d'avancer. Toshiro analysa sa démarche et conclu qu'il avait raison. Ses pas, clairement destinés à quelqu'un de plus grand, étaient quelque peu hésitants, et plus encore, elle marchait avec une grâce qu'elle n'avait normalement pas.

Une fois qu'elle fut proche, un peu _trop_ proche, de l'avis de Toshiro, elle sourit. ''Je ne suis pas assez bête pour révéler mes projets à quelqu'un que je viens _à peine_ de rencontrer, même si tu es un fourchelangue. Ce que je _veux_ savoir, c'est comment tu as trouvé cet endroit. Ça n'a pas dû être évident, sauf si tu savais ce que tu cherchais.''

Refusant de reculer, Toshiro croisa les bras. ''A moins que tu répondes à ma question, je ne te répondrai pas.''

A sa grande surprise, Tom s'éloigna, reculant avec une soudaine douceur. ''D'accord.'' Dit-il avant de regarder la sculpture de glace qu'avait faite Toshiro. ''Je n'aime pas trop que tu ais changé la Chambre des secrets. Salazar Serpentard l'a construite. Tu n'avais pas le droit de la modifier.''

Toshiro le regarda, étudiant attentivement son visage impassible. ''Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je peux ou ne peux pas faire.''

Ginny l'examina un moment et pour la première fois, son reiatsu augmenta. Ou plutôt, le reiatsu de Tom augmenta. Il était sombre, déformé, contre nature, et Toshiro le détesta immédiatement. C'était comme si il était debout sous une chute d'eau battant furieusement sur sa tête, le collant et emplissant son nez et sa bouche, obstruant ses sens et le faisant se sentir lourd, très lourd. C'était _mauvais_. Toshiro regarda Tom, dont les yeux étaient plein de malice.

''Tu n'appartiens pas à ce monde, '' cracha-t-il, se battant avec lui-même pour ne pas quitter son gigai et renvoyer cette chose d'où elle venait. ' _'Qu'es-tu ?''_

Ginny eut l'air surprise. ''Oh, alors tu sais ce que je viens de faire ? Fascinant, très fascinant…''

'' _Du calme, maitre,''_ Fit Hyorinmaru d'une voix réconfortante alors que les mains de Toshiro se crispèrent. Ça le démangeait de dégainer son sabre et de l'enfoncer dans les côtes de cette _chose_. Le seul problème venait du fait qu'il utilisait le corps de Ginny.

''Tu m'intéresse vraiment,'' déclara brusquement Tom, interrompant les pensées de Toshiro. ''Mais malheureusement, je suis à court de temps. Ce corps ne peut pas me supporter très longtemps.'' Son visage se tordit soudainement de dégoût. ''C'est agaçant. Je m'en vais.''

Elle se retourna, sortant de la Chambre. Toshiro hésita, il regarda le tunnel où Sigruna avait disparue, puis il ramassa son sac et suivit la _chose_ dans le corps de Ginny.

* * *

Au moment où il sortit de la chambre, Ginny se trouvait en bas des escaliers. Il l'appela et fut soulagé quand elle se retourna, ses yeux chaleureux et remplis de reconnaissance (ndt : dans le sens reconnaitre). ''Hitsugaya ! Coucou, comment vas-tu ?''

Toshiro s'arrêta quelques marches au-dessus d'elle, toujours méfiant envers la jeune fille. A présent qu'il _le_ cherchait, il pouvait sentir un peu de son reiatsu _contre nature_ en elle. Elle avait le sien, mais celui de Tom subsistait toujours. ''Je vais bien,'' répondit-il, satisfait qu'elle était retrouvé le contrôle de son corps. Pourtant, en rentrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il l'observa un moment. ''Qu'est-ce que tu faisais aussi tard ?''

Il ne manqua pas le regard confus et, effrayé ?, qui traversa son visage, bien qu'elle essaya rapidement de le cacher. ''Oh, pas grand-chose, '' dit-elle avec dédain, agitant sa main devant elle.''J'avais juste envie de marcher un peu.''

''Je comprends. Les autres peuvent parfois être un peu fatigants.''

''Surtout mes frères,'' rit-elle. Toshiro failli, presque, l'interrompre. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle admirait tous ses frères. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu dire de mauvaises choses à leur sujet, et elle les laissait toujours faire quand ils lui faisaient des farces. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ginny le regarda, laissant glisser son sourire. ''Quelque chose ne vas pas ?''

''Non'', lui assura-t-il, mais même après qu'ils soient entrés dans la salle commune et qu'ils se soient séparés, Ginny allant vers les dortoirs et lui vers la fenêtre, il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux derniers évènements. Quelqu'un appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor possédait le corps de Ginny et l'avait fait aller dans la Chambre pour faire… quelque chose. Toshiro eu l'impression de l'avoir interrompu et ce quel que soit ses plans.

''Hitsugaya !'' Toshiro leva les yeux et vit Hermione et Ron marcher rapidement vers lui.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent à porté de voix. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais Ron ne se laissa pas démonter.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? Tu as disparu après les cours alors on a pensé que tu avais pu être expulsé ou quelque chose comme ça.''

''Rien de ce genre,'' renifla Toshiro. ''Il voulait simplement avoir ma version des évènements lors du match de Quidditch. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il avait déjà parlé avec beaucoup d'autres élèves.''

''C'est tout ? Ça a mit beaucoup de temps.''

''J'ai découvert qu'il aimait les monologues.''

Ron hocha la tête, mais Hermione ne sembla pas satisfaite. ''Rien d'autre ?'' Pressa-t-elle. Toshiro hésita. Si il y avait un moment pour poser la question, c'était maintenant.

''Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a déjà entendu parler de Tom Elvis Jedusor ?'' Ils secouèrent la tête. Ce n'était pas surprenant Ron ne lisait pas plus que ce qui était nécessaire et Hermione n'ouvrait que des manuels scolaires.'' Je pense qu'il était étudiant ici.'' Ajouta Toshiro. Tout détail l'aiderai. Il fut un peu inquiet quand un sourire éclata sur le visage d'Hermione.

''Alors nous devons aller à la bibliothèque,'' déclara-t-elle avec gaieté. Ron grogna.

* * *

Comme il le pensait il fut étonnement facile de savoir qui avait été Tom. Le seul problème était qu'il était un élève de Poudlard il y a cinquante ans. Il n'était absolument pas possible qu'il puisse être celui qui contrôlait Ginny (pas que Toshiro le leur ai dit, Ron serait devenu fou). Ainsi il était de retour à son point de départ, son seul indice était les mots de Tom et l'étrange reiatsu qu'il avait sorti. Il y avait quelque chose…d'étrange à ce sujet, comme si il n'était pas complet. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il avait fusionné avec Ginny, il voulait être complet à nouveau. Si oui, Toshiro comprenait ses raisons, même si il n'était pas d'accord avec ça. Il ne pourrait pas supporter d'être séparé d'Hyorinmaru.

Le dragon grogna, d'accord avec ce ressentit.

Harry fut libéré de l'infirmerie trois jours après son réveil. Les Gryffondor firent une fête pour lui, que Toshiro s'était assuré d'éviter. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment excités il ne voulait même pas savoir ce que ça donnait quand ils étaient rendus hyperactifs par du sucré.

Ils continuèrent également à préparer le polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Quand Toshiro était retourné dans la Chambre le lendemain il trouva Sigruna enrouée en boule dans la pièce qu'il avait choisie pour en faire son espace de vie. Toshio avait essayé de lui faire manger les poules qu'il lui avait apportées, mais elle ne les regarda même pas. Il les avait finalement laissées près de la porte en partant.

Trois semaines après qu'Harry se soit réveillé, le professeur McGonagall prit les noms de ceux qui restaient à Poudlard pendant les vacances d'hiver. Toshiro hésitait entre rentrer au Seireitei et voir comment s'en sortait sa division, il s'inquiétait plus pour ça que pour leur probable bonne santé, et rester pour voir comment avançait le polynectar. Comme il le pensait, la décision avait été prise pour lui.

Après avoir donné un rapport à Yamamoto sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Chambre des secrets, le commandant lui avait ordonné de rester et d'essayer de voir s'il pouvait trouver la source de l'étrange reiatsu. Toshiro mit donc malheureusement son nom sur la feuille de McGonagall, tout comme Ron, Harry et Hermione. Il semblait donc qu'il serait coincé avec eux pendant les vacances d'hiver.

Tant pis. Au moins il neigerait bientôt. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'air changer et Hyorinmaru était plus agité, tournant constamment en rond. Le dragon sentait que la neige arrivait et il voulait être libéré dans son élément naturel. Le monde intérieur de Toshiro n'était pas, comme l'avait déjà dit son zanpakuto, « nouveau et passionnant ». Toshiro ne savait pas vraiment si il devait se sentir insulté ou ravi que ses émotions n'endommagent pas son monde intérieur.

Qui plus est la vie à Poudlard reprit son cours habituel pendant plusieurs jours, la seule distraction fût quand le trio dû prendre les ingrédients rares pour le polynectar dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue. Harry remarqua que de causer intentionnellement des ennuis dans le cours de Rogue était comme réveiller un dragon endormi en lui crevant l'œil. Toshiro était entièrement d'accord, mais il avait soutenu que de piquer un dragon endormit où que ce soit finirait horriblement mal pour l'instigateur. Mais bien pour le dragon. Il aurait de quoi manger.

Quand ils entèrent dans la salle de cours dédiée aux potions, qui était dispensée dans une grande salle dans les cachots, Toshiro s'est assuré de choisir un chaudron à l'opposé de Goyle, il n'avait aucune intention de faire surprendre par des éclaboussures et gonfler comme un ballon. Au fur et à mesure que le cours avançait, Hyorinmaru riait de plus en plus au fond de l'esprit de Toshiro, irritant le jeune shinigami.

 _''_ _Tais-toi !''_ grogna-t-il, il perdit sa concentration pendant un instant et jeta accidentellement un peu trop d'yeux de poissons dans son chaudron. La texture prit une intéressante nuance de vert et commença à bouillir de façon inquiétante. Toshiro se concentrait tellement sur la façon dont il allait résoudre ce problème qu'il failli presque manquer le moment où Harry jeta un pétard dans le chaudron de Goyle, pulvérisant sa mixture partout. Comme il avait eu la prévoyance de se mettre assez loin, Toshiro ne fut pas touché, mais il avait été amusant de voir les corps des élèves gonfler comme les melons trop mûrs.

Dans la confusion et le chaos général que ça avait créé, Hermione pu se faufiler dans la pièce arrière et quand elle revint, son uniforme était plein de matériel. Toshiro cacha un ricanement en se penchant pour ramasser sa plume.

Harry se plaignit plus tard que Rogue savait que c'était lui le coupable.

''Bien sûr'', se moqua Toshiro, ajustant la sangle de son sac sur son épaule. ''Il est celui qui te déteste le plus dans cette école. C'est logique qu'il t'accuse toi.''

Harry grogna mais n'ajouta rien. Le quatuor se dirigea alors vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde pour y déposer le matériel récupéré. Alors que le trio était occupé, Toshiro s'approcha des éviers et retraça le contour du serpent sculpté sur l'un des robinets.

 _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Sigruna ?_

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Hé bien voilà, nous allons dépasser le nombre de chapitre que possédait l'année précédente ! Au moment de la parution de ce chapitre en langue originale l'auteur précisait qu'elle ne savait pas combien de chapitres aurait sa seconde année, aujourd'hui je peux vous dire qu'elle en possède 27. On a encore du chemin à parcourir pas vrai ? Mais c'est pour le mieux !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **Je suis désolée pour ce léger retard, je n'ai aucune excuse ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Toshiro se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, fulminant sur les serpents, leur entêtement exaspérant et leur fichu obstination. Le basilic avait pratiquement refusé de lui parler toute la semaine dernière, même si il descendait la voir tous les soirs et presque tous les matins. Il avait d'abord essayé de l'inciter à ne serait-ce qu'à le _regarder_ , mais ça s'était finalement terminé en lui criant dessus. Il quittait alors la Chambre bouillonnant et de mauvaise humeur.

Il traversa le hall d'entrée quand une annonce attira son attention. Un club de duel commençait et la première séance avait lieu à huit heures ce soir. _Enfin,_ pensa Toshiro en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour manger. _Les adultes ici font réellement quelque chose. Non pas que ce soit vraiment utile pour les élèves. Ils ne tiendraient pas cinq minutes durant un véritable combat._

Il avait vraiment eu l'intention de manger quelque chose, mais tout ce qu'il réussi à faire était de poignarder à maintes reprises ses saucisses avec sa fourchette. Le fait que cette école n'ait même pas de _baguettes_ l'irritait d'avantage. Quand le trio se glissa sur les sièges à côté de lui il fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas les rembarrer. De là où il était il se contenta de les regarder alors qu'ils discutaient avec enthousiasme du club de duel.

''Tu vas y aller ?'' Demanda Harry en se tournant brusquement vers lui. Toshiro poignarda de nouveau ses pathétiques saucisses et tourna ses perçants yeux turquoise vers le jeune homme.

''Non,'' grommela-t-il. ''Il est inutile d'apprendre comment se battre quand ont a les mains efficacement liées. Dans un véritable combat sur le champ de bataille, penses-tu que ton ennemi viendra te voir et te demandera : «Veux-tu que nous fassions un combat amical pour que je puisse étudier tes capacités et mettre au point une stratégie pour pouvoir les contrer ? » Non, ils se cacheront derrière toi et te trancheront la gorge, s'ils sont pressés. Si tu es chanceux ils viendront à toi avec leurs baguettes et tenterons de te tuer. Tout ceci est inutile.''

Le trio cligna des yeux de surprise en le regardant rassembler ses affaires, laissant derrière lui une assiette de saucisses mutilées.

* * *

Après leur conversation légèrement perturbante avec Toshiro, Ron et Harry retournèrent parler du club, bien qu'avec légèrement moins d'entrain. Hermione regarda Toshiro quitter la salle, vociférant après un garçon qui s'était accidentellement heurté à lui.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui depuis le début de l'année. Il était fermé et froid avec tout le monde, ce qui étrange compte tenu du fait qu'il s'était adouci l'année passée et qu'il avait même commencé à faire des blagues. Hermione se souvint que durant l'été elle avait tenté de chercher son nom pour pouvoir savoir où il vivait et lui envoyer des lettres, mais elle avait fait choux blanc. C'était comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Elle avait même essayé d'envoyer un hibou, mais il était toujours revenu épuisé et portant toujours la lettre.

C'était comme si une substitution avait eu lieue, Toshiro n'avait pas voulu leur parler de toute cette année et elle devait bien le dire, il commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, particulièrement depuis ces dernières semaines. Tous avaient été irascibles quand Harry était resté inconscient à l'infirmerie, mais même quand il s'était réveillé, Toshiro n'avait pas semblé soulagé ou même ne serait-ce qu'un peu heureux. En fait, il était devenu encore plus renfrogné.

Il y a quelques jours elle avait remarqué qu'il avait développé des cernes sous les yeux et qu'il commençait à délaisser son travail scolaire. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu reporter quoi que ce soit mais il avait reporté ses devoirs jusqu'au dernier moment, elle l'avait même vu faire son essai de Potion en Histoire de la magie. Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas.

Dans l'espoir de découvrir ce qui se passait avec lui, elle s'était levée tôt le matin suivant et attendit dans la salle commune. Alors que les minutes passèrent et que de plus en plus de personnes descendirent, elle ne le vit toujours pas. Elle demanda alors à Ron et Harry, qui lui dirent qu'il n'était pas dans leur dortoir à leur réveil. La seule conclusion logique fut que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'était levé encore plus tôt qu'elle.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Harry et Ron pour voir si ils avaient besoin d'elle, Hermione saisit son sac et se précipita hors de la salle, à la poursuite de Toshiro. Elle pouvait apercevoir de rapides flashs blancs dans la foule, qu'elle supposa être ses cheveux. ''Hitsugaya !'' Cria-t-elle, mais il ne sembla pas l'entendre, ou alors il l'ignora. Compte tenu de sa vigilance perpétuelle, elle supposa que c'était la dernière solution.

Enfin ils tournèrent à un coin de couloir et sortirent de la foule. Toshiro l'avait quelque peu distancée, si bien qu'elle accéléra dans l'espoir de le rattraper. Elle grogna de mécontentement mais cria ensuite de surprise quand ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, les bras brassant de l'air autour d'elle. Au moment où elle allait tomber elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules, la stabilisant. Elle leva les yeux pour remercier la mystérieuse personne et fut choquée en voyant Toshiro derrière elle, ses yeux turquoise emplis d'inquiétude et de contrariété.

''M… Merci,'' grogna-t-elle en s'écartant de lui. Puis elle se rendit compte d'une chose. ''Comment… tu étais devant moi. Pourquoi as-tu…''

''Pourquoi t'ai-je rattrapée ?'' Termina-t-il quand elle s'est tue, fronçant les sourcils. ''Je ne voulais pas que tu tombes et que tu te cogne la tête sur le sol en pierre.''

''Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… merci beaucoup, pour ton aide.'' Il hocha légèrement la tête et elle reprit, faisant un geste vague vers le bout du couloir. ''Tu étais loin de moi. Comment es-tu arrivé à temps pour me rattraper ?''

Son expression s'éclaircit et il haussa les épaules. ''Je t'ai entendue crier. Alors je suis revenu voir ce qu'il se passait.''

''Oh.'' Le visage d'Hermione se teinta de rouge, agacée d'avoir criée comme une petite fille en détresse. Elle couvrit alors son embarras en regardant le sol. Il avait l'ai plus brillant que la normale, si bien qu'elle s'accroupie pour le toucher et fut surprise de le voir gelé. ''C'est de la glace !''

Toshiro s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, tendant la main pour toucher la pierre. ''En effet. Est-ce que c'est normal que ça fasse ça ?''

Hermione lui lança un regard étrange. C'était une question stupide et elle savait combien il détestait les questions stupides. ''Non.''

''Hé bien, c'est étrange.'' Dit-il en se relevant avant d'attraper son coude pour les éloigner un peu dans le couloir. ''Il vaut mieux ne pas marcher dessus, alors.''

''Ouais.'' Hermione frémit, surprise de constater que sa main était presque aussi froide que la glace. Toshiro avait clairement indiqué qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup les contacts, aussi elle avait essayé de réduire ses câlins au minimum. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était si froid. ''Tu devrais mettre des vêtements plus chauds. Tu es gelé.''

Toshiro la lâcha rapidement, enfilant ses mains dans ses poches. ''Sûr,'' marmonna-t-il en refusant obstinément de la regarder. Le reste du chemin jusqu'à leur premier cours se fit dans un silence gênant. Ce n'est que quand le cours commença qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

* * *

Toshiro, lui, voulait se frapper la tête contre un mur, et plusieurs fois. Comment avait-il pu être aussi _stupide_ ? Il avait été si concentré sur la situation avec Sigruna qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué la hausse de son reiatsu et en réponse la glace qui s'étendait de ses pieds. Quel type de capitaine était-il ?

En quittant le Hall il avait entendu Hermione l'appeler, mais il n'avait envie de parler à personne, si bien qu'il avait baissé la tête et avait continué à marcher, espérant qu'elle abandonnerait. Comme la sorcière têtue qu'elle était, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de la foule, il avait accéléré, essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux. Ce n'était que quand il avait soudainement entendu son cri qu'il s'était retourné et qu'il l'avait vue sur le point de se fendre la tête sur le sol. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours, alors il shunpota pour se placer derrière elle, la stabilisant. Elle était confondue par la rapidité avec laquelle il s'était rapproché mais heureusement elle avait laissé couler.

Toshiro avait été mortifié de trouver le sol recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. Il avait écarté Hermione aussi vite qu'il le pu, faisant fondre la glace derrière eux, se maudissant mentalement.

 _Comment. Avait-il. Pu. Être. Si. Stupide ? Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile !_

 _''_ _Du calme, Maitre,''_ Fit Hyorinmaru avec amusement. _''Ce n'était qu'un accident.''_

 _''_ _Je suis un capitaine, je ne devrais pas créer d'accidents !''_ Toshiro posa sa tête sur son bureau, se cachant derrière ses livres. '' _Imbécile, idiot, crétin.''_

 _''_ _Hé bien, c'est impossible.''_ Fit brusquement Hyorinmaru, surprenant Toshiro qui leva la tête et cligna des yeux. _''Vous allez faire des erreurs vous_ _ **avez**_ _fait des erreurs.''_

Toshiro grogna en guise d'avertissement.

'' _A mon avis vous devriez relâcher la pression. Allez vous entrainer. Allez courir. Ou vous pouvez aller à ce club de duel.''_

 _''_ _A quoi ça servirait ?''_

 _''_ _Pensez-y. Vous pourriez vous battre contre quelqu'un. Même si vous ne pouvez pas aller à toutes les sessions, ça serai un bon moyen d'extérioriser votre colère.''_

Toshiro reconsidéra la proposition. '' _Bien. J'irai.''_

 _''_ _Bien. Maintenant faites attention. McGonagall semble prête à prendre des points.''_

Toshiro leva les yeux au moment même où la femme le regarda.

* * *

Le reste de la journée sembla passer extrêmement lentement, mais bientôt il fit plus sombre et il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avec la horde des autres élèves. Toshiro mit ses mains dans ses poches, essayant d'abaisser son irritation croissante à cause de la trop grande quantité de monde qui l'entourait. Il n'avait jamais aimé les grandes foules et ça n'était pas près de changer.

L'intérieur de la Grande Salle avait été arrangé pour pouvoir s'adapter à l'évènement du soir même. Les tables avaient été retirées, laissant place à une grande scène rectangulaire au centre de la pièce. Les bougies flottaient encore au dessus de leur tête et le plafond était encore ensorcelé, laissant apparaitre un ciel nocturne. Toshiro était heureux de voir les étoiles couvertes par une épaisse couche de nuages noirs. Hyorinmaru s'agita, il savait qu'il neigerai ce soir.

Son attirée fut attirée ailleurs quand il repéra une familière tête de cheveux roux enflammés. Toshiro fut tenté de rejoindre le trio, mais un grand groupe de cinquième année s'avança et il se trouva repoussé vers un coin de la pièce. Il grogna, contrarié, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Si quelqu'un regardait à l'arrière, il croiserai les yeux brulant de colère du Shinigami. Il détestait tout ce qui lui rappelait sa petite taille.

Il put entendre les enfants discuter avec enthousiasme, tous se demandant qui allait leur faire cours. Toshiro ne s'en souciait pas réellement, du moment qu'il ne s'agissait pas de…

''Approchez-vous, approchez-vous !'' La salle pleine se calma soudainement et Toshiro leva les yeux pour voir celui qui était probablement l'homme qu'il aimait le moins, mort ou vivant, marcher sur la scène, habillé de longues robes prunes ondulant jusqu'à ses pieds. Ô combien Toshiro souhaitait qu'elles s'emmêlent et que l'homme tombe tête la première. ''Tout le monde me voit ? Tout le monde m'entend ? Excellent !''

Il parlait, _encore_?

'' Le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation d'ouvrir ce petit club de duel, pour vous enseigner des méthodes de défense au cas où vous auriez besoin de faire face à une agression quelconque, comme cela m'est arrivé d'innombrables fois. Pour plus amples détails, je vous renvoie à la collection complète de mes livres.''

Dumbledore avait _réellement_ approuvé que cet _idiot_ leur enseigne le duel ? Cet homme devait devenir sénile.

''Permettez-moi de vous présenter mon assistant, le professeur Rogue.'' Lockhart fit un signe de la main vers ledit professeur, qui tourna son nez crochu vers l'homme. Il avait l'air de vouloir couper Lockhart en morceau pour une de ses potions. ''Il m'a dit qu'il avait lui même quelques notions en matière de duel et il a très sportivement accepté de me servir de partenaire pour vous faire une petite démonstration avant que nous commencions. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, votre maître des potions sera toujours en état de vous faire cours quand j'en aurai fini avec lui, aucun danger !''

Ce n'était pas ce que craignait Toshiro. En fait il craignait que Rogue _ne_ tue _pas_ Lockhart. Ou même qu'il ne le blesse pas sévèrement. Enfin _quoi que ce soit_ pour que cet imbécile ne puisse pas leur faire cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Toshiro faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour supporter les singeries de cet homme. Il était toujours soit entrain de s'enorgueillir sur ses capacités soit entrain de parler pour ne rien dire sur comment il pourrait tellement _tout mieux faire que tout le monde_. La plupart du temps Toshiro voulait lui jeter son livre à la figure et lui démolir une de ses dents.

Toshiro sorti de ses pensées quand les professeurs se mirent en face l'un de l'autre et s'inclinèrent. Disons plutôt que Lockhart s'inclina en enjolivent la chose et que Rogue inclina simplement la tête avec un rictus sur les lèvres.

Les professeurs s'éloignèrent de quelques pas l'un de l'autre puis prirent des positions défensives, tenant leurs baguettes comme des épées. Ce qui surprit Toshiro. Les baguettes ne pourraient jamais protéger leurs utilisateurs d'une véritable épée, ni même d'un couteau. Elles seraient coupées en deux comme du beurre.

''Comme vous le voyez, nous tenons nos baguettes dans la position de combat réglementaire'', déclara Lockhart à la foule d'élève, étonnamment silencieux. Toshiro vit alors plusieurs pièces passer de main en main. ''A trois, nous jetterons le premier sort. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne cherchera à tuer l'adversaire, bien sûr.''

Zut.

''Un, deux, trois…''

Brandissant sa baguette au-dessus de sa tête en la faisant tournoyer, Rogue cria :'' _Expelliarmus_!'' Une lumière écarlate illumina la scène et Lockhart vola s'écraser contre un mur, y glissant lentement avant de s'affaler par terre. Plusieurs étudiants applaudirent et Toshiro s'abstenu de laisser éclater une joie aussi évidente, peut-être, si ils avaient assez de chance, que l'homme était mort, mais il applaudit tout de même plus fort que la plupart. Cependant ses espoirs furent brisés quand l'homme se releva, lissant ses robes et remettant son chapeau aplati sur sa tête.

''Et voilà !'' Cria-t-il en remontant sur l'estrade, la faisant trembler. '' Il s'agit là d'un Sortilège de Désarmement. Comme vous le voyez, j'ai perdu ma baguette…ah, merci beaucoup, Miss Brown. C'était, oui, une excellente idée de leur montrer ça, professeur Rogue, mais sans vouloir vous offenser, il était évident que vous alliez l'utiliser. Si j'avais voulu vous arrêter, je n'aurais eu aucun mal à le faire. Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait instructif de le leur laisser voir…''

Il savait vraiment discutailler. Même Rogue semblait prêt à utiliser un sort beaucoup plus puissant qu'un simple sort de désarmement. Toshiro l'encouragea silencieusement. Il ignora son dragon qui gronda en accord et qui énuméra également les différentes façons de tuer cet homme. Toshiro cessa de l'écouter après le '' _Lâchez-le de la Tour d'Astronomie.''_

Finalement, cependant, Lockhart semblait l'avoir remarqué, car il décida de les mettre par paire et de les faire s'exercer, et ce en dépit du manque flagrant d'explications. Toshiro regarda avec amusement Rogue séparer Harry et Ron, mettant plutôt un enfant nommé Finnigan avec Ron et Harry avec Dean. Hermione était en duo avec une fille de Serpentard à la mâchoire carrée ressemblant à Hermione. Elle donna à la jeune fille un faible sourire, mais la fille lui lança simplement un regard noir.

Lockhart et Rogue parcoururent la pièce, arrivant finalement au niveau de Toshiro. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà par paire, mais il était tout seul. Avec un soupir il regarda le garçon à côté du chef de la maison Serpentard. ''Monsieur Hitsugaya, vous travaillerez avec M. Malfoy ce soir.'' Déclara Rogue alors que le sang pur s'avança, lançant un sourire faux au Shinigami.

''J'attends ça avec impatience,'' dit-il, mais Toshiro l'ignora simplement.

Rogue et Lockhart retournèrent vers la scène pour pouvoir être entendus. Lockhart leva les mains et la salle devint petit à petit plus silencieuse. ''Faites face à vos partenaires ! Et n'oubliez pas de saluer !''

Toshiro et Malfoy se tournèrent. Toshiro refusa de s'incliner devant un ennemi si ennuyeux qu'un humain, alors il inclina simplement la tête. Malfoy fit la même chose, le sourire aux lèvres. Toshiro se demanda ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

''Levez vos baguettes !'' Hurla Lockhart. '' A trois, jetez un sort pour désarmer votre adversaire, _seulement_ pour le désarmer. Nous ne voulons pas d'accident. Un... Deux... Trois...''

Malfoy réagit avant que les mots n'aient tout juste quitté sa bouche, tordant sa bouche en un sourire. Il cria quelque chose, qui se perdit dans le chaos général qui se produisit. Toshiro mit un bouclier et le sort se dissipa sur la barrière protectrice. Toshiro l'abaissa et en un murmure lança un sort à Malfoy, qui se jeta au sol pour l'esquiver. Le sortilège toucha une malheureuse jeune fille dans le dos, mais heureusement elle commença à crier sur quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, bien sur.

Malfoy, quant à lui, avait pointé sa baguette vers les genoux de Toshiro et cria :'' _Tarantallegra_ !''

A ce moment là les jambes de Toshiro semblèrent prendre vie, dansant de façon incontrôlable. Il serra les dents et pointa sa baguette vers lui-même. '' _Fini Incantatem''._ Heureusement il retrouva le contrôle de ses jambes et lança à Malfoy l'un des ses meilleurs regards noirs, bien qu'il ne puisse pas vraiment en vouloir au jeune homme, ils étaient en plein _duel_ après tout.

Toshiro allait réinvoquer son bouclier quand une brume verdoyante tomba sur le hall, transformé en champs de bataille, ce qui fit rendit soudainement silencieux les étudiants. Quand elle se leva, la plupart des élèves avaient cessé leurs combats et regardaient la scène, d'où Rogue contrôlait l'étendue des dégâts. Lockhart ne faisait que marcher parmi les étudiants, les implorant essentiellement de s'arrêter.

A proximité, Hermione et son adversaire bougeaient encore, mais leurs baguettes étaient abandonnées au sol à quelques mètres d'elles. Les deux filles étaient enfermées dans un match de lutte, la grande Serpentard immobilisant Hermione par le cou. Toshiro soupira et retira la Serpentard d'Hermione, qui lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Il remarqua alors qu'elle serrait sa main et se demanda si elle ne se l'était pas brisée.

'' Je crois que je ferais mieux de vous apprendre à neutraliser les mauvais sorts.'' Déclara Lockhart, semblant troublé. Toshiro leva les yeux. ''Prenons deux volontaires, Londubat et Finch-Fletchley, par exemple...''

'' Très mauvaise idée, professeur,'' coupa Rogue, en glissant vers lui. Son manteau s'agitant derrière lui comme des ailes de chauve-souris.''Londubat sème la désolation avec les sorts les plus simples. Nous enverrions ce qui resterait de Finch-Fletchley à l'infirmerie dans une boite d'allumette.'' Le visage de Neville se teinta de rouge, mais il n'y avait qu'il puisse faire pour nier. ''Je vous suggère Malefoy et Hitsugaya… J'ai vu ce garçon utiliser un sort défensif tout à l'heure.''

''Bien, bien,'' déclara Lockhart, leur faisant signe d'aller sur la scène. Toshiro fut à peine capable de se retenir de lancer un regard noir au professeur de potion sur son passage. _Bien évidement_ , il devait le mettre en avant. Tout ceci commençait un peu trop à lui rappeler l'académie, où les enseignants avaient rapidement décelé ses compétences et lui avaient fait illustrer différents points. C'était arrivé au point où Toshiro avait simplement souhaité rester au lit, il avait dû essuyer tant de regards accusateurs après ça.

Prenant position aux côtés opposés de la scène, Rogue parla à Malfoy tandis que Lockhart dû se confronter à Toshiro, lui parlant rapidement et doucement, de manière à ne pas être entendu. ''Bien, vous savez bien entendu quoi faire, alors je vous laisse gérer.'' Il frappa Toshiro à l'épaule et se déplaça dans un coin de la scène. Toshiro résista à l'envie de brûler le manteau du professeur et fit face à Malfoy. Le garçon sourit, ayant évidement monté un plan avec son directeur de maison.

''Trois, deux, un, allez-y !'' Hurla Lockhart.

Malfoy releva sa baguette avec confiance et cria :'' _Serpensortia_ !'' Un long serpent noir sortit alors du bout de sa baguette, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd sur la scène. Toshiro ne s'attendait pas à ça et leva seulement sa baguette quand le serpent se leva pour attaquer. Il n'avait la lueur intelligente dans les yeux que possédait Sigruna, et il n'était pas sur le point de révéler qu'il pouvait parler aux serpents, même si il s'agissait d'une langue complètement différente, personne ne ferait la différence.

Les élèves autour de l'estrade reculèrent en poussant des cris effrayés, cependant Lockhart s'avança. ''Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous en débarrasser,'' déclara-t-il avec confiance en dirigeant la baguette vers le serpent avec un petit coup sec. Le serpent s'éleva dans les airs en suivant une trajectoire incurvée, visant directement Toshiro. En lançant un long juron en japonais, Toshiro mit en place un bouclier autour de lui, sur lequel le serpent rebondit, retombant sur la scène. Il atterrit sur le bord de l'estrade, mais son poids le fit rester dessus, puis, quand il se redressa, il regarda Justin Finch-Fletchley droit dans les yeux. Ses crocs étaient sortis, prêts à frapper.

Toshiro abaissa son bouclier, se préparant à détruire le serpent, mais du coin de l'œil il vit Rogue lever sa baguette. Ce qui sembla calmer les élèves, l'instant suivant, cependant, Toshiro entendit le son râpeux et sec qu'il n'entendait que de Sigruna.

''Laisse-le tranquille !''

Tous les yeux se tournèrent alors vers le garçon qui avait parlé fourchelang, Harry Potter.

Le serpent se détourna de Justin, regardant Harry Il siffla mais s'abaissa sur le sol. Harry sourit et Toshiro sut immédiatement que ce moment, avec ce silence stupéfait, cette la soudaine tension dans l'air et cette façon dont le professeur Rogue restait irrémédiablement immobile, n'était pas une bonne chose. Le Garçon-qui-avait-survécu était fourchelang. La nouvelle se rependrait comme un véritable feu de forêt et dès demain matin les journaux feraient un scandale de ce simple fait. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne chose, pas du tout. Toshiro ne savait pas exactement ce que ce monde avait contre les fourchelang, mais il savait qu'ils pensaient que les serpents étaient des créatures du mal. Cependant le fait que leur prétendu sauveur eut été un fourchelang était susceptible de remettre en cause tout ce qu'ils avaient tant aimé en le jeune homme.

''A quoi tu penses que tu joues ?'' Cria Justin en quittant le hall en courant. Toshiro pu voir l'expression perplexe d'Harry en voyant le garçon s'enfuir. Sans doute pensait-il avoir fait quelque chose de bien.

En un murmure Rogue fit disparaitre le serpent en une bouffée de fumée noire. Même le professeur regardait le jeune homme, mais son regard était rusé et calculateur. Les élèves commencèrent à murmurer sombrement entre eux et Toshiro décida que s'en était assez. Il sauta gracieusement de la scène, attrapa Harry par le coude et le guida hors de la salle, Hermione et Ron sur leurs talons, tout les quatre rejoignirent alors la salle vide de Gryffondor aussi vide qu'ils le purent. Ron poussa Harry dans l'un des fauteuils, fronçant profondément les sourcils. C'était un regard troublant pour un Weasley.

''Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais fourchelang ?''

''Je suis un quoi ?'' Demanda Harry. De toute évidence il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de faire.

''Fourchelang,'' déclara Toshiro, souhaitant résoudre ce problème aussi vite que possible. Il ne faisait aucun doute que les élèves ne tarderaient pas à revenir, et Harry devait être ailleurs à ce moment là. On ne pouvait pas savoir comment réagiraient les autres élèves à ce sujet. ''Tu peux parler aux serpents, pour être plus précis tu parles leur langue.''

''Quoi… non, je ne peux pas ! Je ne parle qu'anglais ! Si je pouvais parler… fourchelang, je pense que je le saurai !'' Harry regarda ses trois vis-à-vis, semblant presque désespéré. ''N'est-ce pas ?''

''Non, Potter, ne te le pourrais pas, pas si c'est héréditaire.'' Fit Toshiro en secouant la tête.'' D'ailleurs la langue des serpents est le fourchelang et quelqu'un qui peut la parler portera le même nom, il sera _un_ fourchelang.''

''Héréditaire,'' répéta faiblement Harry. ''Mais… pourquoi ça pose autant problèmes ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a sûrement des tas de gens qui peuvent en faire autant, ici.''

''Oh, non ils ne le peuvent pas,'' intervint Ron. ''Ce n'est pas un don très commun. Harry, c'est une très mauvaise chose.''

''Pourquoi ?'' Demanda Harry, virant au vert.

Toshiro secoua la tête, il était évident que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas la gravité de la situation. ''Écoute, Potter, tu devrais faire profile bas pendant un certain temps. Ça sera sortit d'ici demain matin mais tu peux au moins essayer de minimiser les dégâts. Va d'abord t'excuser auprès de Finch-Fletley.''

''Finch-Fletchley,'' murmura Hermione. Toshiro lui lança un regard disant clairement: _Ce n'est pas le moment de corriger mon anglais._

''Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi c'est un problème,'' insista Harry. Une lueur flamboyante dans le regard. Bien. Il en aurait besoin d'une bonne dose, surtout pour gérer tout le monde le lendemain.'' Si je n'avais pas dit à ce serpent de ne pas attaquer Justin...''

'' C'est ce que tu lui as dit ?'' Fit Ron en secouant la tête. ''Écoute, tout ce qu'on à vu s'était un serpent sur le point de mordre Justin, et tu semblais l'y encourager. Comment ne pourrait-on pas y voir un problème ?''

''Mais…''

''Harry, tu ne t'ais jamais demandé pourquoi le symbole de Serpentard est un serpent ?'' Demanda brusquement Hermione. Harry secoua la tête et Hermione soupira d'exaspération. ''C'est parce que Salazar Serpentard était un fourchelang. Lui aussi pouvait parler aux serpents.''

''Alors…'' Fit Harry en alternant entre elle et Toshiro. ''Si c'est héréditaire… mais je ne peux pas être un de ses descendants !''

''ça sera difficile à prouver,'' fit sèchement Hermione ''Il a vécu il y a environ mille ans, de ce que l'on sait, c'est tout à fait possible.''

L'entrée derrière le portait s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer quelques élèves. Il sembla qu'ils n'avaient pas encore entendu les nouvelles, car ils n'épargnèrent pas un regard aux quatre élèves.

''Allez,'' murmura Toshiro en remettant Harry sur ses pieds. ''Tu dois rester hors de vue pendant quelques heures. Laisse ça s'apaiser un peu. Va au lit. Ferme les rideaux. Ne sort que pour aller en classe demain.''

''Mais je ne peux pas me cacher pour toujours.'' Harry ne résista pas, montant les escaliers. Toshiro soupçonna qu'il était en état de choc.

''Non, mais tu peux laisser le choc initial s'atténuer. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux que tu laisses tout ça s'apaiser un peu. ''

''D'accord…'' Harry le suivit mécaniquement à travers les escaliers, s'effondrant sur son lit en l'atteignant. Toshiro était sur le point de fermer les rideaux quand il demanda :''Comment sais-tu tout ça ?''

Le jeune shinigami s'arrêta, ses pensées tournées vers de désagréables souvenirs. ''Je n'ai jamais semblé normal,'' dit-il doucement. ''Ça a toujours effrayé les gens quand ils me voyaient pour la première fois. Je ne pouvais jamais me défaire de leurs regards et de leurs chuchotements. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se soient jamais vraiment habitués à moi.''

''Ils s'y habitueront ?'' La voix d'Harry semblait extrêmement basse. Toshiro le regarda pendant quelques instants, peu habitué à voir le jeune homme si étrangement faible.

''Je ne sais pas,'' répondit-il honnêtement. Le visage d'Harry se décomposa. ''Mais il est probable qu'ils le feront, à un moment donné. Juste… n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?''

Le capitaine ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il utilisait la voix qu'il prenait avec ses subordonnés, habituellement les nouvelles recrues, quand ils revenaient d'une mission affamés et tremblants. Il faisait alors de son mieux pour les prendre à part et discuter avec eux, généralement dans les jardins, près de l'étang. Ça aidait si ils étaient en dehors du cadre formel de leur lieu de travail. Il trouvait que les gens étaient généralement plus détendus dans les jardins. Poudlard avait-il un jardin ? Il en doutait. Hé bien, il y avait probablement le lac. Il aurait juste à trouver un endroit où ils ne pourraient pas être repérés facilement.

''Hitsugaya ?'' Il fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix du jeune homme.

''Oui ?'' Répondit-il en posant les yeux sur lui.

''Est-ce qu'ils me détesteront, maintenant ?''

Il devait vraiment être bouleversé pour demander _ça_. C'était tellement hors de son caractère qu'il fallut un moment à Toshiro pour y réfléchir. Harry dû prendre son silence pour une réponse affirmative car il laissa échapper un soupir abattu. Toshiro décida alors que la meilleure chose à faire pour lui à présent était de dormir.

''Pas ceux qui comptent,'' dit-il doucement avant de fermer les rideaux et de quitter les dortoirs.

* * *

 **Alors, déjà je voulais vous prévenir que lors de la traduction de ce chapitre j'ai remarqué que j'avais mal orthographié le mot ''Fourchelang'' dans les chapitres précédents, y ajoutant un ''ue'' alors qu'il n'y en avait pas, je m'excuse pour cette petite erreur.**

 **Ensuite une réplique m'a quelque peu embêtée, voyez vous en anglais il y a une différence entre une personne qui parle fourchelang, Parselmouth en anglais, et la langue elle-même, Parseltongue, alors que dans les deux cas, en français, c'est le même mot : fourchelang. Pas facile à traduire donc, surtout parce que la réplique en elle-même expliquait cette différence. Mais bon, je m'en suis sortie j'imagine, vous m'en dirait des nouvelles !**

 **A bientôt !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Toshiro ce leva très tôt ce matin là, appréciant la tempête de neige qui avait commencée dans la nuit. Les flocons de neige passaient, trop vite pour que même lui puisse en distinguer la forme. Mais c'était bien. Il neigeait et c'était bien tout ce qui importait. Quand les heures commencèrent à passer et qu'il se fut tar, il retourna à l'intérieur, prêt à commencer à contrôler les dégâts liés à la veille.

Hermione et Ron étaient dans la salle commune quand il arriva, très sérieux. Toshiro savait qu'ils comprenaient la délicatesse de la situation. Si toute l'école se retournait contre Harry, le jeune homme pourrait avoir des problèmes.

''Quelqu'un est déjà venu ?'' Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la table. Hermione et Ron étaient sur le canapé, près du feu. Elle secoua la tête. ''Bien'', soupira Toshiro. ''Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. On doit apaiser les élèves avant qu'ils n'arrivent à leurs propres conclusions.''

''Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ça ?'' Demanda Ron en regardant le feu, sa lumière oscillant dans ses yeux. ''Ils ne vont pas aimer qu'il soit fourchelang.''

Toshiro remarqua l'hésitation dans sa voix avant qu'il ne dise 'fourchelang'. ''C'est bien là qu'est le problème,'' soupira-t-il avant de poser son menton sur sa main. ''Même vous, qui savez qu'Harry n'est pas mauvais, avez peur de lui. Pourquoi les sorciers croient-ils que parler aux serpents est mauvais ?''

Ron lui lança un drôle de regard en s'avançant vers le bord du canapé pour se rapprocher un peu plus des flammes brulantes. ''Chaque fourchelang a été un sorcier du mal. Les gens vont penser qu'Harry est un mauvais sorcier.''

Hermione déglutit, attirant l'attention des deux garçons. ''C'est juste une _langue._ '' Elle secoua la tête et regarda Toshiro. ''Le monde magique est très différent du monde moldu. Ils sont tellement en retard dans tant de domaines.''

Ron eut l'air offensé.

''Apprend à accepter les faits et à avancer,'' soupira Toshiro en se frottant les yeux. ''Tu mèneras une vie beaucoup plus heureuse de cette façon.''

'' _Hypocrite.''_

 _''_ _Tais-toi.''_

''Bon, hé bien, qu'allons nous faire ?'' Demanda Hermione en jetant à Ron un regard plein de sympathie. ''Devons-nous garder Harry loin des autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se calment ou devrait-on agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?''

Toshiro prit un moment avant de répondre. ''Je pense que la solution se trouve entre les deux. Garder Potter éloigné ne fera qu'envenimer les rumeurs. Mais nous ne devons pas non plus essayer de les forcer à accepter le don de Potter. Peut-être que le meilleurs plan d'action est de tenter de l'intégrer à nouveau à la vie sociale, mais pas trop. Non, s'il se montre trop les gens vont commencer à croire qu'il est entrain de les tromper. Nous devrions…''

Toshiro s'interrompit soudainement, se rendant compte qu'il devenait incohérent. ''Non,'' termina-t-il.

Ron ricana et Hermione regarda par la fenêtre avec attention. Il les aurait bien réprimandés mais des pas dans les escaliers lui firent lever les yeux. Un cinquième année descendait, baillant, somnolent et en se frottant les yeux.

''La réunion est suspendue,'' déclara Toshiro en se levant. ''Préparez vous bien pour la journée. La marée pourrait bien tournée en notre faveur.''

Ron roula des yeux mais commença à le suivre dans les escaliers, Hermione juste à quelques pas derrière eux. Toshiro arrivait sur le palier quand un bruit assourdissant retentit, le faisant se retourner, se demandant si une chaise était tombée. Au lieu de ça, il mordit sa lèvre inférieur pour tenter de garder son calme, car, allongé sur le sol de la salle commune, se trouvait le cinquième année. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient écartés dans toutes les directions et un regard perplexe trônait sur son visage, ne comprenant pas exactement comment il avait réussi à se retrouver sur le sol.

Ron réussi beaucoup moins bien à garder son amusement, laissant éclater un grand fou rire, ce qui fit sursauter Toshiro. Le roux s'éloigna un peu pour se pencher contre un mur, mordant son point pour essayer d'étouffer ses rires, mais l'étudiant plus âgé l'avait déjà entendu. Il monta jusqu'au palier, qui ne contenait plus que Toshiro, vu qu'Hermione avait fui. Toshiro maudit alors ses soi-disant ''amis'' en japonais, sans tenter de le dissimuler.

* * *

Le dortoir était sombre, seule une légère lumière oscillait à travers les fenêtres. La plupart des garçons dormaient encore, les profonds rideaux écarlates tirés autour de leurs lits. Toshiro resta immobile pendant un moment, écoutant leurs respirations profondes et décida finalement que personne ne se réveillerait bientôt. Il fit de longs et silencieux pas jusqu'à son lit, s'asseya dessus et tira les rideaux. Il atteint le dessous de son matelas pour attraper son denreishinki et l'ouvrit pour voir un message de Rangiku. Renfrogné, il l'ouvrit et lu rapidement les quelques lignes du texte.

Une fois qu'il eu fini, Toshiro gémit et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, se frottant les yeux. Elle avait _un travail_ ! Toshiro tapa rapidement son message, mais sa colère étant toujours présente il dû retaper son message au moins cinq fois avant qu'il ne soit satisfait. Rangiku ne pouvait pas imaginer combien il avait envie de la tuer quand sa mission prendrait fin. Bien que ça soi encore une option pour l'instant.

Il relu son message une fois de plus. **Récupère toutes les affiches et brûle-les. C'est un ordre. Attrape ceux qui sont responsable de les avoirs affichées et assure toi qu'ils soient punis.**

Il la tuerait plus tard.

Il se leva et s'entoura d'un léger sort de d'éloignement. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un trouve quelque chose qui apporterai des questions gênantes. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un sortilège qui faisait perdre la mémoire aux gens, il faudrai qu'il l'apprenne. Ça sera pratique.

Satisfait d'avoir correctement tout sécurisé, Toshiro vérifia à nouveau la respiration des garçons et une fois de plus il confirma qu'ils dormaient tous profondément, il s'approcha du lit d'Harry et avança sa main pour écarter les rideaux. Puis il hésita. Il n'aimait pas que les gens envahissent sa vie privée et il supposait que c'était pareil pour les autres. S'il écartait les rideaux, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait trouver.

Toshiro s'attarda quelques minutes main levée, il décida finalement de prendre son courage à deux mains et de les écarter. Harry dormait sur le côté, face à Toshiro, qui souffla, ''Potter''.

Harry ne bougea pas. Toshiro grogna et reprit, à peine pus fort. ''Potter, réveille-toi.''

Cette fois Harry bougea la main, comme si il essayait de chasser une mouche. Toshiro nota le mouvement. Curieux.

Avec un doux soupir Toshiro posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua un peu. ''Potter, réveille toi !''

Harry se leva d'un coup, droit comme un piquet, regardant sauvagement autour de lui. Toshiro recula, attendant que le jeune homme se calme. Il remarqua alors qu'Harry plissait les yeux et il lui tendit ses lunettes. Harry les enfila et regarda Toshiro avec interrogation. Ce qui était nouveau pour le capitaine.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Toshiro résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux. ''C'est le matin. Tu dois te lever.''

Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda sa table de chevet. ''Il est sept heures et demie !''

''Oui, et tu as dormi assez longtemps,'' fit Toshiro.

''Mais le petit déjeuner est à neuf heures !''

Toshiro soupira, irrité. ''Écoute, tu dois te préparer pour la journée.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?''

Toshiro le regarda fixement, faisant tortiller le garçon. ''Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ou tu plaisantes ? Si c'est le cas, je te suggère d'arrêter tout de suite.''

''Je ne… oh.'' Le visage d'Harry devint rouge. ''Ouais. Le serpent.''

''Génial.'' Fit Toshiro. ''Prépare toi et descend dans la salle commune.'' Sur ces mots il tourna les talons et laissa le garçon se préparer.

* * *

Harry bailla et sortit du lit chaud, se posant des questions sur la santé mentale du garçon. Qui, de sain d'esprit se levait _aussi_ tôt ? Et à en juger par le fait qu'il avait l'air tout à fait éveillé et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas tous emmêlés, Toshiro devait déjà être prêt depuis un moment. Sérieusement, _dormait-il_ seulement ?''

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En se brossant les dents il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa frange tombant devant ses yeux. Harry se demanda si il y avait un coiffeur à Poudlard. Sinon, comment les professeurs coupaient-ils leurs cheveux ? Ils utilisaient la magie ?

Après avoir craché son dentifrice dans l'évier il se redressa et tous les évènements de la nuit précédente lui revinrent précipitamment. Il pâlit et se pencha en avant, seule son emprise sur l'évier l'empêchait de s'effondrer. Le serpent. Le fourchelang. Justin.

Son souffle se fit plus rapide et plus effréné, il s'éloigna, se rappelant quelque chose sur l'hyperventilation. C'était ça ? Que devait-il faire ? Il n'y avait pas quelque chose sur le fait de respirer dans un sac en papier… y en avait-il dans les parages ?

''Hé, camarade, ça va ?''

La voix familière le sortit de son effroi et de sa panique, le faisant se redresser, Harry nota avec joie que ses vertiges avaient disparus. ''Ouais, ça va.''

Ron lui lança un regard indéfinissable mais fit un geste de la tête vers la porte. ''Tu ferais mieux de descendre. Toshiro va finir par faire un trou dans le sol.''

En effet, il n'en était pas loin. Le jeune garçon tournait en rond devant sa fenêtre habituelle, comme si il était trop nerveux pour s'asseoir. Harry s'arrêta sur le balcon pour l'observer un instant. Il était vraiment petit. Harry savait qu'il ne mangeai pas beaucoup, son poids ne devait pas aider non plus. Même Harry, habitué à sauter des repas, pesait probablement plus que lui.

''Tu as fini de me regarder ou je dois poser ?''

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se ressaisi brusquement. ''Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si dur,'' marmonna-t-il en descendant les escaliers. Les furieux yeux turquoise de Toshiro, Harry soupçonnait qu'il porte des lentilles, le suivait dans ses moindres gestes.

''Assis.''

Harry s'asseya, surprise par son ton.

Toshiro commença à faire les cent pas en face du canapé où était assis Harry. L'incendie craquant joyeusement derrière lui, Toshiro cessa soudainement de bouger pour lui lancer un regard noir. Les flammes s'éteignirent un peu, comme si elles avaient peur du petit garçon japonais aux cheveux blancs.

''Il faudra apprendre comment faire face aux regards et aux chuchotements.'' Dit-il à Harry, qui senti le besoin de se mettre dos droit.

''J'ai toujours été regardé.''

''Pas comme ça. Ces regards et ces chuchotements seront bien plus sombres. Coléreux, tu voudras rester loin d'eux.''

''Ne l'effraie pas, Toshiro.'' Fit Ron en entrant dans la pièce, une boite à la main. ''Tu veux jouer aux échecs version sorciers ?'' Demanda-t-il à Hermione, qui haussa les épaules, ignorant complètement les protestations de Toshiro. Ils s'asseyèrent à une table, Toshiro sortit de la salle commune et Harry regarda fixement le feu d'humeur maussade.

''Oh, l'herbologie a été annulée.'' Fit tout d'un coup Ron, poussant un pion sur une case. Hermione fronça les sourcils devant la place d'échec, ses pions commençaient à lui donner des conseils utiles, mais tout ça se mêlait à un culot indéchiffrable. ''Il y a une tempête de neige.''

En effet, il y en avait une. Harry ne l'avait pas remarquée auparavant, mais le vent hurlait et il faisait plus sombre que ce que ça aurait dû être à ce moment de la journée. Harry soupira et se rapprocha du feu, qui avait reprit sa taille et son intensité habituelle au moment même où Toshiro était parti.

* * *

Parcourir le château en murmurant sa colère en japonais, ce n'était pas comme ça que Toshiro avait imaginé sa journée. Il avait pensé devoir gérer et contrôler les dégâts de la veille en classe toute la journée, mais depuis que l'herbologie avait été annulée, il s'était tout d'un coup retrouvé avec beaucoup de temps libre sur les bras. Et, en vérité, il n'avait envie de parler à personne. La socialisation n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais son point fort. C'était sa façon d'être.

 **''** **Ils ne comprennent rien,''** murmura Toshiro en avançant rapidement. '' **Rien du tout ! Ils agissent comme du bétail faisant la queue pour l'abattoir !''**

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les couloirs et comme il n'était pas très attentif, il ne fut pas étonnant qu'il finisse par percuter quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir. Toshiro recula pour retrouver son équilibre et tourna la tête pour voir qui il avait heurté. Ses excuses semblèrent fausses, même à ses oreilles, alors qu'il regardait la personne dont il voulait le plus se débarrasser dans ce château.

''Mes excuses,'' murmura-t-il, sa bouche se tordant en une grimace à peine cachée. L'homme prit apparemment ce geste pour un signe de culpabilité, ou quelque chose comme ça, puisqu'il souri simplement et agita la main.

''Pas de soucis, mon garçon, pas de souci ! Il n'y a pas de problème, ce n'est pas ta faute. Maintenant dit moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt et de si mauvaise humeur ? Un problème de filles ?''

Toshiro se demanda brièvement si il devait tuer cet homme, est-ce qu'il manquerait vraiment à quelqu'un ? Il en doutait. ''Ce n'est rien, juste une petite dispute.''

Lockhart hocha la tête avec attention. ''Ha, oui, les malheurs des jeunes. Hé bien, mon garçon, je peux t'assurer que tout va s'améliorer, si tu leur laisses simplement un peu de temps. Ou, si tu es pressé, je pourrais toujours venir aider tes amis à prendre conscience de leur erreur… ''

L'homme continua sur sa lancée et Toshiro commença à penser aux différentes façons dont il pourrait terminer poliment la conversation.

''Après, si tu veux _vraiment_ de _l'aide_ avec les filles, je serai plus qu'heureux de t'aider. Nous pourrions aller à mon bureau et parler, d'ailleurs je suis libre tout de suite. Pourquoi ne pas venir et prendre un thé avec moi ?'' Le professeur incroyablement ennuyant posa son bras autour des épaules de Toshiro et commença à avancer.

Tant pis pour la politesse.

Toshiro s'arrêta brusquement et Lockhart dû se retenir pour ne pas tomber tête la première sur le sol. ''Avec tout le respect que je vous dois,'' Toshiro dû se faire violence, désirant plus que tout partir et ne jamais regarder derrière lui. ''J'ai des devoirs à fire et il y en a beaucoup…''

''Oh, ça va mon garçon, ça peut attendre.'' Rit Lockhart, tirant Toshiro après lui. ''Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un de si désireux de réussir à l'école avant. Tu es unique en quelque sorte, le sais-tu ?''

Toshiro resta silencieux, incertain sur la façon dont il devait ou était censé répondre. Lockhart ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il continua à parler jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à son bureau, une fois à l'intérieur, Lockhart fit un geste vers Toshiro pour qu'il s'asseye, ce qu'il fit. Maintenant qu'il était là, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire pour échapper à l'inévitable thé qui l'attendait. Charmant.

Lockhart bougea, allumant un petit feu et allumant la bouilloire. Il s'asseya ensuite sur la chaise derrière le bureau et commença à raconter la façon dont il avait vaincu une ghoul. Toshiro cessa de l'écouter, optant plutôt l'observation du bureau. Les murs étaient nus, sauf en ce qui concernait les peintures de Lockhart lui-même. Toshiro vit même une peinture créant une autre peinture de Lockhart, qui se peignait lui-même en peinture entrain de se peindre lui-même et ainsi de suite… ça créait un effet intéressant, si on passait au dessus de l'image de plusieurs Lockhart.

''Tu es toujours là, mon garçon ?''

Toshiro acquiesça distraitement, écoutant à peine Lockhart quand il reprit son récit. Son regard passa sur le bureau avant de s'arrêter sur une lettre reposant sur le bord du bureau. Elle était à moitié cachée sous une pile de livres (tous portant le visage rayonnant de Lockhart sur la couverture), mais il ne put voir qu'une partie ce qu'il y était écrit.

Équipe de remplacement des souveni…

Professeur Gilderoy Lockhar…

Assemblé encore une fois en votre nom…

C'était tout ce que Toshiro pu lire avant que Lockhart ne couvre la lettre à la hâte avec un livre. ''Il n'est pas correcte d'espionner les affaires privées des autres,'' déclara Lockhart, son visage dépourvu de son faux sourire habituel.

''Mes excuses,'' fit Toshiro en inclinant légèrement la tête. C'était vrai. Même si cet homme était un total imposteur et un imbécile complet, Toshiro n'avait pas le droit de s'occuper de ses affaires. Pourtant, pourquoi une équipe de remplacement de souvenirs contactait Lockhart et pourquoi était-il écrit « encore une fois » ?

''C'est moi, il se fait tard,'' déclara Lockhart d'une voix faussement joyeuse. ''Tu devrais aller au petit déjeuner.''

Prenant cela pour un licenciement évident, Toshiro s'en alla et quand il ferma la porte du bureau il put voir le visage de Lockhart changer pour prendre un regard coléreux et ennuyé. Quelque chose était arrivé.

Puis il tilta. Remplacement de souvenirs.

Lockhart avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire.

Toshiro permit à un sourire de se faufiler sur son visage. Voilà qui était bien. Si seulement il pouvait découvrir _ce que_ Lockhart _avait fait_ de mal _,_ il pourrait alors le faire renvoyer et l'éloigner de lui. Après tout, ce serait pour sa propre sécurité. Si cet homme restait plus longtemps, Toshiro pourrait céder à la tentation et le décapiter.

Oh, quelle pensée réjouissante.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **Je m'excuse de mon retard, je n'aurai jamais cru que faire des papiers administratifs puisse être aussi long et exténuant, je béni ceux qui n'ont pas encore à s'en inquiéter ! Pour les autres ils ont tout mon soutien !**

 **Qui plus est, une question m'a récemment été posée et je pense que tout lecteur, moi comprise, se la pose également, aussi je pense que je me doit de faire profiter tout le monde de la réponse que j'ai donnée. La question portait sur mon rythme de publication, pour information je fais en sorte de publier tous les mercredi, mais comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui il m'arrive de déborder d'une journée. En tout cas je fais toujours mon maximum pour garder un jour fixe et si je le dépasse de le rattraper au plus vite, soit la journée qui suit. En somme mon jour fixe est le mercredi et en cas de retard je publie le jeudi. Je fais toujours en sorte de ne pas dépasser d'avantage, je sais bien combien l'attente peut être frustrante parfois !**

 **Pour terminer ce petit message avant de vous laisser profiter de ce nouveau chapitre je tiens à préciser que je répond toujours aux questions qui me sont posées par PM, sauf si la question vient d'un lecteur qui ne possède pas de compte sur ce site, bien sûr. Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La chambre des secrets était tout aussi humide et froide que jamais. Sigruna était couchée dans un coin, sa tête reposant sur son corps enroulé sur lui-même. Elle fixait le mur en face d'elle d'un regard vide, perdue dans ses pensées. La tombée lente mais régulière de gouttes sur son nez l'irritait, mais elle ne trouvait pas l'énergie de se déplacer. Elle était _si fatiguée_.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien Jedusor lui avait manqué. Même après qu'il l'ait rejetée il y a si longtemps, elle avait attendu avec cet espoir que peut-être il se souciait toujours d'elle. Elle était même allée jusqu'à le chercher. A l'apogée de son inquiétude elle était partie tous les soirs. Ces excursions dans le monde du dessus s'étaient petit à petit ralenties, mais une fois elle s'était rendue compte combien le monde la méprisait. Des pics sur sa peau écailleuse et ils fuyaient en hurlant, essayaient de la tuer, ou mourraient. Une jeune fille en était la preuve. Sigruna se souvenait encore de son dernier cri quand ses yeux avaient rencontrés les siens et comment la lumière en eux s'était évanouie tandis que son corps glissait au sol. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur son visage, se souvint Sigruna. Elle avait dû pleurer.

Sigruna ne se souciait habituellement pas des vies humaines, pourquoi faire ? Ils mourraient bientôt de toute façon. Mais ça avait été difficile pour elle d'être coupée du monde entier. Tom l'avait abandonnée et avant lui elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'autre qui puisse rester en sa présence, et encore moins parler avec elle.

Elle avait supposé que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était accrochée à ce grand garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il avait été gentil avec elle et était resté des heures à lui parler. Il avait une personnalité si charismatique que Sigruna avait été attirée par lui, même si il ne pouvait pas la regarder. Parler à un autre être vivant lui suffisait.

Une fois de plus c'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était immédiatement attachée à ce nouveau garçon. Il pouvait lui parler, la _regarder_ et il n'avait pas peur d'être près d'elle. De plus il semblait parfaitement heureux de rester dans la chambre des secrets et y lire, y parler ou simplement s'y asseoir en silence. Parfois il y dormait. La première fois qu'il l'avait fait, elle avait cru mourir de peur. Elle avait baissé les yeux pour le voir immobile, les yeux fermés et sans vie. Elle avait paniqué, le croyant mort, croyant _qu'elle l'avait tué._ Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour la calmer, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder pour s'assurer qu'il respirait toujours.

Deux grands coups derrière elle la firent sursauter et quand elle se retourna elle vit Toshiro debout derrière elle, deux poulets posé au sol à ses pieds. ''Voici ton diner'', dit-il doucement avant de faire demi-tour. Sigruna l'observa alors qu'il disparaissait, ses brillants cheveux blancs s'effaçant dans l'obscurité. Elle posa alors les yeux sur les poulets.

Elle n'avait jamais demandé au garçon où il les obtenait, elle espérait qu'il ne se créait pas d'ennuis pour elle. Sigruna étendit son cou pour ramasser les animaux morts et les avaler, elle les sentit descendre dans sa gorge pour reposer dans son ventre, qui grogna de mécontentement. Sigruna émit un doux sifflement. Les poules avaient déjà cessé de la contenter. Elle avait envisagé de demander à Toshiro de lui apporter plus de nourriture, mais elle s'était rétractée. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour lui, surtout maintenant.

Il lui apparu soudainement combien le jeune homme faisait pour elle. Même récemment, alors qu'elle l'ignorait, il continuait de lui apporter à manger, parfois il s'asseyait même à proximité et lui parlait. Un sentiment de culpabilité bouillonnait en elle et elle savait qu'elle devait arranger les choses. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était devenue si passive après avoir vu, hé bien _sentit_ , Tom à nouveau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, son parfum réveillait à nouveau en elle des sentiments vieux et enterrés. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas supporter son rejet à nouveau. Cependant elle perdrait un autre ami, le deuxième et probablement le dernier qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et pourtant elle le repoussait…

Décidée, Sigruna se déroula et glissa sur le sol pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas disparaitre au loin et accéléra dans l'intention de le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitter la Chambre. Malheureusement, quand elle atteignit l'entrée, ils avaient complètement disparus. Avec un sifflement frustré elle se dirigea vers les tunnels, mais une voix la figea sur place.

''Chasser…manger… sang…''

Elle écouta, son cœur s'accélérant soudainement. C'était _la_ voix de _Tom_ ! Elle leva la tête et sortit la langue, mais elle ne put le sentir et son seul espoir mourut. C'est alors que la voix revint.

''Va… chasser… manger…''

 _Oui,_ pensa Sigruna, son esprit devint flou. C'était comme si la brume tombait sur ses pensées. _Si faim_ …

* * *

Toshiro revenait d'un autre décevant passage à la chambre des secrets. Sigruna, alors que cette fois elle ne l'avait pas ignoré, l'avait simplement regardé de ses tristes yeux ambres, il avait finalement décidé de partir. Il souhaitait simplement savoir d'où provenait cette soudaine animosité. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose au sujet de ce certain Tom qui contrôlait Ginny, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sigruna avait une réaction si négative. Bien sûr c'était inquiétant et Toshiro voulait savoir comment l'arrêter mais Tom n'avait rien fait à Sigruna. Il y avait tellement de trous, c'était comme les pièces manquantes d'un puzzle. C'était frustrant.

Il était midi et Toshiro venait de rapporter deux autres poulets au basilic. Il savait qu'elle avait encore faim, il le voyait par son regard plein d'espoir qu'elle jetait à son sac, mais il ne pouvait pas risquer de prendre plus de deux poulets à la fois. Hagrid en gardait des centaines, voir des milliers, surement, mais il finirait bien par commencer à remarquer qu'ils disparaissaient et augmenterait la sécurité, ce qui rendrait beaucoup plus difficile la tâche de n'en voler que deux. Toshiro n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il ferai une fois que cette source d'approvisionnement se serai asséchée.

Toshiro soupira, s'arrêtant un moment en s'appuyant contre un mur frais. Jamais auparavant il n'aurait pensé s'éloigner autant de sa mission originale. Maintenant il chassait un type qui possédait des enfants et essayait de sortir un serpent géant de sa dépression.

Et tout ça dans une école, soupira Toshiro.

Des bruits de pas lui firent lever la tête et il vit un garçon bien connu se promener non loin. Ledit garçon fit une pause en apercevant Toshiro, mais continua son chemin. ''Salut'', dit-il d'une petite voix, nettement contrarié par quelque chose. Toshiro supprima un gémissement. Quel est le problème avec tous ces gens ?

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' Demanda Toshiro en rejoignant le garçon pour marcher à ses côtés.

''Rien.''

''C'est évidement faux. Ton ton et ta posture indiquent clairement que quelque chose est arrivé. Explique-moi maintenant. Que s'est-il passé ?''

Harry le regarda brièvement. ''C'est effrayant, tu le sais, pas vrai ?'' Toshiro l'ignora, laissant le temps au garçon de trouver ses mots. ''Je suis allé parler à Justin'', admit-il finalement. ''Je suis allé à la bibliothèque… je pensais qu'il irai y étudier, tu vois ?''

''Tu l'as trouvé ?''

''Non,'' soupira Harry. ''J'ai trouvé un groupe de Poufsouffle. Ils parlaient de moi, du serpent et de Justin. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les écouter… Je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cette chance…''

''Nous devons faire ce que nous pouvons pour nous protéger.''

''Ouais.'' Harry lui jeta à peine un regard. Toshiro eu le sentiment que le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. ''Qui plus est, ils ont dit que j'ai dit au serpent d'attaquer Justin, que _je suis_ l'héritier et que j'ai voulu tuer Justin. Je ne voulais pas ! Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser _qui que ce soit_ !''

Toshiro resta silencieux, laissant le garçon fulminer. Il valait mieux tout laisser sortir que de tout garder enfermer en soi.

Dans son monde intérieur, Hyorinmaru renifla. '' _Tais-toi''_ murmura Toshiro. Le dragon agita ses ailes.

''Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire !'' Fit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux, les abimant d'avantage encore. ''Je _ne suis pas_ l'héritier ! Je _ne veux_ faire de mal _à personne_ !''

''Tous ceux qui sont important savent ça.'' Fit sèchement Toshiro. ''Les élèves n'ont aucune influence sur les règles et les règlements, aussi longtemps que les enseignants te croient, tout ira bien. Ne t'en fait pas. Bientôt quelqu'un sortira avec quelqu'un d'autre et toute l'attention s'éloignera de toi. Sois juste patient.''

Harry ne semblait pas réellement à l'aise avec cette décision mais il ne discuta pas d'avantage. Après quelques pas supplémentaires Harry soupira. ''Devrais-je être à Serpentard ?''

Toshiro jeta un œil vers lui. ''Je ne sais pas. Voudrais-tu l'être ?''

''Non…''

''Alors ne t'en fais pas.''

''Mais je suis fourchelang !'' Fit Harry en se retournant pour faire face à Toshiro, qui put clairement voir la douleur et la frustration présente dans les yeux verts du jeune garçon. ''Tous les fourchelang ont été à Serpentards… _Salazar Serpentard_ était fourchelang.''

La colère de Toshiro, précédemment contenue, éclata alors. Il s'avança et saisi le col de l'uniforme d'Harry, tirant le jeune homme vers le bas pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. ''Arrête de te morfondre,'' siffla-t-il, les yeux d'Harry s'élargissant de surprise. ''Être un fourchelang n'est pas une malédiction, c'est juste une autre capacité que tu as. Tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter de ce que pensent les autres et _continuer ta vie_ !''

Toshiro lâcha son col et Harry recula avant de se ravancer pour retrouver son équilibre. Il bégaya sans donner de réel sens à ses mots. Toshiro le regarda pendant un moment avant de soupirer et s'éloigner. Harry hésita avant de courir pour le rattraper.

''Tu le penses vraiment ?'' Demanda-t-il, semblant réellement curieux. ''Je veux dire, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ?''

Toshiro lui lança un regard irrité. ''Parce que toi et moi, même si je souhaiterai le nier, sommes amis. Et on m'a dit que les amis s'entraident quand c'est nécessaire.''

''Il a fallu qu'on te le dise ?''

''Tais-toi, Potter.''

Ils continuèrent en silence, les couloirs étant étrangement vides. Leurs pas faisant écho dans les couloirs de pierres, Toshiro regarda autour de lui avec curiosité. ''Où sont-ils tous ?''

''C'est l'heure du déjeuner.''

Ses compétences en observations avaient vraiment besoin d'être retravaillées. Toshiro s'en sentit honteux.

''Je n'ai pas faim,'' fit tout à coup Harry. ''Ça te dit d'aller chez Hagrid ?''

Toshiro hausa les épaules. ''Pourquoi pas.'' Il n'avait pas vraiment faim de toute façon. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'utiliser son reiatsu pour guérir Harry, il gardait une grande partie de son énergie.

Ils firent demi-tour, descendirent et s'éloignèrent de l'école. Hagrid préférait déjeuner chez lui, et non pas à l'école, il était plus probable qu'il aye avec ses bêtes, même avec ce froid. Toshiro n'était pas affectée par ce dernier, mais au moment où ils entrèrent dans le parc, Harry frissonna. Alors qu'ils descendaient la colline vers sa maison, ils virent Hagrid dans le poulailler, jetant des graines sur le sol. Il les entendit arriver et leva sa gigantesque main pour les saluer.

''Pourquoi êtes-vous ici tous les deux et non pas au déjeuner ?''

''Oh, je voulais juste venir te voir et nous n'avions pas faim'', fit Harry en s'asseyant sur une grande chaise. Toshiro, lui, se pencha contre un poteau de la clôture. Il connaissait très bien le poulailler à présent, il venait souvent prendre de quoi manger pour Sigruna.

''Hé bien j'apprécie, mais je vais aller au bureau du professeur Dumbledore une fois que j'en aurais fini ici.''

''Pourquoi ?''

Hagrid émit un bruit étrange puis pointa le bord de la clôture, où deux petits corps immobiles étaient couchés. ''Deux autres ont été tuées,'' fit tristement le géant. ''Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais beaucoup de poulets ont disparus récemment.''

Toshiro ressentit une pointe de culpabilité remonter en lui. Il essaya de garder un visage aussi impassible que possible. ''Pourquoi ?''

Hagrid le regarda et haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est sérieux et je vais demander au professeur Dumbledore de mettre en place des enchantements autour des clôtures.''

La culpabilité devint alors de l'ennui. _Bien sûr_ qu'Hagrid le ferait.

''Beaucoup de bêtes ont été prises ?'' Demanda Harry, assis sur la chaise, Toshiro trouva qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Le jeune garçon était nerveux ? Pourquoi serait-il nerveux ?

Hagrid hausa les épaules. ''Oh, une dizaine. Mais j'ai peur que ça s'aggrave.'' Il y eu un silence gênant durant lequel Hagrid continua à nourrir les poulets. Toshiro regarda les petites bêtes picorer les graines, se bousculant pour se nourrir et se poussant bien souvent les unes les autres. Il y avait un poulet particulièrement massif, corpulent, qui semblait plus agressif que les autres. Il planait de manière protectrice sur une grande pile de graines, gloussant avec colère contre quiconque approchait. Rapidement les autres poules dégagèrent un espace autour de lui

''C'est Brandy*'', fit brusquement Hagrid. Toshiro leva un sourcil.

''Brandy ?''

''Oui. Une fois j'ai renversé de l'eau-de-vie sur lui.''

''Oh.'' Toshiro regarda ledit « Brandy » rabrouer un poulet qui était entré dans son petit cercle. ''Il n'est pas très amical, hein ?''

''Non. C'est bizarre, sa maman était très douce.''

Il y eu un nouveau silence embarrassant. Hagrid jeta une autre poignée de graine puis en mit tout autour. Il parcouru alors prudemment la masse de poulets pour rejoindre son petit hangar à outils, puis alla vers les deux poulets morts. Il les attrapa par les jambes et les posa sur son épaule.

''Venez,'' dit-il en passant par-dessus la clôture. ''Vous avez besoin de manger un peu, vous êtes trop minces.''

Toshiro, suivant Hagrid aux côtés d'Harry, grimaça. Il avait déjà eu droit à assez de sermons de la part de Rangiku et, de façon plus exaspérante, Mme Weasley à ce sujet. Il souhaita que jamais ces deux là se rencontrent.

Le petit groupe de trois parcouru le château, qui était encore calme. Le déjeuner devait toujours être en cours. Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, bien qu'Harry continua à trembler. Il remarqua alors le regard de Toshiro.

''Tous le monde n'est pas naturellement immunisé contre froid'', murmura Harry.

Hagrid dû l'avoir entendu car il prit la parole à son tour. ''Oui, tu devrais plus te couvrir, To… Tos…''

Toshiro grimaça. ''Appelez moi simplement Hitsugaya.''

''Bien. Mais tu devrais vraiment…''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hagrid ?'' Demanda Harry alors que le géant s'était brusquement arrêté, regardant droit devant lui. Toshiro et Harry se décalèrent de chaque côté de ce dernier pour mieux voir. Ce qui se trouva au centre de la salle fit jurer Toshiro en japonais. Haut et fort.

Là, allongé sur le dos sur le sol en pierre, se trouvait un garçon bien familier. Justin Finch-Fletchey regardait le plafond de ses yeux verts, un regard terrorisé fixé sur son visage. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, comme si il allait crier. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui attira l'attention de Toshiro.

Au-dessus de Justin se trouvait Nick quasi-sans-tête, mais le fantôme n'était pas comme Toshiro avait l'habitude de le voir. Non, au lieu de sa forme normale, sa forme transparente, le fantôme était gris et fumait, et les bords de son corps clignotaient. Il était également immobile, flottant horizontalement au-dessus de Justin. Sa tête était suspendue à moitié décollée, sa peau était déchirée, ses muscles et ses os visibles aux yeux de tous. Le regard de Toshiro fut attiré par les tendons et leurs tissus, n'ayant encore jamais vu un corps de façon aussi détaillé que celui-ci. La plupart du temps, la vue était obstruée par le sang entrain de couler.

''Par Merlin,'' souffla Hagrid, apparemment incapable de bouger. Harry quitta son état de choc et s'avança, s'agenouillant à côté du corps de Justin, regardant nerveusement Nick. Il tendit la main jusqu'au cou de Justin, juste sous son menton.

''Il est vivant,'' dit-il alors qu'un autre fantôme traversait le couloir. Il vit d'abord Hagrid et Toshiro, il fit une grimace dans leur direction puis se retourna avant de se figer. Il remarqua alors la scène la forme chancelante de Nick, un élève inerte et Harry, sa main posée sur le cou de Justin. Peeves eut encore un moment d'arrêt avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour hurler sa pensée dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

''ATTAQUE ! ATTAQUE ! NOUVELLE ATTAQUE ! AUCUN VIVANT, AUCUN FANTÔME N'EST À L'ABRI ! SAUVE QUI PEUT ! ATTAAAAAQUE''

Toshiro maudit leur chance mais il ne pouvait rien faire alors que le son de centaine de pas se rapprochait. En quelques secondes, presque tout le corps étudiant s'entassait dans le hall, se pressant et hurlant, créant une confusion et un chaos général. Du haut de sa petite taille, Toshiro fut écrasé contre un mur et ne pu se déplacer. Il jura en japonais sur les élèves autour de lui, mais ils ne firent pas attention au petit shinigami. Ils étaient bien plus intéressés par le fait d'essayer de voir par-dessus la tête des autres.

Enfin, une forte détonation résonna, faisant taire les élèves tout d'un coup. Toshiro soupira de soulagement, peu sûr que ses tympans auraient pu en supporter d'avantage. La voix du professeur McGonagall se leva, il pensa alors qu'elle avait dû tirer un coup de semonce avec sa baguette.

''Calmez-vous !''

Les étudiants se calmèrent mais Toshiro ne pu toujours pas s'éloigner du mur. Il détestait vraiment être petit.

'' _Pris sur le fait !_ '' Cria soudainement une voix jeune et masculine. La voix sembla au bord de l'hystérie, tremblante.

'' Ça suffit, Macmillan !'' Déclara sèchement le professeur McGonagall.

Macmillan… Macmillan… non. Rien. Toshiro eu un blanc, incapable de situer ce nom ou de se souvenir d'un visage.

Il vit alors Peeves flotter au-dessus de la foule, souriant dangereusement en chantonnant.

 _''_ _Potter, voilà encore une de tes ruses,_

 _Décidément, tuer les élèves, ça t'amuse...''_

''Ça suffit, Peeves !'' Aboya McGonagall alors que le poltergeist lui lança un regard noir avant de passer à travers un mur. ''Maintenant partez tous ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Pas toi, Potter.''

La foule d'étudiant gémit mais obéit et commença à partir dans la direction opposée. Toshiro se pressa contre le mur dans l'espoir qu'ils l'ignorent, ce qui fonctionna dans une certaine mesure. Il ne fut heurté que quelques fois.

Finalement il ne resta que le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, Harry, Macmillan et Toshiro, à la gauche du hall. Le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Sinistra du département d'astronomie arrièrent rapidement et mirent Justin sur une civière qu'ils emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Il y eu une certaine confusion sur ce qu'il fallait faire pour Nick, car personne ne pouvait le toucher, mais McGonagall fini par conjurer un grand éventail et demanda à Macmillan de l'agiter devant Nick pour le pousser vers les escaliers. Macmillan le fit, lançant un regard furieux à Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit hors de vue. McGonagall se tourna vers Toshiro.

''Je pensais avoir dit à tout le monde de retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Cela t'inclus, monsieur Hitsugaya.''

Toshiro s'hérissa. ''J'étais avec Hagrid et Potter quand la découverte à eu lieue.''

McGonagall sembla vouloir riposter mais soupira et regarda Hagrid. ''Je pense que le mieux est que nous allions tous au bureau du professeur Dumbledore.'' Hagrid acquiesça doucement. Le quatuor marcha alors le long des couloirs, le seul son étant celui des talons de McGonagall frappant sur le sol. Toshiro remonta aux côtés d'Harry, qui avait l'air de paniquer.

''Détend-toi'', lui murmura Toshiro, si doucement que seul le jeune homme put l'entendre. Toshiro savait qu'il avait besoin d'être réconforté, ses yeux verts étant remplis d'une telle détresse et d'un tel choc que Toshiro fut surprise que le jeune garçon ne soit pas encore tombé dans les pommes. ''Tu ne peux pas avoir d'ennuis à cause de ça. Hagrid et moi sommes témoins. On était avec toi durant tout ce temps.''

Harry hocha la tête, ses lunettes reflétant la lumière ambiante.

Ils traversèrent le château jusqu'à atteindre la gargouille de pierre que Toshiro se souvint être le gardien du bureau de Dumbledore. McGonagall se tint debout devant elle et dit d'une voix claire et étonnamment forte :'' Sorbet citron.''

La gargouille hocha la tête et se retira pour permettre aux marches de commencer à monter en spirale. Harry se tourna vers McGonagall. ''Professeur, je vous jure que je n'ai pas…''

'' Ça ne relève plus de ma compétence, Potter,'' fit sèchement la femme en montant les escaliers. Les autres la suivirent.

* * *

Dumbledore était incroyablement similaire à Yamamoto, décida Toshiro avec mal aise, l'homme ne faisant pourtant que les regarder. McGonagall ne semblait pas affectée par son regard perçant, par contre Hagrid, Harry et Toshiro passaient nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, même le capitaine. Il n'avait jamais aimé les discutions individuelles avec le capitaine en chef et malheureusement Dumbledore dégageait la même chose, même le maladif phœnix en arrière plan affectait ce ressentit.

Finalement, Hagrid fut incapable de supporter ce silence. ''Harry n'a rien fait, professeur !'' Harry et McGonagall sursautèrent alors que Dumbledore ne fit que regarder l'homme calmement, Toshiro, lui, malheureusement habitué aux câlins surprise de Rangiku, resta tranquillement assis. Ce que ne manqua pas de noter le directeur, bien qu'il sembla laisser ça de côté pour le moment.

''Et comment sais-tu cela ?'' Demanda-t-il en regardant Hagrid.

''J'étais avec lui et To…Tos…Hitsugeeya…'' Toshiro tressailli. ''Quand nous les avons trouvés ! Ça _ne peut pas_ être Harry !''

''Et Mr. Hitsugaya ?''

''Lui aussi. J'étais avec eux deux. Ils n'auraient jamais eut le temps ! Je le jurerais devant le ministère de la magie si je devais…''

'' _Hagrid_ !'' Interrompit Dumbledore en secouant la tête. ''Je ne pense pas que l'un ou l'autre des garçons ait fait ça.''

''Oh,'' fit Hagrid, semblant quelque peu se calmer.

''A présent,'' fit Dumbledore en regardant les deux garçons assis devant son bureau. Harry serrait si nerveusement les accoudoirs que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches, Toshiro, lui, fronçait les sourcils. Il était excédé, même _plus_ qu'excédé, que Sigruna sorte de nouveau et ce même après qu'il lui ait apporté à manger et qu'en plus elle pétrifie deux autres personnes. Quelque chose devait être fait, et rapidement. De plus, le fait qu'il soit assis devant le directeur comme un enfant n'aidait pas du tout. ''Y'a-t-il quoi que ce soit que l'un de vous deux souhaite me dire ? Quoi que ça puisse être.''

Harry secoua la tête et Toshiro était sur le point de l'imiter quand un brusque éclat de lumière et un doux _poof_ attirèrent son attention.

Toshiro s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de Dumbledore. ''Monsieur, votre oiseau viens de brûler.''

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 ***Brandy : C'est un terme anglais qui désigne une eau de vie. C'est une marque.**

 **J'ai eu un petit problème avec une phrase que j'ai traduite par : '' Quel est le problème avec tous ces gens ?'', en anglais elle n'avait véritablement aucun sens et pourtant je l'ai bien retournée dans tous les sens possibles, je me suis même faite aidée, mais je n'ai pu en tirer que ça… Je suis donc désolée si elle n'est pas très bien traduite…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

* * *

Le directeur ne paru pas trop chamboulé quand son oiseau était partit en fumé. Il congédia simplement le professeur McGonagall, Harry, Hagrid et Toshiro. Avant de partir ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir Dumbledore se pencher sur le tas de cendre laissé par l'oiseau en murmurant doucement.

Super. L'école était dirigée par un vieillard flegmatique.

Le professeur McGonagall et Hagrid les quittèrent dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor, laissant Harry et Toshiro faire face au courroux des élèves. Harry en faisait particulièrement les frais, les gens ayant tendance à oublier Toshiro. Non pas que ça le gêne vraiment.

Les cours avaient été annulés pour le reste de la journée, si bien que les élèves se baladaient dans le château. Toshiro essaya de parler à Sigruna, mais il n'avait pas pu la trouver dans la Chambre. Il se dirigea alors plutôt vers le lac.

Il neigeait toujours, bien que plus doucement. Les nuages n'étaient plus qu'une mince couverture fraiche couvrant le ciel de gris, mais au moins ils réussissaient à dissuader la plupart des élèves. Toshiro s'asseya seul près du lac. Il y avait une fine couche de glace sur l'eau, mais malheureusement pas suffisamment solide pour supporter un poids quelconque. Le calmar géant la traverserait facilement avec ses longues tentacules ou en sautant à la surface.

'' _Quand ça sera assez épais, vous devriez y faire du patinage,''_ suggéra Hyorinmaru. Toshiro soupira en secouant la tête, passant une main dans la neige à côté de lui. '' _Pourquoi pas ? Ça serait un bon moyen pour se détendre.''_

Toshiro regarda le lac. C'était si tranquille par ici. Mais la neige y ajoutait quelque chose de plus, quand elle tombait tout son semblait disparaitre de ce monde. Il n'y avait aucun bruit de combat, aucunes voix ou même qui que ce soi. C'était juste lui et son élément naturel.

Le vent reprit quelque peu et la neige se mit à tourbillonner, se rassemblant autour de lui. Il regarda avec intérêt la neige prendre forme, se rassemblant pour former un corps bien familier. Les flocons formèrent un long corps serpentin, de larges ailes, une tête munie d'un museau allongé et des yeux cramoisis placés juste sous d'irrégulières écailles de glace. Le dragon s'enroula autour de son maitre, ronronnant doucement. Toshiro se pencha en arrière. ''Hey,'' salua-t-il doucement. Le dragon s'ébroua, dispersant un monticule de neige. Puis il disparu et Toshiro, penché en arrière, tomba dans le tas de neige.

''Merci beaucoup !'' Cria-t-il en recrachant de la neige qu'il avait dans la bouche. Dans son monde intérieur, un certain dragon soupira d'amusement.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent apportèrent avec eux une fuite massive de Poudlard. Il n'y avait plus que quelques personnes qui ne craignaient ni l'héritier, ni la maison où aller. Dans la Tour de Gryffondor seuls les Weasley, Harry, Hermione et Toshiro étaient restés. Toshiro n'avait pas vraiment fait attention aux autres maisons, trop heureux de la météo actuelle. Cependant son humeur diminua fortement quand Hermione souleva la question de savoir qui allait jour le rôle de Crabbe et Goyle. Il n'y avait suffisamment de potion que pour trois tasses et ils avaient décidés que ces deux là seraient un bon parti pour se rapprocher de Malfoy.

Finalement la décision fut prise lorsque Toshiro jeta au trio son meilleur regard : _ne vous avisez pas de me contrarier ou je vous donnerai en pâture à Zaraki_ , et leur dit :''Faites-le ou ce sera votre dernière nuit sur terre.''

Le choix fut plus simple après ça.

Deux jours avant que tout le monde s'en aille Hermione commença à paniquer au sujet de la potion, Ron se lamentait à propos de la cruauté d'attendre jusqu'au banquet et Harry se baladait dans l'école. Les murmures et les regards noirs commençaient à le peser et la vie dans la Tour de Gryffondor était rapidement devenue déprimante.

Au moins il neigeait. Hermione essayait constamment de couvrir Toshiro mais il refusait systématiquement. Malheureusement, elle dû attirer l'attention de McGonagall, qui demanda à Toshiro de rester après le cours.

''Tant que les élèves portent l'uniforme, je ne me soucie normalement pas de ce qu'ils font'', déclara la femme en regardant pensivement ses vêtements. ''Mais tu devrais vraiment mettre un manteau, au moins.''

Toshiro secoua la tête, restant sur sa position. ''Professeur, j'aime le froid. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais retourner à la salle commune pour étudier.'' Les enseignants vous laissaient toujours partir si vous disiez que vous alliez étudier.

Après le départ du train, Toshiro fut heureux d'avoir l'école essentiellement pour lui-même. Il aimait marcher dans les couloirs sans croiser personne, ainsi que le silence qui l'accompagnait. Dans l'ensemble, il aimait les vacances hivernales.

* * *

Ce matin là Toshiro fut très tôt réveillé par un bip sonore. Il s'éveilla dans l'obscurité, clignant des yeux avant de se rendre compte de la provenance du son. Son denreishinki. Heureux d'avoir placé un sort de silence autour de son lit, il atteignit le dessous de son matelas et en retira son soul pager avant de regarder rapidement l'écran. Un hollow. Un seul. Puissant mais rien qu'il ne puisse gérer. A dire vrai, alors qu'il avalait une pilule d'âme artificielle et lui ordonna de faire semblant de dormir, il était heureux qu'il se soit manifesté. Il s'était inquiété du manque soudain de hollow étant donné que l'année passée il y en avait eu un certain nombre. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé la faille dans la barrière de Poudlard, mais maintenant qu'un hollow avait surgit, il aurait peut-être une chance de la trouver.

Il ouvrit silencieusement la fenêtre du dortoir et sortit, rassemblant du Reishi sous ses pieds pour pouvoir tenir debout. Pendant un instant il savoura la sensation du vent et de la neige ainsi que la liberté de quitter son gigai, puis il inspira profondément et se dirigea vers les montagnes, où se trouvait le hollow.

Étrange. L'année passée tous les hollow étaient apparus dans la forêt interdite. C'était embêtant. Soit la barrière était affaiblie à plusieurs endroits, soit son téléphone était cassé ou alors il pouvait cacher son reiatsu. Chacune de ces options pouvait signifier bien des problèmes.

Les montagnes entourant Poudlard étaient toujours vertes, même en été. A présent, cependant, leurs paysages luxuriants étaient recouverts de neige. L'hiver était vraiment la plus belle période de l'année, pensa Toshiro, prenant un moment pour regarder une cascade gelée. La neige et la glace recouvraient toutes les imperfections du monde, laissant derrière elles une ardoise propre. C'était un moment de mort pour de nombreuses créatures, oui, mais ça ne le dissuadait pas. Il était, après tout, un shinigami, un dieu de la mort. Il _était_ mort.

La glace recouvrant la cascade brilla derrière lui alors qu'il tournait les talons, ouvrant son denreishinki. Le point montrant l'emplacement du hollow était juste au-dessus de la crête la plus haute. Il bougeait rapidement, couvrant au moins huit mètres par seconde. Et il se dirigeait vers le château.

Toshiro sortit son épée, ressentant et entendant le rugissement d'Hyorinmaru comme si il savait qu'il sortirait bientôt. Toshiro partagea un sourire rare avec l'esprit de son zanpakuto. C'était l'hiver, il était dehors, sans paperasse et il allait tuer un hollow. Que demander de plus ?

* * *

Les animaux ailés ont une peur instinctive de plus grandes bêtes ailées. Si une telle créature passe, surtout au-dessus, généralement le plus petit fuira, à moins qu'il ne protège son compagnon, sa progéniture ou son nid. Même si sa mort n'empêchera rien.

Les phœnix ne font pas exception. Fumseck, dont la durée de vie atteignait presque huit décennies, avait été victime de ces instincts. Ainsi, quand il se réveilla brusquement sur sa perche, il regarda la fenêtre avec effroi et sauta sur l'épaule de Dumbledore, ce qui surprit le vieil homme. Il n'avait jamais vu son oiseau avoir peur avant et se demanda alors si quelque chose de terrible allait arriver à l'école. Il caressa doucement l'aile de l'oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende, mais Fumseck ne retourna pas sur son perchoir avant au moins une demi-heure. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, qui donnait au loin sur le terrain de Quidditch, une partie de l'école et quelques collines qui rejoignaient les montagnes. Le blizzard, qui avait débuté il y a près d'un semaine, lors du malheureux jour ou Fitch-Fletchley et le fantôme de Gryffondor avaient été pétrifiés.

Dumbledore regarda les terres autour du château et détecta cette étrange présence qu'il avait remarquée l'année passée. C'était brillant et frais, semblable au gel qui couvrait le sol au fur et à mesure que le temps se dégradait. Il ne l'avait pas autant sentie que l'année passée, ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle était apparue cette année, mais il lui était impossible de l'oublier. Elle apparaissait toujours après l'apparition d'une présence plus sombre autour de l'école, il savait que ces étranges créatures, qu'il devinait instinctivement mauvaises, étaient dangereuses pour les occupants de l'école.

Le directeur précédent lui avait parlé de la présence de ces créatures, verbalement, puisqu'il s'agissait en fait d'un secret dont seuls les directeurs étaient au courant. Il lui avait également parlé des sorts qui seraient les plus efficaces contre ces créatures, ainsi qu'il fallait viser les têtes blanches qu'ils abordaient tous. Malgré leurs différentes apparences, toutes ces créatures avaient des têtes banches. Bien que le directeur précédent ne sache pas ce qu'ils étaient, il l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient dangereux. Et ils l'étaient. Dumbledore s'était occupé de les vaincre à chaque fois qu'ils apparaissaient, en plus de ses autres tâches. Mais à présent, il semblait qu'il y ait une nouvelle force sur le campus qui connaisse leur existence et qui soit capable de les vaincre.

Dumbledore se détourna de la fenêtre pour revenir sur son siège, mais surveilla attentivement ces deux forces opposées. La plus légère semblait gagner alors que la plus sombre semblait diminuer, puis elle disparue tout d'un coup. Le vieil homme hocha la tête, satisfait, mais il ressentit alors une étrange vrille provenant de la force lumineuse. Elle semblait…contaminée, décida-t-il. Il la suivie alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'école, puis elle disparue une fois de plus.

* * *

Le hollow était tenace, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Toshiro avait coupé l'une de ses pattes et pourtant il l'attaquait encore.

La bête était longue, beaucoup plus longue qu'un lion, mais pas aussi lourde. Elle était extrêmement mince et agile, tout comme un félin. Ses griffes, longues et noires, étaient courbées sur des pattes poilues et creusaient dans le sol recouvert de neige, quand elle sautait, elle utilisait ses puissantes pattes arrières pour se projeter. Deux grands crocs d'ivoire pendaient de sa bouche comme pour un tigre à dent de sabre. Elle avait également deux cornes droites qui s'élevaient de son front, alignées avec sa queue, et elle était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de fourrure brun roux, des rayures plus foncées étaient concentrées sur son dos. Ce qui ressemblait à des écailles noires protégeait ses épaules et ses genoux et une épaisse fourrure, semblable à celle d'un lion, recouvrait son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine et son ventre. De longues et fines moustaches avaient poussées sur son marque, flottant dans le vent et atteignant presque sa queue. Enfin ses yeux étaient profond et brun foncés, regardant le moindre de ses mouvements.

Il aurait pu être seyant, si il n'essayait pas de lui mettre la gorge en lambeaux.

Toshiro laissa échapper quelques mots bien choisis, tous destinés au hollow. Celui-ci s'accroupit au sol, il ouvrit la bouche, quelque peu semblable à celle d'un serpent, et rugit. Le seul volume aurait été suffisant pour que Toshiro doive couvrir ses oreilles, mais il devait également garder ses mains sur son épée. Il dû donc décider d'être temporairement sourd.

Il était drôle de constater combien l'ouïe affectait votre capacité à combattre. Il n'avait jamais remarqué combien l'ouïe et l'équilibre étaient liés. Il _connaissait_ , cependant, l'importance de l'équilibre lors d'un combat. En somme, c'était très important.

Il n'entendit jamais la queue siffler dans l'air juste derrière lui et fut surpris et agacé quand il fut soudainement projeté au sol. Il heurta et roula dans la neige, il reconnu alors les avantages d'avoir la neige comme élément principal. Il se releva, son épée maintenue en position de défense devant lui. Il commença alors à récupérer une partie de son audition, ce dont il était tout d'un coup reconnaissant.

Toshiro entendit le grattage de griffes sur de l'écorce et se tourna pour trouver le hollow posé sur une épaisse branche d'arbre à proximité. Il le regarda, la pointe de sa queue bougeant légèrement. ''Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un shinigami ici,'' siffla-t-il. Toshiro sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller.

''Oh, alors tu es assez avancé pour pouvoir parler. Merci, ça sera très utile.''

Il renifla, ses griffes se resserrant autour de sa branche. ''Je ne serais pas si optimiste si j'étais toi.''

''Vraiment ?'' Fit Toshiro en faisant un geste pour désigner sa jambe avant gauche, qui se terminait par un moignon sanguinolent. Le liquide rouge gouttait de façon régulière, colorant la neige d'en dessous d'un profond cramoisi. ''Tu as l'air en bien pire état que moi.''

Le hollow ne jeta qu'un bref regard sur sa patte coupée. ''Oui, c'est malheureux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que ma défaite est assurée.''

''Je suis d'accord.'' Toshiro n'était pas assez inconscient pour croire à une victoire certaine même lorsqu'il manquait un membre à son adversaire. ''J'ai une question, cependant, je pense que tu pourrais y répondre. Comment as-tu pu passer à travers la barrière ? Où est la faille ?''

Un faible grondement créa un écho dans la forêt et en un sursaut Toshiro réalisa que le hollow riait. Hé bien, c'était effrayant. Il n'avait jamais entendu _rire_ un hollow face à un capitaine avant.

''Tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je te dirais quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?'' Le hollow baissa la tête, la bouche partiellement ouverte, si bien que Toshiro pu voir ses dents acérées dans toute leur splendeur. Elles brillaient dans sa bouche comme des files de chevaux blancs sur une colline rougeoyante. ''Stupide shinigami. Je n'ai aucune raison de te dire quoi que ce soit.''

''Alors, tu veux dire que si j'avais une raison qui en valait la peine tu me le dirais ?'' C'était une évolution étonnante de la discussion. Le hollow hocha la tête.

''Cependant, comme je n'ai besoin de rien pour le moment, tes possibles offres sont sans valeurs. La seule chose que je désire, c'est la savoureuse âme d'un shinigami.''

''Refusé,'' fit Toshiro en levant son sabre. Le hollow banda ses muscles, se préparant à sauter.

* * *

La potion bouillait joyeusement au milieu des toilettes, ignorant les regards noirs que lui envoyaient Toshiro. Cette _chose_ était responsable du fait qu'Hermione l'avait entraîné ici pour la vérifier et emballer les cadeaux - à ce sujet, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le faire elle-même ?- juste après son retour aux dortoirs. Toshiro se souvint alors de son combat et du sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi après avoir libéré son reiatsu. Le hollow avait été détruit - sans lui donner la moindre information, mais il pouvait toujours attendre le prochain - et il ne s'en était tiré qu'avec une petite égratignure sur son avant bras gauche. C'était un bon combat.

Toshiro bâilla de nouveau et remit sa tête contre les pierres fraîches du mur. Il avait étrangement chaud et le froid semblait se propager en lui, refroidissant son corps à un niveau plus agréable. Il se sentait si bien, n'ayant plus qu'à s'endormir…

''Hé, réveille-toi !''

La tête de Toshiro se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter Hermione. Il regarda autour de lui, confus, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, et la vit le regarder. Elle lui tendit alors une plume. ''Tiens, emballe ça.''

''Ici ?'' Demanda Toshiro, saisissant l'objet. C'était raffiné, fait d'une plume d'aigle. Il commença alors à l'emballer avec le papier vert qu'elle lui avait donné.

''Oui, ici. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire dans la salle commune, ils les verront sinon, non, pas comme ça !'' Fit-elle en saisissant son poignet, arrêtant tout mouvement de sa part.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Tu ne peux pas donner quelque chose de si brouillon !'' Toshiro la regarda. Le papier était un peu froissé, certes, mais il n'avait que pour but de dissimuler son contenu après tout.

''Pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce qu'il faut que ça soit beau !''

''Mais si c'est juste pour déchirer le papier, à quoi bon ?''

''Je… Ce n'est pas…'' Elle s'arrêta d'un coup, le regardant fixement. Ses yeux bruns s'arrondirent alors. ''Tu ne célèbres pas Noël, pas vrai ?''

Toshiro haussa les épaules. Rangiku aimait faire une fête avec du saké chaque année, mais il n'avait jamais eu à envelopper des cadeaux. Ou à aller à ladite fête d'ailleurs. En général il évitait simplement le Seireitei le jour de Noël. Vous auriez autant de chance de trouver _une_ personne sobre que de rester vivant à côté de l'abominable onzième division. Ils étaient déjà bagarreurs dans leurs meilleurs jours alors quand toute la division avait bue… Il était simplement plus prudent de s'en aller.

Hermione sembla avoir été giflée. '' _Sérieusement ?!''_

''Sérieusement.'' Toshiro craignait presque qu'elle finisse par s'asphyxier si elle ne recommençait pas rapidement à respirer. ''C'est un problème ?''

''Est-ce que…Tu n'as jamais eu de cadeaux ?''

''Hé bien, Matsumoto insiste toujours pour me donner quelque chose et Ukitake ne laisse jamais passer une chance de me donner des bonbons.'' Dit-il en la regardant attentivement. ''S'il te plait, respire. Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps un humain peut retenir son souffle mais tu dois t'approcher du bout là.''

Hermione respira profondément puis secoua la tête et lui montra comment embaler les cadeaux, marmonnant souvent sur le fait que «personne ne devrait ne pas avoir de cadeaux », et sur « quel genre d'enfance a-t-il eu ? »

Si seulement elle savait…

Une pensée à la fois troublante et terrifiante le frappa brusquement. ''Granger, je dois trouver des cadeaux pour les autres aussi ?''

Elle le regarda puis hocha la tête. Il gémit.

''Super. Peut-être que je devrais tout simplement éviter tout le monde aujourd'hui.''

''Oh non, tu ne dois pas ! Tu dois m'aider avec le Polynectar, t'assurer que tout va bien. Tu sais, puisque tu n'en boiras pas.'' Elle lui lança un regard de reproche. Il soupira et céda.

Ô combien Rangiku rirait si elle pouvait voir ce que son capitaine allait faire.

''Je peux t'emprunter du papier cadeau ?''

* * *

Toshiro s'asseya à côté de la fenêtre ouverte tandis qu'Hermione montait dans les dortoirs pour aller chercher Ron et Harry. '' _Que c'était indigne de toi.''_ Grommela-t-il à Hyorinmaru, qui haussa les épaules.

 _''_ _J'aime bien faire des sculptures'',_ déclara-t-il gentiment. Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel.

 _''_ _Le moins que tu pourrais faire c'est de me soutenir. Ça risque d'être très humiliant.''_

 _''_ _Très bien. Que devrais-je dire ? Oh, pauvre maitre. Vous avez dû faire des cadeaux ! Vous voulez que je pleure pour vous ? Boo-hoo…''_

 _''_ _Oh, tais-toi.''_

 _''_ _Et alors ? Je dois être triste ou me taire ?''_

Toshiro soupira et se frotta les yeux puis il entendit des pas descendre les escaliers. Pendant un instant, alors qu'il les entendait se rapprocher de plus en plus, il lui sembla être dans le noir. Il y était plongé, comme si il était dans une fosse noire dans laquelle il n'y avait aucune lumière, seulement l'obscurité. Et dans l'obscurité il lui sembla que des formes tournoyaient autour de lui, l'oppressant, s'approchant de plus en plus près…

''Tu as mal à la tête l'ami ?'' Demanda Ron. Toshiro leva les yeux, soulagé de retrouver la réalité. Hyorinmaru hurlait dans son esprit, tout aussi désorienté et confus que lui. Toshiro prit un moment pour se reprendre puis hocha la tête.

''Ouais. Qui plus est, ne devrais-tu pas ouvrir tes cadeaux ?''

''Ne sois pas si enthousiaste'', murmura Harry en regardant Toshiro. L'instant suivant une forte rafale agita ses cheveux blancs et une grande forme vola près de lui. Hedwige atterrit alors sur le bras tendu d'Harry, tendant sa jambe. Harry s'empara alors de l'enveloppe qui y était attachée, soupirant quand il en sortit un cure-dents et une courte lettre. ''Les Dursley'', fit Harry pour répondre aux regards confus qui l'entourait.

''J'aimerai les rencontrer un jour,'' déclara brusquement Toshiro, remarquant la grimace d'Harry quand il prononça leur nom.

''Mouais… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…''

''Pourquoi ?''

Harry hésita, regardant un peu partout mais surtout pas le petit shinigami. ''Tu… n'es pas normal.''

''Je suis un sorcier.''

''Il y a de ça et puis…''

Toshiro devina aisément. ''Mes cheveux. Je suis habitué au regard des gens.''

''Ils ne te laisseraient probablement même pas entrer dans la maison…'' fit rapidement Harry, évidement désireux de changer de sujet. Il ouvrit alors les cadeaux d'Hermione et Ron, puis celui d'Hagrid, qu'il dû faire réchauffer devant le feu, Toshiro l'observa soigneusement. Il nota, en utilisant toutes ses compétences d'observation de capitaine, tous les mouvements d'Harry essayant de les discerner et, plus important encore, en comprendre la raison d'être. Il ne remarqua rien d'utile mais décida qu'à présent il garderait un œil sur Harry. Quelque chose le gênait et il n'aimait pas ça.

''Hitsugaya, n'as-tu pas quelque chose pour eux ?'' Fit la voix sévère d'Hermione, qui le détourna de ses pensées, et il regarda avec confusion son regard perçant avant de se souvenir de quoi elle parlait.

''Oh…oui.'' Dit-il en mettant son sac sur ses genoux, d'où il tira trois petites statuettes enveloppées dans du papier cadeau vert. Il les leurs donna, il savait qu'Hermione était extrêmement impatiente de savoir ce dont il s'agissait, il avait effectivement refusé de la laisser regarder avant de les avoirs enveloppés, au motif qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle les voie avant les autres. La vérité était beaucoup plus simple. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie utiliser Hyorinmaru.

''La vache !'' S'exclama Ron en tenant la statuette. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est super lourd !''

''Déballe-le et vois par toi-même,'' déclara sèchement Toshiro, retournant à sa place près de la fenêtre. Puis il y eu une rafale soudaine d'activité alors que le papier quittait les statuettes, à la minute qui suivi, il y eu des halètements de surprise et qu'il espéra être d'émerveillement.

''Comment… comment as-tu eu ça ?'' Demanda Hermione, soufflée, fixant la statue entre ses mains comme si elle craignait de la casser.

Toshiro la regarda tranquillement. ''C'est un secret que je me dois de garder.''

''Qu'est-ce que… C'est de la glace ?''

''Oui, Weasley.'' Toshiro regarda la statuette dans les mains du rouquin. C'était une réplique exacte de la maison des Weasley, tous les détails y étaient, jusqu'aux motifs de peinture discordant sur les tuiles du toit, le tout uniquement né de sa mémoire. ''Elle ne fondra jamais.''

''Comment…''

''Vraiment ? Nous vivons dans un monde magique. Me poser la question de savoir comment je l'ai fait c'est comme demander comment les étoiles flamboient et meurent, comment les liens, visibles et invisibles, sont-ils forgés ? Non, accepte le monde tel qu'il est… un endroit merveilleux beau et plein de vie. Profitez en tous, on ne sais jamais quand il cessera d'être.'' Après son discours impromptu, Toshiro rougit et détourna le regard vers la fenêtre.

''C'était étrange,'' fit remarquer Ron, posant sa statue à côté de celle d'Harry, qui se trouvait être un terrain de Quidditch miniature avec quatorze personnages sur leurs balais. Toshiro remarqua qu'Hermione tenait encore la sienne, façonnée par l'image du London Eye. Elle lui avait dit une fois qu'elle avait toujours voulu y aller. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement. Hermione avait offert à Harry une plume d'aigle et Ron lui avait acheté un livre sur le Quidditch. Ron donna simplement à Toshiro une boite de chocolat, sur laquelle le shinigami essaya de ne pas jeter un regard d'exaspération, il devait le faire, car Ron ne disait rien et tout le monde savait qu'il était plutôt direct habituellement. Hermione lui avait acheté une écharpe verte et épaisse pour « t'empêcher de mourir de froid ». Il hocha la tête et l'enveloppa autour de son cou. Elle rayonna de bonheur.

Mme Weasley avait fait à Harry et Ron ses habituels pulls. Toshiro nota qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Ron lui lança un regard gêné, mais il décida qu'il valait mieux laisser couler. Il ne l'aurait pas porté de toute façon.

Bientôt il fut temps d'aller au petit-déjeuner, le quatuor traina alors des pieds, enfin, Harry, Hermione et Ron l'on fait, les pas de Toshiro, eux, étaient silencieux, jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Celle-ci était décorée de la même façon que l'année passée, avec la splendeur qui lui était à présent habituelle. Toshiro soupira en s'asseyant. De toute évidence, Dumbledore n'avait pas écouté ses conseils de l'année dernière.

Il toucha à peine à son déjeuner, pas que ce soit inhabituel. Il mangeait rarement au petit-déjeuner. Bon, au moins, il neigeait à l'intérieur.

Toshiro refusa catégoriquement de se lever pour chanter des chants de Noël avec le reste des élèves et des enseignants, et ce même alors qu'Hermione tentait de le faire se relever. Il resta résolument sur son siège, si bien qu'elle fini par abandonner.

Finalement les quelques élèves restant finirent par partir. Le quatuor partit rapidement pour se préparer. Hermione leur avait un long discours la vieille, que Toshiro n'avait pas écouté car il savait que les deux garçons ne s'en souviendraient plus dès le « Maintenant écoutez moi attentivement. »

'' _Idiots''_ Gronda affectueusement Hyorinmaru.

Ils attendirent à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle que Crabbe et Goyle en sortent, des bras pleins de bonbons. Toshiro leva les yeux au ciel. Il observa les deux garçons repérer les deux gâteaux au chocolat qu'ils avaient posés aux extrémités des rampes d'escaliers, ils échangèrent un regard et laissèrent tomber ce qu'ils avaient dans les bras pour plonger sur les deux gâteaux. Toshiro aurait voulu passer sa paume sur son visage en les voyant se battre sur le sol pour deux gâteaux. Finalement Goyle réussi à s'en emparer et à les manger. Crabbe s'était assis avec un soupir en regardant son « ami ».

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'' Murmura furieusement Ron en jetant un coup d'œil de derrière l'armure derrière laquelle ils se cachaient.

''Laisse moi faire,'' soupira Toshiro en se dirigeant vers les deux gorilles alors que Goyle s'effondrait, tombant dans un profond sommeil. En voyant cela Crabbe se pencha vers lui, secouant son épaule avec panique.

''G…Goyle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Goyle !''

Toshiro ne perdit pas de temps. Ce n'était pas dans leur programme bon sang ! Il se tint derrière Crabbe et réuni ses forces pour frapper le garçon sur le côté de la tête, le mettant K.O. immédiatement. Il considérait calmement son travail quand Ron et Harry accoururent.

''Bon sang ! Où as-tu appris à faire ça ?''

Toshiro le regarda froidement. ''Bougeons-les. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être en retard.'' Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent mais il se précipita pour attraper Crabbe sous les bras pour essayer de le bouger. Harry fit de même avec Goyle, mais ne réussi pas d'avantage. Toshiro soupira.

''Dois-je vraiment tout faire ? Weasley, aide Potter.''

Ron se hâta de faire ce qui lui était demandé et Toshiro saisit le bras et la jambe de Crabbe pour le faire glisser sur ses épaules. ''Hé bien, allons-y,'' expliqua-t-il quand Harry et Ron le regardèrent. Ils clignèrent des yeux, entre deux ils avaient réussi à soulever Goyle. Toshiro fit un pas en avant mais avant regarda derrière eux pour regarder toutes les pâtisseries et les bonbons que les deux Serpentards avaient laissés tomber. Il sortit sa baguette pour les charmer et les faire les suivre dans le placard de l'autre côté du couloir. Ça leur donnerait peut-être quelque chose à faire quand ils se réveilleront.

Harry retira ensuite quelques cheveux de la tête de Goyle et Ron fit de même avec Crabbe. Puis, après un moment de réflexion, ils retirèrent les chaussures des Serpentards. Une fois qu'ils se seraient transformés en eux deux, leurs pieds seraient trop gros pour leurs propres chaussures.

''Je suis content qu'Hermione ait pu voler des uniformes de Serpentard,''déclara Toshiro en regardant les deux garçons dans le placard, entourés d'un tas de sucreries. ''Je n'ai aucune envie de voir ces deux là à moitié nus.''

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent vivement, tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

Ils se redirent ensuite dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, où ça allait vraiment devenir amusant. Toshiro regarda le chaudron bouillonnant de façon inquiétante et grimaça. ''Ça ressemble à du vomi.''

Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent alors de belles couleurs vertes.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Selon l'auteur il y a une référence au Hobbit dans ce chapitre, ne l'ayant pas vu je ne saurais vous dire où elle se trouve mais amusez vous bien à la chercher !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Trois coupes en verre étaient alignées sur le siège des toilettes se trouvant derrière le chaudron de polynectar, qui, comme Toshiro l'avait si précisément souligné, ressemblait horriblement à du vomi. Hermione rempli nerveusement chacun des verres d'une grande louche de potion, puis elle fit tomber les cheveux de Millicent Bulstrode dans le premier verre. La potion remuait dans le verre, des bulles y éclataient et de petites gouttelettes volaient jusqu'au rebord du verre. Il prit alors une charmante teinte jaunâtre, qui rappelait assez la chair infectée.

''Santé,'' fit Hermione, semblant quelque peu nauséeuse. Elle donna alors à Ron et Harry un verre à chacun. ''Ajoutez-y les cheveux.''

Chacun des garçons le fit. La potion de Goyle se mit à mousser avant de prendre une pâle couleur kaki. Celle de Crabbe prit une teinte brune sombre, presque noire.

Toshiro recula dans la salle, ne voulant pas être coincé dans un si petit espace avec trois personnes de grande taille. ''Je vous suggère d'aller dans des toilettes différents'', dit-il depuis l'évier où il s'était assis, à côté de la cape d'invisibilité que lui avait laissé Harry. '' Vous allez être serrés là-dedans.''

Ron et Harry entrèrent dans des toilettes séparés et Hermione ferma la porte derrière elle. ''Vous êtes prêts ?'' Demanda Harry.

''Prêt.''

''Un…deux… trois…''

Pendant plusieurs secondes il n'y eu pas un bruit, puis le trio commença à gémir et à lâcher des sons semblable à ceux de douleur. Puis les sons cessèrent et quelques minutes plus tard Harry, ou plutôt Goyle, sortit de ses toilettes. Il était une réplique exacte du géant de Serpentard et si Toshiro ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il n'aurait pas été capable de faire la différence.

Harry se dirigea vers le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir fissuré, touchant son visage. ''A quoi je ressemble ?'' Demanda-t-il nerveusement de la voix de Goyle, basse et rocailleuse.

''Hideux,'' répondit honnêtement Toshiro. Ron sortit alors des toilettes d'à côté, semblant tout aussi désorienté. Il se regarda dans le miroir puis fit une grimace.

''J'espère que je ne serais pas coincé comme ça,'' gémit-il. Harry hocha la tête. Toshiro regarda alors les toilettes d'Hermione, d'où la sorcière n'était pas encore sortie.

''Granger ? Tu viens ?''

La voix hésitante d'Hermione, la première chose qui inquiéta Toshiro, résonna dans la pièce. ''Je… Je ne pense pas que je vais venir finalement. Allez-y sans moi.''

''Hermione, on sait bien que Millicent Bulstrode est très laide, mais personne ne saura que c'est toi…''

''Non… vraiment…'' Fit Hermione, cessant la tentative de Ron de la réconforter. ''Je ne viendrai pas, je pense. Vous, dépêchez-vous, vous perdez du temps.''

Harry et Ron s'entreregardèrent, complètement déconcertés. ''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?'' Murmura Harry à Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

''Potter, Weasley, allez-y, tous les deux. Rappelez-vous, vous n'avez qu'une heure avant de redevenir vous-même.'' Toshiro sauta de l'évier et les poussa doucement vers la porte. ''Allez-y. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.''

''D…D'accord, mais tu t'assureras qu'elle va bien hein ?''

''Oui, bien sûr. Maintenant allez-y !'' Ils passèrent la porte et Toshiro soupira avant de se retourner vers les toilettes d'Hermione. ''Ils sont partis'', déclara-t-il prudemment. ''Il n'y a plus que nous deux…''

Un soudain et aigu ricanement l'interrompit. Mimi Geignarde sortit alors des toilettes d'Hermione, un air purement jubilatoire inscrit sur le visage. ''Ooooooh, attend de voir ça. C'est _hideux_ !''

''Granger ?'' S'enquit Toshiro, maintenant véritablement inquiet. ''Écoute, si _elle_ est joyeuse, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas.'' Dit-il en ignorant le regard offusqué de Myrle, posant une main sur la porte de la cabine. ''Si tu n'es pas présentable, dit le moi maintenant, parce que je vais entrer.''

A peine eut-il commencé à appuyer sur la porte qu'il entendit son soupir. ''Oh, bien. Juste… ne rit pas, d'accord ?''

''Entendu.'' Dit-il en s'éloignant de la porte quand la serrure glissa vers l'arrière et qu'elle s'ouvrit lentement. Hermione en sortit, tenant son manteau sur sa tête. Myrtle, flottant au-dessus d'eux, rit. ''Granger, baisse ton manteau.''

Elle secoua la tête. ''Je suis horrible.''

''Quelque chose doit avoir mal tourné,'' déclara doucement Toshiro en se remémorant toutes les options possibles. ''Est-ce que ça a marché ? Est-ce que ça à mal tourné à mi-chemin ? Ou alors ça a _trop bien_ marché…'' Il se tut alors qu'elle laissa tomber son manteau. Il regarda alors la fourrure noire qui couvrait son visage, ses yeux jaunes, ses oreilles larges et pointues et la longue queue qui se tordait derrière elle. ''Oh,'' fit-il faiblement.

Les pupilles d'Hermione se rétrécirent en de petites fentes et elle jeta ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. ''C'était des poils de ch…chat !'' Hurla-t-elle littéralement. ''M…Millicent Bulstrode d…doit avoir un chat ! Et la potion n'est pas censée être utilisée pour des transformations animalières !''

''Tu vas être traitée comme quelque chose _d'effrayant_.'' Déclara joyeusement Myrtle. Toshiro lui jeta un regard noir puis prit Hermione par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir dos au mur de pierre.

''Ok, bon, attend… laissez-moi… laissez-moi réfléchir.'' Il ne put s'arrêter de regarder sa queue, il dû alors regarder fixement un endroit au-dessus de son épaule droite. ''Alors… j'ai lu quelque chose sur les potions ratées et comment y remédier… J'ai juste besoin de m'en souvenir…''

''Quoi ?''

''Hein ?'' Fit-il en regardant Hermione, voyant alors ses yeux jaunes doucement embués de larmes.

''Comment as-tu…'' Renifla-t-elle. ''Tu as lu ça ?''

Toshiro hocha lentement la tête. ''Oui… du moins il me semble. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque.''

Hermione rigola doucement. ''Tu es un plus grand rat de bibliothèque que moi.''

''Je suppose que oui. Maintenant tais-toi. Détend-toi. Laisse-moi réfléchir.''

Ils tombèrent dans un silence tendu, coupé seulement par les rires interrompus de Myrtle. Toshiro réfléchissait à tous les livres magiques qu'il avait lus, il y trouverai sans doute la réponse. Il n'y avait pas spécialement de livre sur la façon de réparer un problème lié au polynectar, malheureusement. Puis Toshiro se souvint de quelque chose qui n'était pas spécialement pour les potions mais qui pourrait fonctionner quand même.

''Bien, Granger, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose qui va fonctionner. Il est tout de même possible que ça ne marche pas.''

''Il suffit d'essayer,'' renifla-t-elle.

''Entendu.'' Toshiro sortit sa baguette de sa botte et la pointa vers Hermione. ' _'Reparifarge.''_

Hermione gémit immédiatement et Toshiro cessa le sortilège. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Est-ce que je t'ai fais mal ?'' Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude. Elle secoua la tête et il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

''Je… J'ai pu sentir ma queue diminuer. Les os…'' Elle se tortilla. ''C'était vraiment bizarre. Continue, refais-le.''

''Très bien, mais dit moi si ça te fait mal.'' Il attendit son approbation avant de reprendre le sortilège.

* * *

Harry et Ron furent très curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione, mais il leur fut plusieurs jours avant d'avoir une réponse. Après avoir réitéré le sort encore et encore, Toshiro était retourné à la Tour de Gryffondor, s'appuyant lourdement sur Hermione. Le sortilège, assez poussé, lui avait prit presque toute son énergie. C'était la première fois qu'il l'avait pratiqué, n'ayant fait que le lire dans les livres. Ainsi, il s'était endormi dès qu'il avait atteint son lit. Hermione était alors retournée dans son propre dortoir, ne voulant pas faire face aux autres garçons.

Toshiro n'avait pas quitté la tour de Gryffondor depuis cinq jours, ce qui avait amené le professeur McGonagall à monter et à vérifier comment il allait. Il l'avait écartée d'un geste agacé, disant qu'il allait bien et ce malgré la chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Le lendemain matin, il avait réitéré le sortilège et son état s'était aggravé, il n'arriva plus à lutter contre le sommeil qui l'entourait. Son état s'améliora quand il fut plus reposé mais il avait toujours une sensation désagréable et il souhaitait que ça disparaisse rapidement. Hyorinmaru ne l'aidait pas vraiment, grognant sur le fait que leur monde intérieur « fondait ». Toshiro dû faire de son mieux pour ignorer son dragon.

Finalement il se sentit assez bien pour rejoindre la Grande Salle pour manger, mais mangea peu. Il fini surtout par boire du thé.

De plus en plus Toshiro se retrouva à rejoindre le lac. Il avait trouvé un endroit isolé entouré de buissons qui lui offrait une protection contre les personnes qui se promenaient à proximité. Il y alla aussi souvent qu'il le put, profitant d'un peu de paix et du froid ambiant. Il avait cessé de neiger et le ciel était à présent bleu clair, mais la neige était encore épaisse sur le sol et servait maintenant à apaiser ce qu'il pensait être de la fièvre. Un jour il s'y étendit, Hyorinmaru à ses côtés, regardant le ciel.

''J'aimerai que l'hiver dure toute l'année,'' déclara tout d'un coup Toshiro. Le dragon de glace hocha la tête en passant ses griffes dans la neige. ''C'est tellement plus agréable que l'été.''

 _''_ _Ça l'est. Mais l'hiver ne peut pas durer toute l'année. Les plantes et les animaux ont besoin de temps pour récupérer.''_

''Je sais'' soupira Toshiro. ''Peut-être que lorsque cette mission sera terminée… on pourrait aller dans les montagnes et y rester un moment.''

'' _Vous avez des devoirs en tant que capitaine.''_

 _''_ Je sais.''

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment avant qu'Hyorinmaru ne prenne la parole. '' _Maitre.''_

''Oui ?''

 _''_ _Vous…''_ Il s'interrompit, hésitant.

 _''_ Moi quoi ?'' Demanda Toshiro en passant ses doigts dans la neige, créant ainsi de petits sillons. Être dehors au froid apaisait sa fièvre et il se sentait déjà se rafraichir.

'' _Avez-vous…. Avez-vous remarqué des changements ?''_

Toshiro fronça les sourcils. Si les mots prononcés ne l'avaient pas inquiétés, le ton de son dragon beaucoup plus. ''Non, pas vraiment. Quels changements ?''

Hyorinmaru soupira en détournant la tête. Sa queue de glace se recroquevilla alors autour du petit corps de Toshiro, rapprochant ce dernier de lui. _''Ce n'est rien. Je m'inquiète trop.''_

''Hyorinmaru, je préfère que tu t'inquiètes plutôt que tu ne sois pas assez vigilent.''

 _''_ _Oubliez, je n'ai rien dit.''_

''Hyorinmaru…''

 _''_ _Reposez-vous, maitre.''_ Fit le dragon en tournant ses yeux cramoisi vers son shinigami. '' _Reposez-vous.''_

Toshiro soupira mais ferma les yeux. Il savait mieux que personne qu'il ne serait à rien de discuter avec le dragon quand il agissait ainsi.

* * *

La grande salle était tout aussi calme qu'elle l'était habituellement avec autant de personnes absentes. Hermione se glissa à sa place à côté de Ron et Harry et prit une assiette. ''Salut les garçons.''

''Salut''' firent-ils à l'unisson. Harry grignotait un morceau de pain grillé alors que Ron remplissait sa bouche de saucisses. Hermione fût forcée de détourner les yeux du roux, de peur que son estomac ne fasse des siennes.

''Vous avez vu Toshiro ?'' Demanda soudainement Harry en se tournant vers Hermione. Elle secoua la tête.

''Non, pourquoi ?''

Harry se déplaça nerveusement sur son siège, posant son toast dans son assiette. ''Hé bien, il n'était pas dans le dortoir la nuit dernière et je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu au dîner non plus. Ron, tu l'as vu ?''

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, avalant la moitié d'une saucisse. ''Non.''

Hermione et Harry grimacèrent, ayant eut le désagréable honneur de voir la purée contenue dans la bouche de Ron. ''Avale avant de parler s'il te plait,'' demanda Hermione. ''Aucun ne nous n'apprécie de voir ça.''

Ron haussa les épaules. ''Ne regardez pas.''

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. ''Les hommes…'' Elle tourna ensuite le dos à Ron pour faire à nouveau face à Harry. ''C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?''

Harry réfléchi un moment, regardant le plafond. ''Hum… hier au petit déjeuner… je crois…''

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent.''Quoi ?! Et tu n'as pas pensé à nous le dire ?''

''Que penses tu que je suis entrain de faire ? D'ailleurs, vous non plus vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il était partit.''

''Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?''

''Vous n'avez rien dit à ce sujet !''

''Je ne le vois pas tout le temps.''

''Non, juste quand tu es réveillé.''

''Toi…''

''Les garçons !'' Ron les interrompit brusquement, désignant quelque chose de sa fourchette. Le professeur McGonagall arrivait dans la salle, se dirigeant vers eux. Hermione et Harry cessèrent leur dispute pour la regarder.

''Parfait, qu'avez-vous encore fait ?'' Fit sarcastiquement Hermione.

''Nous ? Peut-être qu'elle est là pour _toi_ !''

''Regardez bien sa tête. Elle n'est pas contente, elle est là pour vous.''

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour ce qui allait surement être une réplique tout à fait spirituelle, de son propre avis, mais McGonagall s'arrêta à côté d'eux. ''Weasley, as-tu vu ta sœur ?'' Demanda-t-elle. Hermione lança alors à Harry un regard triomphant. Il lui tira la langue.

''Non, professeur,'' répondit Ron.'' Pourquoi ?''

McGonagall se pinça les lèvres. ''Nous devons parler de quelque chose. Si vous la voyez, pouvez vous l'envoyer à mon bureau ?''

''Bien sûr.''

Sur ce McGonagall s'en alla et le trio se pencha immédiatement en avant pour chuchoter.

''Je te l'avais dit.''

''Tais-toi.''

''Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle veut voir Ginny ?'' Demanda Ron regardant le reste de la table. McGonagall venait tout juste de parler aux jumeaux et se dirigeait maintenant vers la table des professeurs. Elle n'avait pas l'aire contente.

''Aucune idée,'' fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Puis un sourire stupide se répendit sur son visage. ''Vous savez… Ginny et Toshiro sont tous les deux manquants… vous pensez qu'ils sont _ensemble_?''

Ron grimaça puis lança à Harry des morceaux de bacon. ''Ne dis pas ça !''

Harry rit, mettant ses bras devant lui pour se protéger la figure. ''D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai rien dit !'' Quand Ron cessa son assaut il baissa les bras et, d'une manière incroyablement sérieuse il les regarda à nouveau. ''Mais sérieusement… vous pensez qu'ils peuvent être ensemble ?''

''De quelle manière ?'' Demanda Hermione. ''Il y a beaucoup de sens au mot « ensemble »''.

''Je ne sais pas. Juste l'un avec l'autre, j'imagine.''

Hermione haussa les épaules. ''Hé bien, tout est possible.''

''Mais où pourraient-ils être ?''

Le trio se fit silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Ron reprit.'' On doit les chercher ?''

Hermione et Harry hochèrent la tête et se levèrent avant de se diriger vers les portes.

* * *

Le monde était un mélange d'or et de bleu. Les deux couleurs détinrent d'une dans l'autre, colorant et troublant les lignes entre imaginaire et réalité. Toshiro flottait au milieu de ce monde et tendit la main. Immédiatement les deux couleurs se rétractèrent, s'écartant pour ensuite se regrouper en deux formes distinctes. La bleue était grande et familière, Hyorinmaru. La forme dorée était plus petite, écrasée par Hyorinmaru, mais ses traits étaient trop flous et vagues pour la distinguer nettement. Même les bords de la forme étaient vacillants, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas la détailler. Toshiro ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller mais il y eu un impact brutal à côté de lui et il fut brusquement réveillé dans les même broussailles dans lesquelles il s'était endormi. A présent, au lieu d'être allongé aux côtés d'Hyorinmaru, il était allongé dans les buissons et non loin de lui eut lieu une explosion dans la neige.

Toshiro se redressa, ignorant les battements sourds entre ses côtes. Il pouvait dire qu'elles n'étaient pas cassées alors il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il avait bien d'autres choses à penser.

Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait Hyorinmaru et une grande forme vert foncé. Hyorinmaru rugissait de toute sa hauteur et Toshiro put enfin voir la forme clairement. Il vit ses écailles, sa langue qui claquait dans sa bouche et ses yeux jaunes.

Attendez, jaunes ?

Toshiro la regarda à nouveau. Ses yeux ne le trompaient pas. Les yeux de Sigruna étaient jaunes et non pas de leur chaude couleur ambre habituelle. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Hyorinmaru se précipita en avant, enfonçant ses griffes dans le dos de Sigruna. Le basilic siffla, les yeux flamboyants. Elle tourna le cou et mordit profondément dans le cou d'Hyorinmaru. Le dragon, en réponse, lui donna un coup de queue en plein visage. Elle lui retourna son geste.

Quand les deux bêtes se séparèrent, Toshiro avança pour se mettre entre eux. ''Sigruna ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?''

Elle tourna ses yeux jaunes vers lui et il fut surpris de les voir plein de colère et de ressentiment. Elle ne lui répondit que par un sifflement. Hyorinmaru recula et s'enroula autour de Toshiro.

 _''_ _Elle est utilisée.''_ Dit-il. Toshiro leva les yeux vers sa tête, qui se trouvait juste au-dessus de la sienne.

''Utilisée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?''

Hyorinmaru grogna en relevant sa lèvre supérieure. Son grondement rauque secoua le sol. '' _Elle ne sera plus votre amie pour longtemps. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.''_

Il se pencha en avant pour reprendre le combat mais Toshiro leva la main. ''Attend ! Qu'est-ce que tu…''

''Laisse-les se battre.''

La nouvelle voix l'interrompit et quand il se retourna il se trouva face à face avec Ginny. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment Ginny.

''Tom,'' grogna Toshiro alors que son dragon levait la tête. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sigruna ?''

''Moi ? Rien.'' Sourit Ginny, mais ce n'était pas son sourire habituel. C'était le sourire du mal, il le savait et il l'encourageait. ''Je lui ai donné le pouvoir de faire ce qu'elle a toujours voulu.''

''Et elle a toujours voulu attaquer Hyorinmaru ? Ouais, j'en doute.''

''Pas ton animal de compagnie…'' A cela Hyorinmaru battit de la queue. Toshiro le sentit venir et s'accroupit, mais Ginny se jeta tout simplement au sol pour éviter d'avoir la tête séparée de ses épaules.

''Hyorinmaru n'est pas mon animal de compagnie,'' grogna Toshiro. Ginny observa alors Hyorinmaru.

''Tu as raison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas _ce que_ tu es.'' Dit-elle avant de se retourner pour crier à Sigruna. ''Fini ce combat maintenant !''

Sigruna siffla en réponse et resserra son emprise autour d'Hyorinmaru. Elle avait réussi à emprisonner ses ailes avec son corps et était enroulée autour de lui comme un boa constrictor. Toshiro, connecté à Hyorinmaru comme il l'était, savait que son dragon se retenait. Il hésitait à donner le dernier coup, et ce car il savait ce que ressentait Toshiro vis-à-vis du basilic. Hyorinmaru tendit ses ailes et tira sur le corps de Sigruna avec ses griffes.

''Tu ne peux pas le vaincre.'' Fit Toshiro en se retournant vers Ginny et Tom.

''Et pourquoi ça ?'' Se moqua Tom.

''Je ne suis pas assez insensé pour te dire quels sont mes points forts et mes points faibles,'' fit sèchement Toshiro en regardant le combat. ''Trouve-les par tout même.''

''Oh, je le ferai.''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils en regardant derrière lui mais un flash rouge remplit sa vision avant que son corps ne perde toute force et qu'il ne tombe sur le dos dans la neige, incapable de bouger. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Tom utilisant Ginny pour le regarder, un sourire dément aux lèvres et la tête d'Hyorinmaru dirigée vers lui, la bouche ouverte en un rugissement qui se répercuta dans l'obscurité dans laquelle s'enfonça Toshiro.

* * *

Ton regarda l'expression d'Hitsugaya se changer en choc alors qu'il tombait dans la neige. Son dragon s'était libéré du basilic, lâchant un rugissement lugubre alors qu'il se désintégrait alors même qu'Hitsugaya fermait ses yeux d'une couleur peu commune. Le basilic glissa sur le sol, lentement. D'un coup d'œil rapide il vit plusieurs coupures sanguinolentes, mais qui ne mettaient pas sa vie en danger. Il semblait que le dragon s'était retenu.

Le sentimentalisme. Une chose si inutile.

''Amène-le dans la Chambre,'' ordonna-t-il au basilic. ''Si il se réveille avant d'arriver, retiens-le.'' Le basilic hocha la tête et il tourna les talons, ne doutant pas une seconde que son ordre serait suivi.

Après tout, il était impossible de lui désobéir.

Son but avait été atteint, capturer la créature qui manœuvrait dans l'école en prétendant être un élève. Ton renifla à cette pensée. Que faisaient ces stupides professeurs si ils ne pouvaient même pas dire qu'il n'était pas humain ?

En retournant à l'école il s'amusa à penser à ce qu'il ferait par la suite. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Le seul à connaitre son existence dans toute l'école allait mourir, après qu'il ait découvert de quelle espèce il était, bien sûr. Hum… comment allait-il faire ça ? Le garçon n'allait pas facilement lui laisser connaitre tous ses secrets, il se battrait. Mais c'était une bonne chose. Ça rendrait les choses plus intéressantes.

'' _Des idées ?''_ Demanda-t-il à la pathétique fille qu'il utilisait. Il permit à sa conscience de manifester légèrement, juste assez pour entendre ses cris et ses protestations, et de la sentir lutter. Ses émotions l'envahirent, terreur, regret, inquiétude… D'un doux rire il la repoussa. '' _Non ? Rien ? Très bien. Je me débrouillerais.''_

Ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers la capture du garçon. Ça avait semblé… un peu trop facile. Après tout, le jeune homme était seulement allongé, endormi. Tom avait pensé à un piège, mais il ne s'était rien passé. Le dragon, qui était enroulé autour de lui, n'avait attaqué qu'après l'arrivée du basilic et avait même pris le temps de mettre le garçon en « sécurité ». Tom sourit. Son expression quand Hitsugaya était tombée était inestimable. Un tel regard désespéré et effrayé…

Magnifique.

Tom entra dans le château. Que faire maintenant ?

''On va bien s'amuser,'' annonça-t-il dans la salle vide. ''Fait attention, Poudlard. L'héritier est de retour.''


	17. Chapter 17

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **J'en profite pour remercier chaleureusement tout ceux qui suivent et aiment cette traduction et tout particulièrement ceux qui m'encourage** **régulièrement, merci beaucoup à tous !**

* * *

Le château était très calme cette nuit-là alors que Tom traversait les couloirs vides. Même les portraits étaient vides, leurs occupants avaient fui de peur. Tom sourit à cette pensée même sa présence, bien qu'affaiblie, pouvait faire fuir les plus faibles pour sauver leur vie.

En montant le grand escalier il sentit une douleur lui vriller l'intestin. Avec un grognement irrité sa main se resserra autour de la rampe en bois. ''Pas maintenant'', grogna-t-il avec colère. ''Pas quand j'ai encore tellement à faire !''

Il pouvait sentir son contrôle sur la jeune fille fléchir. Elle luttait pour le dominer, sentant son emprise sur elle s'affaiblir. Tom essaya de la renverser mais il ne pouvait rien faire. En quelques secondes sa prise sur le corps de l'adolescente s'effondra et il fut éjecté, refoulé dans son journal. Il dû s'en contenter une fois de plus alors que la fille se redressait, regardant autour d'elle avec confusion. Tom se contenta de ruminer sombrement alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, vers un endroit dont il n'avait que faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère assez de force pour la contrôler complètement, il se montrerait patient.

Ses pensées se tournèrent soudainement vers le garçon qu'il avait capturé plus tôt. Même dans sa propre prison, Tom sourit. Il avait accompli quelque chose ce soir, au moins. Tout ce voyage n'avait pas été gaspillé.

Et si le garçon devait se trouver sans nourriture pendant quelques jours, pendant que Tom rassemblait ses forces, c'était une bonne chose. Les prisonniers affamés abandonnaient leurs secrets beaucoup plus facilement que les autres.

* * *

Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, ses flammes vacillantes brillaient sur la pierre qui formait un anneau protecteur autour d'elles. Il réchauffait la grande pièce, menant une guerre perpétuelle contre l'air glacial à l'extérieur. Le soleil s'était couché quelques heures auparavant mais l'air portait une teinte vive à cause d'un vent mordant qui déchirerait la salle commune si la fenêtre était ouverte. Le trio était assis sur le canapé près de la cheminé, ne pensant même pas à ouvrir ladite fenêtre ils discutaient avec attention d'un certain individu aux cheveux blancs.

Le premier d'entre eux, un jeune aux yeux verts, était assis sur le bord du canapé, regardant distraitement le feu, laissant ses deux compagnons se disputer. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à interférer dans ce semblait devenir un débat important. A côté de lui se trouvait un autre garçon, un roux avec de nombreuses tâches de rousseur et un nez étonnement grand. Celui-ci se penchait contre le canapé, regardant la seule fille, qui lui criait pratiquement dessus.

''On ne peut pas l'abandonner !'' Ses yeux bris étincelaient dangereusement sous la lueur des flammes. Le roux posa ses mains derrière sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts.

''On ne le fera pas. Mais parlons-en aux enseignants demain matin. Ils pourront en faire beaucoup plus que nous.''

Hermione fit un pas en avant. ''Tu te fiches de ce qui peut lui arriver ? Comment peux-tu faire ça ?''

''Je m'inquiète.'' Fit Ron en baissant les bras. ''Je pense juste qu'il sait s'occuper de lui-même. Nous sommes à _Poudlard_ , les ennemis ne peuvent pas passer les barrières.''

''N'as-tu _rien_ appris de Quirrell ? Il peut y avoir des ennemis dans la barrière !''

Harry soupira, tendant les mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer. Ses amis continuaient à sa disputer, mais il ne les écouta plus. Il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à Toshiro mais pour une raison ou pour une autre il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet. Il avait juste le sentiment qu'il pouvait très bien prendre soin de lui-même.

Les pensées d'Harry se tournèrent alors vers Toshiro lui-même. Dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le train, il avait sentit que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était différent. Harry ne pouvait pas le situer ou dire avec exactitude ce que c'était mais Harry était presque… méfiant envers lui. Il savait instinctivement que Toshiro était dangereux, comme un prédateur. C'était présent dans tous ses mouvements : gracieux et mesurés, mais surtout, silencieux. Le jeune homme ne faisait jamais aucun bruit quand il marchait ou courait. C'était déconcertant la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait se faufiler derrière vous.

Ce n'était pas seulement ses mouvements qui faisaient qu'Harry ressentait ça. Toshiro excellait dans toutes les matières, il était probablement meilleur qu'Hermione, et n'avait jamais semblé avoir du mal. C'était plus prononcé en potions, où ils se concentraient sur son chaudron avec une détermination un peu inquiétante. Harry avait aperçu ses yeux pendant un cours et il s'était complètement gelé, se sentant comme un cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture. Ses yeux n'étaient pas ceux d'un enfant de onze ans. Non, ils étaient ceux de quelqu'un de bien plus âgé. Ils avaient sans doute vu des choses terribles plus longtemps qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Dans leur profondeur turquoise, il y avait vu de la douleur, de l'inquiétude et de la résolution. Quand Toshiro avait semblé remarquer son regard sur lui, il l'avait regardé sans changer d'expression. La force de son regard sur lui avait été comme se retrouver devant un camion lancé à toute vitesse, il n'avait pas pu bouger. Ce fut seulement quand Toshiro secoua la tête et détourna les yeux qu'Harry fut libéré.

Il n'avait jamais parlé de l'incident et Toshiro non plus. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry savait quoi dire. On ne pouvait pas simplement aller voir quelqu'un et lui demander de révéler ses plus profonds et plus sombres secrets. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre Harry savait que Toshiro avait des secrets qu'il ne révèlerait jamais.

Ce n'était cependant pas tout ce qui faisait qu'Harry se posait autant de questions sur le jeune homme. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé après l'attaque du cognard il avait commencé à ressentir des choses étranges, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais remarquées auparavant. C'était trouble et discret mais c'était comme si l'un de ses sens avait été bloqué jusqu'à présent et avait soudainement été rétablit, lui apportant tout un tas d'informations. Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer et ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait mais c'était avec Toshiro qu'il le ressentait le plus clairement. Ça tourbillonnait autour de lui, froid et dangereux. Il avait même remarqué que parfois, quand Toshiro était assez en colère, ses yeux prenaient une teinte blanchâtre. Harry pensait que ça pouvait être des reflets dû à la lumière, vu que personne n'avait rien dit à ce sujet, mais il se posait tout de même la question. Qu'y avait-il chez Toshiro de différent des autres ?

Le son de la porte du portrait qui s'ouvrit et se claqua le tira de ses pensées. Harry sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il avait été perdu dans ses pensées pendant un long moment. Pas qu'Hermione ou Ron l'aient remarqués. Ils continuaient à se disputer mais furent interrompus quand quelqu'un passa près du canapé.

''Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?'' Demanda Ron. Harry leva les yeux vers elle.

Ginny était debout, les pieds légèrement écartés, comme sur le qui vive. Elle se frottait les bras et son expression reflétait peur et inquiétude.

''Ce n'est rien… De quoi parliez-vous ?'' Sa voix était douce et hésitante. Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait évidement pas, mais quoi ?

''Nous n'avons pas vu Hitsugaya depuis hier,'' répondit Hermione. Elle regarda attentivement Ginny, essayant de voir ce qui chamboulait autant Ginny. ''Toi aussi tu avais disparue aujourd'hui, alors on se demandait si tu étais avec lui.''

Ginny secoua immédiatement la tête. ''Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Nous ne sommes pas très proches, nous n'étions pas ensemble.''

Harry remarqua que Ron s'était légèrement détendu et ne put résister à l'envie de lui envoyer un petit sourire moqueur. Le grand frère surprotecteur était apparu, hein ?

''Hé bien, sais-tu où il pourrait être ?''

''Non.''

''Ça règle la question.'' Hermione se dirigea vers la porte avec un regard déterminé. ''Je vais le chercher.''

Au moment où Ron commença à protester un violent coup de tonnerre retentit dans toute la pièce et le quatuor se figea. Quand le tonnerre s'éloigna il y eu un bref moment de silence puis, avec une soudaine fureur, la pluie commença à se déchainer. Elle frappait le toit, créant un fracas continu. Puis, comme pour s'ajouter à la cacophonie environnante, la sonnerie de l'école retentie.

''Voilà,'' fit Ron en souriant. ''Tu ne peux plus sortir maintenant, sauf si tu veux être punie pour être sortie après le couvre-feu.''

Hermione resta incertaine près de la porte, hésitant entre suivre les règles et aller cherche son ami. ''Pourquoi ne demandons nous pas demain aux professeurs de le chercher ?'' Suggéra soudainement Harry. ''Je suis sûr que c'est déjà arrivé avant, ils le trouveront en un rien de temps.''

Avec un hochement de tête hésitant Hermione revint sèchement s'asseoir sur le canapé. ''Ça craint.''

* * *

Lorsque le soleil se leva dans un ciel clair et au dessus d'un sol humide, Hermione était déjà debout. Elle avait à peine pu dormir la nuit précédente et quand la pluie assourdissante avait soudainement cessé, il y a une ou deux heures, elle s'était réveillée dans un lourd silence. Elle était calmement restée dans son lit, nerveuse et attendant impatiemment que le couvre-feu se termine pour qu'elle puisse aller chercher son ami. Elle avait imaginé un instant que Toshiro ait pu rentrer à un moment donné dans la nuit, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, elle en doutait sérieusement. Elle _savait_ qu'il n'était pas là. Son ventre se serra d'inquiétude, et, alors que l'heure tournait, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Harry et Ron n'étaient pas dans la salle commune, aussi elle se mit à marcher autour du canapé. Un chat était enroulé sur le dos du canapé, le nez soigneusement caché sous une patte recourbée. Il la regardait de ses yeux bleus pâles alors qu'elle marchait autour des meubles.

Enfin, environ une heure après, elle ne put plus le supporter et sortit de salle commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle savait que Toshiro était un lève tôt, elle n'avait jamais réussi à se lever avant lui, et une partie d'elle espérait qu'il était là-bas, assis à la table de Gryffondor, buvant son thé. Alors qu'elle se courait dans les couloirs presque vides du château, les portraits se demandant en grognant pourquoi elle était levée si tôt, diverses pensées se précipitèrent dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait de leur première rencontre et combien elle avait été frappée par la couleur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux, mais aussi par le fait qu'il ne semblait pas du tout se soucier, ou ne savait pas, qui était Harry, _le_ Harry Potter.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, la nuit où le troll avait attaqué lui revint à l'esprit. Elle se souvenait clairement de la façon dont Ron l'avait insultée et la façon dont elle s'était enfuie dans les toilettes pour pleurer. Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de la situation et avait été véritablement effrayée quand la porte s'était ouverte, apportant avec elle la mauvaise odeur qui avait empli toute la pièce. Elle se souvenait de sa terreur quand le troll l'avait vue et la panique qui s'était installée en elle quand elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. En y réfléchissant bien, pensa Hermione, ralentissant pour descendre les escaliers, elle serait morte cette nuit-là si les garçons n'étaient pas intervenus.

Harry et Ron étaient rapidement arrivés et s'étaient mis à distraire le troll. Elle avait été si pétrifiée de peur qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'arrivée de Toshiro près d'elle et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse ses bras derrière elle pour la porter. Il était fort et l'avait portée comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume. Il avait commencé à aller vers la porte mais s'était arrêté quand Harry avait sauté sur le troll, poussant sa baguette dans sa narine.

Quand les professeurs étaient arrivés et alors que Ron et Harry avaient expliqués ce qu'il s'était passé, Hermione s'était tenue près de Toshiro. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait vraiment remarqué, il avait été trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs aux deux garçons.

Toshiro avait toujours été un peu différent des autres, Se rendit compte Hermione, s'arrêtant alors complètement. Elle regarda le sol, perdue dans ses pensées. Il était calme, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était déterminé. A propos de quoi, elle ne le savait pas encore. Il semblait tenir tout le monde avec une sorte de mépris et d'indifférence il ne se souciait pas des autres, pensa-t-elle. Et pourtant, quand Harry avait été inconscient à l'infirmerie, elle savait qu'il s'était fait du souci. Il s'en était préoccupé, même si il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Toshiro ne parlait presque jamais de chez lui et elle ne savait presque rien de lui. Elle sentait qu'il ne le voulait pas, ou qu'il ne le pouvait pas, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, des questions sur chez lui et il se taisait et refusait d'en dire plus. Et il était impossible de le faire parler quand il n'en avait pas envie.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fixé le sol pendant un moment et elle reprit sa marche vers la Grande Salle. Ses pensées pouvaient attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit retrouvé et elle pourrait lui en demander plus en personne. Parce qu'elle avait beaucoup de questions.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour d'elle. Le professeur McGonagall était seule, le _Daily Prophet_ en main, scrutant tranquillement le texte. Elle leva les yeux et fit un petit signe de tête à Hermione, laquelle se dépêcha de s'asseoir à la table de Gryffondor. Elle était trop nerveuse pour manger, aussi elle s'asseya simplement avec un verre de jus de citrouille pour patienter.

Le temps passa et les quelques étudiants toujours à Poudlard arrivèrent lentement. Ron et Harry arrivèrent peu avant la fin du petit déjeuner, beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Hermione les traina pratiquement en dehors de la Grande Salle.

''Où on va ?'' Demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui. Hermione les conduisant dans une partie du château qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais visités.

''Au bureau de Dumbledore,'' répondit Hermione. ''Il trouvera Hitsugaya.''

Ils parcoururent les couloirs dans un silence relatif jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la gargouille de pierre qu'Hermione avait lue être la gardienne du bureau de Dumbledore. Ils firent alors face à un dilemme sur la façon dont il fallait entrer, puisqu'il fallait un mot de passe et qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait. Hermione essaya de penser logiquement, mais Ron souligna que Dumbledore était toqué et qu'il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen de deviner son mot de passe. A contrecœur, acceptant la défaite, Hermione traina les garçons ailleurs.

Hermione tourna au coin d'un couloir et vit alors le professeur McGonagall quitter la Grande Salle. ''Professeur !'' S'écria-t-elle en courant vers leur directeur de maison, qui se retourna avec curiosité.

''Oui ?'' Demanda-t-elle en remarquant l'expression inquiète d'Hermione.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. ''Hitsugaya n'a pas… deux jours… absent !''

''Comment ?'' Demanda McGonagall, complètement décontenancée. Harry leva les yeux et reprit de façon beaucoup plus cohérente qu'Hermione.

''Nous n'avons pas vu Toshiro depuis deux jours et nous sommes inquiets. Il n'est pas dans le dortoir et nous ne le trouvons nulle part dans le château.''

Les yeux de McGonagall s'assombrirent. ''C'est vrai ? Où l'avez-vous vu en dernier ?''

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. ''Au dîner, il y a deux nuits ?''

McGonagall hocha la tête. ''Très bien. Merci de m'avoir informée. Je vais prévenir les autres enseignants et nous allons immédiatement commencer une recherche dans le château.'' Puis elle se retourna, mais Harry l'arrêta. ''Attendez, ne pouvez vous pas… ou même Dumbledore… juste… je ne sais pas… lancer un sort de traçage ou quelque chose comme ça ?''

''Dumbledore est absent, il est au ministère,'' déclara le professeur. ''Et non, nous ne le pouvons pas. Nous vous tiendrons au courant.'' Elle tourna alors brusquement les talons.

Le trio se retourna les uns vers les autres avec des regards désespérés. ''Hé bien… il est inutile de rester assis'', fit sèchement Hermione. ''Pourquoi ne pas nous séparer et chercher ?'' Les garçons hochèrent la tête et ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience, la première chose qui frappa Toshiro fut la chaleur.

Il lui semblait être remplit de feu, brûlant lentement de l'intérieur. Même la pierre dure sous lui semblait chaude, mais la pierre était froide…

Toshiro ouvrit lentement les yeux et constata que le monde autour de lui était flou. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes à cligner des yeux pour améliorer sa vision, et une fois fait, il découvrit un certain nombre de choses.

Tout d'abord il était à nouveau dans la Chambre. La grande sculpture de glace de Sigruna se trouvait de l'autre côté de la pièce et il était couché à côté d'un des canaux qui coulaient autour de la pièce. Deuxièmement, sa tête et son épaule palpitaient. Pour sa tête, il devina que c'était de la fièvre, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait mal à l'épaule. Enfin, lorsqu'il s'asseya pour inspecter la pièce, il vit que Sigruna était allongée non loin, le regardant de ses étranges yeux jaunes. Il se demanda brièvement si c'était vraiment Sigruna, si elle n'avait pas un frère ou une sœur, mais non. Il n'y avait pas de second basilic dans l'école. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir un autre.

''Tu vas m'attaquer ?'' Lui demanda-t-il avec prudence, mettant une main contre sa tempe. Le simple fait de s'asseoir l'avait étourdit et sa vision s'était floutée.

Sigruna resta silencieuse, mais sa langue sortit momentanément. Toshiro soupira et se mit debout, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. Sa réaction fut immédiate.

Elle glissa vers lui et le surplomba, la tête descendant de façon menaçante. Toshirone bougea pas un moment, se demandant silencieusement si il devait ou non la combattre, il était clair qu'elle était contrôlée par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais sa décision fut prise lorsque la salle commença à tourner autour de lui de façon alarmante, le forçant à se mettre à genoux.

'' _Maitre, vous devez vous reposer.''_ Déclara Hyorinmaru d'un ton alerte. _''Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour le moment et vous devez combattre cette fièvre.''_

Toshiro hésita un moment, ses mains à plat sur le sol en pierre pour garder l'équilibre. Quand il les souleva pour se relever il tomba sur son épaule, il se rendit compte que son dragon avait raison. Il était absolument impuissant.

Il détestait ça.

''Bien, '' soupira Toshiro en s'étendant sur la pierre froide en fermant les yeux.

Le monde disparu alors en un flamboiement sombre.

* * *

Je crains être porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle... Il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars à l'étranger, peut-être pourrais-je poster le dimanche mais je ne garantis rien. Sur ce à bientôt !


	18. Chapter 18

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Comme précisé au début de l'histoire, les évènements se déroulent après la guerre d'hiver (pour Bleach). Si vous ne l'avez pas dépassée, il y a des spoilers dans ce chapitre. Il y a aussi quelques spoilers sur The Diamond Dust Rebellion. Mais si vous le l'avez pas vu, vous ne saurez probablement pas quels sont lesdits spoilers. Vous êtes avertis.**

* * *

La recherche de Toshiro fut, comme prévu, infructueuse. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient séparés pour chercher dans le château, chacun s'occupant de quelques étages. Hermione avait rencontré plusieurs enseignants qui étaient aussi partis à la recherche du jeune homme, mais aucun ne s'était arrêté pour lui parler. Ils avaient tous un regard inquiet et un rythme rapide. Bien qu'ils ne le disent pas, Hermione savait qu'ils étaient inquiets.

Les trois Gryffondor s'étaient alors retrouvés et regroupés devant le feu de la salle commune.

''Rien,'' fit Hermione, frustrée. Les garçons ont tous deux secoué la tête. Hermione soupira et se retourna pour regarder la fenêtre. Pendant un moment, elle pensa avoir vu Toshiro assis là-bas, mais elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était que son imagination. Le rebord de la fenêtre était l'endroit préféré du jeune homme et elle était venue à l'associé à lui. ''Où peut-il être ?'' Se demanda-t-elle.

''Évidement pas dans le château,'' fit Ron, en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé. Harry l'imita un instant plus tard.

Hermione hocha pensivement la tête. ''A l'extérieur alors. Mais il y a de la neige ! Il serait gelé depuis deux jours !''

Ron renifla. ''Ce garçon est immunisé contre le froid. Il va bien.''

''Tu n'en sais rien !''

Elle et Ron se fusillèrent du regard, fusillade dans laquelle des yeux en colère rencontrèrent des yeux calmes, mais derrière lesquelles se cachait une certaine inquiétude. A ce moment là, Hermione su que Ron était tout aussi préoccupé par leur ami disparu qu'eux.

''Allons regarder du côté du lac.'' Dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte. Elle entendit alors des soupirs qui ressemblaient à du soulagement alors que les deux garçons se levaient pour la suivre.

* * *

Le lac était recouvert d'une fine et fragile couche de glace, sous laquelle l'eau sombre bougeait lentement, cognant doucement contre la glace. Harry jeta une petite pierre pour en tester la dureté, simplement par curiosité, et la glace éclata, des fissures se formèrent alors autour du petit trou que la pierre avait crée dans la glace. Libérée, l'eau glacée glissa sur la surface gelée, le trou et l'eau devant les seules tâches sombres sur l'étendue immaculée.

''Allez ! '' Cria Hermione, déjà à plusieurs mètres de là. Elle n'arrivait pas à rester en place pendant que Ron et Harry s'approchaient, puis, dès qu'ils furent proches, elle partit de nouveau. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard avant de la suivre.

Ils étaient dehors depuis une bonne demi-heure et pourtant ils n'avaient fait qu'un quart du chemin qui entourait le lac. Hermione semblait avoir une réserve d'énergie inépuisable, mais Harry et Ron se trainaient, ne souhaitant qu'une chose, être à l'intérieur, au chaud près du feu, et jouer aux échecs version sorcier en mangeant des bonbons.

''Comment pouvons nous lui dire que nous rentrons sans qu'elle ne nous tue ?'' Demanda Ron, probablement pour plaisanter.

''Les garçons ! Venez ici !''

Surpris, Harry et Ron se mirent à courir, se rapprochent rapidement de la où ils pensaient avoir entendu la voix d'Hermione. Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne rencontrèrent qu'un mur de buissons et d'arbres, formant ensemble un mur impénétrable.

''Allez !'' Fit à nouveau Hermione, sa voix semblant cette fois beaucoup plus proche. ''Dépêchez-vous !''

Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent vers le bas pour trouver Hermione agenouillée sous les buissons, dans un petit tunnel qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué auparavant et qu'ils n'auraient toujours pas vu si Hermione n'y était pas assise. Avec un soupir amusé elle se retourna et disparue, les invitant à la suivre.

Le tunnel à travers les buissons était court mais avait semblé prendre des heures. Les branches et les ronces agrippaient leurs vêtements ainsi que les cheveux d'Harry et leur giflaient le visage. Si il n'avait pas eu de lunettes, il était sûr que ses yeux auraient été transpercées bien avant qu'il n'atteigne l'autre côté. Il pouvait entendre Ron jurer derrière lui ainsi que le bruit des branches qui claquaient contre sa peau.

Enfin, Harry fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une grande clairière entourée des buissons maudits. Harry se leva et se mit sur le côté pour permettre à Ron de passer et regarder autour de lui. C'était un endroit bien caché, car personne ne serait assez fou pour passer à travers un tunnel de buissons, il regarda alors Hermione et vit qu'il y avait une petite vue sur le lac. Le sol était recouvert de neige, car la clairière possédait une ouverture sans arbres juste au dessus d'elle.

''Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?'' Demanda-t-il, véritablement curieux. Les gens n'étaient pas sensés se faufiler sous les buissons sans raison.

Hermione, debout près d'un arbre du côté opposé, répondit distraitement. ''Oh, j'ai juste trébuché et j'ai vu le tunnel, regardez ça !''

Harry et Ron s'avancèrent vers elle, Ron frappant son uniforme avec colère. En atteignant l'arbre ils virent ce qui avait attiré l'attention d'Hermione. L'écorce de l'arbre avait été brutalement arrachée, laissant derrière elle une cicatrice nue et abimée sur le tronc. Le bois lui-même avait été coupé, comme si une hache y avait été plantée et brusquement arrachée du tronc.

Hermione passa la main sur la partie abimée, semblant quelque peu déconcertée. Harry fit alors de même, attiré, pour une raison inconnue, par la marque, qu'il toucha, puis il fut soudainement happé par une sensation semblable à celle de l'hiver. Il recula, mais se libérer de l'arbre ne le soulagea pas de l'étrange sensation. Il regarda autour de lui et sentit, et non pas vit, que la clairière était parsemée d'empruntes de quelque chose. Elles s'étalaient sur la neige agitée sur le sol, se rassemblant de façon plus prononcée vers l'arbre, qu'elles avaient arraché et sali avec une sorte de matière visqueuse. En y regardant de plus près, ça ressemblait à des traces d'une grande créature, qu'Harry reconnut aussitôt et lui créa une boule de terreur dans la gorge.

Le dragon apparu devant lui, la bouche légèrement ouverte, mais il était surtout attiré par ses yeux rouge et brillant. Ils le regardaient fixement, comme si ils pouvaient lire à travers son âme, et, lorsque le dragon se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il ressentit le besoin de se recroqueviller et de s'incliner devant cette magnifique créature. Un poids sembla s'installer sur ses épaules, le tirant vers le sol. Ses genoux le lâchèrent et il tomba dans la neige, les yeux toujours fixés sur ceux rougeoyant du dragon. Il abaissa alors la tête, comme si il décidait que c'était suffisant et ouvrit d'avantage la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose.

''Harry !''

Harry se retourna, rendu un moment confus par sa soudaine frayeur. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir le dragon, mais la clairière était vide et ses seuls habitants étaient, Ron, Hermione et lui-même. Ces derniers le regardaient d'ailleurs avec impatience et il se sentit rougir.

''Désolé,'' dit-il, ayant soudainement honte de sa terreur. Il n'y avait _rien_ ici. Il n'y avait pas de dragon. ''Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?''

Ron sourit et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. ''J'ai _dit_ , que penses-tu qu'il soit arrivé ici ?''

Harry haussa les épaules en essayant de chasser le dragon de ses pensées. J'ai _imaginé_ ce dragon, se réprimanda-t-il. ''Je ne sais pas. Ça s'est peut-être passé il y a un moment.''

''Non, la marque sur l'arbre est fraiche. C'est arrivé récemment.''

Les deux garçons lui lancèrent un regard étrange, à quoi elle haussa les épaules. ''Quoi ? J'ai fait du camping.''

Ron frissonna tout d'un coup, resserrant son manteau contre lui. ''Rentrons au château. Il fait trop froid ici pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.'' Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le tunnel, rapidement suivi d'Hermione. Une fois qu'Harry eu passé le tunnel et qu'il se soit redressé de l'autre côté, ils repartirent vers le château. Il jeta cependant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et vit un dragon aux yeux rougeoyant s'élever au-dessus des buissons, semblant ne faire qu'un avec l'hiver.

Harry frémit et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

* * *

Cette fois, quand il se réveilla, il sentit un souffle d'air chaud sur son visage déjà fiévreux.

Toshiro resta parfaitement immobile, gardant un souffle profond et égal. Il pouvait sentir la proximité de Sigruna et savait qu'elle surveillait tout signe de réveil. Après quelques instants de silence, elle recula et il l'entendit se déplacer dans l'un des canaux d'eau voisins. Puis, un claquement terne lui indiqua qu'elle avait mit sa tête sur la passerelle de pierre, peut-être pour s'endormir. Toshiro se risqua d'ouvrir à peine les yeux pour voir autour de lui.

Ses soupçons furent confirmés. Sigruna était à moitié allongée dans l'eau du canal, sa tête sur la passerelle de pierre. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait dormir. Mais, compte tenu du fait qu'elle venait tout juste de le faire, Toshiro ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. A part ça, tout avait l'air normal.

Toshiro ferma les yeux et se glissa dans son monde intérieur, savourant le froid environnant. Mais même là, son corps le faisait souffrir et il avait toujours l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop chaud. Il se coucha dans la neige, laissant tomber ses bras sous la surface, laissant tomber de la poudreuse sur lui. Il regarda le ciel bleu, qui disparu soudainement pour faire place à deux yeux cramoisis.

''Hyorinmaru,'' salua-t-il. Le dragon grommela et se recroquevilla autour de lui. Toshiro soupira d'aise. Le corps du dragon était entièrement de glace et le froid en rayonnait.

''Nous devons sortir de là,'' soupira Hyorinmaru. Toshiro fronça les sourcils. Il allait droit au but. Il devait être sérieux.

''Je pensais que tu voulais que je me repose et que je surmonte ma fièvre ?''

''Vous pouvez tout aussi bien le faire dans un lit.''

''Ouais.'' Toshiro s'arrêta un instant pour reculer contre l'aile d'Hyorinmaru. ''Des idées ?''

Le corps d'Hyorinmaru vibra quand il grogna. Ses griffes creusèrent profondément dans la neige, se rétractant et détractant. De toute évidence, le dragon était contrarié par quelque chose. Mais quoi ? ''J'en ai une. Mais vous n'allez pas apprécier.''

''Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Toshiro avec appréhension. D'habitude, à chaque fois qu'Hyorinmaru disait ça, il détestait son idée.

''Tuez le basilic.''

Toshiro attendit un moment, espérant à demi que son zanpakuto plaisantait, mais le dragon resta silencieux.

''Non.''

''Pouvez vous imaginer qu'il y a une autre façon de sortir de votre situation actuelle ?''

Toshiro réfléchi un moment mais n'arriva à rien. Maudite fièvre. Avec elle il lui était impossible de se concentrer. ''Non,'' dit-il enfin, à contrecœur. ''Mais je ne vais pas tuer Sigruna.''

Hyorinmaru soupira mais laissa tomber l'idée.

Pendant un long moment ils se firent silencieux, ne faisant que se reposer. Un vent, plus chaud que la normale, s'était levé, et Toshiro s'était enfoncé dans la neige. Hyorinmaru leva la tête pour sentir le vent en grondant de mécontentement. Sa lèvre supérieure se rétracta pour révéler ses dents acérées et ses yeux cramoisis se rétrécirent.

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?''

Hyorinmaru ne baissa même pas la tête. ''Des changements.''

Toshiro fut confus pendant un moment avant de se rappeler ce que le dragon lui avait dit quelques jours, heures ? Minutes ? Auparavant. ''Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?''

Cette fois Hyorinmaru baissa la tête avant de répondre, sa queue s'enroulant de façon protectrice autour de son maitre. ''Quelque chose de nouveau. Je ne sais pas quoi.''

''Dois-je m'en inquiéter ?''

Hyorinmaru mit un certain temps avant de répondre. Il regardait les montagnes au loin et ses yeux prirent une rapide couleur dorée. ''Peut-être.''

* * *

'' Que voulez vous dire quand vous dites que vous n'avez pas pu le trouver ?!'' Fit Hermione en regardant le professeur McGonagall, qui posait un regard froid sur la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

''Je veux dire, mademoiselle Granger, que Mr. Hitsugaya n'est pas dans le château. Ou…'' Elle s'interrompit et peu importe combien Hermione insista, elle ne termina pas sa phrase. ''Si il n'a pas été retrouvé à l'heure du dîner demain, nous appellerons les aurors. Si réapparait avant, informez-en moi immédiatement.'' Sur ces mots McGonagall tourna les talons et quitta la salle commune. Hermione la regarda partir, consternée.

''Comment peut-elle juste abandonner ? Il est ici, quelque part, il suffit de le trouver !''

''Hermione…'' Commença Harry, mais quand il vit Hermione se retourner et qu'il vit l'angoisse présente dans ses yeux, il n'eut pas le cœur de terminer sa phrase. ''On le retrouvera,'' termina-t-il en s'avançant vers le canapé, près du feu. Elle soupira en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Après quelques minutes de silence abattu, Ron se leva brusquement. ''Pourquoi n'irions nous pas rendre visite à Hagrid ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis un moment.''

''Ouais,'' Fit Hermione en hochant lentement la tête. ''Ça semble être une bonne idée…'' Dit-elle en suivant Ron vers la porte, puis elle regarda Harry, qui était toujours assis sur le canapé, regardant le feu, une position qu'il avait prise quand leur conversation s'était terminée. ''Harry, tu viens ?''

Il leva les yeux, surpris. ''Oui.''

En sortant de la salle commune le trio heurta les jumeaux Weasley. ''Salut, vous avez vu Ginny ?'' Demanda Fred, ou peut-être George. Ils secouèrent la tête.

''Dommage,'' déclara l'autre jumeau. ''Nous voulions jouer à la bataille explosive*…'' Ils disparurent alors dans la salle commune et le trio se dirigea vers la maison d'Hagrid.

* * *

Harry était assis dans la cabane d'Hagrid avec Hermione et Ron mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer ou à suivre ce qu'ils racontaient. Il pensait toujours au dragon qu'il avait vu et se demandait pourquoi Hermione et Ron ne l'avaient pas vu. La rencontre l'avait clairement affecté plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, se rendit-il compte en prenant une petite gorgée du chocolat chaud qu'Hagrid lui avait mit entre les mains, disant qu'il avait besoin de se réchauffer.

Quelle était cette chose tout autour de la clairière ? En un sens c'était présent mais ça ne l'était pas vraiment, et Harry ne pouvait ni la sentir ni la toucher, mais il pouvait la voir et la _sentir_. C'était un sentiment étrange, auquel il n'était pas habitué. Il n'avait cessé d'y penser depuis la clairière, mais après les réactions des gens autour de lui quand au fait qu'il soit fourchelang, il hésitait à en parler. Il semblait qu'il ait autre chose qui le distingue des autres. Formidable.

''Des araignées ?'' Demanda Ron d'un ton étrangement élevé, qui fit lever les yeux à Harry, qui regardait les morceaux de marshmallow dans son chocolat chaud. ''Qu…Qu'est-ce que les araignées ont à voir avec ça ?''

Hagrid sourit en tapotant le rebord de sa tasse. Qui était pleine de bière et non de chocolat chaud. ''Les araignées sont des créatures incomprises, vraiment. Les gens ne veulent pas les comprendre.''

''Mouais,'' déclara Ron, manifestement peu convaincu. Harry dû reprendre à cause de sa soudaine pâleur. ''Qui plus est, quel est le rapport avec le fait de ne pas les voir dans le château ?''

''Elles vivent là-bas,'' déclara Hagrid, d'une voix si innocente et honnête que le trio ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en tentant de supprimer leur rire. ''Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre elles ont quitté le château. Elles ont peur de quelque chose, j'imagine. J'ai bien essayé de les suivre dans la forêt mais elles n'ont pas voulu.''

''Elles _vivent_ là-bas,'' répéta Hermione. ''Que voulez vous dire ?''

Hagrid regarda autour de lui, comme si il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un apparaitre soudainement et crier « Boo ! ». ''J'ai un ami là-bas, vraiment. Son nom est Aragog. Il est mon ami, je l'ai élevé après tout.''

''Élevé ?''

''Oui,'' acquiesça Hagrid avec enthousiasme. '' Je l'avais gardé dans le château jusqu'à ce que l'école le découvre. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment ils l'avaient su.'' Son visage se ferma et il baissa les yeux sur son verre de bière. ''Ouais…c'était il y a longtemps…''

L'ambiance dans la cabane devint plus pesante, si bien que le trio s'échangea un regard gêné.

* * *

Toshiro ne resta dans son monde intérieur que quelques minutes de plus avant qu'une présence familière, et indésirable, ne se rapproche de lui, l'obligeant à partir. En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux il trouva Ginny accroupie à côté de lui, ses yeux sombres le regardant attentivement.

''Tu es réveillé,'' dit-elle, il sut alors que Tom Jedusor était entrain de la contrôler. Il soupira et s'asseya, ravi quand la chambre ne tourna que légèrement autour de lui.

''Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?''

Tom se pencha en avant, tournant une baguette entre ses doigts, la baguette de Ginny. ''Je veux te poser quelques questions.''

 _Bien évidement,_ pensa Toshiro en supprimant son envie de rouler des yeux. ''Je ne te dirai rien.''

''Vraiment ? Alors que suppose que tu ne veux pas me parler de ça ?'' Fit-il en se tournant légèrement pour saisir quelque chose derrière lui, qu'il posa ensuite sur le sol devant Toshiro, qui regarda les deux objets, abasourdi.

Là, posé innocemment sur le sol de pierre froide, se trouvait son denreishinki et sa pilule d'âme artificielle.

Toshiro leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Tom, la colère présente dans chaque cellule de son corps. ''Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?'' Siffla-t-il. Tom sourit.

''Tu as pratiqué la magie pendant quoi… un an et demi ? Tu n'as même pas appris les sorts défensifs appropriés. Ça ne m'a pas pris beaucoup de temps pour m'en débarrasser. J'admets cependant que je suis un peu curieux de savoir ce que ça pourrait être.'' Dit-il en soulevant le distributeur de pilule d'âme artificielle pour l'étudier. Toshiro voulait désespérément le lui arracher des mains, mais il devait s'abstenir d'une telle action. Il ne serait pas bon de laisser percevoir son inquiétude.

''Ce ne sont pas tes affaires,'' déclara Toshiro, ses yeux s'attardant vers sa botte, où était cachée sa baguette. Il savait qu'il était surclassé en termes de compétence magique, mais si il pouvait au moins gagner du temps pour pouvoir récupérer son denreishinki et ses pilules d'âme… Alors ça serai le coup d'envoi.

''Non, c'est vrai,'' fit distraitement Tom. ''Mais ça ne m'a jamais arrêté avant.''

Il sembla se lasser du distributeur d'âme, car il le reposa au sol. Toshiro suivi ses mouvements avec soulagement, mais resta perplexe lorsque Tom s'asseya complètement sur le sol de pierre. Il fit signe à Toshiro, qui s'était levé sous l'agacement, de faire de même. Ne détectant aucune variation dangereuse dans le reiatsu de Tom, Toshiro l'imita.

''Tout ce que je veux, c'est comprendre ce que tu es,'' fit Tom, d'un ton aussi tranquille que si il discutait simplement de la météo. ''Je n'ai aucune envie de faire trainer les choses, je n'aime pas ce corps. Il est lourd et contraignant.

Toshiro aurait pu sympathiser pour lui. Il supposait que Tom utilisait Ginny comme un gigai, et un gigai mettait toujours extrêmement mal à l'aise et ce jusqu'à ce que l'on s'y habitue, et ça pouvait prendre des jours.

''Ce que je vais faire est très simple'', poursuivi Tom. ''Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas volontiers me donner des réponses véridiques, alors je vais devoir te les prendre.'' Toshiro fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas ou plutôt ne sachant pas ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Tom en soulevant la baguette de Ginny en le regardant droit dans les yeux. ' _'Legilimens !_ ''

Toshiro, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ce sort, ne fut pas préparé quand son esprit fut pris d'assaut. Il se raidit, voyant des flashs de ses souvenirs et fut trop surpris pour trouver un moyens de les arrêter. Le flot de souvenirs l'emporta sur lui et il ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder.

Il vit l'époque où il vivait à Rukongai, quand il était encore avec sa grand-mère et Momo. Il vit Kusaka et leur combat sous le central 46. Il vit son diplôme de l'Académie. Il revit son ancien capitaine et Rangiku, son initiation en tant que capitaine, la première fois qu'un subordonné mourait sous son commandement et la douleur que ça lui avait causée. Il vit son second combat contre Kusaka, le corps d'Aizen et le sans qui avait coulé sous lui. Il vit Aizen, Gin et Kaname être soulevé vers le Garganta. Il se vit se battre pour qu'Hyorinmaru retrouve ses souvenirs. Il se vit combattre Harribel. Il vit son épée passer à travers la poitrine de Momo.

La colère, repoussée profondément en lui, là où il avait espéré l'oublier, resurgit à cette mémoire. Avec un fort rugissement, Hyorinmaru éclata et enveloppa l'esprit de Toshiro d'un violent mur de glace impénétrable, le dragon força alors le lien mental entre Tom et Toshiro pour attaquer l'intrus. Tom recula de surprise et de douleur, mais Hyorinmaru, nourri par la colère, se mit à déchirer l'esprit de Tom. Il avait presque réussi quand l'homme coupa son lien avec Toshiro et qu'Hyorinmaru fut forcé de retourner d'où il venait.

Toshiro haleta et inspira avant de tomber en avant, se retenant de ses deux mains, tremblant comme une feuille. Jamais son esprit n'avait subit une telle attaque, jamais auparavant il n'avait _revécu_ ses souvenirs. Toujours tremblant, il leva la tête pour regarder Tom, qui était couché sur le côté, en boule, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts mais ils fixaient le vide. Il ne semblait pas constituer une menace pour le moment, aussi Toshiro baissa à nouveau la tête, se retirant dans son monde intérieur.

La terre gelée était en crise. Un vent, mordant et implacable, déchirait les crêtes des montagnes neigeuses et soulevait la neige en paquets qui transperçaient le corps de Toshiro. Le ciel était sombre et muni de sinistres nuages. Bientôt, Hyorinmaru s'enroula autour de son maitre pour l'abriter contre les éléments déchainés et le réconforter. Toshiro se plaça contre lui, secoué.

''J'ai tout vu,'' dit-il alors qu'Hyorinmaru baissait la tête pour mieux l'entendre. ''Tout. Kusaka… Momo… Tout…''.

Hyorinmaru frémit mais ne dit rien.

Toshiro enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et mit sa tête sur la neige. ''J'ai tout vu et revécu. J'ai tué Kusaka… J'ai poignardé Momo… J'ai vu et senti le sang de mon subordonné sur mes mains… Tout…''

Hyorinmaru mit son aile autour de Toshiro et le tira vers lui.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 ***Bataille explosive ou exploding snap en anglais. C'est un jeu très populaire chez les sorciers. Le but du jeu est de faire le plus grand nombre de paires possible dans un temps limité car une fois qu'une carte est retournée, elle commence à vibrer et explose quelques temps après.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **Applaudissons je suis à l'heure ! ça n'était pas arrivée depuis un moment... Je peux vous dire que ce n'était pas gagné au vu de la taille de ce chapitre mais j'y suis arrivée ! Allez, trêve de bavardage, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le vent faisait rage. De la neige transperçait l'air. Les nuages étaient bas, sombres et inquiétants.

Toshiro était toujours couché à côté d'Hyorinmaru, sous son aile protectrice, quand ce dernier commença. ''Maitre, je sens que Tom ne restera pas inconscient longtemps. J'ai réussi à déchirer une partie de son esprit, mais vous ne devriez pas prendre le risque qu'il se remette. Vous devez y retournez et vous en occuper.''

Toshiro l'entendit, il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il était encore entrain de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de revivre. Kusaka… Momo… ses subordonnés… Il n'arrivait pas à les faire quitter son esprit.

Hyorinmaru soupira et baissa la tête juste à côté de celle de Toshiro.'' _Capitaine_ Hitsugaya !'' Rugit-il alors que le capitaine sursauta, prenant instinctivement une posture défensive. ''Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici et vous morfondre ! Vous êtes un _capitaine_ et vous êtes en mission ! Vous ne pouvez pas permettre à vos souvenirs de vous submerger ! Ils ne sont que ça, des souvenirs ! Vous les avez vécus une fois et, si nécessaire, vous les vivrez encore. Maintenant, allez-y et FAITES VOTRE TRAVAIL !''

Toshiro regarda son dragon, soudainement honteux. Hyorinmaru avait raison. Il se morfondait parce qu'il se souvenait de souvenirs. Quel type de capitaine était-il ?

En inclinant la tête, Toshiro quitta son monde intérieur et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Tom encore recroquevillé au sol. Il ne faisait aucun doute que l'attaque d'Hyorinmaru sur son esprit l'avait rendu incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et regarda son distributeur de pilules d'âme artificielles. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas juste le poignarder et en finir avec ça. Mais il ne pouvait pas blesser Ginny, sinon il faudrait trouver une histoire à raconter aux Weasley, à Dumbledore, au monde magique et il ne le souhaitait pas avoir à le faire.

Toshiro regarda Tom, pensant à différent moyens de le faire sortir du corps de Ginny. Mais bientôt il fut à court d'idée, la plupart ayant impliqué des épées, du sang et des mutilations.

Ô combien il souhaitait être entrain de combattre un hollow en ce moment même. Il n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

Laissant échapper un long soupir, il prit son denreishinki et saisi un numéro. Il plaça l'appareil sur son oreille et attendit, les sonneries semblèrent durer une éternité.

Il y eu un bip. **''Ici le capitaine Unohana. En quoi** **puis-je vous être utile capitaine Hitsugaya ?''**

Toshiro serra les dents. Sa fièvre avait reprit avec force et il n'avait pas envie de répondre à trop de questions. Il répondit rapidement en japonais. **''Il y a… un problème ici. Je reviens avec une humaine. Il lui faudra une purification d'âme et il y aura probablement un rejet également.''**

 **''** **Vraiment ?''** La voix d'Unohana se fit curieuse. **''Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement ?''**

Toshiro hésita. **''Je préférerais vous en parler en personne. C'est assez… délicat. De plus je préfèrerais que ma présence à Soul Society ne soit seulement connue que des personnes nécessaires.''**

Unohana pris un moment pour répondre et il craignait qu'elle le questionne sur le pourquoi. **''Très bien. Venez par le senkaimon privé de la quatrième division.''**

 **''** **Merci, capitaine Unohana.''** Fit-il en mettant fin à l'appel, puis il regarda Tom, toujours couché sur le sol. Ça sera compliqué.

Il avala rapidement une pilule d'âme et se sépara de son gigai, non sans lui donner des instructions strictes, lui demandant de faire semblant d'être encore endormi. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'il parte et qu'il doive faire face à la colère de Sigruna, qui était susceptible de le manger si elle était encore sous le contrôle de Tom. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il vienne avec lui à Soul Society, il devait partir et il était toujours possible que quelqu'un finisse par le trouver. Puis, après avoir lancé un sort au corps de Ginny pour qu'il lévite derrière lui, heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il était toujours capable d'utiliser sa baguette sous sa forme d'esprit, il récupéra ensuite leurs sacs et ouvrit un Senkaimon. Une fois qu'un papillon de l'enfer apparu, il entra à sa suite.

* * *

Le reste de leur visite chez Hagrid passa rapidement et bientôt il fut temps d'aller déjeuner. Bien qu'ils sachent à présent qu'il n'apparaitrait pas, ils regardèrent aux alentours dans l'espoir de voir une tête de cheveux blancs, à l'exception de Dumbledore, et de froids yeux turquoise. Ils n'en trouvèrent aucune.

Les étudiants devaient revenir à Poudlard dans deux jours et une fois que les cours auraient commencé, il serait très difficile d'expliquer l'absence de Toshiro. Aucun d'entre eux n'attendait ça avec impatience.

Dans l'ensemble des élèves, seuls quelques uns étaient restés à Poudlard pendant les vacances hivernales. Chez serpentard Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle étaient restés, bien sûr, tout comme la fille grande et moche à qui Hermione avait accidentellement volé des poils de chat et enfin il y avait une fille plutôt petite et tranquille. C'était d'ailleurs étrange qu'elle soit allée chez Serpentard, elle était si silencieuse que la plupart des gens avaient même oubliés qu'elle était là. Elle était assise loin des autres Serpentards et mangeait un sandwich en regardant son assiette.

A la table de Poufsouffle il n'y avait qu'une seule fille et chez les Serdaigle il y avait deux garçons. Enfin la table de Gryffondor il n'y avait qu'un membre de plus que chez les Serpentards, la plupart des membres présents étant des Weasley.

Percy était assis au bout de la table, mâchant distraitement une carotte tout en lisant, les jumeaux étaient assis un peu plus loin et Ron était avec Hermione et Harry. Enfin Ginny était à nouveau absente.

Des pas brusques alertèrent les Gryffondor et ils virent le professeur McGonagall s'arrêter entre le trio et les jumeaux. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers la table principale pour parler à Dumbledore, qui était le seul adulte dans la salle. Le reste étant entrain de mener les recherches dans le château. Les Gryffondor regardèrent sombrement leurs assiettes, perdant soudainement l'appétit.

Même si ils discutaient à voix basse, le hall était si vide que les élèves pouvaient entendre toute la conversation entre les deux professeurs.

''Peut-être devrions-nous appeler les Aurors ce soir,'' murmura McGonagall d'une voix tendue. ''Ils mèneront les recherches d'une manière beaucoup plus efficace et beaucoup plus rapide.''

Dumbledore secoua la tête avant même qu'elle ait finie. ''Non. Attendez jusqu'au moment que nous avons décidé. Je préfère ne pas avoir les Aurors ici, et surtout quand les enfants reviennent.''

''Ne pensez vous pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter avec votre rancune contre le ministère !'' La voix de McGonagall s'éleva, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers les deux professeurs. En voyant cela, Dumbledore fit un signe de la main et tout deux baissèrent la voix, tout en reprenant leur discussion.

Les jumeaux se déplacèrent alors à côté du trio. ''C'était intéressant,'' déclara George, ou alors Fred. Hermione soupira.

''J'aimerai simplement qu'on le trouve rapidement.''

''Nous sommes tous d'accord,'' déclara l'autre jumeau. ''Quelqu'un sait-il lire sur les lèvres ?'' Ils secouèrent la tête. ''Dommage. J'apprendrai ça moi-même, mais pour l'instant mon temps est consacré à chercher de nouveaux moyens de faire perdre la tête aux enseignants.''

A la surprise de tous son jumeau l'arrêta. ''On n'a pas le temps,'' dit-il calmement. Le deuxième jumeau hocha tristement la tête.

''Je sais, mais comment avec tout ça ne pas essayer de rendre les gens heureux ?''

* * *

Le voyage dans le monde du précipice était flou et sombre. Toshiro pouvait se sentir fiévreux à nouveau. Il semblait que les choses étaient encore pires quand il était sous sa forme d'esprit. Il eu peu de temps pour y réfléchir car il atteignit rapidement l'autre côté et traversa le portail de sortie. Il prit un instant pour que ses yeux s'habituent à la soudaine lumière, une présence familière apparue alors près de lui et une douce voix retentie.

''Capitaine Hitsugaya, suivez-moi.''

En clignant des yeux Toshiro suivi le capitaine Unohana alors qu'elle le guidait vers la quatrième division. Ils étaient dans une aile déserte, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans une pièce, où il vit Yamada Hanataro, qui se glissa près du corps qui flottait derrière lui. Toshiro regarda le guérisseur poser avec précaution le corps de Ginny sur la table. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne semblait pas spécialement être qualifié ou spécialisé.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ?'' Demanda Unohana en prenant le pouls de Ginny.

 _Par quoi commencer ?_

''Pour le moment ce n'est pas vraiment _elle_ ''. Déclara Toshiro, sachant exactement à quoi ça ressemblait, même pour Unohana, qui leva les sourcils. Il était temps de commencer par le début. Il raconta alors l'histoire aussi clairement qu'il le put, souhaitant souvent qu'il puisse avoir un verre d'eau. Il faisait très chaud ici et sa gorge était très sèche. Le radiateur était-il cassé ?

Quand il eut terminé, Unohana et Yamada le regardaient avec des degrés divers d'incrédulité. Toshiro soupira, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, s'allonger et s'endormir. ''C'est tout,'' dit-il, incapable de cacher le ton frustré dans sa voix. ''Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne voulais pas que les gens sachent que je suis là ?''

Ils hochèrent la tête et Unohana se tourna vers Ginny. ''Allez chercher le matériel'' dit-elle doucement à Yamada, qui hocha la tête et s'en alla rapidement. Ensuite elle regarda Toshiro. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser la fatigue et elle fronça les sourcils. ''Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?''

Il hocha brusquement la tête. Elle n'eut pas l'air de le croire mais laissa couler.

''Pouvez vous faire l'intermédiaire pour quelques questions entre votre zanpakuto et moi ?''

De nouveau il hocha la tête, bien qu'il se demande pourquoi elle devait parler avec Hyorinmaru. Dans son monde intérieur le dragon de glace remua et leva la tête.

''Bien. Pourriez-vous lui demander ce qu'il lui a fait exactement ?''

Toshiro laissa Hyorinmaru réfléchir, car il savait qu'il avait entendu la question. '' _Je n'ai rien fait à son esprit. J'ai déchiré une partie de l'esprit de l'envahisseur pour tenter de lui faire lâcher son emprise sur mon Maitre.''_

Toshiro répéta cela et Unohana leva brusquement les yeux. ''Son emprise sur vous ?''

Il hocha la tête avec mal aise. ''Avant qu'Hyorinmaru ne l'attaque il a utilisé un sort que je ne connaissais pas et qui lui a permis de voir mes souvenirs.'' Il hésita, se demandant si il devait en dire plus ou pas. Unohana attendit, voyant son indécision. ''J'ai également revécu la plupart desdits souvenirs.'' Admit-il finalement. ''Ce n'était… pas agréable.''

Yamada revint alors avec un chariot rempli de matériel médical, qu'il ne saurait même pas nommer, aussi il se plaça dans un coin hors du chemin pour laisser les guérisseurs travailler. Unohana plaça des électrodes sur la poitrine de Ginny et ses battements de cœur apparurent sur un écran, suivis d'un bip ennuyant qui accompagnait les battements. Elle mit ensuite quelque chose au-dessus du doigt de Ginny et une petite ligne en dessous du rythme cardiaque apparue. Toshiro regarda avec fascination tout l'équipement se mettre en place et les moniteurs se mettre en marche. Bientôt Ginny fut allongée sur la table entourée de fils et de tubes, enfin un masque à oxygène fut placé sur son nez et sa bouche. En ce moment elle ressemblait un peu trop à Momo quand elle avait été hospitalisée.

Toshiro tourna les talons, se sentant réellement mal à l'aise et souhaitant s'en aller, puis le monde se mit soudainement à tourner autour de lui et il tomba contre le cadre de la porte, le bois étant la seule chose qui le garda en position semi-verticale. Son bras gauche le brûla, rapidement accompagné d'une forte douleur, et Yamada lui cria de faire attention. Il avait dû remarquer que sa prise sur le cadre de la porte faiblissait, il eut tout juste le temps de sentir des mains l'attraper pour qu'il ne touche pas le sol avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans une douloureuse obscurité.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, elle remarqua immédiatement que son esprit était libre.

Sigruna leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à moitié couchée dans l'un des canaux remplis d'eau froide. Elle était seule dans la pièce, à l'exception d'un corps allongé au sol non loin d'elle. Avec un sursaut elle reconnu le jeune homme et les souvenirs des deux derniers jours déferlèrent en elle.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, presque étourdie de culpabilité. ''Hitsugaya,'' siffla-t-elle, quand il ne répondit pas elle répéta son nom, plus fort. Cette fois non plus, il ne bougea pas, et un flot d'inquiétude lui traversa l'estomac, luttant contre la culpabilité elle reprit. ''Hitsugaya.''

Sigruna baissa la tête pour le regarder de plus près et elle remarqua que sa poitrine montait et tombait lentement. Il était vivant, heureusement. Mais pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ?

Encore une fois elle appela son nom et il ne réagit toujours pas. Sa voix se fit plus forte, la panique remplaçait son inquiétude et elle le poussa légèrement. Son corps était flasque contre son nez et sa peau était froide comme la glace.

''Hitsugaya !''

Sigruna commença à tourner autour de lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose ? Elle en doutait. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Fallait-il quelque chose pour le réveiller ? Ses yeux fixèrent les canaux d'eau. L'eau. L'eau était toujours une bonne solution.

Elle glissa vers un des canaux, y plongea la tête et elle remplit sa bouche du plus d'eau possible. Puis elle se tourna vers Hitsugaya et ouvrit la bouche, laissant tomber l'eau sur lui.

Il fut instantanément imbibé d'eau, ses cheveux blancs étaient plaqués contre sa tête et ses vêtements étaient collés à son petit corps, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Décidant que ce n'était pas suffisant, elle essaya de nouveau. Encore. Et encore. Elle fini par s'arrêter, craignant de le noyer, mais quand elle vérifia, il respirait toujours. Alors elle recommença à nouveau.

L'eau n'était pas la solution. A présent que devait-elle faire ? Elle devait le réveiller, elle devait s'excuser et s'assurer qu'il la pardonnerait. Il ne pouvait pas la haïr. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas... Elle ne serait pas capable de supporter à nouveau un rejet.

Le jeune garçon ne bougeait toujours pas, sa poitrine montait et tombait lentement. Que pouvait-elle faire ? La magie n'était-elle pas censée aider son sorcier ?

Ça fit tilt. Un sorcier. Il était un sorcier. Elle était dans une école de sorcellerie. Ils pouvaient l'aider. Ils devaient l'aider.

Satisfaite de son idée, Sigruna l'attrapa doucement dans sa bouche, très prudemment pour ne pas transpercer accidentellement sa peau avec ses crocs. Ils étaient venimeux, elle le savait, et si le poison entrait dans son système, il en mourrait.

Ça n'arriverait pas. Il ne mourrait pas. Ça _n'arrivera_ pas.

Heureusement l'ennuyeuse fille fantôme n'était pas dans la pièce humide quand elle y arriva. Sigruna se souvint l'avoir vue il y a de nombreuses lunes, Hitsugaya avait mentionné que c'était il y a cinquante ans, était-elle vraiment restée endormie aussi longtemps ?

Sigruna ouvrit la porte de la pièce humide en veillant à ne pas cogner la tête d'Hitsugaya contre quelque chose. Puis elle regarda à droite et à gauche dans le couloir. Il n'y avait personne. Hé bien, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle avait besoin des sorciers pour le guérir. Sur cela elle prit un autre couloir.

Au fur et à mesure de son avancée les dans sorciers des peintures la voyaient et se mettraient à crier, s'écroulant parfois à sa vue. Elle ne leur prêta pas attention, ce n'était pas comme si ils pouvaient lui nuire. Des torches brûlaient dans leurs supports sur les murs et quant elle les regardait elle devait plisser les yeux à cause de leur maudite lumière. Ils n'étaient en rien étincelant comparé à la mousse apaisante de chez elle. Finalement, après avoir glissé le long de deux escaliers et de nombreux tunnels, elle entendit des pas. La peur que provoqua son instinct de survie lui dit immédiatement qu'elle ne devait pas être vue, elle le plaça au milieu du couloir et se retourna pour fuir au détour d'un virage. Une fois hors de vue elle s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui allait suivre. Les pas se rapprochèrent de plus en plus, puis ils s'arrêtèrent là où elle avait laissé Hitsugaya. Un instant plus tard elle entendit une voix, elle ne comprit pas la langue dans laquelle celle-ci s'exprima, mais elle sembla pleine d'inquiétude.

Il irai bien. Son espèce le guérirait. Et quand il irai mieux, il reviendrai et lui parlerait. Ils discuteraient, riraient et créeraient des sculptures de glace ensemble, comme avant.

Tout irai bien. Il fallait que ça le soit.

* * *

La lumière tombait à l'extérieur et le feu craquait dans la cheminée quand la porte du portrait s'ouvrit. Tous les occupants de la Tour regardèrent l'entrée avec curiosité tout le monde était présent, du moins de ce qu'ils en savaient. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall entra, ils se figèrent et la regardèrent. Elle ne venait habituellement dans la salle commune que si quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose _s'était_ produit.

McGonagall resta un moment là où elle était en regardant la pièce. ''Mlle Granger, Mr Weasley et Mr Potter. Venez ici s'il vous plait.''

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se faire prier. Harry se tint alors rapidement près de ses amis devant le professeur. ''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' Demanda Hermione, s'attendant clairement au pire. ''Vous l'avez trouvé ?''

Le côté de la bouche de McGonagall tiqua, qu'avait-elle donc trouvé de si drôle ? Harry se sentit soudainement rassuré. Si le professeur était suffisamment détendu pour rire, alors rien de trop grave ne pouvait arriver. ''Oui, c'est le cas.'' Répondit-elle alors que son amusement disparu. ''Venez avec moi, je vais vous conduire auprès de lui.'' Fit-elle en se retournant, Harry échangea alors un regard avec ses compagnons. Ça ne semblait pas si bon que ça finalement.

Le château était froid et Harry frissonna immédiatement après qu'il ait quitté la salle commune et le grand feu qui y brûlait continuellement. Il souhaita avoir pris un manteau, mais il avait peur que les autres ne l'attendent pas si il retournait en chercher un. Alors il suivi le groupe qui marchait en silence, les seuls sons étant ceux des murmures des portraits et celui des claquements de leurs chaussures sur le sol.

McGonagall les conduisit dans une partie du château avec laquelle Harry était devenu très familier, l'aile de l'infirmerie. Avec une expression grave elle ouvrit la porte et entra, rapidement suivie du trio.

Aucun des étudiants qui avaient séjournés à Poudlard pendant les vacances n'avaient été blessés, aussi il n'y avait qu'un seul lit d'occupé autre que ceux contenant les victimes de pétrification. Les rideaux étaient tirés autour du lit mais même si ils ne pouvaient pas voir qui y était allongé, ils savaient. Les mêmes choses qui couvraient la clairière entouraient le lit. C'était mince, mais ça s'accrochait aux rideaux et planait dans l'air, comme une mince brume hivernale.

Le directeur Dumbledore, madame Pomfresh et le professeur Rogue se tenaient debout près du lit, conversant à voix basse. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque le professeur McGonagall, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent et devinrent silencieux. Ils ne souhaitent probablement pas que les élèves entendent leur conversation, surement susceptible de d'être alors propagée en quelques minutes dans l'école.

Dumbledore fut le premier à parler. ''Quand était la dernière fois que vous avez vu Mr Hitsugaya ?'' Ses yeux bleus avaient perdus leur scintillement habituel et cela inquiéta Harry plus que tout autre chose.

Hermione rassembla son courage pour parler. ''Il y a quelques jours, monsieur. Il est là ? Vous l'avez trouvé ?''

''Nous l'avons retrouvé. Le professeur Rogue l'a découvert dans un couloir du premier étage.''

Un coup d'œil rapide à Rogue permit de le voir hocher la tête.

''Il va bien ?'' Demanda Hermione, semblant nerveuse.

Il fallu un moment aux enseignant pour qu'ils répondent. ''Il… Pourquoi ne pas voir par vous-même ?'' Fit madame Pomfresh en tirant les rideaux autour du lit, les trois élèves se penchèrent en avant et pour voir Toshiro Hitsugaya couché sur le lit, plus calme que jamais. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait l'air d'être endormi. Ils regardèrent alors Dumbledore, mais ce fut Rogue qui parla.

''Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était trempé,'' déclara le professeur.

''Trempé ?''

''Oui, Potter,'' fit Rogue l'irritation clairement audible dans sa voix. ''C'est ce que j'ai dit. Si vous…''

''Severus''. Rogue s'interrompit brusquement à l'avertissement de Dumbledore. ''Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Maintenant, les enfants, comme était Mr Hitsugaya quand vous l'avez vu pour la dernière fois ?''

Ils froncèrent les sourcils. Harry réfléchit alors à la dernière fois où il l'avait vu et se rendit compte que ça faisait un déjà moment. ''Bien,'' répondit Harry. ''Enfin, je pense qu'il était malade, mais à part ça, il était normal.''

''Malade ?'' Sursauta Madame Pomfresh. ''Quelle genre de maladie ?''

Harry haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise que tout le monde le regarde. ''Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'il avait dit quelque chose sur de la fièvre, mais je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment.''

Il y eu une courte pause, madame Pomfresh s'approcha alors du parchemin ouvert sur la table à côté du lit. Elle le balaya du regard puis secoua la tête. ''Il n'est pas écrit qu'il a de la fièvre. Peut-être l'eau l'a-t-il suffisamment refroidi pour que sa température corporelle revienne à la normale ?''

''Alors il a dû rester dans l'eau pendant un long moment,'' répondit McGonagall, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés. Elle poussa les cheveux de Toshiro loin de ses yeux, agissant de façon presque maternelle. C'était étrange de la voir agir de cette façon. L'adulte resta étrangement silencieuse, comme si elle pensait aux implications de sa propre déclaration. Harry regarda Toshiro.

Le jeune japonais était petit, se rendit-il compte. Auparavant il ne l'avait jamais vraiment enregistré, mais il était vraiment petit. Harry eut l'étrange envie de le mesurer quand il vit à nouveau les _choses_ qui l'entouraient. Elles se trouvaient autour de Toshiro, semblant presque venir de _l'intérieur_ de lui, mais ça n'avait pas de sens. Une fois de plus, Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était et ça pouvait très bien être naturel. Il ouvrit la bouche pour en parler aux enseignants quand il sentit quelque chose remuer en lui.

Ce fut rapide mais si étrange qu'il n'y eu aucun moyen qu'il ne le remarque pas. C'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui réagissait à la présence de Toshiro, l'entrainant vers lui. Ça envoyait comme des coups d'électricité à travers lui, chargeant ses sens et lui donnant envie d'aller voler loin et à toute vitesse, voler jusqu'au sommet des montagnes et dominer la cime des arbres. Il irai plus vite que n'importe quel animal, volerai plus vite que les oiseaux, il serait plus rapide que le _vent_! Il serait la créature la plus rapide qui existe et personne ne pourrait…

Il interrompit brusquement le cours de ses pensées. Ça, c'était quoi ? Quelqu'un l'avait-il appelé ? En regardant autour de lui il vit tout le monde le fixer à nouveau. ''…ne crois pas que ce sera assez fort,'' déclara Rogue, ce qui ne disait clairement rien de bon. ''Il aurait besoin de quelque chose de fort et je n'ai pas le temps de préparer quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, même vaguement…''

''Vous n'allez pas aider Toshiro ?'' Demanda Harry, effrayé. Rogue ricana.

''Je ferai ce que je peux pour l'aider à se remettre quoi qu'il ait. Il est un élève compétant en classe et je serai bien négligent de le laisser mourir sans lui donner mon aide. Non, je parlais de vous-même tout à l'heure. Votre capacité d'attention est atroce.''

''Ça suffit,'' déclara rapidement Dumbledore, prévoyant l'inévitable dispute. ''Les enfants, pourquoi ne retourneriez vous pas au lit ? Je suis sûr que les choses serons beaucoup plus claires demain matin.''

Ils hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons, mais Ron ne bougea pas. ''Monsieur, qu'en est-il de ma sœur ? Vous l'avez trouvée ?''

''Non, monsieur Weasley,'' fit Dumbledore alors que ses yeux s'obscurcissaient. ''Nous ne l'avons pas trouvée. Peut-être Mr Hitsugaya a-t-il les réponses que nous cherchons, nous lui poserons les questions nécessaires lorsqu'il se réveillera. Pour l'instant, je crois que le reste de votre maison serait ravie apprendre que l'un de ses membres est de retour.''

Ron fronça les sourcils mais obéit et s'en alla. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers les portes, ils purent entendre McGonagall dire :''Quand croyez-vous qu'il se réveillera ?''

Madame Pomfresh répondit :''Je ne sais pas. Les analyses médicales montrent que physiquement il n'a rien de mauvais. Il pourrait cependant s'agir d'une blessure à la tête et dans ce cas là, ça pourrait prendre un moment avant qu'il se réveille.''

Ou pas du tout.

* * *

Autour de lui le monde était inconfortablement chaud.

Toshiro ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, envisageant comment régler ça. Finalement il décida de retirer les draps au-dessus de lui, car il semblait que s'en était la principale cause. Alors qu'il bougeait pour le faire, des mains sur ses épaules l'empêchèrent de se relever.

''Évitez de bouger s'il vous plait, monsieur.''

Il reconnu immédiatement cette voix. Avec un froncement de sourcil il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le doux guérisseur penché sur lui, semblant exceptionnellement nerveux. Toshiro réfléchit à l'idée de se rallonger mais décida de ne pas le faire, et ce car il venait de remarquer qu'il se sentait complètement normal. Mieux, en fait, qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

Sa confusion dû se voir à son visage car Yamada recula. ''Je vais chercher le capitaine Unohana. Simplement, restez au lit, s'il vous plait, monsieur.'' Dit-il en disparaissant derrière la porte, alors Toshiro s'asseya et regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans une chambre privée de la quatrième division. Les murs et le sol étaient trop blancs et ça sentait trop le désinfectant pour être tout sauf autre chose qu'un hôpital. Une petite fenêtre se trouvait au-dessus de son lit et donnait sur un beau jardin, et quoi que ce fut faiblement éclairé, il su qu'il n'y avait personne. Toshiro fronça les sourcils et étudia le ciel et la luminosité avec soin. Le ciel était gris perle et il savait que ça signifiait qu'il était recouvert d'une couche de nuages. La couleur des nuages indiquait également qu'il était tôt le matin, probablement juste avant le lever du soleil. Toshiro détourna le regard de la fenêtre et regarda autour de lui, se demandant comment il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir amener Ginny à Unohana, mais il portait les habits blancs d'hôpitaux. Ça signifiait donc qu'il était patient. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il n'était pas malade. Puis il tilta. Il n'était _plus_ malade. C'était pourquoi il se sentait beaucoup mieux que depuis les quelques derniers jours.

Toshiro balançait ses jambes d'un côté du lit quand la porte s'ouvrit et que le capitaine Unohana entra, Yamada juste derrière elle. Il se figea, il était presque sûr qu'à l'instant présent il ressemblait à un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

Le capitaine Unohana lui lança un regard désapprobateur. ''Vous ne devriez pas vous lever.''

Toshiro haussa les épaules. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il détestait temps être à la quatrième division et l'évitait à tout prix. ''Je me sens bien.''

''Bien sûr, puisque nous avons retiré le poison présent dans votre sang.''

''Hein ?''

'' _Très éloquent,_ '' Rit Hyorinmaru. Toshiro l'ignora.

Unohana s'approcha et pris son bras gauche en repoussa sa manche. Toshiro regarda les légères marques de griffes sur son bras et haussa les épaules.

''Ha oui, elles viennent d'un hollow que j'ai tué il y a quelques semaines. Rien de grave.''

Unohana libéra son bras et lui lança son regard le plus effrayant. Toshiro se sentit rétrécir. Oui, il y avait évidement une raison pour laquelle il évitait la quatrième division. '' Hé bien, _capitaine_ Hitsugaya, peut-être auriez vous dû vous demander pourquoi vous êtes tombé malade après avoir combattu un hollow. Peut-être auriez vous dû vous demander si ce hollow était venimeux et si il vous avait infecté. _Peut-être_ auriez vous dû me contacter pour _vous assurer_ que ce n'était « rien de grave »''.

Toshiro se trouva soudainement très intéressé par le bord de son habit d'hôpital. Il savait qu'il aurait une sérieuse discussion avec Hyorinmaru, il n'avait pas besoin en plus de celle d'Unohana…

'' _Entre nous deux, on peut peut-être faire valoir notre point de vue,''_ déclara le dragon, tout à coup très sérieux. '' _Et vous avez raison. Nous discuterons longuement de votre comportement une fois que les choses se stabiliseront.''_

Toshiro grimaça et Unohana dû l'interpréter comme un signe de douleur, si bien qu'elle cessa son discours. ''Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?''

''Non,'' soupira Toshiro. Il savait d'expérience qu'il ne serait pas une bonne chose de mentir à la femme médecin. ''Mon zanpakuto m'a simplement promis qu'on aurait une longue discussion.''

Unohana aborda alors son horrible sourire, celui qui faisait même trembler Kenpachi. ''Bien. Peut-être qu'à nous deux nous pouvons vous faire comprendre notre point de vue.''

Toshiro la regarda étrangement, sa phrase était incroyablement proche de ce que Hyorinmaru lui avait dit et apparemment le dragon pensait la même chose, alors il renifla et énonça des mots très intéressants que Toshiro n'oserait jamais répéter.

 _''_ _Cette femme est voyante.''_ Ajouta le dragon. Toshiro ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

Unohana le regarda un instant puis fronça les sourcils. ''Je vous ordonne de vous reposer pendant au moins quelques heures, mais je sais ça ne sert à rien et que vous êtes techniquement censé être en mission. Vos vêtements sont là.'' Fit-elle en pointant un tas de vêtements soigneusement plié sur une chaise dans un coin. Toshiro était heureux de voir son zanpakuto appuyé contre le mur. ''Changez-vous et rejoignez moi à l'extérieur. Je dois vous parler de notre _cliente.''_

Toshiro attendit qu'elle et Yamada s'en aillent pour retirer ses vêtements d'hôpitaux et mettre son uniforme. Il se sentit soulagé de sentir le poids de son épée sur son dos.

Unohana attendait juste devant sa porte et commença à marcher dès qu'il apparu. ''Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?'' Demanda Toshiro en maudissant ses jambes trop courtes.

''Seulement cette nuit. Le poison a été conçu pour s'accumuler lentement dans votre organisme et vous tuer en affectant votre fonction cérébrale et le contrôle de votre reiatsu. Avez-vous ressentit quelque chose d'inhabituel ces dernières semaines ?''

Toshiro hésita. ''Hé bien, j'ai eu de la fièvre…''

''En fait non. Le venin a trompé votre esprit en vous faisant _croire_ que vous aviez de la fièvre.'' Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et le regarda. Yamada s'arrêta tranquillement derrière eux. ''Ce que je voulais vous demander c'était si vous aviez été émotionnellement instable, fermé.''

''En quelque sorte…''

'' _Oui_ ,'' renifla Hyorinmaru. Toshiro l'ignora à nouveau. Unohana hocha la tête.

''C'était à prévoir. Nous avons déjà rencontré ce genre de poison auparavant, donc vous avez eu la chance que l'on sache le traiter sans qu'il n'y a eu besoin d'impliquer la douzième division.'' Toshiro fut absolument d'accord. L'expression d'Unohana s'obscurcit alors. ''Cependant, je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous poser des questions avant que vous ne vous effondriez. Dites-moi, ce « Jedusor » contrôle-t-il le reiatsu de la jeune fille ou simplement son esprit ?''

''Son esprit.'' Répondit Toshiro. Il se déclara légèrement en faisant rouler sa cheville pour placer plus confortablement sa baguette dans son tabi. ''Je pouvais sentir son reiatsu sous le sien, mais il était dormant. Il le retenait quand il contrôlait son corps. Comment va-t-elle ?''

''Entrez.'' Unohana ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent. Comme la nuit précédente, Ginny était allongée sur la table, des fils et des tubes serpentaient autour de son corps, mettant différents produits dans ses veines et surveillant les diverses fonctions de son corps. Son reiatsu était extrêmement faible mais il supposait que c'était normal. ''Elle est faible,'' déclara Unohana. ''Nous avons accompli une purification de son âme, mais nous ne pouvions pas faire de rejet, mais j'aurais préféré. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire c'était de mettre en place un sceau sur son esprit pour empêcher Tom de s'en emparer. Quand elle se réveillera, elle sera à nouveau elle-même.''

''Un sceau ? Que voulez-vous dire ?''

''Nous avons étudié le journal que vous avez mentionné, mais nous n'avons pas pu trouver le moyens d'y replacer Jedusor. Après tout, nous ne connaissons pas la magie et notre seule source d'information dans ce domaine n'était pas disponible.'' Toshiro regarda le sol. ''Pour qu'elle reprenne le contrôle et que son reiatsu se reconstitue naturellement, la seule solution était de mettre un sceau sur elle et qui obligerait Jedusor à reculer.''

Toshiro reprit à cela. ''Il a dit qu'il utilisait son reiatsu pour la contrôler. Qu'arriverait-il si son reiatsu disparaissait ? Est-ce qu'il retournerait dans le journal ?''

Unohana le regarda pensivement. ''Elle est une sorcière. Je suppose que si son reiatsu disparaissait, elle perdrait la capacité d'utiliser la magie. Ça serait très difficile à expliquer.''

Oui… ça le serait. Mais pourtant… Toshiro fronça les sourcils, il avait l'impression d'avoir une idée mais dès qu'il essayait de s'en saisir, elle disparaissait. Il laissa échapper un grognement irrité et les deux médecins le regardèrent avec curiosité. ''Nous devons simplement lui laisser le sceau jusqu'à la fin de sa vie alors ?''

''Jusqu'à ce que nous en sachions plus sur quoi nous nous battons, oui. Retournez dans le monde des vivants avec elle et laissez-la s'y reposer. Le sceau devrait tenir un moment, nous laissant suffisamment de temps pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire. A présent il y a d'autres patients dont je dois m'occuper et si je suis absente trop longtemps, ils vont commencer à se poser des questions. Le venin est hors de votre système désormais, mais je vous suggère de vous reposer pendant quelques jours. Yamada, faites en sorte que la patiente soit prête pour être transportée. Capitaine Hitsugaya, pensez-vous pouvoir la ramener tout seul dans le monde des vivants ?''

''Bien sûr.''

''Parfait.'' Fit-elle en tournant les talons et en se dirigeant vers une autre porte, elle la poussa légèrement avant de cesser son geste. ''Oh et, capitaine Hitsugaya, ne lui parlez pas du sceau. Si elle le brise avant qu'il ne se dissipe seul, ça posera problème. Bonne chance pour votre mission.'' Sur ces mots elle s'en alla. Yamada regarda nerveusement Toshiro avant d'aller retirer les fils et les tubes autour de Ginny. Toshiro se tint dans un coin pendant que le médecin travaillait et quand elle fut prête, il la fit léviter hors du lit. Yamada le regarda faire avec fascination et Toshiro pensa soudainement que Yachiru adorerait la magie

Il frémit à l'idée et essaya _fortement_ de ne pas penser à la destruction que ça occasionnerait. Le voyage à travers le monde du précipice fut bien plus agréable cette fois, car il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de tomber inconscient à cause de la fièvre et d'être pris dans les courants restrictifs, le tuant, à nouveau.

Quand il sortit du Senkaimon il était dans la Chambre des Secrets, il s'attendait à y trouver son gigai et espérait que Sigruna en soit loin. Mais il ne s'attendait _pas_ à être agressé par un tas d'écailles, de chair et de muscle et d'en être soudainement entouré. Il lui fallu un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais il fut rapidement aidé par un sifflement au-dessus de lui.

Sigruna lui parlait de quelque chose, il comprit quelques mots par-ci par-là mais elle parlait si vite qu'il lui était impossible de tout comprendre. Enfin, quand elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il tendit la main. Le senkaimon s'était évanoui depuis un moment et il avait posé Ginny sur le sol. Il était légèrement dérangeant de savoir qu'elle avait une autre âme en elle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

''Sigruna !'' lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle le regardait la bouche ouverte. Elle avait quelques plumes collées entre les dents et elle était légèrement agitée pendant qu'elle reprenait sa respiration. ''Ralentit. Je dois comprendre que tu n'es plus sous le contrôle de Jedusor ?''

Ses yeux, qui étaient heureusement retournées à leur couleur ambrée habituelle, s'obscurcirent. ''Je suis libre,'' déclara-t-elle en s'assurant de prononcer chaque mot correctement. De fait elle parla beaucoup plus lentement. ''Ton espèce t-a-t-elle soignée ?''

''Oui,'' déclara Toshiro, bien qu'il se demandait comment elle avait su qu'il avait été malade. Il allait le lui demander quand il grognement de Ginny lui rappela qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire. ''Écoute, je reviendrai bientôt, mais je dois l'emmener chez nos guérisseurs. Alors, pourrais-tu me laisser partir ?''

Sigruna se déroula d'autour de lui à contre cœur et le suivit hors de la pièce. Il s'arrêta juste avant de sortir et la regarda. ''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon gigai ?''

''Gi-dai ?''

''Gi-gai. Un faux corps. Je l'avais laissé ici.''

''Tu as un faux corps ? Tu l'as enlevé comme moi ?'' Elle semblait complètement perdue. Toshiro soupira. Apparemment il allait falloir lui donner quelques explications.

Dix minutes plus tard, après de nombreuses explications, questions, réexeplications, plus de questions et _encore plus_ d'explications, Sigruna sembla comprendre ce qu'était un gigai.

''Je l'ai ramené à ton peuple pour le soigner,'' a-t-elle dit. Toshiro eut l'air perplexe avant d'arriver à la conclusion qu'elle l'avait emmené près de l'infirmerie.

''Super. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour.''

* * *

C'était la veille du jour où le reste des élèves devaient revenir à Poudlard et le trio n'avait pas très faim. Ils étaient restés dans leur lit aussi longtemps qu'ils avaient put avant de se diriger vers la salle commune. Les jumeaux étaient assis à une table entrain de traficoter quelque chose, Harry ne voulait même pas savoir quoi, et Percy n'était nul part en vue. D'un autre côté il ne venait que rarement dans la Tour.

Harry fut le dernier à arriver en bas, il trouva Hermione assisse sur le canapé entrain de lire un gros livre et Ron entrain de regarder un long parchemin, une plume à la main. Harry en regarda le titre et vit qu'il s'agissait de son essai de Potions, qu'il fallait rendre le premier jour de classe. ''Salut,'' fit Harry d'une voix morne en tombant lourdement sur le canapé. Les jumeaux l'ignorèrent, trop absorbés par leur travail, et Ron répondit en jetant sa plume.

''Je ne peux pas travailler quand ma sœur est portée disparue !'' S'écria-t-il en repoussa sa chaise pour se mettre debout et faire les cent pas. Hermione leva les yeux de son livre, lui suivant du regard alors qu'il faisait le tour de la pièce.

''Tu as entendu les professeurs,'' dit-elle, bien que l'on remarquait aisément qu'elle essayait de rester optimiste. Il y avait cependant un ton quelque peu abattu dans sa voix, un ton qu'Harry n'avait jamais entendu venant d'elle auparavant. ''Ils appellent les Aurors aujourd'hui.''

''Ça me fait une belle jambe vu combien ils seront utiles !'' Résuma Ron. ''Les professeurs connaissent mieux l'école qu'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils espèrent ? Qu'ils arrivent et la trouve tout de suite ? Elle pourrait être n'importe où ! Elle pourrait même ne pas être dans le château ou…''

''Ça suffit Ron, '' Fit Fred, ou peut-être George, en ne le regardant même pas. ''Les Aurors _vont_ la trouver. Et elle ira bien. Il suffit de travailler sur ton essai.''

Ron lança un regard furieux à son frère avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise et de récupérer sa plume. Harry soupira en regardant les braises ternes dans la cheminée.

Quand ils trouvèrent finalement le courage d'aller déjeuner, ils furent surpris par le manque de professeurs. Même Dumbledore était absent. Tout en jetant de temps en temps des regards curieux à la table des professeurs, ils mangèrent leur petit-déjeuner puis se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie pour voir si Toshiro s'était réveillé. Ils ne s'attendaient alors pas à y trouver Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall. Les professeurs et madame Pomfresh étaient rassemblés autour de deux lits. Madame Pomfresh était penchée vers l'un d'eux, les empêchant d'en voir l'occupant, mais ils purent voir que Toshiro était assis dans son lit, fusillant Dumbledore du regard.

''Hitsugaya !'' Le cri soudain d'Hermione les fit tous sursauter. Toshiro regarda Hermione alors qu'elle bondissait vers lui, le plaquant presque sur le lit. Il grogna et retira ses bras de son cou.

''Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ta tentative de m'étrangler,'' dit-il de ses froid yeux turquoise.

''Hala la, détend toi,'' fit Ron alors que lui et Harry arrivèrent près du lit. Les professeurs reculèrent alors pour leur donner un peu d'espace.

Alors que Ron continuait de harceler Toshiro, Harry le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux qu'il ne l'avait été, ses yeux étaient clairs et, bien qu'il fût pâle, il semblait être normal. Quelque chose s'agita alors à l'intérieur d'Harry et il put tout d'un coup à nouveau voir les _choses_ autour de Toshiro. Ça se regroupait en bandes épaisses autour de ses poignets et de ses yeux, ce qui les rendait presque argentés.

''Tu as bientôt fini de me regarder ?'' Demanda sèchement Toshiro en regardant Harry. Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il avait regardé Toshiro pendant un bon moment.

''Désolé. C'est juste… tu as l'air d'aller bien.'' Toshiro leva un sourcil et Harry se hâta de s'expliquer. ''Je veux dire, tu n'as pas l'air malade.''

Toshiro l'étudia un moment, rétrécissant les yeux. ''Je ne suis pas malade.'' Dit-il prudemment.

''Nous reviendrons plus tard et reprendrons nos questions,'' fit soudainement Dumbledore en jetant un œil à McGonagall et Rogue. ''Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien.''

Toshiro hocha simplement la tête en réponse au directeur. Harry regarda l'autre lit et vit que Ginny y était allongée. Elle était endormie, mais d'après ce que disait madame Pomfresh à Ron pour le calmer, elle allait bien.

 _Harry._

Il sursauta et regarda Hermione et Toshiro. ''L'un de vous deux m'a appelé ?'' Demanda-t-il. Ils secouèrent la tête et retournèrent à leur conversation, mais, alors qu'ils parlaient, Toshiro jetait des coups d'œil à Harry, comme si il étudiait un insecte sous un microscope.

Avait-il vu quelque chose ? Savait-il ce qu'il y avait autour de lui ? Harry désirait désespérément lui poser ces questions, mais il n'imaginait pas commencer cette conversation. On n'abordait juste pas quelqu'un en lui disant :''Salut, tu sais que qu'il y a un truc sur toi que personne d'autre ne peux voir ?'' Non, Harry attendrait. A défaut d'autre chose, la chose partirait surement si il l'ignorait. Il se dirigea alors vers Ron, qui frottait doucement la main molle de Ginny.

 _Harry._

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

 **Chapitre relativement long mais étonnamment aucun problème majeur de traduction. Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**


	20. Chapter 20

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit qu'il y avait une référence du ''Hobbit'' dans le chapitre 15 ? Voici la réponse :** ** _Elles brillaient dans sa bouche comme des files de chevaux blancs sur une colline rougeoyante._** **C'est l'une des énigmes de Bilbo à Golum.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **Pour cette fameuse énigme, je m'excuse si ma traduction n'est du coup pas vraiment conforme aux mots exacts de Bilbo, je n'ai jamais vu ou lu les livres du ''Hobbit'' alors…**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

La neige avait cessé de tomber et les nuages avaient disparus, laissant derrière eux un beau ciel bleu clair. Au loin un oiseau volait entre les tours de Poudlard, voltigeant autour encore et encore avant de s'évanouir dans le ciel pour ne devenir qu'un point noir à l'horizon.

Toshiro regardait l'oiseau depuis sa place près de la fenêtre, ne désirant que de fusionner avec Hyorinmaru pour voler de ses propres ailes, voler encore et encore, laissant le vent l'emmener vers des endroits encore inconnus. N'importe où sauf ici.

Il roula des yeux alors qu'il entendait Ron et Seamus se disputer à nouveau. Le roux avait été très susceptible ces derniers temps et ce depuis que sa sœur était à l'infirmerie et ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. En y réfléchissant bien, quand il avait lui-même quitté l'infirmerie, Toshiro avait été heureux d'en être sortit dès qu'il l'avait pu. Ron était descendu tous les jours après les cours pour s'asseoir auprès de Ginny, attendant et espérant qu'elle se réveille. Toshiro, heureusement, avait pu sortir le jour où il était retourné dans son corps, et ce car madame Pomfresh n'avait pas pu trouver quoi que ce soit de mauvais chez lui.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, se souvenant de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec les enseignants. Tous avaient confus quant à la façon dont il avait disparu, quant à ce qu'il s'était passé, à la façon dont il était réapparu et au pourquoi Ginny avait ressurgi le lendemain. Il n'avait évidement pas pu leur dire la vérité, alors il avait inventé une excuse et était déterminé à s'y tenir. Il n'était pas sûr qu'ils l'aient cru mais il n'allait certainement pas changer son histoire. Pas quand la vérité coûterai aussi cher. Encore une fois, c'était préférable d'agir ainsi. Les cours avaient repris il y a trois jours, mais ils le traitaient encore comme un enfant qui devait être materné.

Enfin, Harry et Hermione ne le laissaient jamais seul. Ils le suivaient partout où il allait, inventant diverses excuses comme étudier avec lui, comme si Potter étudiait volontairement. Toshiro était à la limite de se tirer les cheveux de frustration. Il y avait également eu Hyorinmaru. Le dragon l'avait retenu jusque tard dans la nuit pour lui faire la morale et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait et sûr que Toshiro ait retenu la leçon.

C'était le cas. Il était quelque peu honteux d'avoir laissé ses souvenirs prendre le pied sur lui de cette façon, il avait bien pris note des mots sévères de son zanpakuto. Il se réprimanda lui-même en y repensant. Il devait redevenir le capitaine qu'il était, et ne pas se laisser _affecter_ par ces _enfants._

Quand la voix de Ron se fit plus forte et que les élèves présents dans la salle commune commencèrent à lui prêter attention, Toshiro en eu assez. Il quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et sortit de la pièce, claquant pratiquement la porte derrière lui. La grosse dame essaya de le réprimander mais il était déjà loin.

Il se retrouva à monter jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie. Le vent était puissant mais il savourait l'air frais. Ça lui rappelait son monde intérieur. Il s'asseya sur les remparts, les pieds dans le vide, et ferma les yeux.

Quand il s'était réveillé il y a trois jours, Harry avait semblé différent. Il lançait à Toshiro des regards étranges, comme si il était à la fois curieux et nerveux. Il leur avait plusieurs fois demandé si ils l'avaient appelé, alors qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait fait. Depuis l'incident du cognard au début de l'année, son reiatsu était en pleine croissance. Toshiro savait que c'était parce qu'il avait utilisé le kido de guérison sur lui à plusieurs reprises. Le reiatsu d'Harry devait changer un peu. Toshiro espérait seulement qu'il ne progresserait pas trop et ne commencerait pas à attirer les hollow.

La porte du toit d'ouvrit et Toshiro se raidi, ressentait la signature du reiatsu d'Harry. Que se passait-il ? Comment l'avait-il trouvé ? Et _pourquoi_ ?

* * *

Lorsque Toshiro avait quitté la salle commune, Harry avait débattu avec l'idée de profiter de l'opportunité d'y aller ou pas, le jeune homme voulait évidement se retrouver un peu seul, mais Harry avait des questions auxquelles il avait besoin qu'il répondre. Alors, il le suivi, et fut un peu surpris de le trouver sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie, avec rien d'autre que leur uniforme d'été sur le dos.

''Tu ne vas pas sauter, n'est-ce pas ?'' Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Toshiro. Le garçon soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Ils avaient l'air très bleu, reflétant parfaitement le ciel.

''Bien sûr que non,'' soupira-t-il. ''Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?''

Harry hésita, retraçant la pierre froide sous lui avec son doigt. ''Je… Tu as laissé des traces.''

''Des traces ?'' Fit Toshiro en tournant des yeux perçant sur Harry, qui grimaça. Il savait très bien comment ça sonnait.

''Tu… Tu vas penser que je suis fou. Mais je te jure que je ne lui suis pas.''

''Dit moi quelles sont ces pistes et je vais en juger par moi-même.''

Harry fut surpris de son ton froid. Toshiro s'était réchauffé avec eux au cours de l'année, mais il semblait que tout les progrès réalisés jusque là aient soudainement disparus. Harry déglutit, brusquement nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas le faire… ''Comment vas-tu ?'' Il hésitait, rougissant. Il ne vit pas les yeux de Toshiro se fendre.

''Je vais bien.''

''Bien, c'est bien…'' Harry baissa la tête et redescendit du mur de pierre avant de se diriger vers la porte. ''Je… je vais te laisser alors.'' Il tourna les talons et se précipita dans les escaliers, sentant parfaitement les yeux de Toshiro rivés sur son dos.

* * *

' _'_ _Je pense que vous l'avez effrayé_ ,'' déclara Hyorinmaru, non sans un certain amusement dans la voix. Toshiro haussa les épaules et descendit du toit.

''Ce n'est pas mon problème.''

Hyorinmaru resta silencieux pendant un moment avant d'ajouter. '' _Quand je vous ai dit de ne pas laisser vos émotions vous gouverner, je ne voulais pas dire ne pas avoir d'émotion du tout.''_

Toshiro ne répondit pas et heureusement Hyorinmaru n'insista pas. Quand il sentit qu'Harry était assez loin, il s'en alla.

* * *

Il fut de nouveau le premier élève dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Dumbledore était le seul enseignant présent, mais ils s'ignorèrent presque quand Toshiro se servit une tasse de thé et s'asseya avec un livre. Il avait décidé de reprendre ses lectures et ses recherches sur le monde des sorciers, vu qu'il s'agissait de sa _mission d'origine_ , et ce depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds à la bibliothèque. Madame Pince avait été ravie de le revoir et lui avait recommandé plusieurs livres. Il fut heureux d'avoir pensé à jeter un sort d'agrandissement à l'intérieur de son sac pour pouvoir tout y rentrer.

La Grande Salle se rempli peu à peu et le niveau de bruit commença à augmenter de façon insupportable. Toshiro mettait du thé dans un thermos quand Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer vers les portes. Il fut tout juste capable d'éviter de renverser son thé chaud sur lui et siffla de colère : ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Elle ne tarda pas à répondre. ''Ginny est réveillée !''

 _Et pourquoi ma présence est-elle nécessaire ?''_

Ginny était effectivement réveillée, comme il le découvrit un moment plus tard quand il fut emmené à l'infirmerie. Elle était assise dans son lit et parlait avec ses frères tandis que madame Pomfresh se tenait un peu plus loin. Hermione poussa les jumeaux pour se placer près du lit.

''Oh, Hitsugaya,'' fit Ginny, surprise. Toshiro se redressa et vissa finalement le couvercle sur son thermos. ''J'ai entendu dire que tu avais disparue toi aussi. Tu vas bien ?''

''Je vais bien'', il soupira. Pourquoi insistaient-ils tous pour qu'il le demande ? ''Et toi ?''

''Bien.'' Il y eut un silence gêné avant que les jumeaux ne reprennent. Toshiro se mit alors en colère contre Hermione.

''Pourquoi m'as-tu trainé ici ?''

Elle tressailli. ''J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir qu'elle était réveillée.''

Toshiro tourna les talons et s'en alla, tirant son sac sur son épaule. Il ne se sentirait pas coupable du fait qu'Hermione semblait avoir été poignardée, du chagrin sur son visage ou de la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne se soucierait pas non plus des regards qu'Harry lui lançaient, ni des regards désapprobateurs de madame Pomfresh. Non, il ne se soucierait _pas_ de ses sentiments ni de ceux des enfants, humains, de cette école. Il était un _shinigami_ et il était en mission.

Toshiro partit pour son premier cours, les potions, et s'asseya dans un coin, posant sa tête sur ses bras.

Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable ?

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Chapitre 20, déjà ! Plus que sept chapitres et nous en aurons fini avec cette seconde année ! Nous pourrons bientôt enchaîner avec la troisième ! Entre nous c'est celle que je préfère !**


	21. Chapter 21

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Les mois suivants passèrent rapidement, son temps était divisé entre son travail scolaire, Sigruna et ses lectures. Toshiro était déterminé à garder une certaine distance avec le trio, d'autant plus qu'il était maintenant sûr que son reiatsu affectait Harry. Le garçon devenait plus sensible aux fluctuations de son reiatsu et Toshiro craignait que l'exposition prolongée avec un shinigami de classe capitaine n'ait d'effets à long terme. Il ne voulait pas l'affecter plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'était, bien sûr, l'excuse qu'il se répétait quand il se sentait coupable ou seul, voir même quand il avait des regrets. C'était le mensonge qui lui permettait de tenir. Il ne pouvait _pas_ se permettre de s'attacher à ces humains une fois qu'il aurait tué Voldemort, il devra rentrer chez lui et il ne reviendrai surement jamais.

Mais alors qu'il se réjouissait de ce fait, son estomac se contracta. D'une certaine manière, pendant son séjour, ces humains avaient réussis à se faufiler en lui et à le faire s'inquiéter pour eux. Maudits humains.

Le capitaine entrait en contact avec le capitaine Unohana presque tous les jours, tout deux travaillaient ensemble sur la façon dont ils pourraient séparer Jedusor et Ginny, qui n'était toujours pas au courant de sa présence. Elle n'avait montré aucun signe de rupture du sceau, ce dont Toshiro était très reconnaissant. Ils avaient réussi à trouver une façon de faire un rejet d'âme sans nuire à l'âme de Ginny, mais ils devaient encore régler les détails. En attendant, Toshiro recherchait toujours Voldemort.

D'après ce qu'il avait trouvé, le ''Seigneur des Ténèbres'' avait disparu la nuit où Harry l'avait vaincu. Toshiro espérait qu'il soit mort mais il en doutait. Quelqu'un de si puissant ne pouvait pas mourir parce qu'un _bébé_ l'avait vaincu. En vérité, plus il entendait cette histoire, plus il doutait du pouvoir de ce fameux sorcier. Si un _bébé_ , sorcier ou non, pouvait vous vaincre, c'est que vous avez vraiment besoin de vous améliorer.

Sigruna avait cessé de s'aventurer hors de la Chambre depuis que Jedusor avait cessé de la contrôler, et Toshiro pouvait continuer de lui apporter de quoi manger. Ils avaient longuement parlé de Jedusor, et, bien qu'il ait pu clarifier beaucoup de choses, il avait encore beaucoup de questions. Mais qu'on lui réponde ou non, il serait toujours au rendez vous.

Les gens qu'elle avait pétrifiés étaient encore des statues. Mais les mandragores nécessaires pour les remettre en état seraient prêtes dans quelques semaines, mais jusque là, ils restaient à l'infirmerie.

Les cours continuèrent comme si il ne s'était rien passé, personne n'avait raconté aux autres élèves le drame qui avait eut lieu pendant les vacances d'hiver, et il n'était pas pressé que ça se fasse. Il n'avait pas besoin de publicité. Au lieu de passer du temps avec les élèves, pour se _sociabiliser_ , comme s'était moqué Hyorinmaru durant l'un de ses moments de déni quotidien, il s'était tourné vers les livres. En très peu de temps, il avait énormément avancé dans sa culture magique, ce que les professeurs avaient vite compris. Il avait déjà dû faire face à une demande d'avancée du professeur McGonagall, ce qu'il avait refusé avec véhémence. Il ne voulait _pas_ que se reproduise ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Académie. Il avait déjà du mal à supporter le fait d'être dans une école à nouveau, alors il ne supporterait pas l'attention et les regards qui viendraient inévitablement avec une avancée.

Sa décision n'avait rien avoir voir avec le trio. Absolument pas.

* * *

Toshiro fut le premier à arriver en cours de Transfiguration après le petit-déjeuner. Il avait apporté un thermos de thé et s'était assis à l'avance de la salle, sur la gauche, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il sortit un livre pour s'occuper en attendant que le reste de la classe arrive. Il fut un peu surpris quand Hermione s'asseya à côté de lui. Il se déplaça un peu sur son siège et tenta de l'ignorer, mais elle n'essaya pas de lui parler. C'était étrange. Elle n'était généralement pas aussi calme. Même pendant la leçon, alors qu'ils tentaient de transformer des plumes en marque page en cuir, elle se fit exceptionnellement silencieuse. Ça l'inquiétait, pour être tout à fait honnête.

Après la leçon il tenta de s'éloigner mais Hermione le suivi à la trace. Il se retourna vers elle en marchant vers le cours d'Histoire, mais elle continua de marcher. Elle s'asseya de nouveau à côté de lui en histoire mais n'essaya toujours pas de lui parler. En fait, il se serait presque endormi. Presque.

Toshiro se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner quand elle lui attrapa le bras et le sortit du flux d'élève. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur mais elle était visiblement déterminée à l'entrainer quelque part.

Ce quelque part se trouva être les toilettes de Mimi, où Ron et Harry les attendaient. Sur le sol, devant eux, se trouvait le journal de Jedusor.

Toshiro le regarda. ''C'était dans ma malle,'' dit-il en désignant l'objet. Même à plusieurs mètres de lui il pouvait sentir le terrible reiatsu de Jedusor. Il était trempé, l'eau était imprégnée dans chaque fibre de tissus, dans les liaisons, dans le papier et dans les couvertures. ''Que fait-il là ?''

''Je pense que la meilleure question est, qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Toshiro leva les yeux vers Ron, qui était, pour une fois, complètement silencieux. ''Que veux-tu dire ?'' Au lieu de répondre, Hermione s'asseya à côté du livre, l'ouvrit à n'importe quelle page et mit une goute d'encre dessus. L'encre s'enfonça dans la page et disparu complètement. ''C'est une école de magie'', déclara Toshiro, intrigué. ''Des choses magiques peuvent arriver.''

''Pas quand il y a quelqu'un dans le livre,'' fit calmement Hermione. Toshiro cligna des yeux.

''Pardon, quoi ?''

''Jedusor nous a entrainés dedans et nous a montré ce qui pétrifiait les étudiants.'' Dit Hermione en posant sa plume. ''Il était étudiant ici, à Poudlard, il y a cinquante ans, quand la chambre des secrets a été ouverte pour la première fois…''

Toshiro leva une main et elle s'interrompit. Il ricana, feignant la nonchalance. ''Un livre ne peux pas _parler_. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ?''

Hermione eut l'air offensée mais ce fut Ron qui répondit. ''On essaye rien. Nous sommes sérieux. Ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est pourquoi c'était dans ta malle.''

Toshiro prit son meilleur regard noir, y mettant autant de froideur qu'il put en rassembler :''Si vous voulez tout savoir, je l'ai trouvé. D'ailleurs, comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?'' Ils ne dirent rien mais Toshiro ne manqua pas le léger regard que Ron et Hermione lancèrent à Harry. Toshiro se tourna vers lui. ''Comment l'as-tu trouvé, Potter ? Pourquoi as-tu fouillé dans mes affaires ?''

Harry hésita et Toshiro fit un pas en avant. Il était furieux, si ce n'est plus. S'ils étaient tombés sur son denreishinki et son mod soul… c'était un problème. Il fallait s'assurer qu'ils ne tombent _jamais_ face à ces trucs là. ''Comment l'as-tu trouvé ?''

''J'ai été attiré par ta malle,'' avoua calmement Harry, sans regarder personne. ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi.''

Toshiro ferma les yeux et jura silencieusement. Donc, se séparer d'eux n'avait pas empêché le reiatsu du garçon de progresser. Il semblait prendre racine. ''Alors, tu as décidé de fouiller dans mes affaires ?'' Il dit cela aussi calmement qu'il le put. Frapper le garçon sur la tête avec le livre dont ils parlaient n'aiderait pas vraiment.

''Non !'' Toshiro leva un sourcil. Harry mentait. ''Oui. Je veux dire, c'était… c'était _sombre_.''

''Sombre,'' répéta Toshiro. Harry hocha la tête.

''Sombre. Un peu comme… comme le contraire des choses que tu as autour des poignets. Les tiens sont… semblables à l'hiver.''

 _Merde,_ pensa Toshiro. _Il a progressé plus que je ne le pensais. Il peut aussi voir le reiatsu ? Vraisemblablement. Il faut faire quelque chose._

Toshiro inspira pour parler mais Hermione l'interrompit. ''Hitsugaya, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de nous éviter, mais nous avons décidé que ça s'arrêterait maintenant.'' Toshiro cligna des yeux, surpris. ''Nous allons chez Hagrid et tu viens avec nous.''

''Pourquoi ?''

''Parce que tu es notre ami.''

''Non, pourquoi aller voir Hagrid ?''

Hermione désigna le journal. ''Il a dit qu'Hagrid avait élevé la créature. Où d'autre pourrions nous avoir des réponses ?''

Pour une fois, Toshiro ne pouvait pas aller contre leur logique. Hagrid avait élevé d'innombrables créatures plus étranges et dangereuses les unes que les autres. Ça lui donnait également l'occasion de connaitre tout ce qu'Harry pouvait savoir, tout ce qu'il avait put dire à Ron et Hermione et ça lui donnait assez de temps pour trouver une excellente excuse à ce qu'Harry avait put voir.

''Bien.''

* * *

Ils partirent pour la cabane d'Hagrid juste avant le diner. Le chemin jusque là bas fut assez gênant, le silence le plus total régnant entre eux. Toshiro marchait derrière le trio, utilisant le temps de leur chemin pour étudier le reiatsu d'Harry. Tout comme la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, il semblait fait d'électricité.

 _Merveilleux,_ pensa Toshiro. _Comment diable vais-je pouvoir expliquer ça ?_

Les fenêtres de la maison d'Hagrid étaient encore éclairées et Toshiro fut soulagé de ne pas devoir revenir après le diner. Le couvre-feu n'aurait pas tardé et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver sous la cape d'invisibilité avec trois enfants, encore moins avec _ces_ trois là.

Harry frappa à la porte et Hagrid ouvrit, abordant un sourire rayonnant en voyant de qui il s'agissait. ''Vous quatre, hein ? Entrez, entrez. Je vais vous faire du thé.''

''Pas pour moi, Hagrid, merci,'' fit Toshiro en fermant la porte derrière lui avant de s'y appuyer bras croisés. Crockdur s'approcha de lui et s'asseya sur ses pieds, puis il sourit à Toshiro quand celui-ci tenta de bouger.

''Alors, comment allez-vous ?'' Demanda Hagrid une fois que la bouilloire fut placée sur le feu et que le trio ait trouvé sur quoi s'assoir autour de la table. Hermione était assise sur le bord du lit du géant, semblant presque disparaitre dessus. Ron était assis sur le comptoir à côté du poêle, sa main dangereusement proche du feu/ Harry était sur l'une des chaises et Hagrid sur une autre, le bois grinçant sous son poids.

''Bien,'' répondit Hermione. ''Nous nous demandions simplement… à part Touffu, avez-vous déjà élevé quelque chose d'autre ?''

''Bien sur,'' fit Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. ''Je suis garde chasse. J'ai élevé beaucoup de choses.''

''Je veux dire, quelque chose de… mauvais ?''

''Rien de mauvais.'' Répondit Hagrid en se penchant vers l'avant. ''Tout est une question d'éducation de la créature, c'est important.''

''Bien sur, mais…''

''Il y a cinquante ans,'' interrompit Toshiro. Ses pieds commençaient à s'engourdir et Crockdur ne semblait pas prêt de se déplacer. Il se pencha pour tenter de pousser Crockdur et rata le visage pâlissant d'Hagrid.

''Comment…''

''Ces trois là,'' déclara Toshiro en agitant une main dédaigneuse vers le trio en abandonnant l'idée de faire bouger Crockdur. ''Ils se mêlent de tout.''

Harry fronça les sourcils. ''Tu sais, nous essayons d'être gentils avec toi. Tout ce que tu pourrais faire, c'est de ne pas nous insulter.''

Toshiro ne répondit pas. Hagrid se mit debout.

''Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? Il y a cinquante ans, pourquoi spécialement à cette période là ?''

''C'est à ce moment là que la Chambre à été ouverte pour la première fois,'' déclara Hermione. ''Le professeur Binns nous en a parlé. Ensuite nous avons trouvé un livre qui concernait cette période. Il nous a dit que vous aviez été expulsé pour avoir élevé une créature qui a tué un étudiant. C'est vrai ? Quelle était cette créature ?''

Le visage d'Hagrid devint de plus en plus rouge. ''Je ne veux pas parler de ça,'' dit-il. ''Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais diner maintenant.''

''Ha, mais Hagrid…''

Ron fut interrompu par un coup à la porte. Hagrid leva les yeux avec un soulagement non fin. ''Entrez,'' dit-il.

Toshiro essaya frénétiquement de pousser Crockdur de sur ses pieds et lorsque la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit le poids disparu, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement il réussi à se rattraper sur le cadre de la porte et à se stabiliser avant de vraiment tomber, mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit un vieux visage le regarder avec diverses expressions, inquiétude, amusement et perplexité.

''Bonsoir directeur,'' déclara Toshiro. Dumbledore cligna des yeux.

* * *

Une fois que Toshiro fut redressé, Dumbledore les renvoya au château avec l'ordre de _rester dans la tour_. Ils découvrirent par les autres Gryffondors qu'un autre étudiant avait été attaqué, une fille de Poufsouffle.

Le groupe se tint près de la fenêtre où Toshiro s'était assis. ''Vous savez,'' fit lentement Hermione. ''Personne de Serpentard n'a été attaqué. Ça doit _forcément_ vouloir dire quelque chose.''

''Ouais, la créature n'aime pas le sang vert,'' se moqua Ron.

Harry secoua la tête. ''Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons exclu Malfoy que ça ne veut pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre de Serpentard n'est pas coupable.''

Toshiro leva les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'indices pour comprendre tout ça. Hé bien, _ils_ ne les avaient pas. Il savait que c'était Sigruna, bien sûr, mais il n'était pas question qu… ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage se fit soudainement pâle.

Sigruna.

Mais, mais…

Toshiro sauta du rebord de la fenêtre et couru dans les escaliers, il avala une pilule d'âme artificielle et lui ordonna de resta là où il était avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Elle avait _promis_ de ne pas quitter la Chambre.

* * *

Ginny regarda le garçon aux cheveux blancs quitter la salle commune et disparaitre dans les escaliers. Une minute plus tard un éclair noir et blanc passant devant la fenêtre et elle soupira doucement, une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Elle était assise sur une chaise près du feu, entourée de quelques uns de ses amis. Ceux-ci remarquèrent alors son regard fixé sur la fenêtre.

''Hé, Ginny, ça va ?''

''Oui, je vais bien,'' répondit-elle un moment avant de se lever. ''Mais je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais monter et me coucher, d'accord ? Je vous verrais demain matin.'' Sur ces mots elle monta les escaliers. Mais au lieu de tourner directement vers le dortoir des filles, elle se dirigea vers la gauche, du côté de celui des garçons. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, soulagée que tout le monde soit occupé par les nouvelles d'une la récente attaque.

Attendez, pourquoi était-elle soulagée par ça ?

Ginny secoua la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Que faisait-elle dans le dortoir des _garçons_ ? Elle était assise en bas, pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais s'interrompit quand un bourdonnement étrange résonna dans son esprit. C'était d'abord irritant alors elle se frotta les oreilles, puis ça changea, se transformant en une voix calme et apaisante et tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était l'écouter…

Ha oui. Elle était là pour la cape d'invisibilité.

Potter ne l'avait pas bien cachée si bien qu'elle la trouva aisément, repliée sous le matelas de son lit. Elle sourit en la mettant autour d'elle avant de descendre les escaliers, marchant parmi les gens regroupé dans la salle commune. Quand elle atteignit le trio, qui se tenait près de la fenêtre ouverte, elle frappa l'épaule du Weasley. ''Qu… oh, hey, Ginny,'' fit-il en la regardant. Ginny se força à sourire en cachant la cape.

''Je viens de voir Hitsugaya quitter la salle commune. Tout va bien ?''

Le Weasley échangea un regard avec ses amis puis se tourna vers elle. ''Je ne sais pas. Nous étions entrain de discuter quand il est soudainement partit. Hé bien, il a couru en fait. Il avait l'air assez paniqué.''

''Paniqué ?'' Ginny modifia son expression pour sembler préoccupée. ''Ne devrions nous pas le suivre ? je veux dire, c'est bientôt le couvre-feu et si il ne rentre pas rapidement…''

Le Weasley eut l'air mal à l'aise. ''Hé bien, oui, mais il peut s'occuper de lui-même et je ne veux pas me faire attraper après l'heure…''

''Pas de problème.'' Dit-elle en sortant ses mains de son dos, révélant la cape d'invisibilité. ''Nous pouvons y aller avec ça. Je vous ai vu l'utiliser, ça marche bien, apparemment.''

Ron regarda de nouveau ses amis, qui haussèrent les épaules. La décision lui revenait. La jeune Granger regardait Ginny, mais semblait pensive. Ginny espérait sincèrement qu'elle ne demanderait pas comment elle était au courant pour la cape d'invisibilité. C'était une opportunité si parfaite, elle ne voulait en aucun cas la gâcher.

''Est-ce que ça va ?'' Demanda la jeune fille. Ginny hocha la tête. La chance était de son côté ce soir.

''Oui, je vais bien. En tout cas, je pense vraiment que nous devrions y aller.''

Le Weasley leva la main pour saisir la cape mais Granger l'arrêta en posant une main sur son bras. ''Attend. Ginny, tu es sure ? Normalement tu ne brises pas les règles. Tu es certaine d'être prête au sujet de ce qu'il se passera si on se fait attraper ?''

Ginny ne put empêcher l'ennui de marquer ses traits et sa voix. ''Oui, bien sûr, je suis sûr que je veux venir. _Maintenant_ , allons voir si Hitsugaya va bien.''

La Granger relâcha le Weasley et le quatuor se dirigea vers la porte, traversant quand ils furent sûrs que personne ne les regardait. La grosse dame leur cria que c'était presque le couvre-feu, mais ils l'ignorèrent. Une fois hors de vue, ils se blottirent les uns contre les autres et se vêtirent de la cape d'invisibilité, une fois fait ils descendirent les escaliers.

''Où allons-nous ?'' Murmura Potter, à peine plus fort qu'un souffle. Au fond de son esprit, Ginny savait qu'elle était censée ressentir une attirance pour lui, c'est ce dont elle avait l _'habitude_ , mais il n'y avait _aucun moyen_ pour qu'elle y pense. Pas maintenant.

''Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde,'' dit-elle. ''Il m'a dit qu'il aimait aller là-bas pour être un peu seul.''

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Elle ne passait jamais du temps avec le garçon. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec lui et il n'était pas humain, c'était certain. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé, pas après ce qu'elle avait vu.

''Il ne nous l'a jamais dit,'' déclara Granger, pensive. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille ne pouvait-elle donc pas se _taire_ ?

Ils arrivèrent aux toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, mais qui lui semblèrent être des heures. Elle ne supportait pas d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un, et encore moins de ces trois là, aussi longtemps. Ce fut un immense soulagement quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce et qu'ils retirèrent la cape avant de se séparer.

''De retour ?''

Ginny gémit silencieusement en reconnaissant la voix et se retourna pour voir le fantôme de Mimi assis dans ses toilettes, seul le haut de son corps étant visible. Elle avait les coudes sur le siège des toilettes et avait le menton posé sur ses mains. Elle avait vraiment espéré que la jeune fille ne serait pas là. ''Va-t-en,'' siffla-t-elle au fantôme, ratant au passage le froncement de sourcil que lui envoya le Weasley.

Mimi se mit à rire d'une voix haute et grinçante, qui donna à Ginny l'envie de lui arracher les cordes vocales. C'était déjà horrible quand elle était en vie, mais _maintenant_ … maintenant, c'était vraiment insupportable.

''Bien, je ne t'aiderai pas, si c'est ce que tu veux. Même si je sais que tu _n'en a pas besoin_.'' Elle regarda Ginny avant de disparaitre dans ses toilettes. Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement. Peut-être que _maintenant_ elle pourrait…

''Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?'' Demanda Granger. Ginny serra les points et les mis dans ses poches pour ne pas frapper la fille en face d'elle.

''Ça va,'' répondit-elle aussi tranquillement que possible. Par Merlin, c'était épuisant. ''Peut-être devrions nous nous séparer pour chercher. Il pourrait se cacher dans un coin quelque part ici.''

La Granger sembla incertaine mais s'éloigna, tout comme Potter et Weasley. Heureusement ils partirent tous loin d'elle. Ginny prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et se déplaça de façon subtile vers les éviers, vers le serpent minuscule gravé sur l'un des robinets en cuivre. Elle passa légèrement le doigt dessus, c'était vraiment un beau système que Salazar Serpentard avait mis en place. Puis, après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que le trio était toujours occupé, elle siffla un mot en Fourchelang et le robinet tourna, les éviers s'éloignèrent les uns des autres, créant ainsi un grand trou là où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

Ginny recula et adopta un regard surpris alors qu'elle émit un cri de surprise, qui étonna le trio. Ils arrivèrent à côté d'elle et regardèrent le puits dans le sol, créant un immense trou noir qui semblait tomber dans le néant.

''Q…Que… Qu'as-tu _fais_ ?'' Le Weasley sembla et un coup d'œil rapidement dans sa direction le confirma. Ginny grimaça. Il avait vraiment le nez fin, hein ?

''Il y avait un serpent sculpté sur le robinet,'' dit-elle en faisant monter sa voix d'une octave. '' Je ne suis pas sûre, mais ça s'est retourné et ça a fait ça !''

''Wow, bon travail pour l'avoir trouvé,'' fit Harry en lui tapotant le dos. Ginny réprima un frisson à ce geste. ''Allons-y.''

''On ne peut pas descendre là dedans !''

Ils se retournèrent vers la Granger, qui avait attrapé le dos de la chemise de Potter. ''On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-bas ! La créature… je veux dire, ça peut être _n'importe quoi_ !''

''Granger, si Hitsugaya est là-bas, ça ne peux pas être si dangereux, pas vrai ?'' Fit Ginny en lui donnant, ce qu'elle espéra être, un sourire rassurant. Elle avait toujours été douée pour que les gens fassent ce qu'elle voulait, alors ce ne fut pas une surprise de voir Granger fléchir, libérant la chemise de Potter.

''Nous ne savons même pas si il est là-bas… Tu as dit qu'il aimait venir ici, pas qu'il était là-dedans.''

''Bien sûr, mais c'est la chose la plus intéressante qu'il se soit produite cette année !'' S'écria le Weasley. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit Potter froncer les sourcils et détourner les yeux. Elle devait enquêter _là-dessus_. ''Allez Hermione, si un garçon comme lui est là-bas, alors il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne puisse pas y aller.''

Ginny put voir Granger hésiter. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de fouet, _ou d'une énorme poussée_ , pensa Ginny en réprimant un sourire. ''Et si il était blessé ?'' Demanda-t-elle alors que tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle leva le menton, décidée à jouer sur les sentiments de la Granger. Même si elle échouait, ça serait très amusant. ''Et si il est blessé et qu'il a besoin d'aide ? Il pourrait avoir besoin de _nous_. Nous ne pouvons pas partir et prendre ce risque. On ne peut pas le laisser mourir par notre faute !''

Les yeux de Granger s'élargirent et elle regarda vers le trou. ''Mais… On ne peut même pas descendre là-dedans. Il n'y a pas d'échelle ou quoi que ce soit à quoi nous retenir.''

Cette fois, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle l'avait eue, elle avait mordu à l'hameçon. ''Le sort de lévitation,'' dit-elle en se tournant vers le Weasley. ''J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais le faire. Tu as frappé un _troll_ avec sa propre massue, pas vrai ?''

Le Weasley sourit et mit sa main sur sa poitrine. ''Oui, je l'ai fait. Nous allons faire ça, alors. Hermione, pourquoi ne pas y aller en première ? Tu es la meilleure en sorts défensifs.''

Faites confiance à un homme à la prétention démesurée.

''Je suis meilleurs que toi pour tout,'' plaisanta-t-elle en s'avançant. Weasley sortit sa baguette et lança le sort. Les pieds de Granger s'éloignèrent du sol et elle resta au-dessus du gouffre un instant avant de descendre. Potter fut le suivant puis ce fut le tour de Ginny, qui alluma la pointe de sa baguette pour pouvoir voir pendant la descente. Une fois au sol, Granger lança le sort pour le Weasley et l'a lentement descendu. Finalement ils furent tous debout dans une grande pièce éclairée d'une faible lueur bleue et sur un sol jonché de petits ossement.

 _Des rats,_ pensa Ginny en chassant les os autour d'elle avant d'en envoyer un rebondir contre un mur de pierre. Le quatuor marcha à travers la pièce jusqu'à un tunnel, les baguettes sorties, prêtes à l'usage. Les seuls sons en dehors de leurs pas fut le craquement des os sous les pieds.

Il leur fallu quelques minutes mais ils atteignirent finalement le mur avec les serpents jumeaux sculptés dans la pierre, leurs yeux faits d'émeraudes éclatantes. Les pierres brillaient à la lumière de la mousse ambiante, créant l'impression que les serpents les regardaient.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas, bien sûr. C'était les serpents _sculptés_.

''Et maintenant ?'' Demanda Potter en s'approchant du mur, passant une main sur la tête d'un des serpents. ''Comment passer ? Il y a une poignée ou quelque chose d'autre ?''

Avant même de compléter sa phrase les serpents se séparèrent, glissant lentement hors de vue, et la porte s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté, les regardant avec des yeux écarquillés et un regard étonné, se trouvait un certain garçon aux cheveux blancs, qui ne pouvait certainement pas être humain.

Toshiro Hitsugaya était figé, incapable de détourner les yeux ou même de dire quoi que ce soit.

Derrière le trio, Ginny sourit. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle avait espéré.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **Traduire ce chapitre s'est fait de façon étonnement fluide, une première, de fait, il est possible que dans mon ''entrain'' j'ai fait quelques fautes, de frappe notamment, n'hésitez pas à me le dire je les corrigerais à l'occasion ! A bientôt !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

La conversation entre Toshiro et Sigruna s'était bien déroulée. Du moins il n'y avait pas eu de sang versé. Mais apparemment Jedusor avait réussi à la _contrôler_ alors qu'il était _enfermé_ dans le corps de Ginny. Génial. Tout simplement génial. Encore _autre chose_ à gérer.

Il avait pensé à passer la nuit dans la chambre pour garder un œil sur le basilic et l'arrêter si elle essayait de s'en aller, mais elle avait violement refusé cette idée et avait insisté sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle si elle perdait le contrôle à nouveau. Cependant elle avait suggéré de sceller toutes les sorties avec de la glace pour qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir. Toshiro était d'accord avec l'idée et décida de le faire en quittant la chambre, ce qu'il s'apprêta à faire en tendant la main vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle s'ouvrit tout d'un coup, ses doigts encore à quelques centimètres de la pierre lisse.

Puis elle s'éloigna de sa vue et il se retrouva confronté à quelque chose avec lequel il savait qu'il allait devoir débattre pendant des années.

Quatre enfants. Des enfants sorciers. Qui le regardaient fixement.

Il fut incapable de bouger pendant un long moment et si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, sa bouche se serait ouverte pour exprimer son choc. Cependant, il trouva un juste mot pour illustrer parfaitement la façon dont il se sentait au sujet de cette situation.

''Merde.''

Comme si cet unique mot avait brisé le silence ambiant, la chambre fut soudainement remplie de voix d'enfants, toutes criantes Et posant de multiples questions. Toshiro ne pouvait pas répondre à leurs questions, et ce même si il arrivait à dissocier une voix d'une autre, il se contenta alors de regarder les enfants, confirmant le fait qu'ils soient vraiment là et n'étaient pas seulement le fruit d'un cauchemar duquel il espérait rapidement se réveiller.

Quand son regard tomba sur Ginny, il plissa les yeux. La jeune fille était silencieuse et souriait. Un sourire froid, calculateur et qui fit comprendre à Toshiro tout ce qu'il devait savoir. Toshiro maintenu le contact visuel avec elle, lui communiquant son profond désir de découper son âme avec Hyorinmaru. Jedusor n'en sembla pas bouleversé. On aurait même dit que son sourire s'élargissait.

Oh, et qui pourrait oublier son épée ?

''Hi…Hitsugaya, pourquoi as-tu une _épée_ ?''

Toshiro pausa un regard ennuyé sur le roux, notant cependant l'utilisation de son nom de famille. Le jeune homme devait vraiment être terrifié. Toshiro se trouva à hésiter. Devait-il se réjouir du fait que le garçon utilisait son nom de famille ou devait-il craindre le fait qu'il puisse avoir peur et tout raconter à un adulte ? Les autres enfants n'étaient pas une menace. Après tout, qui croirait que Toshiro, le tranquille petit garçon japonais, se baladerait avec une épée plus grande que lui ?

Finalement Toshiro se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées en voyant le regard vide de Ron. Le garçon semblait être ennuyé et regardait nerveusement ses amis. Toshiro secoua brusquement la tête et répondit à sa question. ''Elle est à moi,'' répondit-il simplement. Peut-être pourrait-il s'en sortir avec un minimum de dégâts et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retourner au dortoir et prendre son dispositif de remplacement de mémoire. ''Je crois que l'année dernière je vous ai dit que je savais l'utiliser.''

''Bien sûr,'' fit Hermione, sa voix ayant considérablement augmentée. Toshiro la regarda et fut surpris de voir ses yeux brillants de larmes. Pourquoi était-elle bouleversée ? ''Mais tu as également dit que tu ne pouvais pas l'emmener dans le château parce que c'était une _épée_ !''

 _Ouais… c'est bien ce que j'ai dit. Zut._

Toshiro ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, _quoi que ce soit_ , quand les yeux d'Hermione se braquèrent sur quelque chose derrière lui et qu'elle cria. Tout le monde, y comprit Toshiro et Jedusor, sursautèrent et se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir la tête de Sigruna s'élever de l'un des canaux d'eau. Ses yeux ambre étaient fermement clos, heureusement. Toshiro se détendit légèrement, heureux qu'elle ait eu assez de sens pour les fermer. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un konso devant tout le monde. Ce serait assez difficile à expliquer.

Toshiro voulu expliquer aux enfants qu'elle n'était pas une menace, qu'elle était une amie. Mais il n'en eu jamais la chance quand il vit Jedusor lever la baguette de Ginny, un regard déterminé sur son visage. Il se rendit compte de ce qu'il voulait faire avant même qu'il n'agisse et eu tout juste le temps d'étendre sa main et d'en envoyer une vague de magie sans baguette combinée avec du reiatsu à Ginny, la frappant au niveau des jambes. Elle tomba en arrière et la lumière rouge de son sortilège ricocha sur le plafond.

Hermione cria à nouveau et les enfants se jetèrent à plat ventre à terre alors que le sortilège ricochait avant de tomber, frappant l'eau et envoyant un grand nuage de vapeur. Toshiro put entendre le son des écailles sur le sol de pierre derrière lui et se tourna à temps pour voir Sigruna se relever, les lèvres retroussées avec un grognement et ses grands yeux jaunes grand ouverts. Il se rendit compte à quel point elle devait paraitre terrifiante pour les enfants derrière lui, ses dents pointues découvertes et goutant d'eau, ses écailles vertes déformées et ondulantes sur son corps comme de grandes vagues océaniques. Sa queue claqua derrière elle, frappant l'eau et éclaboussant toute la chambre.

''Ne regardez pas ses yeux !'' Cria Toshiro, espérant que les enfants auraient assez de sens pour se mettre à courir. Avec leur niveau de formation et de compétences, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils puissent semer un basilic en colère. Il se retourna et les vit se blottir sur le sol. Même Ginny était sur le sol, mais elle s'était relevée sur ses coudes et regardait avec une joie non feinte tout ce qu'il se passait. Il la maudit silencieusement et regarda Sigruna juste au moment où elle se précipitait vers l'avant, le visant de ses crocs empoisonnés.

Si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, si il n'avait pas été un shinigami et si il n'avait pas été formé presque toute sa vie à affiner ses réflexes, ses crocs auraient percé sa chair et auraient envoyés son venin dans son système, le tuant sur le coup. Mais même avec ça il eut à peine le temps de faire un court shunpo pour les sortir de son chemin, lui et les enfants tapis au sol. Il attrapa le bras de Ron, le mit sur ses pieds et le poussa en direction de la sortie. ''Allez !'' Cria-t-il en faisant de même avec Harry et Hermione.

Les trois enfants étaient pratiquement paralysés de confusion et de peur et Ron, sur ses pieds, fini par retomber à genoux sur le sol. Toshiro siffla de colère et leva la main pour lui envoyer du reiatsu couplé à de la magie pour le relever et les faire avancer quand Ginny cria, un cri horrible à s'arracher la gorge. Toutes les actions de la Chambre se figèrent alors que tous se tournaient vers Ginny, qui était couchée au sol en position fœtale. Les derniers fragments de son cri firent écho dans la chambre, soudainement silencieuse, alors que son souffle se fit plus fort, ses mains étaient enfoncées dans ses longs cheveux cuivrés, les froissants tout en les tirants. Ron cria et se mit à courir vers elle quand elle tourna sur elle-même, ses membres se mirent à gesticuler dans tout les sens. Son dos se recourba et elle cria à nouveau, les bras écartés et ses doigts creusant dans la pierre.

Le capitaine Unohana avait insisté pour que tous les capitaines prennent des cours de médecine de base chaque année afin qu'ils puissent sauver la vie de quelqu'un si elle ne pouvait pas les rejoindre à temps. Toshiro décida qu'il était dans une de ces situations. Il se précipita vers elle, ne prenant qu'un instant pour regarder derrière lui et voir que les yeux ambre de Sigruna brillaient d'une certaine curiosité avant de se reconcentrer sur la fille au sol. Bien que ça ressemble à des convulsions, il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Unohana l'avait prévenu que ça pourrait arriver, que Jedusor pourrait essayer de complètement briser le sceau et, une fois de plus, prendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Si il déchirait le sceau, il détruirait mentalement Ginny et elle ne serait plus elle-même, et ce même si Jedusor quittait son âme. Ainsi, Unohana avait donné à Toshiro le feu vert pour retirer le sceau si il mettait en danger la vie de la jeune fille.

Les oreilles de Toshiro sifflaient sous le volume des cris de Ginny alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté d'elle, Ron ne tardant pas à l'imiter. Les deux autres enfants se tenaient debout à côté de la jeune fille qui se débattait, enveloppés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sigruna avait reculé, mais sa tête s'était levée pour qu'elle puisse voir au-dessus d'eux.

''Que se passe-t-il ?'' Demanda Ron, hésitant à toucher l'épaule de sa sœur. Quand son bras s'approcha un peu elle le frappa, accidentellement, et il recula comme si il avait été brûlé. ''Qu… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!''

Toshiro tira le garçon près de Ginny puis posa sa tête sur ses genoux avant qu'elle ne se blesse pas en s'agitant. Elle essaya de crier à nouveau mais sa gorge était tellement déchirée par ses cris qu'elle céda et que le sang perla à ses lèvres. Ron pâlit. Toshiro secoua son épaule pour attirer son attention et quand ses yeux remplit de panique se tournèrent vers lui, il dit :'' Weasley, je sais que tu as peur, mais j'ai besoin que tu lui parles. Elle connait ta voix. Parle-lui, demande lui de se concentrer sur toi, si tu le peux. Il suffit de lui parler, peu importe à quel sujet. Elle a juste besoin d'entendre ta voix.''

Les lèvres de Ron tremblèrent et ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. ''Qu…qu…''

''Weasley !'' Fit Toshiro en utilisant le ton qu'il prenait avec des subordonnés indisciplinés et il fut récompensé par un clignement étonné. Les mains du garçon se serrèrent autour des épaules de sa sœur. ''Elle a besoin de t'entendre. Parle !''

Sans devoir l'encourager à nouveau, Ron plia la tête et commença à chuchoter des choses à sa sœur, lui murmurant tout ce qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il lui parla des farces que les jumeaux avaient fait à leur famille, la première fois qu'elle avait jeté un gnome dans le jardin, la première fois qu'elle était montée sur un balai, il lui parla du Quidditch, de tout. Ginny sembla se calmer un peu, bien que ses yeux restent clos pour le moment. Toshiro espérait qu'elle l'écoutait puis il saisi son poignet pour prendre son pouls.

 _Trop rapide_. Il saisit son autre poignet, sachant qu'il devait rompre le sceau que Unohana avait placé sur son âme et que les points de sortie de reiatsu étaient tout simplement les meilleurs endroits pour l'y placer. En fermant les yeux il étendit son propre reiatsu, glissant facilement dans celui de Ginny, qui opposa une bien maigre résistance. Il chercha le sceau dans son âme, ainsi que le reiatsu d'Unohana et celui de Jedusor. Il les trouva rapidement alors que le reiatsu de Ginny se fit plus turbulent, créant des vagues d'énergies, essayant désespérément de se défaire de celui de Jedusor, qui s'écoulait dans son corps. Là ! Ayant trouvé le sceau, Toshiro se concentra sur lui, faisant son chemin jusqu'à lui en luttant contre le reiatsu de Jedusor. Son énergie spirituelle était si souillé et sombre que Toshiro avait l'impression de s'étouffer, d'être comprimé et piégé par celui-ci. Il hésitait à libérer plus de son énergie en Ginny, puisque de toute évidence les sorciers étaient très réceptifs au reiatsu, comme Harry l'avait prouvé. Alors il ignora cette idée et trouva finalement la fissure par laquelle Jedusor s'insérait. Avec une manœuvre bien précise le sceau céda et le reiatsu de Jedusor prit le dessus, écrasant presque Toshiro avant qu'il ne puisse le contenir. Il sentit Ginny haleter, le corps tendu, mais elle avait heureusement cessé de se débattre.

Profitant de sa distraction momentanée, l'esprit de Toshiro fut subitement attaqué par Jedusor, l'homme lui murmurant des choses sombres et mortelles directement dans son esprit, et que seul Hyorinmaru réussi à faire cesser, le secouant avant de le piéger dans une sphère de reiatsu glacé. Le dragon grogna, prêtant sa force à Toshiro alors que le capitaine revenait à lui, piégeant alors Jedusor. C'est alors qu'avec une brusque et furieuse poussée, le reiatsu de Ginny explosa, envoyant son corps glisser plus loin. Encore ébranlé par l'attaque inattendue il tomba dans un canal d'eau, l'eau glacée s'immisçant dans son nez et sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse réagir. Cependant, le canal n'était pas profond et il pouvait se tenir debout, il se redressa et remonta sur la pierre en toussant et en recrachant l'eau présente dans ses poumons. Il en sortit des quantités qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir ingurgiter. La température n'était pas un problème, son élément était _la glace_ après tout, mais il n'aimait pas le fait d'être trempé quand il n'y était pas préparé et il était encore étourdit par sa soudaine chute. Il resta alors un moment ses mains sur ses genoux, fatigué, ceux-ci trempant encore dans l'eau, et ce jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit vide.

 _''_ _Du calme, Maitre, respirez,''_ déclara Hyorinmaru, sa voix inquiète traversant le brouillard présent dans l'esprit de Toshiro. Il respira, l'oxygène déplaçant l'eau encore présente dans ses poumons et l'envoyant traverser ses lèvres pâles. Quand il se sentit finalement à nouveau capable de respirer correctement, il leva la tête et se retourna pour voir les quatre enfants blottis les uns contre les autres, puis il y avait une cinquième personne, grande et mince, les pointant avec une baguette.

''Qu'est-ce que…'' Fit Toshiro d'une voix brisée, ses poumons le brulaient encore et sa gorge était douloureuse à cause de tout sa toux précédente. ''Qui es-tu ?''

''Moi ?'' Demanda l'adolescent, car il semblait avoir environ 16 ans, en remontant ses minces lèvres en un large sourire. ''Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. Tu ne le savais pas ? Merci de m'avoir fait quitter le corps de la fille. J'avais enfin toute l'énergie nécessaire.'' Il tendit le pied et poussa la jambe de Ginny. La jeune fille était inconsciente, probablement à cause de l'explosion de reiatsu ayant drainé son énergie, et était à moitié allongée sur son frère. Ron lui caressait lentement les cheveux, des larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Hermione, assise à côté de Ron, avait les mains tremblantes et semblait terrifiée. Harry, lui, était assis les jambes croisées de l'autre côté de Ron, semblant pensif.

Toshiro toussa à nouveau, ses poumons se contractant douloureusement. Il grimaça et jeta un regard autour de Ginny. Il était sûr d'avoir piégé Jedusor dans une sphère de glace, et si il n'y était pas arrivé Hyorinmaru aurait fini le travail. Alors, qu'était-il…

''C'est ça que tu cherches ?'' Les yeux de Toshiro se tournèrent vers Jedusor, qui tenait une boule de glace fissurée. Toshiro pouvait sentir son reiatsu s'infuser dans la glace. Un flot mince de ce qui ressemblait à de la fumée rouge et noire s'écoulait de la fissure, entrant dans le corps de Jedusor juste au-dessus de son cœur. Le corps entier de Jedusor vacillait et Toshiro secoua brusquement la tête, pour être sûr qu'il ne l'imaginait pas. Il ne _pouvait_ pas être autre chose qu'un fantôme, les bords flou et brumeux de son corps…

''Tu vois très bien,'' déclara Jedusor alors que Toshiro lançait un regard perdu à l'adolescent. ''Tu _avais_ réussi à me sceller dans cette… chose.'' Fit-il alors que sa prise sur la bulle de glace se resserra. ''Mais son âme nous a rejeté tous les deux et ton processus a été interrompu. Et quand tu jouais dans l'eau, j'ai pu prendre sa baguette.'' Il tourna alors le bout de la baguette vers Harry, dont les yeux étaient encore fermés. Il respirait lentement et profondément et Toshiro aurait facilement put croire que le garçon était entrain de _méditer_. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait tout simplement pas la patience.

''D'accord, d'accord,'' déclara Toshiro en se redressant, néanmoins soulagé de ne pas avoir de vertige. ''Tu es Jedusor. Mais tu ne peux pas être en vie… pas si tu étais dans le journal et dans la sœur Weasley. Quoi, ou plutôt _qui_ , es-tu ?''

Jedusor soupira doucement et retira la baguette de vers Harry, traçant alors trois mots dans l'air :

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR

Toshiro eu suffisamment de temps pour se moquer mentalement de son second prénom avant que son vis-à-vis n'agite à nouveau la baguette et que les lettres de son nom se réarrange.

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT*

''Tu vois ?'' Murmura-t-il, ses yeux brillant d'amusement. ''C'est un nom que j'utilisais déjà à Poudlard, pour mes amis les plus proches, bien sûr. Tu crois donc que j'allais pour toujours accepter le nom que m'avait légué mon Moldu de père ? Moi, l'héritier par ma mère du sang de Salazar Serpentard qui coule dans mes veines ? Moi, conserver le nom abject d'un misérable Moldu qui m'a abandonné avant même ma naissance, le jour où il a découvert que sa femme était une sorcière ? Non, Hitsugaya. Je me suis forgé un nouveau nom, et je savais que le temps viendrait où les autres sorciers auraient peur de prononcer ce nom-là, lorsque je serais devenu le plus grand sorcier du monde !''

Toshiro n'avait écouté que le premier morceau de son discours, ébranlé. _Il était_ Voldemort ? _C'était lui_ le plus grand mauvais sorcier de tous les temps ? _C'était lui_ qu'il avait ordre d'éliminer ?

Jedusor, ou devait-il l'appeler Voldemort ?, avait apparemment prit son silence pour une sorte de stupéfaction impressionnée et avait continué son discours, se louant et maudissant les moldus, sorciers, sorcières, Dumbledore, tout et n'importe quoi en somme. Il s'interrompit brusquement quand Toshiro dégaina son zanpakuto, le murmure du métal sur la gaine résonnant dans la chambre. Hyorinmaru sifflait de joie, prêt à se battre.

''Permet-moi d'en être absolument sûr,'' fit Toshiro d'une voix calme. Jedusor sembla frissonner et même Ron le regarda alarmé. Harry avait toujours les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas conscient que quelque chose se passait autour de lui. ''Tu es Lord Voldemort ?''

''Oui,'' déclara Jedusor en reprenant une certaine confiance, bêtement, bien sûr. ''Tu devrais te courber devant moi, promettre ton allégeance au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !'' Toshiro renifla, serrant la poignée de son épée en prenant une posture défensive, se préparant à attaquer et à séparer sa tête de son corps.

''Non, tu ne l'es pas.''

La voix tranquille coupa la tension montante dans l'air et tous dans la chambre, y compris Sigruna, se tournèrent vers Harry. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et Toshiro fut surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient passé du vert au jaune vif, presque comme Kenpachi quand le sang lui montait au cerveau. ''Potter…'' Fit Toshiro, incertain.

''Tais-toi !''

Toshiro se redressa, tenant lâchement son épée. Même Hyorinmaru entra dans un silence stupéfait. Harry se tourna vers Jedusor, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à la boule de glace et à la fumée qui en coulait pour entrer en Jedusor. Même si toute son âme avait été renvoyée, le corps de Jedusor n'était pas solide.

''Tu n'es pas le plus grand sorcier,'' fit Harry alors que Jedusor jeta la balle de glace, qui se brisa sur le sol de pierre.

''Et qui, penses-tu, est plus grand sorcier que moi ?'' Demanda Jedusor, indigné. ''Il n'y a aucun sorcier qui…''

''Dumbledore !'' Le cri d'Harry résonna dans toute la chambre et pendant un instant le silence le plus total régna autour d'eux. Jedusor reprit, tremblant de colère.

''Ce vieux fou ne vaut rien face à moi. Je vais te tuer ici et prouver que même ton bien aimé directeur ne peut pas te sauver. Et ce qu'avec une infime partie de mon vrai pouvoir !''

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Toshiro l'interrompit. ''Potter, calme-toi. Ne laisse pas ton pouvoir se répandre.'' Il pouvait détecter le reiatsu d'Harry juste en dessous de sa peau et ça pouvait éclater et causer de terribles dégâts si il n'était pas contrôlé. ''Jedusor, que veux-tu dire par : une infime partie de ton vrai pouvoir ?''

''Ce n'est qu'une partie de lui.''

''Ginny !'' S'exclama Ron en se penchant vers sa sœur, qui s'était apparemment réveillée et tentait à présent de s'asseoir. ''Tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu…''

''Weasley, tais-toi et laisse la parler,'' gronda Toshiro, irrité de toutes ces interruptions. ''Que veux-tu dire, Weasley ?''

Ginny gémit faiblement, essayant de ne pas faire de geste brusque. Ses bras tremblèrent sous son poids à lever. Quand elle parla, sa voix était rude et râpeuse et un mince filet de sang coulait au coin de sa bouche. Mais elle semblait déterminée à dévoiler ce qu'elle avait à dire. ''Je pouvais le sentir… quand il était en moi.'' Dit-elle en fixant Toshiro d'un regard soutenu. ''Je savais qu'il était en moi, vous savez. Je ne… Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a éloigné… supprimé, mais c'était… c'était là.'' Quand elle parlait, plus de sang coulait de sa bouche. ''Il est… incomplet. Son âme n'est pas… entièrement là. Elle est divisée…''

''Divisée ?'' Répéta Toshiro, perdu. ''Mais on ne peut pas diviser son âme. C'est impossible !''

' _'_ _Peut-être que si,'_ ' déclara Hyorinmaru, tournant l'attention de Toshiro vers son monde intérieur. '' _Peut-être qu'il est comme nous. Je suis une partie de votre âme.''_

 _''_ _Oui, mais tu es dans mon monde intérieur.''_

 _''_ _J'ai aussi un corps physique.''_ Fit-il alors que le zanpakuto vibra dans ses mains. Toshiro se tut, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait été dit. Il prit alors sa décision.

''Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois t'arrêter.'' Dit-il en retombant en position défensive, levant son épée devant lui. Les yeux de Jedusor se durcirent et il souleva sa baguette. Il y eut un moment de silence puis Toshiro s'élança.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 ***Normalement la traduction exacte est ''Je suis Lord Voldemort'' mais ce n'est pas possible en français. En effet le nom anglais de Jedusor est Tom Marvolo Riddle, il est alors possible de le traduire de cette façon mais en français il n'y a pas suffisamment de lettres pour le ''lord''. Dans un souci de cohésion je me suis référée à l'écriture telle qu'elle apparait dans le livre.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Avertissement: Tous les droit de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon oeuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Les yeux de Toshiro se verrouillèrent avec ceux de Jedusor. Il pouvait y voir du courage, stupide courage, bien évidement. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Jedusor gagne ce combat. Il allait le tuer, séparer sa tête de son corps et il allait trouver toutes les autres parties de son âme et les tuer _aussi._ Il terminerait bientôt cette mission, il rentrerai à Soul Society et…

Quelque chose s'enroula subitement autour de sa cheville, le tirant brusquement.

Toshiro appuya son autre pied sur du Reishi pour se tenir debout dans les airs et se tourna pour regarder derrière lui. Une fine corde jaune était enroulée autour de sa cheville, pulsant sous des coups de jus silencieux Et, au bout, tenant la corde, se trouvait un garçon tout aussi choqué que lui, le regardant de ses yeux jaunes incandescent. ''Q… Que…'' bégaya Harry en regardant le fils jaune partant de sa main. ''Ça… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils et utilisa son épée pour couper la corde. Il se laissa tomber au sol et étudia le garçon du regard. ''Arrête-le. Maintenant.''

''M…Mais je n'ai même pas…''

''Arrête-le _maintenant_ !''

Harry sursauta avant de frotter son bras par terre. Le fils jaune se forma à nouveau, apparemment liée à son esprit. Puis, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la corde décida d'attaquer Toshiro.

Le capitaine Shinigami coupa simplement la corde. ''Potter,'' dit-il en serrant les dents. ''Arrête-ça… maintenant.''

''Je ne sais pas comment !''

Les yeux d'Harry perdirent leur lueur jaune et il sembla que tout le pouvoir utilisé via son âme avait affaibli le garçon. Son pouvoir était hors de contrôle, c'était peu dire. Toshiro pouvait le sentir crépiter dans toute la pièce, comme si c'était des vagues d'électricité.

 _Comme c'est étrange que son reiatsu prenne la forme de la cicatrice sur son front_ , pensa Toshiro en répondant à une nouvelle attaque de la corde. _Est-ce juste une coïncidence ou l'attaque de Voldemort contre Potter a affecté son reiatsu ? Si oui, jusqu'à quel point ?_

 _''_ _Ça devient ennuyeux,''_ soupira Hyorinmaru. Toshiro pu sentir son inquiétude et son empressement à se battre. ' _'Il suffit déjà de tuer Jedusor_.''

'' _Entendu_.'' A la prochaine attaque de la corde, Toshiro la prit simplement en main, la laissant l'entourer. Il n'avait même pas mal, le pouvoir de Potter était trop immature pour être efficace et en plus, ce pouvoir était destiné à des appartenir à des _créatures mortes_. Peut-être que Toshiro devrait le tuer. _Nan_ , pensa-t-il finalement. _Trop_ _de paperasse._

Finalement, il permit à son propre reiatsu de glisser de sa main et la corde commença à se figer là où elle touchait sa peau. Les parties qui n'étaient pas congelées, ou qui couvraient la main d'Harry, commencèrent à s'agiter, essayant de briser la glace ou de briser le lien. Pas de chance. Toshiro était capitaine, il était un simple et faible garçon _vivant._ La glace gela bientôt toute la corde et la partie sur la main d'Harry, mais elle n'alla pas plus loin. Toshiro en fut frustré mais il n'avait cependant pas envie de faire un konso maintenant.

''Comment m'as-tu…''

''Arrêté ?'' Fit sèchement Toshiro, en libérant la glace. Celle-ci tomba sur le sol de pierre avec un _clunk_ sonore et Harry se força à s'accroupir ou sinon il tombait en avant. ''Oh, s'il te plait. Tu viens de _découvrir_ ce pouvoir. Tu n'as pas plus de contrôle dessus d'un poussin sortit de son œuf sur ses pattes. Maintenant, tais-toi et je te parlerais de tout ça après avoir tué Jedusor.''

Il se tourna alors vers le jeune homme, le fragment d'âme, l'adolescent, le tueur, la _chose_. Puis soupira.

Derrière Jedusor se trouvait Sigruna, ses yeux heureusement fermés. Toshiro ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au moins aucun humain n'aurait le malheur de mourir en la regardant dan les yeux.

''Merci de cette petite distraction,'' Sourit Jedusor. ''J'ai pu reprendre le contrôle du basilic. Maintenant, vous allez tous mourir. Tue-les, basilic.''

Alors qu'il parlait, Toshiro vit la tête de Sigruna s'incliner avec curiosité sur le côté, mais elle se retourna et se dirigea vers eux. Alors qu'un des humains laissa échapper un cri bien ennuyeux, Toshiro déclara :'' Je ne veux pas te tuer. …hum, écarte toi.''

Sigruna continua à avancer, toujours avec les yeux fermés. Sa langue sortit pour goûter l'air.

Puis elle changea subitement de direction.

* * *

Hermione n'était sure de rien quand elle a crié, mais quand le serpent géant avait commencé à se déplacer vers eux, elle était certaine de ne pouvoir retenir un cri. Il se dirigeait droit sur Toshiro !

Malgré tout ce que Toshiro ne leur disait pas, et malgré le fait qu'elle veille _vraiment_ savoir pourquoi il portait un kimono, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Pour le moment elle souhaitait vraiment qu'il abatte son épée sur le serpent. Elle l'interrogerait au sujet d'Harry et Ginny plus tard. Il savait quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient mais ils avaient des problèmes plus importants pour le moment !

''Attention !'' Cria-t-elle alors que le serpent avançait, cependant Toshiro bougea d'une façon qui sembla bien trop rapide, mais le serpent ne se retourna pas et ne tenta pas de le frapper avec sa queue. Il continua sa course jusque qu'à eux quatre, debout derrière Toshiro. Comme suite à un ordre non dit, ils se dispersèrent, allant dans toutes les directions, comme des _souris effrayées_ , comme dirait Toshiro.

Hermione regarda derrière elle pour voir le serpent, le basilic, pourquoi n'ouvre-t-il simplement pas les yeux pour tous nous tuer ? Se demanda-t-elle alors qu'il avançait droit vers elle. _Rah, va-t-en_ ! Gémi-t-elle silencieusement. Ils étaient quatre, pourquoi le basilic devait-il être après elle ?

 _Probablement parce qu'il pense que tes cheveux ressemble à des souris,_ s'amusa le cerveau d'Hermione.

 _Tais-toi_ ! Cria-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle courait, elle glissa son sac de son épaule et le prit en main. Hé bien, si elle devait mourir, autant ne pas s'embarrasser de ça.

Elle se retourna et jeta le sac et eut juste le temps de penser : _hé, très beau lancé !_ avant que la petite forme noire et blanche de Toshiro n'apparaisse devant elle. Ses cheveux, s'ajoutant à sa taille d'origine, ne suffirent pas à lui bloquer la vue et elle put voir son sac atterrir directement dans la bouche du basilic.

''NON !''

Le cri de Jedusor fit écho dans toute la chambre alors que le basilic fermait la bouche sur le sac d'Hermione. Le serpent se retourna alors et ouvrit la bouche, tout le monde put alors voir que l'un de ses longs crochets avait directement transpercé le milieu du sac. Il sembla tousser et sa langue poussa le sac vers le haut de son croc puis le laissa tomber au sol.

''NON !'' Cria à nouveau Jedusor, agrippant son ventre comme si il souffrait. ''NON ! Tu es sous _mon contrôle_ ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne _peux pas_ faire ça !''

Le basilic commença à siffler et une voix familière retentie derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. ''Il dit qu'il n'a jamais voulu être sous son contrôle. Il ne savait pas qu'il l'était au début. Mais, Hitsugaya…'' Fit Harry en inspirant, essoufflé. Hermione se retourna pour le voir se frotter la main. La glace semblait avoir fondu et les choses jaunes avaient disparues. ''Hitsugaya lui a alors expliqué qu'il attaquait les élèves mais il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir fait, alors il a conclu qu'il devait être contrôlé. Hitsugaya, est-ce…''

''C'est vrai,'' répondit-il sans se retourner. Il regardait attentivement l'échange entre le serpent et l'adolescent.

''Tu… Tu es Fourchelang ?''

''Non,'' renifla Toshiro en replaçant son épée dans sa gaine avec un mouvement si fluide qu'il fut évident qu'il avait fait ça innombrables fois auparavant. ''Je parle Draconique. Langues différentes mais même base. Cependant elle m'a enseigné le Fourchelang.''

''E…Elle ?''

''Le basilic est une femelle.'' Dit-il avant de prendre. ''Son nom est Sigruna.''

''Tu lui as donné _un nom_ ?''

''Je ne l'ai pas nommée !'' Fit-il en regardant derrière lui, les quatre élèves s'y trouvant à présent reculèrent involontairement à la vue de la fureur présente dans ses yeux. ''Elle se l'ait elle-même donné. Concentrez-vous maintenant. Quelque chose se passe avec Jedusor.''

Ils détournèrent le regard de lui, heureux de ne plus avoir à subir son regard perçant, et fixèrent la scène.

Le corps de Jedusor brillait de rouge et de petites tâches apparaissaient sur son corps. Il leva la main vers le basilic, qui recula. Hermione remarqua que Toshiro fit un pas en avant, la main allant vers son épée présente au-dessus de son épaule droite.

''Tu… es mon amie,'' déclara Jedusor, tous pouvaient entendre la pression présente dans sa voix. ''Comment peux-tu me trahir… comme ça ?''

La tête du basilic tomba et elle détourna les yeux. Lâchant un faible sifflement.

''Tu disais…'' Fit Jedusor. Il fit un pas en avant mais son genou lâcha et il tomba à terre. ''Sache que… pour le reste de… ta vie…''

Hermione regarda Toshiro, attenant qu'il intervienne, mais il regardait silencieusement la scène. Elle détourna le regard vers Jedusor, elle le vit essayer de se remettre debout. Elle entendit Ron murmurer quelque chose avec étonnement et elle vit Jedusor se désintégrer en de petits flocons de lumière rouge. Les flocons disparurent dès qu'ils eurent touché le sol.

Tout le monde resta silencieux un long moment, puis le basilic avança, s'enroulant autour de l'endroit où Jedusor était mort. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser échapper des gémissements, Hermione pouvait ne pas comprendre le fourchelang mais elle savait qu'elle était en deuil.

''Viens,'' dit une voix douce à côté d'elle avant qu'elle ne sente une main ferme sur son épaule, l'écartant du basilic. ''Laissons là.''

Le quatuor suivit alors Toshiro à l'extérieur. Harry et Ron soutenaient Ginny, qui avait l'air épuisée. Hermione avait, quant à elle, l'impression d'avoir le tournis. Que venait-il de se passer ? Comment Jedusor était-il mort ? Ses yeux tombèrent sur le dos de Toshiro. Son étrange vêtement était noir avec une doublure intérieure blanche et une ceinture en tissus de la même couleur, il portait également un manteau blanc avec une doublure verte et un symbole étrange cousu sur le dos. Il y avait aussi des motifs le long du bas du vêtement, des tirets et des points. Même ses chaussures étaient étranges, ça ressemblait à des sandales qu'il avec portait des chaussettes blanche. Mes ses yeux furent d'avantage attirés par l'épée dans son dos. Elle était longue, plus que lui, avec une garde en forme d'étoile. Elle était d'une beauté mortelle, imagina Hermione. Puis elle repensa à ce qu'il avait fait. Sa vitesse, la façon dont il semblait disparaitre d'un endroit à l'autre sans qu'elle ne le voie se déplacer, mais elle supposa que ça puisse être un transplanage.

Mais comment avait-il pu… geler Harry ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que _Harry_ avait fait? Qu'elle était cette substance jaune qui était sortie de sa main ? Et ses yeux… Hermione frémit. Elle souhaitait ne jamais revoir ces yeux. Ils étaient furieux, bestiaux, rien ne rappelait Harry en eux. Ce n'était pas Harry.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Soudain elle se rendit compte que Toshiro parlait. ''… expliquerez tout. Ne bougez pas d'ici. Je vais fermer la porte pour que vous soyez en sécurité si elle essaie de venir ici. Restez tranquille. Je reviendrai vite.'' Puis il se retourna et s'en alla, les laissant dans une petite pièce avec un canapé et une chaise de glace. Qui se trouvèrent être étonnamment doux.

* * *

Le capitaine Unohana regarda Toshiro. Qui essaya de ne pas grimacer.

Elle le fixait depuis un bon moment, depuis qu'il lui avait parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre, en fait. Toshiro voulait lui dire que ce n'était pas de _sa_ faute. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce que cet enfant développe des pouvoirs spirituels.

''Bien'', déclara-t-elle enfin, Toshiro eu immédiatement envie de soupirer de soulagement. Il ne le fit pas, évidement. ''Nous avons ici quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider.'' Dit-elle en se retournant avant de s'éloigner, Toshiro hésita un instant dans le couloir désert, se demandant si oui ou non il devait la suivre. ''Venez !''

Hé bien, ça résolvait la question. Toshiro la suivi.

Elle le conduisit alors dans un stock de la quatrième division. Unohana fouilla dans une boite avant d'en retirer quelque chose de petit, rouge et rond. Toshiro le reconnu instantanément, mais c'était différent de ce dont il avait l'habitude. D'ailleurs, pourquoi la quatrième division _en_ avait ?

''C'est un nouveau modèle que nous allons utiliser pour les patients sortant du champ de bataille,'' expliqua-t-elle en en écartant les extrémités. ''Pour ceux qui sont tombés inconscients en pleine bataille. Vous n'imaginez pas combien de personnes se réveillent alors qu'on est entrain de les guérir et essayent de nous attaquer.'' Dit-elle en grimaçant. ''En tout cas. Ça suffira pour votre cas.''

''Merci,'' fit Toshiro en le mettant dans sa poche. ''Vous êtes sure qu'il ne pourra pas l'enlever seul ?''

''Ce dont je suis certaine c'est que seul du reiatsu peut le débloquer. Et puisqu'il scelle le reiatsu d'une personne, votre patient ne pourra pas l'enlever seul. C'est le même système que nous utilisons pour les prisonniers, il est juste en un peu plus petit et au lieu d'être autour du cou il se met au poignet du bras dominant.''

''Bien. Je devrais y aller maintenant.'' Fit Toshiro en commençant à se retourner avant qu'une main sur son épaule ne l'arrête.

''Le capitaine en chef voudra avoir un rapport complet sur la façon dont c'est arrivé, vous savez.''

Toshiro soupira. Il détestait l'inquiétude dans sa voix, mais il partageait ses préoccupations au sujet de ce que ferait le capitaine en chef quand il découvrirait ça. ''Je sais. Je m'occuperais de ça le moment voulu.''

Elle le relâcha. ''Très bien. Bonne chance.''

 _J'en aurais besoin,_ pensa Toshiro en quittant Soul Society _. Ho oui, j'en aurais vraiment besoin._

* * *

Les quatre élèves étaient toujours dans la pièce où il les avait laissés, heureusement. Ils étaient assis sur les meubles de glace qu'il avait créés et levèrent les yeux quand la porte de glace disparu en petit fragments de reiatsu. Debout, Harry fut le premier à l'approcher.

''Où es-tu allé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu es ?''

Qu'est-ce que tu es ? Toshiro grimaça. Oui, ce n'était pas un discours qu'il ne s'attendait pas à avoir, mais en premier lieu…

'' Je vais tout vous expliquer,'' dit-il en balayant la pièce du regard. Ils avaient l'air épuisés et Ginny s'était endormie, ou était encore tombée inconsciente. Il ne pouvait le dire de là où il était. ''Mais pas ici. Nous allons amener Weasley à l'infirmerie et je vous dirais tout une fois dans la Tour. Potter, j'ai besoin que tu portes ça.''

Harry regarda le bracelet rouge que Toshiro tenait puis recula. ''Non ! Je ne porterais pas ça ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es !''

Toshiro soupira. Il savait qu'ils allaient résistés, mais ça jouait vraiment sur sa patience. ''Ne ne vais pas te blesser. Il suffit de le mettre.''

''Non !''

''Potter…''

''Au moins, dit nous ce que c'est avant. '' Tout le monde dans la pièce regarda Hermione. ''Et qui tu es. _Ce que_ tu es.''

''Je vous ai dit que je vous dirais tout dans la Tour,'' grogna Toshiro. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette discussion maintenant et pas ici. Sigruna était certes toujours en plein deuil de la mort de Jedusor mais elle pouvait revenir ici à tout moment. Et le trio n'aurait certainement pas idée de fermer les yeux quand elle serait là.

''Tu le dois !'' Toshiro cligna des yeux à ce ton. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait si en colère. ''Tu nous caches des choses et tu t'attends à ce que nous te suivions et à ce que nous te faisions confiance ? On ne peut pas faire ça !''

' _'_ _Elle a raison_ ,'' soupira Hyorinmaru. ' _'Dites lui le principal pour que nous puissions sortir de là._ ''

''Bien,'' déclara Toshiro, autant à son dragon qu'aux enfants. ''Je suis un shinigami. Ceci…'' dit-il en tendant le bracelet devant lui.''… est un bracelet d'étanchéité au reiatsu. Ça te permettra de contenir ton pouvoir,'' indiqua-t-il à Harry.'' Ne te voile pas la face. Tu n'as pas assez de contrôle pour le contenir, alors ça va le faire à ta place.''

Il y eut un moment de silence étourdi, puis…

''Shinigami ?''

''Reia… quoi ?''

''Mon pouvoir ?''

Toshiro se contenta de rouler des yeux et décida d'essayer une approche différente. ''Quand tu as utilisé ton pouvoir, il était hors de contrôle, n'est-ce pas ?'' Harry hocha la tête. ''Tu en avais peur, tu avais peur parce que tu ne pouvais pas l'arrêter, non ?'' De nouveau le garçon hocha la tête. ''Ceci te permettra de ne plus perdre le contrôle. Il contiendra ta puissance jusqu'à ce que tu apprennes comment la contrôler en toute _sécurité_.''

Harry regarda le bracelet et Toshiro su qu'il avait fait mouche. La peur. Ça fonctionnait toujours.

Au moment où Harry s'avança et leva la main pour permettre à Toshiro de lui mettre le dispositif, Ron parla. ''Ne lui fais pas confiance.''

Tout le monde regarda le jeune homme. Toshiro fut surpris de voir une telle quantité d'animosité dans ses yeux. ''Si ça peux m'aider…'' commença Harry, Ron secoua la tête.

''Il ment, les shinigami mentent toujours.''

Hyorinmaru renifla de surprise et Toshiro eut prendre la même réaction. ''Tu nous connais ?''

Ron le regarda furtivement. ''Il y a des histoires, sur les horreur que font ceux de ton espèce. Le genre d'histoire que maman nous racontait pour nous empêcher de répondre ou de faire des bêtises.''

Hé bien, c'est génial.

''Quel genre d'histoires ?'' Demanda Toshiro.

''Vous tuez des sorciers. Quand les gens vous rencontrent, ils meurent. Ils disparaissent. Vous utilisez des monstres pour tuer des gens.''

''Non,'' fit Toshiro en secouant la tête. Harry et Hermione reculèrent. Sa prise sur le bracelet se resserra. ''Nous ne tuons pas les gens. Shinigami se traduit par ''Dieu de la mort'', ou faucheur d'âme. Les « monstres », comme tu les appelles, sont des hollow. Nous protégeons les humains vivants _et_ les âmes mortes d'eux. Nous ne nuisons pas aux humains vivants.''

Ron ne sembla pas convaincu, mais Harry regardait toujours le bracelet. ''Et mon… pouvoir ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?''

''Reiatsu. La plupart des gens ne reçoivent ce pouvoir qu'après leur mort. Mais certains l'on avant de mourir. Il y a eu quelques exemples au cours de l'histoire.''

Toshiro tourna la tête en entendant le son des écailles sur la pierre. ''Écoutez, je vous promets de tout vous expliquer dès que nous seront partis. Ce n'est pas sûr ici. J'ai juste besoin que toi, Potter, tu mettes ça. Je ne mens pas, comme je l'ai expliqué, ça permettra que ton pouvoir soit sous contrôle.''

Personne ne bougea pendant un long moment et Toshiro fut convaincu qu'Harry refuserait, c'est alors qu'il avança vers lui malgré le hurlement d'avertissement de Ron. ''Où ?'' Demanda-t-il.

''Poignet droit,'' répondit Toshiro en le lui mettant. Il supposa qu'il devait se réjouir qu'Harry le fasse aussi facilement mais d'un autre côté ça l'agaçait. Ce gamin allait mourir dès qu'il sortirait de la sécurité de l'école. Ne lui avait-on jamais dit de ne pas faire confiance à des étrangers ? Et Toshiro était, en quelque sorte, un étranger. ''Je te remercie.''

Harry étudia le bracelet. ''Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi,'' marmonna-t-il. ''Je ne veux blesser personne. Et tu avais raison. Je me sens mieux maintenant.''

''Ton pouvoir n'est pas mauvais'', se hâta de lui dire Toshiro. Il voulait que le garçon soit prudent au sujet de son pouvoir, pas qu'il en ait peur. ''Tu ne peux tout simplement pas encore le contrôler.''

''Pas encore ?''

''Hé bien, je ne peux pas te permettre de vaquer sans formation appropriée, pas vrai ?'' Fit-il en ignorant la protestation colérique de Ron, il fut cependant ravi de voir Harry hocher la tête. Hermione sembla rester neutre et Ginny était encore inconsciente. ''Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne devras dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Nous sommes un peuple secret et j'aurai déjà bien assez de mal comme ça à les convaincre de ne pas vous tuer. Si vous en parlez à quelqu'un, ils _vont_ vous tuer, et ce malgré ce que je pourrais dire.''

Il fut satisfait de les voir pâlir, même si Ron avait l'air encore plus en colère, si c'était possible. Les terrifier n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de leur demander ça, mais au moins c'était efficace. Toshiro espérait que le capitaine en chef ordonnerait que leur souvenirs soient effacés, pas qu'ils soient exécutés. En outre, avec la quantité de reiatsu dormant qu'ils avaient en tant que sorciers, il était relativement sûr qu'il _ne pouvait pas_ effacer leurs souvenirs. Et comme il l'a dit, il ne voulait pas les tuer. Trop de paperasserie.

''Bien'', soupira Toshiro en se retournant pour s'en aller. ''Maintenant, allons déposer Weasley à l'infirmerie et retournons à la Tour.''

En passant devant la salle principale, Toshiro remarqua que Sigruna était partie. Il allait avoir _beaucoup_ de choses à dire. Ô joie.

Le trio parla entre eux pendant qu'ils marchaient, mais il laissa une certaine distance entre eux et lui pour qu'ils puissent discuter en privé. Il savait que la distance qui les séparait était bien au-delà d'un simple espace, maintenant.

''Pourquoi avoir décidé de nous en parler maintenant ?'' Demanda Harry. Toshiro l'ignora un instant avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il lui parlait.

''Je ne voulais pas,'' répondit-il en ne regardant ni en arrière ni en s'arrêtant. ''J'aurais préféré pouvoir finir ma mission sans que vous ne soyez jamais au courant, mais les évènements ont joué contre moi et ont rendu ça impossible.'' Soupira-t-il. ''Au moins, c'est arrivé alors que vous êtes encore jeunes. Vous avez le temps d'apprendre à me faire confiance.''

''On a douze ans !''

Toshiro rit _presque_ de leur réponse indignée. ''Oui, c'est vrai,'' répondit-il sèchement. ''Et quand vous serez adolescent… que dieu nous vienne en aide.''

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **Pour la dernière phrase, je n'avais pas mieux, vraiment... J'ai eu beau chercher, en anglais ça avait du sens, forcément, mais traduit ça ne pouvait pas aller tel quel, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu trouver, désolé si c'est un peu bizarre mais le sens est bien là.**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine !**


	24. Chapter 24

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

 **Je m'excuse pour ce retard mais ma charge de travail ces derniers temps s'est décuplée, c'est pas faute de prendre de l'avance pourtant... Mais voici le chapitre 24 ! Plus que trois avant de passer à la prochaine année ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le chemin vers les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde paru étonnamment long. Le capitaine avait eu la prévoyance de laisser son zanpakuto dans la pièce adjacente à la chambre, protégée dans un cocon de glace, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour son uniforme. Le trio semblait avoir du mal à transporter le corps flasque de Ginny, mais quand avait proposé de les aider, Ron avait férocement refusé son aide. Toshiro s'y était attendu, vu que le jeune sorcier avait grandit avec des histoires sur « les grands méchants shinigami venant la nuit avec des monstres pour tous les tuer. »

Donc, c'était un problème.

Il avait constaté qu'il était extrêmement difficile de changer le point de vue de quelqu'un après qu'il ait décidé ou choisi de croire en quelque chose. Surtout si on le leur avait répété toute leur vie. Comment modifier une idée encrée dans la tête de quelqu'un depuis sa naissance quand on vient de le rencontrer ? Toshiro aurait du travail avec lui.

Il était si distrait que, quand ils sortirent des toilettes de Mimi, il ne pensait même pas au fait qu'il s'agissait du couvre feu. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, il rentra presque dans le professeur McGonagall, il passa simplement devant elle en la saluant poliment, ''Professeur''. C'est alors qu'une main le tira en arrière en lui saisissant le bras, l'arrêtant instantanément avec un grognement irrité. ''Que se passe-t-il ? Nous devons amener Weasley à l'infirmerie.''

''A cette heure-ci ?'' McGonagall ne semblait pas plaisanter. Pas du tout. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas cru. ''Que faites-vous ici si tard ?''

Toshiro tenta de formuler une réponse mais se retourna juste à temps pour voir le trio et Ginny tourner dans le couloir. McGonagall leva les yeux et haleta avant de se précipiter vers eux en lançant un sort pour faire léviter Ginny. ''Suivez-moi !'' Dit-elle en se hâtant vers l'infirmerie. Toshiro regarda les trois enfants et les vit échanger des regards embarrassés. Surement n'avaient-ils même pas pensé à la faire léviter. Pour être honnête, lui non plus n'y avait pas pensé. Mais il réfléchissait à autre chose.

Il pensa alors à faire un détour par la Tour, histoire d'essayer de convaincre McGonagall qu'elle avait peut-être imaginé qu'il était présent, mais il s'est rapidement rendu compte que c'était tout à fait stupide et à contre cœur les suivi vers l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas, il vit madame Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall debout près d'un lit. Madame Pomfresh agitait sa baguette vers le corps de Ginny tout en regardant un parchemin qu'elle avait dans l'autre main. Le professeur McGonagall se retourna quand elle entendit la porte se refermer.

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' Demanda-t-elle, plus furieuse que jamais. ''Comment s'est-elle retrouvée dans cet état ?''

Il y eu un silence gênant pendant un moment, puis Ron parla. Toshiro se tendit, attendant qu'il dévoile son secret. ''C'est à cause de ça.'' Dit-il en tendant le sac d'Hermione.

Toshiro le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre le journal. Et il n'avait certainement pas pensé que Ron le ramasserait. Cependant ils avaient, au moins, une bonne excuse, maintenant.

''Un sac ?'' Demanda McGonagall. ''Qu'est-ce qu'un sac à avoir avec ça ?''

''Je pense que c'est ce qu'il y a _dans_ le sac qui est important, professeur McGonagall.''

Tout le monde sursauta. Pour un vieil homme, Dumbledore pouvait être extrêmement silencieux quand il le voulait. Et rapide, visiblement.

Dumbledore prit le sac des mains de Ron et l'ouvrit, il regarda à l'intérieur avant d'y mettre la main et d'en sortir délicatement le journal de Jedusor. Là où le croc de Sigruna l'avait transpercé, se trouvait un gros trou déchiqueté et le tout était recouvert d'une épaisse encre noire.

'' _Comme du sang,_ '' nota Hyorinmaru.

Pendant une minute Dumbledore regarda le journal sous toutes les coutures avant de le glisser dans sa poche. ''A présent pourriez vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?''

Il y eu un nouveau silence, mais cette fois Toshiro était décidé à ne pas laisser le trio raconter ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Si il y avait bien un moment où ils risquaient de dire aux professeurs ce qu'il était, c'était maintenant, alors que tout était encore frais et horrifiant.

''Elle a agi…'' Commença Toshiro au moment même où Hermione disait, ''Il la contrôlait, monsieur.''

Ils se regardèrent et Toshiro vit qu'Hermione allait céder, prête à le laisser tout raconter. ''Continuez, mademoiselle Granger. Qui la contrôlait ?''

Hermione put facilement voir la montée de panique dans son regard. Il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de cacher la vérité. Elle lui adressa un haussement d'épaule avant de reprendre. Quand elle parla, Toshiro sentit son cœur battre plus vite et il dû s'efforcer de contrôler son reiatsu. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Elle allait tout dire et à en juger par la réaction de Ron, ils le feraient tous.

''Jedusor, monsieur.''

Alors qu'elle continuait de parler, Toshiro remarqua la réaction de Dumbledore. Celui-ci se raidi et sa main entra dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier, où était sans doute cachée sa baguette. Son reiatsu tranquille frémit également. De toute évidence, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

''Ginny nous avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hitsugaya alors nous l'avons suivie jusqu'à la Chambre.''

''La chambre ?'' Interrompit rapidement McGonagall. '' _La_ Chambre ?''

''Oui professeur.''

''Mais comment avez-vous…''

''Je pense qu'elle était sur le point de nous le dire,'' gronda gentiment Dumbledore, faisant efficacement taire McGonagall. La femme ferma la bouche, mais son visage était terriblement pâle. ''Continuez, mademoiselle Granger.''

''Ou…Oui, monsieur,'' bégaya Hermione. ''Hum, nous l'avons suivie jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi, vous savez, Mimi Geignarde au troisième étage ? Hum… elle est allée vers les éviers et à fait… quelque chose, on ne la regardait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie, et tout les éviers se sont séparés pour laisser apparaitre un énorme trou dans le sol.'' Expliqua-t-elle en ajoutant les gestes à la parole, abaissants et éloignant les mains. ''Nous sommes entrés dedans, je pense que c'était une sorte de canalisation, en fait, et elle nous a conduite jusqu'à une porte avec des serpents et avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'est ouverte sur Hitsugaya, et puis il y eu un énorme serpent derrière lui, je crois que Jedusor a dit que c'était un basilic.'' McGonagall haleta et Madame Pomfresh hocha la tête, semblant comprendre ce que ça impliquait. Dumbledore sera les mains et hocha la tête. Hermione reprit. ''Il a attaqué Hitsugaya mais il a put l'éviter.''

''Puis Weasley sembla avoir comme une crise,'' déclara Toshiro. La voix d'Hermione montait dans les aigus et elle commença à trembler. Il supposa que ça pouvait être dû à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ça pouvait marquer.

Madame Pomfresh glapi, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Celle-ci déplaça alors sa baguette vers la tête de Ginny et l'y maintint, étudiant attentivement le parchemin dans sa main. Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. ''Et après, que s'est-il passé ?''

Hermione hésita et durant ce bref instant de silence, la panique de Toshiro reprit de plus belle. C'était _la_ partie qui pouvait l'amener à avoir des problèmes, la partie la plus difficile à expliquer. Il pria, menaça et supplia silencieusement de ne rien dire à ce sujet.

'''Hé bien, elle était au sol et Hitsugaya et Ron se sont assis à côté d'elle, Hitsugaya a posé la tête de Ginny sur les genoux de Ron et lui a dit de lui parler, de lui faire entendre sa voix. Ça a fonctionné, du moins, je crois. Elle s'est un peu calmé et puis, je ne sais pas comment, elle a juste… envoyé Hitsugaya plus loin, le faisant tomber dans l'eau.''

''Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es trempé,'' murmura McGonagall. Toshiro hocha la tête, mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il était surtout soulagé qu'Hermione n'ait rien dit. Il savait que c'était parce que les nouveaux pouvoirs d'Harry étaient semblables aux siens, du moins la source était la même, et elle ne voulait pas lui causer d'ennuis.

''Alors ce… garçon est apparu à côté de nous et il a dit qu'il s'appelait Tom Jedusor,'' continua Hermione. ''Il a volé la baguette d'Harry et… est-ce que tu l'as récupérée ?'' Harry hocha la tête. Il avait l'air épuisé. ''Qui plus es, il a écrit son nom dans les airs et à déplacé les lettre pour écrire « Je suis Voldemort », et puis Hitsugaya l'a attaqué et Ginny a dit qu'il n'était pas entièrement là, que son âme était divisée ou quelque chose comme ça…''

''Divisée ?'' Interrompit Dumbledore. ''Êtes-vous sure que c'est ce qu'elle a dit ?''

''Elle a dit qu'il était en elle,'' insista Ron d'une voix furieuse. Il s'était déplacé au chevet de Ginny et lui tenait la main. ''Elle a dit qu'il était _incomplet_. Madame Pomfresh, elle va bien ?''

''Les tests ont montré qu'elle n'était pas physiquement blessée,'' déclara le médicomage en maintenant sa baguette au dessus du cœur de Ginny. ''Je pense qu'elle a simplement besoin de repos.''

''Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?'' Demanda Dumbledore. Il voulait clairement en savoir plus sur Jedusor. Hermione reprit, regardant madame Pomfresh avec inquiétude.

''Comment ? Oh, hum, Jedusor a dit qu'il était capable de contrôler à nouveau le basilic et puis il m'a attaqué, je lui ai jeté mon sac, où il y avait le journal, et le basilic à mordu dedans et Jedusor à… il s'est… désintégré.'' Dit-elle en secouant les mains en haussant les épaules. ''Nous sommes partis après ça et nous sommes venus ici.''

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment, considérant ce qui avait été dit. Puis Dumbledore leva la tête et regarda Toshiro. ''Mademoiselle Granger a dit que vous étiez déjà dans la chambre quand ils sont arrivés. Que faisiez-vous là bas et comme y êtes-vous entré ?''

''Hum, hé bien, j'ai entendu des bruits alors je suis sortit de la salle commune et je les ais suivi jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi. Il était tard alors j'ai pensé que personne n'y serait. Quand je suis entré les éviers s'étaient séparés, alors je suis descendu dans le trou.'' Fit Toshiro en haussant les épaules, espérant que ça serait suffisant. ''J'étais curieux.''

Il fut heureux que le trio ne proteste pas contre ce qu'il avait dit, pour tout ce qu'ils savaient, en fait, ça pourrait d'ailleurs être la vérité, puis Dumbledore hocha la tête et détourna le regard. ''Retournez à la Tour et restez-y. Je voudrais vous parler de tout ça demain matin, mais pour le moment je souhaite discuter de quelque chose avec les autres professeurs. Passez une bonne nuit.''

Ils leur souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et se retournèrent pour partir, mais madame Pomfresh rappela Toshiro, l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. ''Monsieur Hitsugaya, vous restez.'' Il se retourna et se prépara à lui donner une bonne excuse mais elle continua. ''Je ne sais pas combien de temps vous avez été trempé, mais je veux m'assurer que vous ne souffrez pas d'hypothermie. Asseyez-vous et mettez ces vêtements pendant que les votre sèches.'' Dit-elle en lui désignant un lit, et Toshiro, à contre cœur, s'y dirigea, se moquant cependant de l'idée qu'il puisse avoir une hypothermie. Ce n'était tout simplement pas possible !

Il ferma les rideaux autour du lit et retira rapidement ses vêtements, puis mit ceux fournit pas l'infirmière et plia correctement son uniforme sur la table présente au bout du lit. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne le brûle pas. Une fois fait il put entendre les professeurs essayer de faire partir Ron. Apparemment il ne voulait pas quitter sa sœur, mais finalement Dumbledore eut raison de lui en lui ordonnant gentiment de s'en aller.

Dès que la porte fut fermée McGonagall commença à parler tout bas, mais pas assez pour que Toshiro ne puisse pas l'entendre. ''Directeur, que pensez vous de tout ça ? Pensez-vous que ça puisse être vrai… un basilic dans l'école ? Comment aurait-il pu survivre sans être découvert ?''

''Je ne sais pas,'' dit Dumbledore alors que ses pas retentissaient près de la porte d'entrée. ''Mais pour le moment je dois appeler Molly et Arthur Weasley. Venez avec moi, nous devons également avertir les enseignants de tout ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.''

Le porte s'ouvrit et se referma à nouveau puis la voix de madame Pomfresh retentit de l'autre côté des rideaux. ''Puis-je venir ?''

''Oui,'' soupira Toshiro, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas gémir. Elle poussa les rideaux et posa un plateau sur la table au bout du lit.

''Ouvrez.''

Il dû obéir, la laissant lui mettre un thermomètre sous la langue. '' Pas d'examen magique ?'' Demanda-t-il le thermomètre dans la bouche. Elle lui lança un regard sévère.

''Ne parlez pas. Et non, pas pour ça.''

Au bout d'une minute, elle arrêta le thermomètre et le regarda. ''Vous êtes trop froid. Je vais mettre un charme de chauffage sur les draps.'' Dit-elle en balançant sa baguette, le lit devint alors soudainement chaud. _Trop_ chaud.

''Je suis naturellement froid,'' protesta Toshiro. ''D'ailleurs je me réchaufferai très bien avec une douche chaude et en allant me coucher. Dans la Tour.'' Ajouta-t-il en espérant qu'elle se rendrait compte de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il avait vraiment besoin d'y aller et de parler avec les trois enfants. Il devait aussi récupérer son épée dans la Chambre et retourner dans son gigai.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais pas de la façon dont il l'avait espéré.

''Oh, non. Vous restez ici en observation.'' Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. ''Si vous retrouvez une température normale demain matin, je vous laisserai partir. Mais pour ce soir, vous restez ici.''

Il grogna plaintivement mais elle émit un bruit fort et il soupira. ''Bien,'' marmonna-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, rejoignit la table au bout du lit et saisi son uniforme. ''C'est un pyjama japonais ?'' Demanda-t-elle. Il résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

''Oui.''

''Hum.'' Elle donna un coup de baguette et ils se mirent à sécher. ''Vous pouvez les remettre mais couchez vous !''

''Oui, madame,'' soupira-t-il. Si il feignait être d'accord avec elle, elle partirait plus rapidement. Heureusement, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'en alla. Il remit son uniforme, heureux de retrouver quelque chose de familier, et regarda les rideaux. L'infirmière avait rejoint son bureau et les rideaux autour du lit de Ginny étaient également fermés. Enfin sur les autres lits se trouvaient les victimes de pétrification. Toshiro soupira brusquement et se précipita vers la porte, rapidement et silencieusement, laissant juste assez d'espace pour qu'il puisse se glisser dehors. Il rejoignit d'abord la chambre, étonnement, pour une raison ou pour une autre, les professeurs ne l'avait pas encore scellée et n'avaient donc pas saisi son épée. Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver Sigruna et la vit allongée dans un des canaux d'eau. Il s'agenouilla à côté de sa tête.

''Hé,'' dit-il en tendant une main pour caresser doucement les écailles au-dessus de son œil. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

''J'ai tout gâché,'' lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée. ''Maintenant ils vont me tuer.''

''Non, ils ne le feront pas,'' menti Toshiro. ''Ça ira. Tout va bien se passer. Tu verras.'' En toute honnêteté, il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils l'aient déjà tuée.

Cette pensée lui valu quelques larmes, qu'il balaya avec colère, il se rendit alors compte combien elle importait pour lui. Combien il était attaché à elle. Elle était gentille et douce, et… il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure !

Il sentit alors une langue fourchue passer contre sa joue. ''Ne pleure pas,'' murmura Sigruna. ''J'ai vécu longtemps. Tout va bien.''

''Je ne peux pas croire que tu essayes de _me_ réconforter,'' rit Toshiro. ''Mais je… je ne veux pas que tu meurs, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que nous pourrions faire… un retour en arrière ou quelque chose comme ça ?''

Elle secoua la tête, ses écailles grattant la pierre ? ''J'y ai déjà réfléchi. Je…'' Elle s'interrompit puis sortit du cours d'eau pour s'enrouler autour de lui. ''Merci. Tu as été un bon ami. Mieux que… que…''

''Chuut,'' murmura Toshiro. Il avait peur que si il parlait plus fort que ça, il finisse par hurler. Ce n'était pas lui, toute cette apparente émotion, et pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'en avait que faire. Elle était son amie et c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. ''Toi aussi. Toi aussi… Je ne veux… je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis désolé, je… j'aurais dû te protéger. Je n'ai pas pu, ils sont entrés et… je suis désolé…''

''Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser me contrôler,'' cria-t-elle alors qu'il sentit une goutte de quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Et il savait très bien que ce n'était pas de l'eau. ''Je ne pouvais pas… c'était juste…''

'' _Maitre_ ,'' déclara Hyorinmaru. Mais Toshiro ne l'entendit pas.

''Je resterai avec toi,'' dit-il. ''Jusqu'à leur arrivée. Je…''

' _'_ _Maitre, je…_ ''

''Non !'' S'exclama-t-elle. ''Ne te met pas en danger pour moi ! Je ne… Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça !''

''Tu seras toute seule, je ne vais pas…''

' _'_ _Maitre, écoute moi_ _!_ ''

''Hyorinmaru ?'' Sursauta Toshiro, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'un rugissement aussi soudain et féroce résonne dans son esprit. ' _'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ ''

' _'_ _Je sors_.''

Un instant plus tard il apparu à côté d'eux sous sa forme de dragon, cependant quelque peu rétréci pour pouvoir tenir dans la pièce. Sigruna se leva et siffla, surprise.

''C'est Hyorinmaru,'' déclara Toshiro en mettant une main sur le corps de son dragon. ''Il est mon zanpakuto.''

''Ton zan… oh.'' Le bout de sa langue sortit et frotta la poignée de son épée. ''Pourquoi es-tu là ?''

''Pour dire adieu.'' Fit Hyorinmaru en baissant brièvement la tête. ''Et pour vous offrir une solution.''

''Une solution ?'' Répéta Toshiro, l'espoir naissant dans sa poitrine. Connaissait-il une façon de la sauver, une façon d'empêcher sa mort ?'' ''Hyorinmaru, si tu sais quelque chose, dit-le nous !''

Les yeux cramoisis du dragon se fixèrent dans les siens. Même si il était plus petit, il dépassait toujours Toshiro, ses cheveux touchant le bas de son ventre. ''Je connais peut-être une façon conserver sa vie.'' Toshiro ouvrit la bouche mais Hyorinmaru le coupa en bougeant une aile. ''Cependant. Ça _peut_ conserver sa vie. Je ne promets rien.''

''Hé bien parles ! Je ne connais aucun sort à ce sujet et nous n'avons pas suffisamment de temps pour aller chercher quelque chose à la bibliothèque !'' Dit Toshiro en faisant un pas vers le dragon. ''Quelle est ta solution ?''

La queue d'Hyorinmaru se glissa autour des pieds de son maitre. ''Je peux la congeler entièrement pour conserver son corps et ses fonctions cérébrales.''

Tout fut silencieux. Totalement, terriblement silencieux.

''Non,'' déclara Toshiro. ''Non, il doit y avoir une autre solution. C'est… Je refuse !''

''Maitre, je ne vois rien d'autre.''

''Mais il le faut !''

''J'accepte.''

Toshiro se retourna pour faire face au basilic. ''Quoi ? Non ! Nous allons trouver autre chose ! On va trouver !''

''Hitsugaya, si ton zanpakuto fait vraiment partit de toi, alors tu sais que ce qu'il dit est vrai.'' Dit-elle en sortant le reste de son corps hors de l'eau, le faisant se tenir entre deux serpents géants. ''Je vais le faire. Si je ne le fait pas alors, alors je vais mourir. De cette façon j'aurais peut-être une chance de survivre.''

''Sigruna…'' Fit Toshiro avant de baisser les yeux. Le choc initial passé, il put enfin voir le bien-fondé de cette idée. Et puis, il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à faire. Mais la _congeler_ … ''Peux-tu produire de la glace suffisamment vite ?'' Demanda-t-il. Hyorinmaru hocha la tête.

''Je suis puissant. Je peux le faire.''

Il n'y avait plus d'autre choix.

''Bien. Allons-y.''

Sigruna lâcha un sifflement et Hyorinmaru recula pour lui permettre de s'enrouler autour de lui une dernière fois. ''Merci d'être là,'' dit-elle alors que Toshiro la sentit trembler. ''Je me souviendrai toujours de toi. Même si… si je ne reviens pas, sache que je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi.'' Jamais il n'avait dit ça à quelqu'un d'autre que sa grand-mère et sa sœur, et jamais il ne l'avait même pensé pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elles. ''Je vais faire une statue de toi et ce sera la plus belle sculpture que j'aurais jamais créée. Je ne t'oublierai jamais.''

Sigruna le serra doucement puis s'écarta pour le laisser partir. Il recula et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, mais il n'en avait que faire. ''Je n'ai qu'une seule demande,'' dit-elle en regardant Hyorinmaru. ''Si je ne… m'en sors pas, et ce même jusqu'à ce que tu essayes de me décongeler, garde moi avec toi. Je pense… Je pense que ça m'aidera.''

''Bien sûr,'' déclara Toshiro. ''Je te le promets.''

Elle acquiesça une fois puis s'enroula sur elle-même jusqu'à former un cylindre de chair de près de trois mètres. ''A bientôt.''

''A bientôt.''

Il prit une inspiration tremblante alors qu'Hyorinmaru s'avançait et plaçait ses ailes autour du serpent. Il s'arrêta après s'être placé puis fit un signe de tête avant de la redresser, il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla brusquement avec force. Un mur de vent et de froid éclata autour de Toshiro, qui garda avec peine les pieds sur le sol de pierre. Il leva les bras pour protéger sa tête mais le vent s'arrêta brusquement, le faisant partir en avant, s'étant auparavant incliné pour garder son équilibre. Quand il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, il leva les yeux pour voir le dragon s'éloigner de Sigruna, qui était maintenant un solide bloc de glace brillant sous la lumière de la mousse bleutée.

Il posa sa main contre la glace, heureux de penser que comme pour toutes ses sculptures, son reiatsu la protègerai de la fonte ou d'un quelconque problème. Il se dirigea vers sa tête et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés, mais une expression sereine peignait les traits de son visage.

''Il y a toujours une chance pour qu'elle survive,'' réconforta Hyorinmaru. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu de contact direct avec elle, mais il savait combien elle comptait pour Toshiro.

Il hocha la tête et murmura : ''Je sais.''

Après un moment il sortit sa baguette de son tabi et lui donna un coup de poignet. La glace diminua jusqu'à la taille désirée, mais quand il essaya de la ramasser, il constata qu'elle était top lourde à souler. Après un sort de poids plume il put la prendre en main. Sigruna était enroulée en quatre boucles. Chaque détail de ses écailles, son visage, son corps, tout était parfaitement conservé. C'était elle et pourtant, en un sens, ce n'était pas vraiment elle. Toshiro laissa échapper un long soupir et la glissa autour de son avant bras gauche, juste en dessous de son coude.

''Elle va survivre,'' dit-il en faisant de son mieux pour retrouver une voix normale. ''Nous nous reverrons bientôt.''

''Oui, maitre.'' Fit Hyorinmaru en se désintégrant pour réintégrer le monde intérieur de Toshiro. ''Vous la reverrez.''

Il prit un moment supplémentaire pour regarder la glace avant de ne plus pouvoir le supporter. Il se retourna et sortit de la Chambre des secrets, éveillait à présent trop de souvenirs. Il avait rit avec Sigruna, avait mangé avec elle, lui avait parlé encore et encore, il avait créé des sculptures de glaces, apprit une nouvelle langue et bien plus encore. Et maintenant il ne pourrait plus faire tout ça. Elle pourrait ne pas survivre à cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été assez _stupide_ pour ne pas sentir ces fichus enfants arriver.

En quittant la Chambre, tout en vérifiant dans toutes les directions que personne n'allait vers la Tour, sa colère grimpa. Les enfants. Il était devenu proche d'eux aussi. Et ils l'avaient trahi. Comment _pouvaient_ -ils ?

La salle commune était vide, seul le trio était présent quand il entra. Ils se mirent debout à son arrivée, se regroupant de façon protectrice. Il les regarda à peine avant de monter dans les dortoirs et de retourner dans son gigai. Il fit en sorte que la glace puisse tenir quand il mettait son gigai et la remit en place. C'était exactement comme avant. Il prit une profonde inspiration, contrôlant ses émotions, s'assurant que des larmes ne se reformeraient pas dans ses yeux. Il devait être fort. Pour Sigruna.

* * *

 **Note de la traductrice:**

 **Comme le l'ai précisé au début du chapitre, j'ai pas mal de travail et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant j'en ai peur, du moins pendant un certain temps, je ne peux donc plus promettre une mise à jour tous les mercredi ou jeudi. Mais rassurez vous, je posterai toujours un chapitre par semaine, seul le jour sera aléatoire, mais il faut plutôt compter sur la fin de semaine. Merci de votre patience et surtout merci de me suivre et de lire cette traduction ! A bientôt !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Les enfants étaient toujours blottis les uns contre les autres près du feu quand il descendit les escaliers. Il s'arrêta sur le palier et se pencha contre la balustrade, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Hyorinmaru émit un grondement réconfortant depuis son monde intérieur.

' _'_ _Ça ira._ ''

' _'_ _J'espère._ '' Dit-il en prenant une profonde inspiration avant de descendre les dernières marches.

Il y eu un long moment de silence durant lequel ils ne firent que se regarder. Toshiro puis le temps de les étudier du regard, essayant de sonder leurs émotions.

Ron était, comme prévu, en colère et peut-être même agressif. Il était debout juste devant ses amis, sa baguette en main. Il regarda Toshiro avec des yeux furieux, le narguant presque d'essayer d'attaquer. Toshiro l'ignora. Vu l'humeur dans laquelle _il_ était, il serait bien capable de tous les tuer. Ils étaient la cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Harry ne le regardait pas, au lieu de ça, il regardait son bracelet. Il faisait courir son pouce dessus, en en retraçant les lignes.

Il n'arriva pas à voir exactement ce que ressentait Hermione. Elle était debout à côté d'Harry, mais elle ne semblait pas en colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre du même genre. Elle semblait juste… déçue.

Toshiro devina que Ron avait fait de son mieux pour les convaincre qu'il était une mauvaise personne qui voulait détruire l'école avec des montres et tous les tuer. Il était fort probable qu'il ait partagé quelques unes de ses histoires avec eux en guise de « preuve » et qu'il les ait encouragé à aller en parler à un professeur. Probablement à Dumbledore lui-même.

''Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt ?''

Harry fut, sans surprise, le premier à parler. Toshiro tourna les yeux vers le garçon, qui ne le regardait toujours pas. ''Mon peuple est très secret,'' répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Si sa posture n'était pas agressive, ils seraient moins susceptibles de croire qu'il allait tout d'un coup découper la tête des gens. Ce qui était une bonne possibilité. Il sentait une forte envie de se battre. Où étaient les hollow quand il en avait besoin ? ''Nous avons des ordres permanents nous interdisant de nous révéler à vous. Malheureusement, certaines choses… fuient, et les gens ont une mauvaise idée de qui nous sommes.'' Dit-il en donnant à Ron un regard appuyé. ''La vérité est tordue et déformée par le temps et la répétition. Puisque vu que vous connaissez des histoires sur nous, probablement qu'il y a longtemps un sorcier à rencontré l'un d'entre nous et l'a raconté à quelqu'un d'autre, etc…''

''Alors comment expliques-tu l'apparition des montres ?'' Fit Ron en faisant un pas en avant. ''Et qu'as-tu fait à Harry ?''

''Ce que je lui ai fait ?'' Répéta Toshiro. ''Je ne lui _ai_ rien fait, son pouvoir est devenu hors de contrôle et je… oh.''

''Oh ? Oh quoi ?'' Grogna Ron.

Toshiro était bien trop occupé par sa soudaine réalisation pour se préoccuper de ce que Ron avait dit. ''Plus tôt cette année, lorsque tu as été blessé par le Cognard lors du match de Quidditch,'' dit-il en faisant un geste de la tête vers Harry. ''Je descendais souvent à l'infirmerie pour essayer de te guérir. Je pense que la présence de mon pouvoir à influencé le tiens et qu'il s'est développé plus rapidement que la normale.''

''Que la normale ?'' Demanda Harry en posant la main sur le bracelet contraignant son reiatsu. ''Ça allait forcément arriver ?''

''Non,'' répondit Toshiro en réfléchissant avec soin à ses prochaines paroles. ''Ton pouvoir et le miens sont similaires mais différents dans leur nature. Nous les appelons ''reiatsu'' ou ''pression spirituelle''. Vous vous appelez simplement ça la magie.''

''C'est comme ça que vous attrapez les gens ?'' Fit Ron en avançant d'un pas, sa baguette sensiblement plus haute. ''Vous… transformez le pouvoir des sorciers en le votre et le volez ?''

La colère retenue en lui augmenta et menaça rapidement d'éclater. Toshiro prit une profonde inspiration et fit de son mieux pour contenir son reiatsu. ''Non,'' dit-il entre ses dents. ''Notre pouvoir est à nous seul. Nous ne _volons_ pas le pouvoir des autres.''

''Mais vous les tuez. Tu l'as dit ! Votre _nom_ signifie que vous tuez des gens !''

''Ce garçon n'a aucun respect pour sa propre sécurité,'' nota Hyorinmaru alors qu'un vent glacial balaya la salle commune. Le feu dans la cheminée cessa soudainement sous l'assaut, se battant pour retrouver son éclat.

Toshiro prit une nouvelle profonde inspiration, serrant si fortement les bords de la fenêtre que ses doigts devinrent blancs. ''Notre nom signifie _Soul_ Reaper,'' grogna-t-il en remarquant, sans pour autant s'en soucier, que les enfants tremblaient. ''Je ne tue pas les humains. Je permets à leurs âmes de passer de l'autre côté.''

''Vous êtes la mort,'' insista Ron. ''Vous êtes responsable de la mort de tous le monde sur cette planète !''

''Non. Nous ne nuisons pas aux humains vivants.''

''Si ! Vous contrôlez les monstres et leurs ordonnez de nous tuer ! Tu as dit à ce _serpent_ de nous tuer !''

La colère qu'il avait contenue éclata, mettant Toshiro sur ses pieds alors que le vent devint mordant et que la température de la pièce plongea. Des vents longs et puissant entrèrent dans la pièce et passèrent à quelques centimètres de Ron, lui faisant respirer l'air glacial. ''Comment _oses-tu_ nous comparer à eux ! Comment _oses-tu_ dire que nous sommes comme lui ! Tu ne sais _rien_ de nous !''

Il essayait de retenir Hyorinmaru mais il pouvait clairement sentir sa colère. Il savait que son monde intérieur subissait actuellement l'assaut de ses émotions, les nuages se rassemblaient et le ciel se divisait avec de violents éclairs, déchirant et laissant échapper de grandes vagues glacées et implacables. Le vent rugissait et fouettait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, envoyant la neige se rassembler sur le sol gelé en tourbillons mordants.

Il était furieux et sa colère était justifiée. _Ces enfants_ , _ces enfants humains_ , le comparaient aux traitres ! Ils disaient qu'il n'était pas mieux que _lui_ , qu'il contrôlait les hollows et leur ordonnaient de tuer des innocents !

Si il n'était pas dans son gigai, il les découperait avec son zanpakuto, il les exécuterait pour avoir commis la grave erreur de l'insulter lui et tous les membres du Gotei 13. Leur sang parsèmerait le sol et remplierait les fossés et les fissures dans la pierre. Ils paieraient pour avoir tué Sigruna, qui _ne_ leur avait _rien_ fait, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que de vivre en paix. Ils avaient…

L'anneau de glace autour de son bras se resserra et le brûla soudainement.

Toshiro cligna des yeux et ce fut comme si un violent rideau de glace se brisait soudainement et fondait. Son souffle sortit en bouffées de nuages dans l'air glacé et alors qu'il reculait vers le rebord de la fenêtre, il vit la glace présente au sol, qui se répandait à partir de là où il s'était tenu quelques instants auparavant.

Il avait leur attention, maintenant. Ils le regardaient avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Il ferma les siens pour apaiser son monde intérieur et contenir le reiatsu qui s'en échappait, ne les rouvrant seulement que quand il fut sûr qu'il n'attaquerait pas les enfants et qu'il put sentir l'air remonter à une température plus confortable. Les enfants s'étaient de nouveau réunis les uns contre les autres, toutes leurs baguettes pointées de façon incertaine vers lui.

Un sentiment de tristesse monta alors en lui.

''Je suis désolé, c'était…'' Il s'interrompit, les mots qu'il utilisait habituellement en tant que supérieur envers un subordonné mourant dans sa gorge. Ils n'étaient pas des subordonnés. C'était des enfants avec qui il avait passé près de deux ans à étudier. ''Je…''

Il s'asseya lourdement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le sol alors que le film de glace disparaissait. Les remords se répandirent en lui, lui tiraillant les membres et lui faisant nouer ses doigts autour du tissu de ses vêtements. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que diraient-ils ? Que dirait- _il_ si les rôles étaient inversés _,_ si _il_ était celui en face d'un étranger singulier, dangereux et capable de les tuer… _voulant_ les tuer ?

La pièce était suffocante. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer et il savait qu'il devait sortir d'ici.

''Je suis désolé,'' répéta-t-il en se levant avant de déverrouiller la fenêtre. L'air chaud de l'été approchant souffla sur son visage. Il fit un pas en avant pour se tenir sur le rebord de la fenêtre puis s'arrêta.

''Elle s'appelait Sigruna, c'était un basilic, et elle était mon amie.''

Il sauta.

* * *

Hermione avait vu tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait vu et savait que Ron dirait toutes ces _mauvaises_ choses. Toshiro s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les regardant d'une colère à peine contenue. Il avait un anneau de glace autour de son bras, scintillant sous la lumière vacillante de la cheminée mourante. Hermione frissonna, se demandant d'où venait ce vent glacial.

Elle ne _pensait pas_ que Toshiro était une mauvaise personne. Il était sec, petit et sarcastique, oui, mais il était aussi poli. Il était gentil, même si elle n'était pas sure qu'il le voit lui-même. Il était intelligent, prêt à aider et il était puissant.

Et il n'était pas humain.

Après avoir laissé Ginny à l'infirmerie, ils s'étaient précipités vers la Tour et s'étaient effondrés sur le canapé, complètement épuisés. Mais Ron avait tout de même trouvé l'énergie nécessaire pour essayer de les convaincre que Toshiro était mauvais, qu'il allait tous les tuer et que tout ce qu'il voulait s'était de manger leurs âmes. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'Harry arrête brusquement la conversation.

''J'ai le même pouvoir. Est-ce que _je_ veux manger vos âmes pour autant ?''

Toshiro était apparu quelques instants plus tard, l'air complètement épuisé. Il était allé jusqu'aux dortoirs et était réapparu quelques instants plus tard habillé de leur uniforme scolaire au lieu de l'étrange vêtement qu'il portait avant. Puis il s'était mit près de la fenêtre et tout a dégénéré.

''Si ! Vous contrôlez les monstres et leurs ordonnez de nous tuer ! Tu as dit à ce _serpent_ de nous tuer !''

Qu'est-ce que dans cette phrase avait eu raison de Toshiro ? Elle frissonna, repensant à ces morts qui avaient résonnés dans la salle commune alors qu'il regardait furieusement Ron. Ses yeux s'étaient teints d'un blanc brillant et il tremblait de fureur.

''Comment _oses-tu_ nous comparer à eux ! Comment _oses-tu_ dire que nous sommes comme lui ! Tu ne sais _rien_ de nous !''

Lui ? Qui était « lui » ?

Puis Toshiro avait cligné des yeux et il lui sembla que s'était soudainement comme si il était à nouveau capable de les voir. Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, semblant presque s'y effondrer. ''Je suis désolé, c'était… je…'' Il avait paru ne plus pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était alors levé et avait ouvert la fenêtre. ''Elle s'appelait Sigruna, c'était un basilic, et elle était mon amie.''

Hermione eut assez de temps pour se demander comment un basilic pouvait être l'ami de quelqu'un avant qu'il ne saute. Elle avait inspiré fortement, courant vers le fenêtre, sa baguette devant elle, prête à arrêter sa chute, mais elle ne vit rien tomber ou au sol. Il avait tout simplement disparu. Elle s'était retournée en haussant les épaules, impuissante, vers ses amis, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Tout deux étaient allés voir par la fenêtre, même si elle savait que Ron n'aurait pas essayé de l'aider.

''Il est parti.''


	26. Chapter 26

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42.**

 **Deux semaines, honte à moi, je suis vraiment navrée pour cet énorme retard ! J'ai été pas mal prise et il faut bien l'avouer, ce chapitre est long, très long. Le prochain sera posté dans les délais habituels, rassurez vous. Sur ce encore désolée et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les étoiles disparurent doucement alors que l'aube approchant éclairait le ciel oriental. Un léger vent venait de se lever, ébouriffant le sommet de l'eau du lac créant de petites vagues baignant le rivage.

Toshiro était assis sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, observant tout et rien à la fois, écoutant les sons de la forêt alors que tout était silencieux. Il retenait son souffle, contrôlant l'assaut de glace, de neige et de fureur qu'il avait retenu quelques heures auparavant.

Mais à présent tout était calme. La glace et la neige avaient fondu et coulé dans le lac pour rejoindre l'eau coulant vers le petit ruisseau qui descendait la montagne près du château.

Son reiatsu était contenu, sa colère tombée et réfléchie. Toute son énergie s'était évanouie alors qu'il était resté assis là, écoutant le vent, l'eau, les feuilles et regardant le soleil se lever et les étoiles s'estomper. Un petit campagnol marchait sur les feuilles mortes, non loin de lui, le regardant avec curiosité et prudence, baissant la tête pour boire l'eau du lac avant de la relever et de s'éloigner. Il l'observa avec apathie, ce n'était qu'une autre vie, une petite vie qui vivrait et mourrait et le monde continuerait son chemin sans elle. Le monde ne s'en soucierait pas et ne ferait rien pour l'aider, même si elle dépendait et vivait grâce à la terre.

Le monde était un endroit froid et cruel, plein de ténèbres et de lumières aveuglantes.

Toshiro pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le soleil éclaircir la crête en face de lui. Il se leva et s'étira avant de partir silencieusement en un faible shunpo. Une fine ligne lumineuse marqua le lever du soleil et son ombre s'élançait parmi les arbres et sur le sol alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le château, grand et imposant. Ses pierres grises lui donnaient des airs de forteresse, mais s'il s'agissait d'un château, il n'était pas fait pour résister à une attaque quelconque. Les sorciers avaient dû penser que les protections créées par la magie empêcheraient les armées d'attaquer. Les humains étaient idiots. L'école tomberait face à une armée qui se respecte. D'un seul coup d'œil il trouvait plusieurs façons d'y arriver.

Il se glissa par une fenêtre et retourna à l'infirmerie pour s'installer dans son lit provisoire, et il fit semblant de dormir quand Madame Pomfresh vint une demi-heure plus tard. Il réagit seulement quand elle tira les rideaux autour de son lit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

''Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?'' Demanda-t-elle alors que Toshiro s'asseyait avant de la regarder.

''Oui,'' mentit-il. Elle fronça les sourcils mais se dirigea vers lui, un thermomètre à la main.

''Ouvrez.''

Il obéi et lui permis de le lui mettre sous la langue, puis il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit satisfaite et l'enleva. ''Hé bien, vous êtes encore un peu froid mais rien qui ne puisse être mauvais, vous pouvez partir.'' Elle se retourna pour s'en aller mais hésita un instant et se tourna vers lui. ''Vous ne portiez pas autre chose hier ?''

Toshiro baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'il portait son uniforme scolaire. ''Je l'ai transfiguré,'' dit-il, donnant la première idée qui lui vit à l'esprit.

Madame Pomfresh n'eut pas l'air convaincue mais sourit doucement en hochant la tête. ''Hé bien, je suis certaine que le professeur McGonagall est très heureuse d'avoir un aussi bon élève que vous.''

''Je ne saurais dire ce qu'elle peut penser.''

''Non, bien évidement.'' Dit-elle avant de s'interrompre, elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. ''Passez une bonne journée, Mr. Hitsugaya.''

''Vous aussi, Madame Pomfresh.'' Dit-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle avant de quitter l'infirmerie pour retourner à la Tour. Il redoutait de devoir faire face au trio, mais son sac était dans le dortoir et il en avait besoin.

La Tour était encore silencieuse quand il entra, personne n'était encore levé, aussi il monta rapidement les escaliers et rejoignit le dortoir. Les rideaux du lit d'Harry et Ron étaient fermés et il n'avait aucune envie de les réveiller. Aussi il attrapa silencieusement son sac, qui reposait sous son lit et le mit sur son épaule en descendant vers la Grande Salle pour prendre rapidement quelque chose à manger. Il irai à la bibliothèque, surement, c'était toujours vide si tôt le matin.

Il devait encore faire son rapport au commandant en chef, ce qu'il redoutait également. Le vieil homme ne prendrait pas bien les nouvelles. Toshiro espérait seulement que sa punition ne serait pas trop sévère. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses hommes perdent leur capitaine, vu qu'en plus les divisions 3, 5 et 9 n'avaient toujours pas de capitaine, il était d'ailleurs possible qu'ils n'en aient pas avant un moment.

La Grande Salle, comme il s'y attendait, était vide. Il se dirigea vers la table de Gryffondor et se plaça devant une assiette, sur laquelle apparue soudainement quelques morceaux de pain grillé. Il se souvenait avoir lu que c'était les elfes de maison qui préparaient à manger, mais il se demandait où ils se trouvaient et comment ils savaient qu'on s'approchait de la table. C'était cependant, une école de magie, donc ils devaient avoir leurs propres moyens.

Il attrapa un toast et tourna les talons pour s'en aller, à ce moment là, cependant, une voix profonde l'arrêta dans son élan.

''Vous partez si vite, Mr Hitsugaya ?''

Toshiro soupira et se tourna pour saluer le Directeur. ''Oui monsieur.'' Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, ce n'était qu'une question fermée par laquelle on ne répondait que par oui ou non, après tout.

Dumbledore était assis à sa place à la table d'honneur, son assiette d'or remplie d'œuf, de saucisses et de bacon et son verre tenu dans sa main gauche. Ses yeux bleus étaient accentués par ses vêtements d'un profond bleu azur et sa longue barbe blanche était soigneusement taillée. ''Pourquoi ?''

Toshiro fronça les sourcils à la question. ''Je n'ai pas besoin de rester et c'est tout ce que je suis venu chercher.'' Dit-il en levant son toast enveloppé dans une serviette pour que le directeur puisse le voir, puis il baissa la main et reprit. ''Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.''

Il se retourna pour partir mais Dumbledore l'interrompit de nouveau. ''Ce que vous avez fait peut avoir sauvé de nombreuses vies, sachez-le, avant de décider d'endurcir votre cœur contre nous tous.''

''Ce que j'ai fais, monsieur ?'' Demanda Toshiro en se tournant vers le vieil homme, quelque peu nerveux. _Que sait-il ?_

Dumbledore ne répondit pas, à la place il fit tourner sa baguette dans ses mains. Toshiro sentit ses yeux se diriger vers la baguette, il sentait le pouvoir émanant de l'objet. C'était puissant, très puissant, il en était certain. Digne, sans doute, du directeur de Poudlard. Et pourtant… ça ne correspondait pas à Dumbledore. Ça semblait décalé, presque indifférent par rapport à lui.

''Oui,'' fit Dumbledore alors que Toshiro sursauta. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait demandé une réponse. ''Si tu n'avais pas été présent pour le calmer, il aurait pu causer bien d'autres morts.''

Un long filet de sueur froide lui traversa la colonne vertébrale. Comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Comment avait-il _su_ ?

''Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur.'' Dit-il en gardant sa voix soigneusement contrôlée. Il hésitait à en demander d'avantage, très conscient qu'à tout moment un autre élève, un enseignant ou un fantôme pouvait surgir alors que Dumbledore lui disait quelque chose qui serait _très_ difficile à expliquer.

Dumbledore sourit doucement et Toshiro eu soudainement le sentiment qu'il avait planifié tout ça, qu'il savait que cette confrontation viendrait et qu'il s'y était préparé. ''Vous devez aller mieux si Madame Pomfresh vous a libéré de ses soins.''

Toshiro cligna des yeux. De toutes les choses qu'il avait imaginé qu'il dirait, ça, ça ne faisait pas partit de sa liste. ''Oui, monsieur.''

''Très bien, mais de toute façon, le froid n'a jamais été un problème pour vous, n'est-ce pas ?''

Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. ''Pourquoi dites vous cela, monsieur ?''

Dumbledore cligna de ses yeux bleus scintillants et porta son verre à ses lèvres. ''Les lutins sont des êtres diaboliques, n'est-ce pas ?''

 _Quoi ?_

C'est alors que le professeur Rogue entra, sa cape sombre flottant derrière lui comme de grandes ailes de chauve-souris. ''Ha, Severus, j'aillais justement descendre pour te parler, aurais-tu la gentillesse de préparer un nouveau chaudron de potion anti-anxiété ?''

''Bien sur monsieur,'' répondit Rogue sans même regarder Toshiro, qui se tenait maladroitement sur le pas de la porte.

Toshiro se retourna et s'en alla, ayant définitivement l'impression que Dumbledore aimait faire des remarques cryptiques et regarder les expressions ahuries des gens à cela.

Ou peut-être voulait-il que les gens le sous-estiment pour que, si il avait besoin de se battre, il puisse facilement les avoir.

Toshiro se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque et quand il tourna au coin d'un couloir, il percuta quelqu'un. Il recula, les mains levées devant lui. ''Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas vu…'' Dit-il avant de s'interrompre, les yeux droits sur Hermione Granger.

Hermione le regarda fixement, son expression effrayée se transforma rapidement en soulagement. ''Oh, ce n'est rien, Hitsugaya, je voulais…''

''Il n'y a rien à dire,'' interrompit Toshiro, en levant à nouveau une main. ''Je comprends, je ne doute pas que Weasley t'a raconté des histoires sur mon peuple, si tu choisis de le croire, je n'ai aucun intérêt à essayer de te convaincre du contraire.''

Il essaya de passer devant elle, mais elle tendit la main et attrapa son bras. ''Attend, je n'ais pas… Je ne veux pas… Il n'y a pas de _preuve_ !''

Toshiro baissa les yeux sur sa main, qui tenait toujours son bras, et elle le libéra en marmonnant de brèves excuses. Il lui fit face et croisa les bras, le toast qu'il avait enveloppé étant maintenant froid. ''Preuve de quoi ?''

Hermione détourna les yeux comme si le sol était soudainement devenu la chose la plus fascinante du monde. ''Les histoires de Ron, je veux dire, ce ne sont que des _histoires_ , comment pouvons nous savoir comment elles sont nées ?''

''Comme je l'ai dit, il est probable qu'un sorcier il y a plusieurs années…''

''Je le sais !'' Coupa-t-elle en agitant les bras, exaspérée. ''Ce que je veux dire, c'est que jusqu'à présent il n'y a aucune preuve que les shi…''

''Ne le prononce pas !'' Interrompit-il brutalement. Elle baissa la tête.

''Désolé, ton… ces gens, il n'y a aucune preuve qu'ils font tout ce que les histoires de Ron racontent, par exemple vous ne mangez pas l'âme des gens, pas vrai ?''

Toshiro ne savait pas si il devait plutôt en rire ou s'en moquer. '' Je ne mange pas les âmes. Je mange de la nourriture normale. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer tout au long de l'année et l'année dernière, je mange normalement. Cette rumeur a dû commencer quand un sorcier a vu… un monstre dévorer une âme. Avec le temps cette partie à dû se perdre et comblée avec autre chose j'imagine. Mais je t'assure que je n'ai aucune envie de manger ton âme.''

''Tant mieux.'' Sourit Hermione avant que Toshiro ne regarde autour d'eux.

''Écoute, si tu veux vraiment discuter de tout ça, pourquoi ne pas aller dans un endroit un peu plus à l'écart ? Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous écoute.''

''D'accord.''

''Suis moi.''

* * *

''Non, non, non, oui, non.''

''Donc tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette ?''

''Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais oui.''

''Incroyable !''

''Je suppose.''

Hermione regarda alors Toshiro, qui était appuyé contre un arbre et regardait le lac. Il semblait beaucoup plus calme et détendu qu'il ne l'avait été i peine une demi-heure. Les lueurs stressées et déprimées dans ses yeux s'étaient quelques peu estompées, bien qu'elle sentait que tout était simplement caché derrière un mince voile, quelque part. Il était susceptible de se replier sur lui-même quand la journée commencerait et elle ne pourrait même pas lui remonter le moral.

Mais au moins, maintenant elle le pouvait.

Même après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et tout ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne pensait pas que Toshiro était une mauvaise personne, _shinigami_. Elle le _sentait_ au plus profond d'elle-même. Il ne leur voulait aucun mal et même si elle ne doutait pas qu'il voulait évacuer sa frustration, qui serait probablement dangereuse et menaçante pour tout le monde dans un rayon de dix kilomètres, il essayait de la tenir à l'écart. Laquelle, apparemment, s'était déjà bien chargée de démolir ses barrières. Surtout quand ils lui avaient demandé des explications et que Ron avait tout fichu par terre, elle savait que c'était comme si ils le poignardaient encore et encore avec des couteaux chauffés à blanc. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui facilement. Donc tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière avait dû être une pure torture pour lui.

Les mots qu'ils avaient prononcés lui tordaient à présent l'estomac.

''Tu veux une photo ? Ça durera plus longtemps.''

Hermione rougit, se rendant compte trop tard qu'elle le fixait depuis un moment. ''Euh, non, ça va, je voulais juste te dire, euh… je suis désolée.''

Ça y est. Elle l'avait dit.

''Pourquoi ?''

 _''_ _Pourquoi ?'' Quoi ?_

''Je ne sais que très peu de choses sur les gens comme toi,'' dit-elle, incapable de le regarder. Au lieu de ça elle regardait l'herbe sous elle, regardant les feuiller se balancer sous le vent. ''Mais j'ai l'impression que la confiance est quelque chose de très précieux pour toi et on… on l'a brisée… C'est juste que… Je suis désolée que ça soit arrivée.''

Il ne répondit pas et elle était trop lâche pour lever les yeux pour voir son expression. Ses doigts creusèrent dans l'herbe et dans la terre humide.

Le silence s'étira un moment, trop longtemps pour qu'elle ne commence pas à s'inquiéter du fait que quelque chose n'aye pas. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil.

Il la regardait, une expression étrange sur le visage. Ça semblait être un mélange de confusion et d'amusement, mais elle se demanda vaguement si il n'y avait pas aussi de l'ennui.

''J'accepte tes excuses,'' dit-il prudemment. ''Mais ce n'est pas de toi que j'en voudrais.''

Hermione inspira pour dire quelque chose, spirituelle et intelligente, elle en était sure, quand la cloche sonna. ''Oh non, nous allons être en retard pour le cours !''

Elle se releva en l'entraînant avec elle, ignorant son regard étonné, et se mit à courir vers le château. Une fois qu'il put récupérer son équilibre et qu'il put adapter sa foulée à la sienne, il la rattrapa facilement. ''Ne t'inquiète pas,'' dit-il avec amusement. Elle tourna la tête pour l'interroger, ou pour le foudroyer du regard pour qu'il court et ne perde pas son souffle inutilement, quand ses bras passèrent autour de ses épaules et qu'il y eu comme un bruit de papier qui se déchire ainsi que le sentiment que son corps s'était soudainement déplacé sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste. Quand elle cligna des yeux, elle se tenait devant la porte de leur salle de classe. Hermione repoussa Toshiro et s'appuya contre le mur, haletant comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?!''

Toshiro se tenait négligemment les bras croisés devant elle. Il semblait légèrement amusé de sa réaction. ''J'ai sentit que personne n'était assez proche pour nous voir.''

''Ça ne répond pas à ma question !'' Fit-elle en levant la tête, entendant toujours le son de la cloche. _Cinq… il ne nous a fallu que deux secondes pour arriver ici ! Comment est-ce…_

''Je t'expliquerai plus tard, quand nous finirons notre conversation.'' Dit-il en regardant la porte. ''Nous redevrions entrer.''

En entrant, ils prirent place à l'arrière de la classe. Hermione sentit alors Toshiro se raidir à côté d'elle et suivi son regard pour voir Ron et Harry les regarder. Enfin, Harry les regardait. Ron les foudroyaient du regard. Elle leur fit signe de la main, plus pour essayer d'apaiser une tension grandissante qu'autre chose, et Harry lui rendit vaguement. Ron, lui, continuait de lancer des regards noirs à Toshiro.

Vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu avec la menace qu'un shinigami vienne manger son âme quand il faisait des bêtises, Ron n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur de Toshiro. Pas du tout. C'était comme si il avait une vendetta personnel contre lui.

Hermione n'eut pas la chance de suivre le même cheminement de pensées car Lockhart franchit la porte de la salle, la faisant rougir, comme toutes les autres filles de la classe. Bien qu'il ait été professeur pendant la majeure partie de l'année, elle pensait toujours qu'il était incroyable. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait… il méritait d'avoir un travail plus simple. Puis, en voyant le regard noir de Toshiro, elle reconsidéra son image du professeur. Lockhart avait été horrible avec lui à chaque cours. Comment quelqu'un de si sage et talentueux pouvait-il être si mauvais avec un élève, elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas.

Lockhart atteignit le devant de la classe, se retourna et leur fit son large sourire _étincelant_. Elle entendit le doux gémissement de Toshiro avant que la plupart des filles ne soupirent. C'était vraiment incroyable, cette expiration si concentrée. Chaque jour. Et Hermione était triste d'admettre qu'elle avait fait partit de cela.

''A présent,'' dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. ''Comme vous le savez tous, les examens finaux approchent à grands pas et, en préparation, je vous demande à tous de lire attentivement et soigneusement mes livres, ils devraient contenir toutes les informations dont vous aurez besoin.''

Un léger craquement attira l'attention d'Hermione, qui vit les mains de Toshiro serrer fortement les bords de leur table, si fort que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

''J'ai écrit tant de merveilleux livres, je suis certain que vous les aimez tous, je vous demanderais de les lires et de les étudier, je serai dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de moi.'' Dit-il en montant les escaliers avant de fermer la porte de son bureau derrière lui.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant qu'un vacarme éclate dans la salle.

Hermione grimaça et se tourna vers Toshiro, qui fixait d'un regard mauvais la porte du bureau de Lockhart. ' _'C'est tout_ ce qu'il va nous donner à faire ?'' Se plaint-elle.

Toshiro la regarda, ses yeux turquoise visiblement contrariés. ''Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, toutes les questions du test final seront certainement à propos de lui, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras parfaitement bien.''

Hermione rougit, remarquant parfaitement la déclaration implicite à son sujet. ''Il te donnera probablement un test spécial te demandant de décrire ses meilleurs qualités. ''

Elle était contente de voir un sourire en coin marquer ses traits, ça semblait être un sourire de dépit mais un sourire quand même. ''Je suis sûre que c'est standardisé.''

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient concentrés sur quelque chose derrière elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la personne derrière elle parla.

''Alors, je vous ai vu arriver ensemble, vous vous êtes bien amusés ?''

''Va t'en Seamus,'' soupira Hermione. Elle n'était pas d'humeur et elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin que des rumeurs circulent dans l'école comme quoi elle sortait avec Toshiro.

''Je suis blessé,'' répondit le garçon avec une fausse indignation, posant une main sur sa poitrine de façon théâtrale. ''Je suis vraiment, vraiment blessé, tu ne peux donc pas simplement répondre à la question sans y voir un sens caché ?''

''Quand ça vient de toi, il y a toujours un double sens.''

''Oh…'' Fit Dean en arrivant derrière Seamus en l'attrapant par les épaules pour le tirer un peu plus loin. ''Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

Hermione jura avoir entendu Dean siffler, ''Allons-y, _il_ arrive.''

 _Il ?_

''Hermione, pourquoi tu n'étais pas au petit déjeuner ?''

Hermione soupira. Espérons qu'il n'était pas là pour commencer une nouvelle dispute. Elle se tourna alors pour faire face à Ron. ''Je ne voulais pas passer un autre matin à te regarder te peinturlurer le visage de nourriture et à en mettre partout.

''Dur,'' murmura Toshiro derrière elle, la faisant brièvement sourire avant de remarquer le regard noir que lui adressa Ron.

''Tu étais avec elle.'' Le ton était accusateur, mais Toshiro se cala simplement sur sa chaise et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

''Oui.''

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Ron. On avait l'impression que Toshiro venait de lui jeter une tarte sur le visage.

Comme si Toshiro pouvait même _penser_ à faire ça.

L'image mentale du garçon calme et posé envoyant une tarte sur le visage de Ron la fit éclater de rire, alors que les trois garçons la regardèrent étrangement. Elle prit un moment pour reprendre son souffle avant de se redresser et de dire. ''Attention aux tartes !''

Ron jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui haussa les épaules, impuissant.

* * *

Hermione agissait très étrangement.

Il devait l'admettre, elle l'avait aidé à sortir du désespoir dans lequel il savait qu'il s'enfonçait, mais il était surpris de voir jusqu'à quel point elle avait put le faire. Même Rangiku, qui le connaissait depuis des décennies, n'était pas capable de lui remonter le moral aussi rapidement.

Ça lui avait fait du bien de lui parler, de parler à quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il était, même si elle ne le comprenait pas complètement, et qui l'acceptait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait donné confiance mais il en était heureux. Elle lui donnait l'espoir qu'il pourrait peut-être convaincre Ron et Harry qu'il n'était pas le monstre qu'ils pensaient qu'il était. Peut-être, à temps.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans leur premier cour de la journée, le cour de défense contre les forces du mal, Toshiro avait été déçu de voir les regards noirs que Ron lui lançaient. Harry avait d'avantage semblé plus curieux qu'autre chose, mais ce garçon était étonnement difficile à lire. Il aurait pu penser à n'importe quoi, qu'il n'en saurait rien.

Puis Lockhart était entré et il avait fallu tout son self contrôle pour ne pas geler cet idiot sur place. Toshiro avait cependant été soulagé quand il s'était enfui dans son bureau. Les peintures de lui étaient assez mauvaises, lui évitant de voir le vrai partout tout le temps.

Ce qui le ramena au point de départ. Hermione agissait étrangement. Elle semblait presque… enjouée. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens, puisqu'elle avait commencé à agir ainsi qu'après avoir parlé aux deux autres garçons.

Tant pis. Il ne comprendrait jamais les filles.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent et Toshiro se raidi, se préparant mentalement à devoir répondre à leurs accusations. Ça prit cependant un chemin inattendu quand Hermione commença soudainement à rire et à crier :''Attention aux tartes.''

Toshiro s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

Il allait lui demander si elle avait besoin de sortir ou pas quand un cri aigu et perçant déchira l'air et que tout le monde se tut, regardant fixement la porte fermée du bureau de Lockhart.

Toshiro fronça les sourcils, sentant que le reiatsu tape-à-l'œil de Lockhart avait soudainement changé et était devenu nerveux. Mais si il se concentrait, il pouvait en sentir une douzaine d'autres, des reiatsu plus petits et plus diaboliques entrain de tourner dans le petit bureau. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Lockhart en sortit en trébuchant, faisant tomber des créatures bleues. Il poussa un nouveau cri et Toshiro grimaça au son aigu.

''Professeur !'' S'exclama une fille dans la première rangée en se levant pour aider le professeur. Puis elle recula d'un pas avant de s'éloigner rapidement des escaliers en voyant d'autres créatures bleues volant en dehors de la porte.

''Les lutins !'' Cria Hermione. ''Pas encore !''

''Je suppose qu'ils sont revenus pour se venger,'' fit sèchement Toshiro en croisant les bras. ''Je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer.''

''Nous devons l'aider !'' Fit Hermione en commençant à avancer, tirant sa baguette, mais Ron tendit le bras pour l'arrêter.

''Non, je vais le faire !'' Insista-t-il en sortant sa baguette avant de donner un coup de poignet en récitant le sort, qui se perdit parmi les cris et hurlement dans la salle. Toshiro vit un rayon gris jaillir et se diriger droits vers le professeur et ses bourreaux les lutins, visant directement l'une des créatures…

Ce qui échoua.

Le sort frappa un miroir sur le bureau de Lockhart et ricocha, frappant Lockhart en plein dans le dos. Le professeur sursauta puis la scène fut coupée du regard de Toshiro quand Hermione repoussa le bras de Ron qui tenait sa baguette.

''Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!''

''Je… ne sais pas,'' répondit Ron avec confusion. Hermione gémit en levant sa propre baguette avant de réciter un nouveau sortilège.

Les lutins se figèrent dans les airs, leurs expressions se trouvant entre l'amusement et le choc. Tout le monde regarda Hermione, qui retirait un lutin des cheveux de Lockhart. Puis, avec un nouveau coup de baguette, Hermione chassa les lutins, les envoyant voler par la fenêtre, qu'elle ferma une fois tous passés.

''Et c'est pour ça que tu es la sorcière la plus brillante de notre promotion,'' fit fièrement Ron en donnant une tape dans le dos d'Hermione. ''Tu as réu…''

''Je vous déteste tous !''

Les rires s'arrêtèrent brusquement alors que tous les élèves se tournaient vers leur professeur, qui était toujours debout sur le devant de la pièce. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses hanches et il les regardait fixement. ''Vous êtes tous des idiots,'' continua-t-il, Toshiro vit alors la mâchoire d'Hermione tomber de surprise.

''Professeur ?'' Demanda-t-elle faiblement alors qu'il tournait son regard furieux sur elle.

''Toi, tu es la pire d'entre tous !'' Fit-il en la pointant du doigt alors qu'il se remettait sur ses pieds. ''Oh, oh, choisis-moi, choisis-moi ! Urgh !''

''Qu'est-ce que tu lui as _fait_ ?'' Chuchota un Toshiro stupéfait à Ron, qui avait apparemment momentanément oublié sa colère contre le shinigami, haussant les épaules, impuissant.

''Je n'en ai aucune idée.''

''Professeur, ça va ?'' Fit un autre élève, brisant le silence qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

''Non, je ne vais pas bien, savez-vous combien il faut pour couvrir tout ce désordre ? Et puis, à cause de mes ''exploits'', j'ai dû accepter un travail d'enseignent pour des _enfants_ !'' Dit-il en claquant des doigts en disant ''exploits.''

Toshiro commença à sourire. Il se fichait qu'il soit censé être le sévère capitaine de la 10ème division, Lockhart était un imposteur ! Et il l _'admettait_!''

''Que voulez vous dire par là ? '' Demanda une élève.

Lockhart roula des yeux, dramatiquement bien sûr. ''Je n'ai jamais rien fait de tout ce que j'ai raconté, j'ai tout volé à d'autres et leur ait effacé leurs souvenirs !''

''Tu l'as touché avec un sort de vérité !'' Réalisa soudainement Hermione en se tournant vers Ron. ''Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça.''

''Moi non plus.'' Fit Ron en regardant sa baguette brisée avec étonnement. ''Brillant.''

''Hé bien, ceci fut très instructif.''

Les étudiants se tournèrent alors vers la voix profonde qui avait retentie depuis l'arrière de la classe et se figèrent. Dumbledore traversa l'allée centrale, les yeux de tous fixés sur lui. ''Ça ne fonctionnera pas,'' continua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Lockhart. ''Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'avoir un imposteur comme enseignant, n'est-ce pas ?''

Il fit sortir Lockhart de la salle de classe, mais en passant devant Toshiro, il fit un petit clin d'œil au capitaine. Si il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, la mâchoire de Toshiro se serait grande ouverte. Il avait _prévu_ tout ça ? Mais comment ?!

Puis il se souvint du commentaire de Dumbledore dans la Grande Salle. ''Les _lutins sont des êtres diaboliques, n'est-ce pas_?''

Quel merveilleux directeur ils avaient.

* * *

Toute l'école ne parlait au diner que de Lockhart. La nouvelle s'était répandue rapidement, rivalisant avec la rapidité des rumeurs dans le Seireitei. L'ambiance était visiblement excitée et même Toshiro était sollicité pour en savoir plus sur le dernier cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il garda cependant son histoire aussi courte que possible, ce qui équivalait à trois phrases, pour que les élèves s'en ennui et s'éloigne. Cela lui convenait parfaitement.

''La malédiction continue,'' fit l'un des jumeaux Weasley d'un ton menaçant, bien qu'il en paru plutôt heureux.

Quand Toshiro put enfin quitter les festivités, il sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller s'asseoir sur le toit, faisant un crochet rapide par les dortoirs pour récupérer son denreishinki. Il s'asseya sur les tuiles froides et regarda les étoiles au-dessus de lui, soudainement nerveux. Il ne pouvait pas repousser ça plus longtemps. Il était temps de faire son rapport. Il avait déjà réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire, mais ça ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile pour autant. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le capitaine en chef soit de bonne humeur.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Toshiro ouvrit son appareil et chercha le numéro du commandant. Il hésita brièvement avant de le sélectionner et de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Ça sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu'une voix profonde et familière ne réponde. Même au-dessus des lignes ténues du téléphone, la voix du commandant inspirait le respect. Toshiro se retrouva à se redresser et s'asseyant sur le bord du toi.

 **''** **Capitaine en chef Yamamoto.''**

 **''** **Commandant en chef, capitaine Hitsugaya à l'appareil, si vous avez un moment, je voudrais vous faire mon dernier rapport.''**

La voix du vieil homme sembla pensive quand il répondit. '' **Habituellement vous l'envoyez à votre vice-capitaine, je suppose que j'ai des raisons de penser que quelque chose d'important s'est produit ?''**

 **''** **Oui, monsieur.''** Fit Toshiro en prenant une nouvelle profonde inspiration. **''Mon rapport est double : premièrement, ma mission d'éliminer le mage noir a prit un tournant inattendu, il semblerait qu'il ait divisé son âme en plusieurs parties, je ne sais ni comment ni en combien de morceaux, mais j'ai détruit l'un des fragments la nuit dernière.''**

 **''** **C'est gênant, vous comprenez que vous devez rester sur place jusqu'à ce que vous ayez complètement éliminé votre cible ?''**

 **''** **Oui, monsieur, je comprends.''**

 **''** **Quant est-il de l'autre partie de votre rapport ?''**

 **''** **Monsieur, les sorciers sont plus réceptifs que nous le pensions à l'origine.''**

 **''** **C'est-à-dire ?''**

 **''** **L'un d'eux a développé des pouvoirs spirituels significatifs.''**

Silence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Avertissement : Tous les droits de Bleach/Harry Potter, vont à leurs propriétaires respectifs.**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Je ne suis que la traductrice, en aucun cas cette fanfiction n'est mon œuvre. Elle appartient à Silvermoon42**

* * *

Les étoiles se regroupaient dans le ciel sombre, tel de beaux points de lumière à des milliers de milliards de kilomètres. Sous cette immense toile, dans les montagnes anglaises, se trouvait une école, une école accueillant de jeunes sorciers et sorcières.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Toshiro se demanda si c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait les étoiles.

Il n'osa rompre le silence et s'asseya sur le bord du toit de tuiles froides, fixant les étoiles en attendant la décision du capitaine commandant.

 **''** **Vous connaissez nos règles sur le fait de nous révéler aux humains,''** fit la voix. Toshiro hocha la tête, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir.

 **''** **Oui, monsieur, mais je ne leur ai dit ce que j'étais qu'après l'apparition de pouvoirs spirituels.''**

 **''** **Leur ?''**

Toshiro grimaça. ' **'Oui, monsieur. Trois sont au courant pour nous, mais le monde des sorciers possède apparemment déjà des histoires au sujet des shinigami, et pas forcement des bonnes.''**

De nouveau il y eut un silence, qui se trouva être insupportablement long. Le froid ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait ça, mais il avait besoin de _savoir_ quel était le verdict du capitaine en chef. Un doux hululement attira son attention, et le son de serres sur les tuiles indiqua qu'un hibou s'était posé sur le toit. Puis le hibou avança et se révéla être Athéna.

 _Je suis désolé de t'avoir négligé cette année,_ pensa Toshiro en lui caressant les plumes. Il devint soudainement conscient de la présence de la bande de glace autour de son bras. _J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimerais. Mais j'espère que tu la rencontreras bientôt et que tu pourras en juger par toi-même._

 **''** **Je n'ai pas besoin d'un autre Kurosaki,''** Fit soudainement le capitaine en chef, sans aucun préavis.

'' **Je sais, monsieur, mais c'est** ** _différent_** **, je n'ai transféré aucun de mes pouvoirs, les siens se sont éveillés par eux même.''**

 **''** **Hum.''** Le capitaine en chef semblait aimer les silences dramatiques ce soir. Toshiro resserra son emprise sur le bord du toit. '' **Qui est le garçon en question ?''**

 **''** **Potter Harry.''**

 **''** **Il est celui dont parle la prophétie, non ?''**

Toshiro cligna des yeux. ' **'La prophétie ?''**

 **''** **Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.''**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Toshiro referma son téléphone et, une fois de plus, leva les yeux vers le ciel. Les étoiles disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que l'Est s'éclairait, signalant la proximité de l'aube.

''Pourquoi moi ?'' Gémit-il. Athéna s'était envolée depuis longtemps, aussi il était seul sur le toit froid.

''C'est _sa_ façon de vous _punir_.''

''Je sais,'' soupira Toshiro, prenant un moment pour bouder en silence avant de se relever. ''Hé bien, ils n'ont pas à le savoir jusqu'à ce que l'on descende du train, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter jusque là.''

' _'_ _Qu'allez vous faire au sujet du jeune Weasley ?''_

Toshiro cessa de bouger un instant, un pied posé dans l'air épaissi par le reiatsu.''On verra.'' Dit-il finalement.

* * *

Les examens de fin d'année semblèrent arriver très rapidement. Toshiro avait accordé plus d'attention aux tests cette année, il ne savait, après tout, pas combien de temps il serait encore stationné dans le monde des vivants. Il espérait seulement que ça ne serait pas trop long.

Ron ne lui parlait toujours pas, mais il n'était pas trio inquiet à ce sujet. Il n'était qu'un enfant, après tout. Harry resta avec Ron, mais il pouvait dire que le garçon n'était pas entièrement convaincu que le shinigami était un être diabolique venu pour manger leurs âmes. Hermione, elle, partagea son temps entre les deux garçons et Toshiro. Ils étudièrent ensemble et il se trouva légèrement soulagé de savoir que tous les humains n'étaient pas aussi inintelligents que certains enfants de la maison Gryffondor. Peut-être aurait-il dû aller à Serdaigle, finalement.

Le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année eu lieu entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Toshiro n'était présent que pour garder un œil sur Harry et s'assurer que le bracelet contenait suffisamment ses pouvoirs. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que tout le monde voie le garçon qui a survécu utiliser une magie étrange. Ce serait un cauchemar.

Gryffondor perdit le match à 170-80, sécurisant les Serpentards pour la Coupe des Maisons.

Les gens qui étaient pétrifiés reçurent le traitement approprié et reprirent l'école une semaine avant de partir. Ils ne semblaient qu'être un peu fatigués, bien qu'ils soient un peu choqués en apprenant le temps qui s'était écoulé. Il se demanda brièvement comment ils allaient pouvoir rattraper les tous cours qu'ils avaient manqués.

Puis, la nuit du banquet de fin d'année arriva et Toshiro se glissa entre les portes et prit place au bout de la table. Il sirota un verre de thé et écouta les conversations autour de lui. Au moins, les élèves ne parlaient plus du fait qu'Harry était Fourchelang. Cette nouvelle sembla avoir disparu depuis un moment, remplacée par l'expulsion de Lockhart.

Au son d'une cuillère tapotant sur un verre, tous les bavardages dans la grande salle cessèrent et tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore. Alors qu'il parlait de l'année écoulée, Toshiro se rappela que le directeur l'avait fait venir à son bureau pour une « discussion », deux nuits après sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

* * *

 _Toshiro frappa à contrecœur à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore puis entendit le vieil homme l'inviter à entrer. Le bureau avait exactement le même que la dernière fois qu'il était venu, encombré d'objets étranges et aléatoires qui tourbillonnaient, tournaient et cliquetaient. Le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant le bureau et il s'asseya sur la chaise indiquée, attendant patiemment que le vieil homme commence._

 _''_ _Personne ne sera puni pour ce qui s'est passé,'' fit enfin Dumbledore de ses yeux bleus pétillants. ''Mais je ne vais pas récompenser qui que ce soit. Vous avez brisés les règles de l'école, même si ce que vous avez fait était au profit de l'école.''_

 _Toshiro hocha la tête, même si il n'était pas particulièrement inquiet d'être puni._

 _Dumbledore resta silencieux un moment, assez longtemps pour que Toshiro commence à se demander si il s'était endormi. ''Avez-vous des questions ?'' demanda-t-il soudainement. Toshiro secoua la tête. ''Bien, alors je vais vous en poser quelques-unes, ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?''_

 _''_ _Non, monsieur.''_

 _''_ _Bien, l'anneau autour de votre bras, de quoi est-il fait ?''_

 _Toshiro baissa les yeux. ''De glace, monsieur.''_

 _''_ _Et vous y avez jeté un charme éternel ?'' Dumbledore sourit et lui tendit un bol. ''Goutte de citron ?''_

 _''_ _Non merci.''_

 _Dumbledore le posa et en sortit un pour lui-même. ''Nous n'avons pas été en mesure d'ouvrir la salle, elle semble protégée par de nombreux et puissants sorts, ce qui m'amène à me demander comment vous êtes entrés.''_

 _Toshiro haussa les épaules. ''Je ne sais pas, monsieur.''_

 _''_ _Vous ne savez pas comment vous êtes entré ?''_

 _''_ _Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons pu entrer et pourquoi vous ne le pouvez pas.''_

 _''_ _Hum.'' Dumbledore déplaça quelques papiers sur son bureau et reprit. ''Le basilic, vous dites qu'il est mort ?''_

 _''_ _Oui, monsieur.'' Essentiellement, pensa Toshiro._

 _''_ _Très bien, si il n'y a plus de danger venant de la chambre, nous la laisserons tel quel, vous semblez aimer votre tranquillité.''_

 _''_ _Monsieur ?''_

 _Dumbledore sourit. ''Comme je l'ai dit, ne condamnez pas tous les sorciers et sorcières pour tout ce que vous auriez pu vous reprocher, M. Hitsugaya, nous avons besoin de toutes les baguettes possible pour faire face à la tempête. Vous devriez y aller et étudier.''_

 _''_ _Oui, monsieur.'' Fit Toshiro en se levant, il s'inclina légèrement puis s'en alla. Il s'arrêta au bas de l'escalier et s'appuya contre le mur frai à côté de la statue de Griffon. Il regarda ses yeux de pierre sculptés et dit, ''Tu es probablement le seul au monde à comprendre le directeur.''_

 _Il soupira et s'écarta du mur pour retourner dans la salle commune quand il entendit un craquement de pierre derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit la gargouille quitter son poste, sautant légèrement et avançant jusqu'à lui. Elle s'arrêta un instant, ses yeux froids fixant les siens, puis elle se baissa vers la bande de glace autour de son bras. Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et posa ses pattes avant sur ses épaules et son menton sur le haut de sa tête. Toshiro resta immobile, se demandant si c'était un câlin ou si la statue allait essayer de le manger, puis elle recula et retourna à son poste, reprenant sa position normale comme si elle n'avait même jamais bougé._

 _Toshiro s'avança et posa sa main sur sa patte arquée. ''Merci,'' dit avant de s'éloigner._

* * *

''J'ai plusieurs dernières annonces,'' fit Dumbledore. ''D'abord, je suis heureux d'accueillir à nouveau Hagrid, qui a été blanchi de toutes accusations.'' L'école applaudit poliment pour le géant qui était assis à la table principale, à sa place habituelle. Hagrid leur envoya à tous un sourire rayonnant, bien qu'il parût soulagé quand Dumbledore reprit.

''Ensuite, comme vous pouvez tous le dire par les couleurs autour de nous, je tiens à féliciter Serpentard, qui remporte la coupe des maisons.'' Les Serpentards se levèrent et applaudirent bruyamment pendant que Serdaigle et Poufsouffle applaudirent plus calmement. Gryffondor, par contre, resta silencieux. Toshiro roula des yeux.

 _Celui qui pensait que diviser l'école en maisons était une bonne idée était un idiot,_ pensa-t-il. _Rien de bon n'en est ressortit._

''Enfin, le professeur Lockhart a été définitivement relevé de son poste.'' Cette fois l'ensemble de l'école, et quelques enseignants, applaudit. Toshiro se joint même à eux, bien qu'il ait simplement applaudit, comme il convenait à un capitaine.

''Et maintenant, mangez !''

* * *

Le lendemain fut chaotique, de gens criaient et se précipitaient pour ranger leurs affaires, accusaient les autres à tord et à travers de leur avoir pris des choses, et discutaient avec enthousiasme de leurs vacances d'été. Alors que Toshiro dépassait le trio, il entendit Harry leur dire quelque chose au sujet d'un certain Dobby et d'une paire de chaussette.

Il s'approcha de la volière et appela Athéna, qui descendit immédiatement et atterrit sur son épaule. Elle avait un peu grandit au cours e l'année, mais pas de beaucoup. Il lui chuchota quelques mots tout en retournant vers la salle commune.

'' Nous ne rentrerons pas à la maison cet été, ma mission a été étendue à du babysitting.'' Athéna gazouilla doucement. ''Désolé, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.''

Le trajet en train fut long et inconfortable. Il était monté dans l'une des voitures ouvertes qui avaient des sièges et des tables alignées et non pas des murs les séparant en compartiment. Il avait mis sa malle et sa cage dans son sac, qui contenait aussi des livres et son zanpakuto. Il avait quitté son gigai dans la Tour quand il était seul et l'avait mis dans sa malle. C'était amusant de voir les regards étranges que les élèves posaient sur son uniforme, bien qu'il soit heureux qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué qu'il était techniquement un esprit solide. Athéna resta sur la table, lançant un regard furieux tous ceux qui tentaient de s'asseoir en face de Toshiro.

Il passa la plus grande partie du trajet à lire et il fut déçu quand le train s'arrêta net et que le sifflet perçant annonçant leur arrivée en gare retentit. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. ''Suis-moi depuis les airs,'' murmura-t-il et Athéna s'élança dans le ciel. Puis il se retourna, pris son sac, pris une profonde inspiration et quitta le train pour aller informer les trois enfants de sa nouvelle affectation.

Il les trouva en petit groupe derrière la barrière, parmi les moldus. Harry donnait à Ron et Hermione une feuille de papier. Hermione fut la première à remarquer son arrivée. ''Hitsugaya !''

Harry hocha la tête, mais Ron détourna simplement les yeux. _Hé bien, il y a une amélioration. Il ne m'accuse pas d'essayer de manger leurs âmes._

''Potter, Granger, Weasley.'' Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de tête. ''Je crois que je vous avais dit que j'étais ici en mission pour éliminer Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?''

Ils grimacèrent au nom mais hochèrent la tête.

''Bon, je devais vous informer que ma mission a été élargie et que…'' Fit-il en faisant un signe de tête à Harry,'' ayant participé au développement de tes pouvoirs, je dois rester avec toi cet été et m'assurer que tu n'en perdes pas le contrôle.''

Comme prévu Harry n'aima pas vraiment cette idée. ''Cette chose n'empêche-t-elle pas ça ?'' Dit-il en levant le bas, indiquant son bracelet.

''Non, ça les retient simplement, mais si quelque chose arrive ou qu'il cesse de fonctionner, je dois être présent.'' Il décida de ne pas leur parler du reste de ses ordres à ce sujet, sachant qu'ils finiraient par paniquer. ''Écoute, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire et je ne peux pas désobéir, ta famille ne pourra pas me voir, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à leur sujet.'' Il leva la main pour arrêter toute question. ''De tout ce que tu m'as dit d'eux, ils sont aussi moldus que des moldus peuvent l'être.''

Harry le regarda avant de soupirer. ''Je ne peux pas te convaincre de ne pas me suivre, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Non, j'ai des ordres stricts.''

''Très bien,'' gémit Harry. ''Écoute, ne me créer pas d'ennuis, d'accord ?''

''Je n'en ai pas l'intention.''

Harry roula des yeux. ''Super, à bientôt.'' Dit-il en faisant signe à Ron et Hermione avant de se retourner pour partir, tirant sa malle derrière lui. Toshiro se tourna vers les deux autres enfants.

''Je te promets que je n'ais pas l'intention de dévorer son âme,'' dit-il à Ron.

''Ne le blesse pas,'' fit calmement le garçon. Toshiro le regarda un moment.

''Je ne le ferai pas, je t'en donne ma parole.''

Ron hocha la tête et Hermione s'avança pour le serrer dans ses bras. ''Tu vas me manquer !''

Toshiro se força à lui caresser le dos. ''Oui, c'est … ok.'' Fit-il avant d'écarter ses bras et de reculer d'un pas. ''Tenez, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.'' Dit-il en leur tendant à chacun un morceau de papier avec le numéro de son denreishinki. Il regarda Ron, qui avait l'air surpris, droit dans les yeux. ''Je te fais confiance, je sais que tu ne me crois pas pour le moment, mais les histoires que tu as racontées ne sont pas vraies, tu verras ça avec le temps… Au revoir, je vous verrais en septembre.''

Il tourna les talons et marcha rapidement, suivant la faible trace du reiatsu d'Harry. Même avec quelque chose pour le restreindre, il était impossible de le masquer complètement. Il vit le garçon entrer dans une voiture bleue avec un homme épais, un adolescent et une femme très mince.

 _Donc, voici les Dursley._ Il suivit la voiture de loin. Athéna le retrouva alors et il la laissa se poser sur son épaule. ''Nous suivons Potter chez lui,'' lui dit-il. ''Je n'aime pas ça mais j'ai des ordres.''

Elle gazouilla.

''Je ne te comprends toujours pas, mais bon, tu seras ma seule amie pendant que je serais là-bas, pas que j'en ai eu beaucoup à Poudlard de toute façon.'' Il fit une pause pour s'élancer à nouveau. ''Désolé, tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer.''

Athéna lui mordit l'oreille.

''Hey, d'accord, je te préviendrai la prochaine fois, ne fais pas ça !'' Gronda-t-il alors qu'Athéna battait des ailes.

Il regarda la voiture se frayer un chemin à travers la circulation londonienne et soupira. ''Je sais qu'il m'a ordonné de faire ça parce que c'est de ma faute si il a développé ses pouvoirs, mais je suis capitaine, il _devrait_ y avoir quelque chose de plus productif à faire.''

Décidant qu'il pourrait simplement suivre le ruban spirituel du garçon, il atterrit sur le toit d'un immeuble pour l'attendre. ''La paix est si ennuyeuse.'' Fit-il en regardant un humain portant un uniforme rouge et un grand chapeau noir marcher d'avant en arrière. Des gens étaient rassemblés non loin, prenant des photos de lui. ''Que font-ils ?''

Il se leva et dit à Athéna : ''Tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant, je ne pense pas que les humains seraient heureux de te voir voler par ici.''

Elle gazouilla et décolla. Toshiro sauta au sol. Il regarda l'humain vêtu de rouge. ''Bien, vu que je suis là, je pourrais tout aussi bien faire un tour.'' Fit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'évaporer.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la rue, une grande silhouette, portant des vêtements moldus, regardait un petit garçon aux cheveux blancs sauter d'un toit, atterrir légèrement sur le sol et disparaitre quelques instants plus tard.

''Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu _es_?'' Murmura-t-il doucement. ''Petit garçon, quelques secrets peux-tu bien cacher ?'' Fit-il en se retournant avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Fin.**

 **Ouf ! Enfin fini ! Ce fut une histoire assez longue et je vais continuer avec une troisième année : La Lumière de la Fin.**

 **Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous vous êtes tous amusés à la lire. Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, ont mit l'histoire en favori et l'on suivie. Et aussi, tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi l'histoire depuis si longtemps, merci. J'espère tous vous revoir avec la prochaine histoire. Vous avez tous été merveilleux et je suis très reconnaissante envers tous ceux qui m'on lue.**

 **À bientôt !**

 **Note de la traductrice :**

 **Bon, hé bien je crois que notre chère auteure à tout dit ! De mon côté, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont suivie, lue, mis en favori et qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'ont encouragée au quotidien, ça fait toujours très plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié. Bien, sur ce, je vous donne rendez vous dans le prochain volet des aventures de Toshiro à Poudlard !**

 **PS : Je remercie tout particulièrement jadeisa31, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222 et CrazyWizard pour leur soutient continuel et indéfectible !**


End file.
